Sacrificio de amor
by Isabella Pattinson Masen
Summary: Isabella, Alice y Rosalie son hermana que practicamente son obligadas a carsarse por su padre. En un viaje inesperado conoceran al amor de sus vidas, ¿podrán estar con ellos siempre? ¿Harán el sacrificio de amor y dejarán todo por ellos? Y lo más importante, ¿Que hará su padre al enterarse de lo que sus hijas harán? Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Declamet: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no son míos. Solo la drama me pertenece y esta prohibida su cpia directa o indirecta como tambien su publicación sin mi autorización.**

**Comentario: Aqui esta mi primer trabajo largo, la verdad es que lo creé hace tiempo pero aun no lo quise subir para avanzar más y no tener a mis lectoras esperando mucho tiempo, espero con el alma que les guste y subiré un capitulo por semana.**

Sacrificio de Amor.

Capitulo 1: Mi vida

Bella Pov.

¿Que les puedo contar de mi vida? Bueno esta es mi historia.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, soy Chilena y vivo en Santiago, tengo 17 años, tengo dos hermanas que amo con mi vida, la mayor se llama Rosalie, tiene un cuerpo de modelo, ojos celestes y es rubia, y por eso es la que mas citas tiene y la mas pasional, mi otra hermana es la chiquita se llama Alice, ella es bajita de pelo negro y corto con puntas rebeldes que apuntan a una direccion cada una, de ojos verdes y ella es la mas entusiasta, la mas feliz e hiperventilada de las tres, ella siempre sonrie aunque los dias no sean muy bueno que digamos y si tu estas triste es capaz de sacarte una sonrisa, pero tambien tiene su lado malo y puede ser muy irritable y tenebrosa para ser tan chiquita.

Mi padre se llama Charlie Swan y tiene una fabrica de autos llamada Automotin Swan, vende autos de lujo y nos prometio a mi y a mis hermanas un auto de gran velocidad ya que amamos la velocidad, mi madre se llama Reneé es diseñadora de ropa y pronto tendra su propia empresa de eso, ella siempre nos crea vestidos a sus hijas.

Hoy era dia sabado, me estaba preparando para irme a hechar una siestesita pero llegó un duende a molestarme:

_¡Isa! ¡Isa! ¡ Vamos al mall! Acompañame plis ¿Si?_me dijo saltando de un lado para otro en mi habitacion.

_Lo siento duende pero no, quiero dormir una siesta, dile a Rose que te acompañe_le dije tirandome en mi cama.

_No plis acompaña a tu hermanita, Rose salio con sus amigas y no esta para acompañame por favor ¿si?_puso "la carita" la cual parecia perro botado en mitad de la calle en pleno invierno y tu no te podias resistir a esa carita.

_¡Ay duende ! Odio cuando pones esa carita sabes que no me resistó, Ok esta bien voy pero volvemos luego ok?_ traté de hacerme la enfadada y la miré con cara seria pero divertida a la ves.

_¡Wii! Gracias Isa por eso te amo hermanita, ¡Vamos al mall!_ dijo saltando y saliendo de mi habitacion.

Yo suspiré, y tome mi chaqueta para salir a mi infierno personal ¡Salir de compras con Alice! eso suena a horas.

Alice Pov:

Mi nombre es Marie Alice Swan, tengo 17 años, y como ustedes saben tengo dos hermanas Rose e Isa, Isa es un poco mas alta que yo, su pelo es de color castaño, sus ojos son de un bonito marron chocolate y ella es bastante guapa aunque ella misma no se lo crea.

Mi padre es Charlie Swan y mi madre Reneé Brandon, mi madre ama la moda y de ahi salio mi fanatismo por las compras y la moda, Rose comparte conmigo ese fanatismo pero solo un poco pero Isa no, odia ir de compras pero Rose y yo igual la llevamos.

Hoy dia sabado convencí a Isa acompañarme para ir al mall, poniendo "la carita" y ¿saben que? Funciona y se las recomiendo, es muy buena "la carita" jejejeje, siempre convenso a mi gente con esa cara.

Y ahora ¡de compras se ha dicho! ¡Wii!

Rosalie Pov:

Mi nombre es Rosalie Marie Swan (si ya se mis hermanas tambien tienen el nombre Marie pero es que es una tradicion) tengo 19 años, tengo dos hermanas: Isa y Alice, ellas son mis mejores amigas y las odoro.

Me encanta pasar tiempo con mis hermanas, siempre nos reimos juntas y hacemos travesuras juntas jejeje.

Ahora me encontraba con mi amigas en el mall, pero las verdad ya no las escuchaba...

_¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¿Me estas escuchando? te estoy hablando de hace rato amiga y no me escuchas_me dijo Jessica mi supuesta amiga y digo supuesta por que se que habla mal de mi a mis espaldas.

_Lo siento Jess pero la verdad estaba pensando en mis hermanas_le dije.

_Hay amiga no pienses en niñitas y mejor concentremonos en encontrar chicos con quien salir este verano, como ya salimos de vacaciones_ dijo Laurent mi otra supuesta amiga.

Me enfadé, mira que decirles a mis hermanas niñitas, ella es una niñita no mis hermanas.

_Mira Laurent para que tu sepas mis hermanas no son una niñitas como las llamas tu, asi que cuida tu lenguaje con ellas, mira que son mejores personas que tu. Y yo me voy de aqui, me aburrí_ dije enfadada y salí de ahi dejandolas con las bocas abiertas ya que nunca antes les habia hablado asi.

Ahogué una risita que se me queria escapar por sus caras y mejor llamé a mis hermanas para juntarnos aqui en el mall, por que supongo que la duende uso "la carita" para convenser a Isa para vernir de compras e Isa irremediablemente le dijo que si jajajaja la duende me debe enseñar como se hace esa carita.


	2. Chapter 2: Un compromiso forzado

Capitulo 2: Un compromiso forzado y un viaje.

Bella Pov:

Bajé para ir de compras con la duende y le pedí a Charls, nuestro chofer, que nos llevara al mall por favor, él acepto. Mientras ibamos en el auto pensé en mi boda ¡Si escucharon bien ! ¡Mi boda! . Mi padre nos quiere casar con los hijos de un señor llamado Kalos Zalaquett, aun recuerdo cuando nos los dijo...

Inicio del Flash Black...

Mis hermanas y yo estabamos viendo una comedia en mi habitación y estabamos muertas de la risa, hasta que llegó mamá con cara seria.

Las chicas y yo la miramos con preocupacion.

_Chicas necesito que vayan abajo por que su padre quiere hablar con ustedes, pero antes que todo quiero que sepan que yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto y que trate de todas las maneras posibles que su padre cambiara de opinion pero lo conocen y es cabeza dura_dijo con tristesa reflejada en sus ojos.

_Ma' ¿que esta pasando?_preguntó la duende con preocupación.

_No les puedo contar nada, solo vayan abajo y hablen con él_dijo negando con la cabeza.

_Ok vamos a averiguar de que se trata todo esto, chicas_nos dijo Rose y nos fuimos para abajo, al llegar al despachó de papá la duende tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

_Pasen chicas_dijo la voz de papá.

Entramos al despacho de papá y nos sentamos en los sillones de cuero que tiene. Su despacho era grande, con un escritorio y detras de este una silla donde él estaba sentado, detras del escritorio habia un estante lleno de libros, con todos los idiomas. Mi padre, cuando nosotras eramos pequeñas, nos enseñó varios idiomas: ingles, frances, portugues, etc.. y todos los sabemos a la perfeccion gracias a él. Las paredes eran de colo crema y en ellas habian cuadros de la epoca medieval la cual le encantaba a papá.

Él nos miró serio, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

_Miren chicas las llamé por que quiero hablar con ustedes de algo super importante, conocí a un hombre muy importante en la sociedad llamado Kalos Zalaquett, él tiene 3 hijos_ mis hermanas y yo nos miramos, ya veiamos de que viene la cosa.

_Y la verdad es que ellos tienen sus misma edades, y quedamos en que los ibamos a casar. Rose con el hijo mayor llamado Taylor, Isa con el del medio llamado Cristobal y Alice con el menor llamado Jack, esto lo hago por su bien entiendanlo, se que ellos las van hacer felices y tienen una buena situacion economica_nos dijo. Las chicas y yo estabamos en Shock no podiamos hablar hasta que Rose habló:

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tu no tienes derecho a hacernos esto! YO NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON UN HOMBRE QUE NO CONOSCO Y MENOS CON UNO QUE NO AMO, ASI QUE BUSCATE OTRA HIJA QUE HAGA ESTO POR QUE YO NO LO HARÉ_dijo y salio dando un portazo.

La duende y yo no hablamos, la miré y ví que estaba llorando porque sus ojitos estaban brillando y entendí por que, ella adoraba a Charlie era como su heroé y ahora que le haga esto era como enterrarle un puñal en el pecho y le dolia mucho.

Me enfadé mucho con mi padre por hacer llorar a Alice, no lo soportaba, mi boda me da igual pero la felicidad de ellas es lo que mas me importa, haría hasta lo imposible para impedir esto.

Alice salio corriendo y llorando.

_Si alguna vez llego a tener la dicha de ser madre JAMAS, OYEME BIEN CHARLIE, JAMAS les haré esto que tu nos hiciste a nosotras Y HARÉ TODO LO POSIBLE POR IMPEDIR ESTO_le dije gritandole y salí de allí..

Fin del flashblack...

Y desde ese día nuestra relacion con mi padre no era para nada buena, ni siquiera hablabamos con él, solo lo mirabamos y yo jamas le perdonaré que le haya hecho esto a Alice.

_¡Isa! llegamos al mall y me llamó Rose me dijo que se va a juntar con nosotras y que nos esta esperando_ me dijo la duende sacandome de mis pensamientos.

_Ok duende pero recuerda, no mucho rato ¿Si?_

_ Jajaja Si Isa no te preocupes_ y fuimos a encontrarnos con Rose.

Llegamos con Rose y nos fuimos directo a tomar un heladito, despues de eso, fuimos a comprar. Por lo menos ya llevamos como 5 horas comprando y Rose y yo estamos cansadas pero pareciera que la duende tiene pila para rato.

_Chicas me llamó mamá, dijo que tenia que hablar con nosotras que es importante pero que no nos preocuparamos que no es nada malo_ nos dijo Rose ¡Por fin a casa! ¡Esa fue mi salvacion! ¡Como te amo mamá!.

_Ok creo que es hora de ir a casa_dijo la duende, pero con tono triste.

Yo pusé los ojos en blanco ¡¿Que acaso no se les acababa la pila para comprar?¡ ¡Llevamos 5 horas!. Luego de eso nos fuimos a casa, y al llegar a esta dejamos las cosas en nuestras habitaciones y bajamos para hablar con mamá, la cual se veia contenta, feliz.

_Chicas me dijieron en mi trabajo que tengo que ir a un viaje a Estados Unidos, especificamente en Washintong, a firmar un contrato_ nos dijo ma' contenta.

_¡Woo! Ma' eso es genial_ le dijo la duende saltando.

_Si ma' eso esta genial_ le dije yo contenta por ella, pero ella nos quedo mirando divertido

_Pero esperen eso no es todo, ¿adivinen que?_nos preguntó mamá.

_¿Que?_ le preguntó Rose impaciente.

_Pues que ustedes tambien se van conmigo a Washintong asi que preparen sus cosas que mañana nos vamos y no se preocupen su padre no va a ir, ah por cierto vamos a estar com meses allí_ dijo contenta Reneé.

Nosotras gritamos de contentas, la abrasamos y luego fuimos a prepararnos, ¡No lo puedo creer me voy a washintong!.

Alice Pov:

¡No lo puedo creer ma' nos dijo ayer que hoy nos vamos de viaje a Washintong! Menos mal que se hablar ingles por que no quiero llegar a un pais donde no sepa hablar su idioma.

Miré la hora eran las 6: 20 am y mis flojas hermanas-mejores amigas aun no se despiertan, y yo que les tengo hasta la ropa preparada para ellas.

Mmm.. se me ocurrio una idea malvada para despertarlas una por una jejejeje, soy mala yo.

Despacio y sin hacer ruido fui a la habitacion de Rose, ella seguia durmiendo y la verdad parecia un angelito, pero con la maldad que le voy hacer no va a parecer una angelito si no un diablo jejejeje.

Rosalie Pov:

Estaba muy vien durmiendo, soñando que iba de la mano con un hombre, alto, musculoso, muy bello y que todas las mujeres me miraban con envidia y a él casi se lo comian con la mirada ¡Ay malditas!, pero no me importaba total él estaba conmigo y no con ellas.

Cuando de pronto siento agua helada, no helada, no, CONGELADA, correr por mi rostro. Aturdida y asustada me levanto de un golpe y miré para todas partes y ahi estaba la duende muerta de la risa por la travesura que me habia hecho.

Fingí que estaba enfadada por que la verdad era que no, ¿como me podia enojar con mi hermanita chiquita?.

_¡Maldita duende! mira como me despertaste ¡Te mataré!_ le dije.

_¡Ay Rose no!_ gritó antes de salir corriendo, yo fui tras ella pero la muy cobarde se metio en la habitacion de Isa.

_¡Isa mira a Rose me quiere matar! ¡Defiendeme!_ le gritó saltando en su cama por que ella aun dormia.

Yo estaba riendome, es que la enana de verdad tenia miedo y se vei tan tierna ¡Uy hasta cuando tiene miedo se ve tierna!. Isa se removio molesta, abrio los ojos y nos miró a las dos feo.

Oh Oh creo que la duende y yo estamos en problemas por que cuando nuestra hermana nos mira asi es por que esta enojada y es recomendable no acercarsele asi.

_¿Asi que al parcito les gusta despertarme gritando? ¡Ya veran!_ nos dijo y nos lanzó almohadas, nosotras reimos y seguimos con la guerra de almohadas, hasta que llegó mamá y nos retó. Nos dijo que nos arreglaramos para ir al aeropuerto que ya casi nos ibamos.


	3. Chapter 3: Un largo viaje

**Disclameir: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie meter no son míos.**

**Comentario: Aqui va el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste. :)**

Capitulo 3: Un largo viaje pero vale la pena.

Bella Pov:

Estaba tan bien durmiendo hasta que llegó la duende gritando que Rose la queria matar, yo me desperté y me enojé, les tiré almohadas y ella me hicieron lo mismo asi que empezamos una guerra de almohadas hasta que mamá nos dijo que nos arreglaramos para irnos al aeropuerto.

Mis hermanas y yo nos arreglamos, Rose iba con unos Jeans ajustados, una polera manga larga de color rojo pasion con un escote en V y unos tacos altos de colo rojo, su maquillaje era rimen, pestañas crespas, ojos deliniados y un labial rojo pasion, y Alice iba con una polera larga blanca, unas calsas de color negro y una cadena delgada adornaba sus caderas, con una chaqueta de colo negra, su maquillaje era rimen, pestañas crespas, ojos deliniados, sombra negra y labial rojo pero normal, sus zapatos eran unos botines de taco super alto de color morado pero igual se veia enana jejeje y por ultimo yo iba con mis pantalones favoritos que eran de cuero negro hasta las caderas, una polera azul a tiras, una cadena delgada al igual que Alice y mi chaqueta de cuero negra corta, mis zapatos eran unos botines negros con taco alto, mi maquillaje era simple, ojos deliniados, rimen, pestañas crespas, sombra negra y brillo labial.

Nos sacamos varias fotografias a peticion de la duende, y bajamos para encontrarnos con mamá.

_Chicas se ven muy guapas y geniales_ nos dijo mamá.

_Si chicas se ven geniales_nos dijo Charls y yo por supuesto me sonrojé.

Nos fuimos al auto, pero en el camino vimos que habia un accidente automovilistico y por eso habia un gran taco. A causa del taco que se formo llegamos tarde al aeropuerto y perdimos el vuelo pero ma' habló con los gerentes y nos dijo que nos ibamos en el otro avion pero que teniamos que esperar 2 horas mas.

Despues de esas largas dos horas por fin llego el avion y nos subimos a el, mamá nos dijo que el vuelo dura 9 horas y que teniamos que encontrar algo que hacer, primero hablamos con ella sobre su divorcio, ya que no les conte mi madre y mi padre despues de lo que pasó se divorciaron, mamá nos preguntó con quien queriamos vivir y nosotras dijimos que con ella obviamente, despues de eso ma' se quedo dormida y las chicas y yo seguimos conversando. La verdad no se cuando me quede dormida pero lo que si se es que la duende me despertó diciendo que ya habiamos llegado a Forks el pueblo de Wasintong donde nos ibamos a quedar, ¿tanto dormi? pero da igual la cosa es que llegamos.

Alice Pov:

No lo puedo creer parecia que todo estaba en nuestra contra, primero perdemos el vuelo, luego tenemos que esperar 2 horas para que llege el otro avion y luego mamá nos dijo que teniamos que esperar 9 horas para llegar a Wahintong por que eso duraba el vuelo.

¡Diablos! ¿Que voy hacer esas nueve horas? . La verdad es que dormi y mucho y cuando me desperte me di cuenta que estabamos llegando asi que desperte a mis hermanas y a mamá.

Luego bajamos para ir a conocer Forks el pueblo donde nos quedaremos ¡Ay no puedo esperar! ¿Como seran las tiendas? eso muy pronto lo averiguaré jajajajaja.

Rosalie Pov:

Ya llegamos a Washintong Forks, y la duende anda dando puros saltos de allá para acá de felicidad, bajamos del avion y recorrimos el aeropuerto y la verdad era muy bonito, luego fuimos a un mall que estaba al frente de el aeropuerto para tomar desayuno ya que ahi eran las 9 de la mañana.

Tomamos desayuno entre risas y bromas por parte de todas hasta que mamá nos dijo que la disculparamos pero que se tenia que ir a una reunion pero que si queriamos nos quedaramos a recorrer el mall y comprarnos cosas, que ella despues nos pasaria a buscar a la tarde para que conoscamos la cuidad, asi que las chicas y yo aceptamos gustosas la oferta.

Mamá se fue y nosotras fuimos de compras, duramos por lo menos 6 horas hasta que vi que mi hermana Isa no podia más con tanta bolsa y la verdad yo tampoco podia mas, asi que decidi ir hablar con la duende que parecia que tenia pilas duracel ya que no parecia cansada.

_Ailce ya estoy cansada por favor paremos, mira hagamos algo, yo quiero ir a comer algo, Isa quiere ir a tomar aire afuera y sentarse un rato y tu quieres recorrer la ultima tienda, asi que por que no nos juntamos en una hora y media mas en las afueras del mall y luego nos vamos ¿les parece?- les dije y las dos asintieron y cada una se fue por su lado.


	4. Chapter 4: Conociendo a los Cullens

Capitulo 4: Conociendo a los Cullen.

Edward Pov:

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen, tengo 17 años, soy Estado unidense, tengo dos hermanos llamados Emmett Cullen que es el mayor tiene 18 pero con mentalidad de un niño, es alto, musculoso, pelo negro y risado, ojos grises y estudia odontologia, mi otro hermano es Jasper Cullen, tiene 18 años, el es alto de pelo rubio, ojos celeste y musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett, ellos son mis mejores amigos.

Mi padre es medico se llama Carlisle Cullen, es guapo y las enfermeras cuando él anda cerca no se concentran en su trabajo, mi madre es decoradora de hogares se llama Esme Cullen, ella es la mejor madre del mundo es guapa y muy cariñosa.

Mi pasatiempo favorito es ir al gimnasio con mis hermanos, y justo hoy dia lunes vamos a ir a comprar unas cosas que necesita el gym asi que bajé las escaleras y mis hermanos estaban alli esperandome.

Cuando Emmett me vio, fruncio el ceño y me dijo:

_¡Hasta que por fin bajas Eddie! Te demoraste mucho.

Yo lo miré mal ¡Odio cuando me dicen Eddie!.

_Ok vamos luego al mall, estamos atrasados_ dijo Jazz mirando su reloj.

Emmett le sacó la lengua como un niño chico y nosotros reimos, hasta que llegó ma' y tambien se rió.

_¡No se rian de mi!_ dijo Emmett enojado y nosotros más reímos.

_Ya chicos ya vayanse a comprar y paren de reirse de su hermano. Los quiero adios_ dijo ma'.

_Claro ma' nosotros igual_ contestamos los chicos y yo a coro y salimos a comprar, pero tenia un presentimiento de algo bueno pasaria ¿Que sera?.

Jasper Pov:

Mi nombre es Jasper Peter Cullen, tengo 18 años y como ustedes saben tengo dos hermanos Edward y Emmett. Edward es alto de pelo cobrizo, ojos verde esmeralda, musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett y es muy buen hermano.

Sigo en el instituto pero me quedan solamente este año para salir de alli, quiero estudiar medicina para seguir los pasos de papá, y me gustaria que pronto llegara a mi vida una chica a la cual enamorarme perdidamente y ser feliz con ella por siempre, pero aun no llega esa chica y la espero con ansias.

Bueno mis hermanos y yo vamos al mall a comprar utiles que le faltan al gimansio, siempre vamos a el con nuestros trajes especiales para deporte pero la verdad siempre terminamos haciendo ejercicio sin polera y ma' nos reta jajajaja (N/A: Chicas se imaginan a esos muchachotes haciendo ejercicio sin polera! Aaaaa ! Me muero) y ahora voy de salida pero me encuentro ansioso y no se por que.

Emmett Pov:

Mi nombres es Emmett Cristhian Cullen, ¡Ha esto aburre! ¡Si ya todos me conocen como soy! Saben que como soy fisicamente o sea, todo un modelo sexy y sensual jejejeje, y tambien saben como soy mentalmente, mis hermanos dicen que pienso como un niño pero asi no pienso cuando veo mujeres jejejeje.

Lo que les voy a contar es una faseta mia que nadie sabe, mis hermanos creen que yo voy a tener miles de mujeres pero la verdad espero a la "mujer ideal".¿Que? no me miren asi, si se que es cursi pero es mi faseta romantica ya, no me molesten. La mujer con la que sueño tiene que ser toda una mujer sexy obviamente, que quiera tener varios hijos igual que yo y que sea buena persona. Pero ya basta de pensamientos romanticos es hora de salir con mis brothers al mall y tener una night de boys asi que ahora nos vamos para el mall se ha dicho.


	5. Chapter 5: Encuentros 1 parte

Capitulo 5: Los encuentros

Bella Pov:

Cada una se fue por un camino diferente ya que decidimos separarnos para hacer lo que cada una quiere hacer y juntarnos a las afueras del mall para depues irnos y llamar a mamá.

Mientras iba caminando pensé en mi padre, en lo mucho que cambio mi relacion con él, antes él, mis hermanas y yo eramos inseparables y eramos un verdadera familia feliz, pero todo cambio con lo de las bodas, nosotras la verdad todo el tiempo ignoramos a Charlie pero es que él tiene la culpa, por querer obligarnos a casar con muchachos que no amamos y tampoco conocemos y la verdad yo nunca le haria eso a mis hijos si algun dia llego a tener uno. Yo dejaria que ellos elijan con quien van a vivir su vida y no me meterias en sus vidas personales, pero la verdad papá esta vez se pasó y mucho.

Iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no vi que alguien venia por el frente y choqué con ese alguien, esa persona me agarró de la cintura para que yo no me cayera, o eso creo, pero al sentir ese toque sentí una corriente pasar por toda mi columna hasta las puntas de mis pies, y yo por el impacto solté las bolsas que llevaba en la mano, miré las bolsas con gesto de cansancio ¡me iba a costar tanto recogerlas!.

_¡Oh lo siento tanto señorita, disculpeme fui un imbecil y no me fijé por donde caminaba! De verad mi intencion no era chocar con usted, de verdad perdoneme_me pidio una voz hermosa aterciopelada que procedia del chico que me tenia agarrada, alcé la vista por que queria ver al portador de aquella voz, y cuando hice esto me encontré con el hombre más guapo que habia visto en mi vida, tenia unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que al contemplarlos me perdí en ellos, una perfecta nariz recta y simetrica pero hermosa, unos labios delgados y de color carmesí pero suave que te llamaban a besarlos._¡Oh por dios Isabella que estas diciendo! ¡ Ni lo conoces y ya lo quieres besar! ¡Concentrate mujer!_ Me dije a mi misma. Su cabello era rebelde y despeinado de color cobrizo y hermoso, traia una camiseta celeste que se adheria a su cuerpo y me dejaba ver su muy bien tornado pecho, unos jeans de mezclilla que como diseño parecian gastados. Miré de nuevo su rostro y me di cuenta que me inpexionaba con la mirada y yo me sonrojé, ¡Por dios todavia no le hablaba y él espera mi repuesta! ¡Ademas me vio mirandolo como boba! _¡ Por dios concentrate mujer! ¿que era lo que me habia dicho? ¡Ay mierda! ¡ah ya se!_ Pensé.

_Mmm.. N..o se... se preocupe la tonta fui yo, no vi donde caminaba, por favor disculpeme usted a mi_le dije en ingles obviamente ya que él hablaba ingles, ademas le dije sonrojada y hasta tartamudie, _¿Por que mierda tartamudie? ¿que es lo que me pasa?_ Pensé.

_Jajajaja __¡Ay que risa mas linda tiene! ¡Concentrate Isabella, concentrate!_ Pensé_ Por que no mejor aceptamos la disculpas de los dos y nos presentamos como se debe ¿le parece?_ me dijo sonriendome de lado, y en cuanto hizo eso perdi el hilo de mis pesamientos inmediatamente y amé esa sonrisa _¿Que era lo que me habia dicho?._

_¡Oh por dios que mala educada soy! Me presento soy Isabella Swan ¿ y usted es..?_ le tendí mi mano, me la tomó y sentí nuevamente esa electricidad cuando nuestras manos se tocaron.

_Me presento soy Edward Cullen, Mmmm Isabella que lindo nombre y no pienso que sea mala educada solamente se le olvidó presentarte_me soltó la mano e inmediatamente sentí un vacio al no tacar su piel _¡Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate! _Me dije a mi misma.

_ Mmm.. entonces mucho gusto Edward_ le sonreí, él me devolvio la sonrisa. _¡Dios me va a dar un paro cardiaco si sigue sonriendo asi!._

_El gusto es mio Isabella, mmm.. ¿te puedo llamar Bella? es que Isabella lo encuentro muy largo ¿puedo?_ se puso nervioso. Me gustó como me llamó e incluso les voy a decir a todos que me digan asi, me encantó.

_Claro Edward, incluso me encantó como abreviaste mi nombre_ le dije sonrojada. Él rió entre dientes y me sonrió.

_Entonces quedas por Bella_ miró hacia abajo, segui la vista de su mirada y ví que las bolsas estaban aun en el suelo y todas repartidas, suspiré_¡Oh que desconciderado soy por favor! ni siquiera te recogí tus bolsas_ me dijo sonriendo avergonzado y agachandose para recoger las bolsas. Lo agarré del brazo ignorando la electricidad que sentí, no queria que él las recogiera si las que las votó fui yo, asi que yo las tenia que recoger.

_Oh no te preocupes las que las votó fui yo, asi que yo las recogo_ dije tomando la primera bolsa, el me miró.

_ No, deja que yo te las recoga.

_ No, no te preocupes_ él me miro exasperado y nego con la cabeza, se agachó y tomo una bolsa.

_ Eres cabezota ¿he? pues no te voy hacer caso si tu eres cabezota yo igual lo seré.

Yo reí por su comentario, entonces él me miro y sonrió.

_Tienes una hermosa risa_me sonrojé_ ademas el nombre que te puse te cae como anillo al dedo por que eres bellisima_y ahy fue cuando me puse roja como un tomate. Él se rio_ Te ves mas hermosa aun sonrojada_ y rió de nuevo.

Yo solo miré hacia abajo avergonzada y recogí alguna bolsas, luego de recogerlas, las fui ordenando hasta que me dijo:

_Mmm ¿Bella?.

_¿Sí?

_Mmm.. Bueno vi que ibas a tomar asientos en las bancas de afuera en el pasto y bueno... yo.._ se jaló de el cabello nervioso y frustrado, suspiró_Bueno me preguntaba si te podia hacer compañia, ya sabes para conocernos mas, la verdad es que me caiste muy bien, ademas te puedo ayudar a llevar las bolsas. _¡Ay que caballero! Me encantó._

_Mmm.. Cla..ro Ed la verdad es que tu tambien me caiste bien y si me puedes acompañar_le dije sonriendo el me devolvio la sonrisa.

_Bien entonces vamos_ me tomó de la mano y si no fuera por que estaba a su lado ya me hubiera desmayado.

Edward Pov:

Al llegar al mall, mis hermanos y yo fuimos directo a las tiendas de deporte y compramos todo lo necesario para el gym. Despues de eso fuimos a comer algo y a tomarnos una cervesa, pero una no mas porque Emm estaba manejando ya que él nos trajo.

Al rato no sabiamos que hacer, pero yo queria ir a ver una tienda de musica a comprar unos CDs de Debussy, mi favorito asi que se los dije a mis hermanos y ellos tambien querian ir a otra tienda si que quedamos en juntarnos en el estacionamiento en una hora y media mas.

Caminé hasta donde estaba mi tienda favorita de musica y compré mi CD de Bebussy como tambien otros.

Luego salí de allí y queria ir a una libreria a comprar un nuevo libro que me habian dicho que es bueno asi que me dirigí a una.

Iba caminando y me pusé a pensar en musarañas, como por ejemplo el instituto, tareas, mi familias , etc.. Iba tan distraido que no me di cuenta por donde caminaba y choqué con alguien, mi reaccion instantanea e inconsiente fue asujetar a ese alguien de la cintura para que no cayera pero cuando hice esto sentí una electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo, miré hacia delante y me dí cuenta de que habia chocado con una chica que miraba hacia abajo y lo unico que le puder ver fue un hermoso pelo castaño, decidí disculparme con la chica por haber chocado con ella.

_¡Oh lo siento mucho señorita diesculpeme, fui un imbecil, mi intencion no era chocar con usted por favor perdoneme_le pedi y ella alzó la vista. Quede embobado con la mujer que estaba al frente mío, era hermosa, lo primero que ví fue unos hermosos ojos marrón chocolate que en cuanto los ví me perdí en ellos, una hermosa nariz redonda y bonita, uno hermosos labios color rosa pero con brillo labial que me llamaban y me invitaban a besarlos _¡Por dios Edward controlate no la conoces hombre!_ me dije a mi mismo, su cuerpo no era tan pronunciado pero tenia una hermosas curvas, que resaltaban, era delgada, y un poco baja, pero era perfecta. Me miró por varios minutos y sentí que me recorria con la mirada, me sentí halagado de gustarle por lo menos fisicamente ya que ella a mi me encantó.

_N..o se..se preocupe fue culpa mia, no miré por donde iba caminando, por favor disculpeme usted a mi _me dijo sonrojada. Me encantó su sonrojo se veia mas hermosa de lo que ya es si es que se puede y se veia tierna, le ofreci que los dos aceptaramos nuestras discuplas y que nos presentaramos, ella acepto y se presentó, se llama Isabella, hermoso nombre pero muy largo asi que le pedí que si le podia llamar Bella y me dijo que si y que le enacantó el apodo, se sonrojó, por lo visto se sonrojaba mucho. Luego me di cuenta que sus bolsas seguian en el suelo y me ofreci para recogerselas pero ella se negó, insistí e insistí y ella seguia negandose hasta que le dije:

_Eres terca ¿he? pero no te voy a hacer caso, si tu eres terca yo tambien lo seré_ y recogí sus cosas, ella me miró con un cega alzada pero luego se rió y yo no pude mas y se lo solté:

_Tu risa es hermosa, y tambien en nombre que te puse te quedo como anillo al dedo por que eres bellisima_ella se sonrojo _ Te ves mas hermosa aun sonrojada_ y reí de nuevo. Ella solo agacho la mirada avergonzada y empezo a ordenar sus bolsas, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a que la halagaran o que le dijieran cosas bonitas pero va a tener que acustumbrarse por que yo siempre le haré cumplidos no la iba a dejar escapar.

_Mmm ¿Bella?_ le dije, ella me miró y sonrió.

_¿Sí?

_Mmm bueno te vi que ibas a sentarte a las bancas de afuera a tomar aire alli en el paso y bueno... yo.._me puse nervioso ¿aceptaria mi propuesta? me fustré ¿por que tengo que ser tan cobarde?, suspiré y continué_Bueno me preguntaba si te podia hacer compañia, ya sabes para conocernos mas, la verdad es que me caiste muy bien, ademas te puedo ayudar a llevar las bolsas.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego se sonrojó_ ¡Dios esos sonrojos me matan! ¡los adoro! Calmate Edward calmate._

_Mmm.. Cla..ro Ed, la verdad es que tu tambien me caiste bien y si me puedes acompañar_ me facinó la forma en como me llamó, sonrei de oreja a oreja.

_Ok entonces vamos_ y la tomé de la mano, una reaccion que hice sin pensar. Al pricipio crei que se iba a enfadar y se iba a alejar de mi, pero la verdad me sorprendio mucho que dejara que yo la llevara de la mano y no se negó ni dijo nada solo camino a mi lado. _¡Ay dios este va hacer el mejor dia de mi vida, no se negó!_ pensé feliz y super contento por tener a la mujer que tenia al lado mío.


	6. Chapter 6: Encuentros 2 parte

**Disclameir: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la drama es mía y esta prihibido copiarla directa o indirectamente sin mi permiso o hacer uso de ella.**

**Comentario: Aqui va el capitulo 6! Espero les guste y va dedicado a dos personas que me han ayudado mucho con sus comentarios y que me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante, esto va dedicado a Alice Rathbone y MITWI quienes aman la pareja de Alice y Jasper, chicas gracias por sus comentarios y como sé que les gusta esta pareja este capi va dedicado a ustedes! Espero les guste!.**

Capitulo 6: Los encuentros (Parte 2)

Alice Pov:

Cada una de mis hermanas se fue por su lado y yo me fui a ver la ultima tienda y solo tenia ¡Una hora y media! ¿por que mis hermanas no pueden ser como yo y entretenerse comprando? pero bueno la cosa es que fui a la ultima tienda, pero al subir las escaleras mecanicas ví un hermoso balcon que dejaba ver hacia afuera al pueblo, me fuí directo al balcon ha hechar un vistaso de como es Forks y la verdad es muy bonito, todo es verde por que en esta localidad llueve más que en ontro lugar de los Estados Unidos, era un dia nublado pero hermoso y la verdad es que afuera habia mucha vegetacion pero de igual forma era todo hermoso. La verdad es que no sé cuanto tiempo pasé allí mirando el paisaje, hasta que ví unos niños jugar por ahí y corriendo, uno de ellos me empujó sin querer hacia adelante y traté con todas mis fuerzas en recuperar el equilibrio con mis brazos pero de nada sirvió por que irremediablente me incliné hacia adelante dando una vuelta y me sujeté con las manos de la baranda y quede colgando. Miré hacia abajo y la verdad es que fue una mala idea ¡Diablos ese balcon estaba muy alto! Si me soltaba iba a morir.

Traté de gritar por auxilio pero no podia, sentia que tenia un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar pero lo intenté de nuevo:

_ ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien por favor ayudeme! ¡Me voy a caer!_ grité con todas mis fuerzas pero al parecer nadie me escuchó por que nadie llegó. Grité y grité hasta que ya no pude mas y me cansé.

_¡Oh señorita no lo haga, piense en su familia, no se quite la vida!_ me gritó una hermosa voz que era de un chico que al parecer estaba abajo y me habia visto pero el muy tarado pensaba que me queria suicidar.

_¡No trato de suicidarme tarado! ¡Me caí! ¡Por favor ayudame!_ le pedí. Y pusé los ojos en blanco por que solos los hombres piensan estupideces.

_Oh pensé que trataba de suicidarse_ usó un tono de voz nervioso.

_Si, si mucha platica bla, bla bla pero por si acaso no te has dado cuenta ¡Estoy colgando y me puedo caer en cualquier momento! ¿Serias tan amable de ayudarme?_ usé el sarcasmo, por que de verdad me estaba fustrando todo esto.

_Oh si claro, lo siento por favor espere que iré a buscar ayuda pero por favor no se mueva_ yo reí amargamente.

_¿Moverme? ¿De verdad piensas que me quiero mover? ¡Si me muevo me caigó y muero tonto!.

_ Claro soy un imbecil, espere que voy a buscar ayuda_ yo pusé los ojos en blanco. Al parecer el muchacho ya se habia ido asi que me concentré al maximo en sostenerme bien para no caer, pero pasaron los minutos y los brazos se me cansaron ya, asi que poco a poco se fueron soltando, hasta que se soltaron completamente. Yo horrorizada cerré mis ojos pensando: _¡Oh dios voy a morir! _y esperando sentir el golpe del impacto al chocar con el suelo, pero en vez de eso sentí que unos fuertes brazos me atrapaban e impedian el impacto contra el suelo.

Jadeé sorprendida por el impacto contra esos fuertes brazos y abrí los ojos para ver a mi salvador, cuando hice esto me quede en shock por que el hombre que ví es el hombre más guapo que habia visto en mi vida, era rubio de ojos celestes del mismo color que los de Rose, nariz perfecta y unos hermosos labios color carmesí pero suave, el me miró fijamente a los ojos por varios minutos, una sensacion en mi me decia que este era el mismo chico que me habia gritado asi que decidi romper el silencio y bromearle para que se relajara por que tenia cara de preocupacion:

_Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo_ le dije aun jadeando por el impacto y obviamente en ingles igual que antes ya que él hablaba ingles. Él agacho la mirada avergonzado.

_Lo siento señorita_ me dijo con esa hermosa voz que tenia. Yo reí por lo que habia dicho y él me miró con el ceño fruncido y con cara de interrogacion. Luego me miró a los ojos y yo hice los mismo con él, de verdad no sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero me di cuenta que aun estaba en sus brazos.

_Emmm.. ya me puedes bajar.

_Lo siento_ miró hacia abajo, yo tomé su menton para que me mirase.

_Ok no te preocupes era una broma, relajate_ sin pensar me acerqué a él y le besé suavemente en los labios, me petrifiqué pensando en que me iba a alejar de él, pero para gran sorpresa mia me correspondio el beso y yo no pude ser mas feliz en ese momento, aunque el beso haya durando poco tiempo, despues del el beso me bajé de sus brazos y lo miré. Él estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y sorprendido por lo que habia pasado y yo me quede igual cuando me di cuenta de lo que habia echo_ ¡Dios Alice tu primer beso y se lo das a un desconocido ademas que lo besas sin pensar! ¿que te pasó?._ Me sonrojé como un tomate _¿que me pasa? Isa se sonroja no yo ¿que me esta pasando?._

_ Y...o Lo sien...to lo hice sin pensar, lo lamento disculpame_le dije avergonzada y nerviosa, él rió pero en su voz se notaba que igual estaba nervioso, su risa era una risa nerviosa.

_No te preocupes, lo entiendo no hay nada que disculpar, ah por cierto me presento me llamo Jasper Cullen, ¿cual es tu nombre?_ sonrió ademas de ofrecerme su mano como saludo, yo la tomé y le sonreí coqueta _¿que te pasa Alice? ¿Por que hiciste eso?_ me reprendí mentalmente.

_Me llamo Alice Swan, mucho gusto Jasper_ solté su mano a regañadientes y sonriendole aun. Él me devolvio la sonrisa y a mi casi me deja sin respiración.

_Entonces un gusto señorita Alice.

_Ay por favor dejemos las formalidades a un lado, llamame Alice, ademas yo traté super mal cuando estaba colgando y te traté de tu asi que tu tratame de tu igual_me avergonzé, lo habia tratado tan mal al pobre.

_Jajajaja Bueno Alice, te llamaré por tu nombre y quiero que sepas que no te averguenses por que te comportaste asi conmigo hace poco, yo hubiera reaccionado igual ademas me comporté como un tonto, no se por que pero me tenia nevioso pensar en que te podias soltar de allí_ sonó sincero. _¡Ay que caballero se preocupó por mi! ¡Por mi! Calmate Alice o te va a dar algo_.

_Ok lo entiendo, oye no quiero ser pesada pero ¿por que tienes mis bolsas tu?_me percaté que en sus manos estaban mis bolsas de la compras y apunté con el dedo indicé las bolsas.

_Oh si la verdad es que estaban aqui tiradas en el suelo y las recogí por ti, y hablando de eso me doy cuenta que ¿vas a alguna parte? por que te puedo acompañar si quieres y llevarte las bolsa yo.

_Justo antes de caer por el balcon iba a una tienda que esta arriba y despues me iba a juntar con mis hermanas, pero ¿enserio me quieres acompañar?_ él solo asintio con la cabeza, yo grite de alegria y corri a abrasarlo, el tambien me abrazó y me envolvio la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, luego me separé de él a regañadientes.

_Lo siento soy muy efusiva_ reí y él se unio a mis risas.

_Oh no te preocupes no me molestó, y ahora vamos de compras chica efusiva_ aun riendo pasó un brazo por mis hombros, y en ese momento no pude ser mas feliz.

Jasper Pov:

Tomé rumbo a pasiar y ver algunas tiendas en el mall ya que los chicos y yo nos separamos para que asi cada uno haga lo que quiera hacer y despues nos juntariamos luego.

Pasié por varias tiendas viendo ropas, luego fuí a una tienda de musica rock, mi favorita, y compré algunos CDs, luego de eso compré unas pocas peliculas para el viernes, que es siempre "Día en family" y con mi familia vemos peliculas, luego los sabados es "Día de brothers"como dice Emm así que solo los chicos y yo vemos peliculas, a veces las vemos en mi habitacion, otra en la de Ed o en la de Emm pero siempre los sabados hacemos eso, al igual que los viernes.

De pronto se me ocurrió ir a ver afuera donde habia como un mini parque a las afueras de mall que era muy bonito y se ocuriió ir alli a tomar aire un poco. Cuando llegé al parque sentí un gritó:

_ ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien por favor ayudeme! ¡Me voy a caer!_ y siguió gritando por auxilio, al parecer era una muchacha que estaba en apuros, rapidamente corrí y seguí la voz de la muchacha para saber donde estaba. Cuando la voz se escuchó donde mismo estaba yo, miré hacia todos lados pero el lugar estaba vacio, _¡Que raro!_ pensé. Algo me decia que tenia que mirar para arriba y lo hicé, me quede sin respiración al darme cuenta que habia una señorita colgando desde arriba, la pobre solamente estaba agarrandosé de las manos a las barandas del balcon por el cual ella colgaba, sus pies estaban al aire. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza era pensar en que ella estaba tratando de quitarse la vida asi que traté de ayudarla.

_¡Oh señorita no lo haga, piense en su familia, no se quite la vida!_le grité para que se diera cuenta que no estaba sola y que la podia ayudar.

_¡No trato de suicidarme tarado! ¡Me caí! ¡Por favor ayudame!_ me pidio ella con una hermosa voz, _¡Diablos que tarado soy no trataba de suicidarse!_ pensé, tenia que ayudarla.

_Oh pensé que trataba de suicidarse_estaba nervioso, la verdad es que me ponia nervioso pensar en que esa muchacha se podia caer, era como si, si ella cayera yo tenia que hacer todo lo necesario para ayudarla, era como si mi vida dependiera de esta chica que acabo de conocer.

_Si, si mucha platica bla, bla bla pero por si acaso no te has dado cuenta ¡Estoy colgando y me puedo caer en cualquier momento! ¿Serias tan amable de ayudarme?_me preguntó con sarcasmo, _¡¿Rayos Jasper que mierda te pasa?! ¡Ayudala hombre no te quedes ahí parado como un imbécil! _me reprendí mentalmente.

_Oh si claro, lo siento por favor espere que iré a buscar ayuda pero por favor no se mueva.

_¿Moverme? ¿De verdad piensas que me quiero mover? ¡Si me muevo me caigó y muero tonto!_me dijo ya enfadada, _¡Por la mierda Jasper! ¡¿Que es lo que te pasa?! Estas lento hoy dia tarado, ve y busca ayuda para salvarla! ¡Apurate! _me dijo mi voz interna.

_ Claro soy un imbecil, espere que voy a buscar ayuda_le dije y corrí a buscar ayuda, para mi gran mala suerte estaba vacio por todas partes, grité y grité para que me escucharan pero no habia nadie allí, de pronto miré hacia donde estaba la chica y me doy cuenta que sus brazos temblaban de cansancio y estaban a punto de soltarse. Mas asustado que nunca corrí hasta ella y justo al momento que llegé a ponerme abajo de ella, se le soltaron los brazos, yo extendí los míos para recibirla e impadir que se golpeé contra el suelo. Ella cayó perfectamente en mis brazos, como si mis brazos hubieran sido echos para ella, tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero al sentir el impacto contra mis brazos jadeó sorprendida y lentamente abrió los ojos.

Me quedé sorprendido mirandola, ella era muy guapa, tenia un pelo negro corto con puntas rebledes que cada una apuntaban a una direccion, ojos verdes parecidos a los de mi hermano Ed, labios pequeños y delgados de color rojo pasion pero eso era por que estaban con pintura, su cuerpo era delgado, con pequeñas proporciones pero ella era perfecta para mi, _¡Diablos Jasper que estas pensando recien la conoces hombre!_ me dijo mi voz interna pero la ignoré. Ella me miró directamente a los ojos y me sonrió.

_Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo_me dijo aun jadeando por el impacto y con una hermosa voz de soprano, me sorprendió darme cuenta que ella sabia que yo era el mismo con el que estaba hablando hace poco. Avergonzado por la tardanza agaché la cabeza.

_Lo siento señorita_ le dije y ella rió, lo cual fue hermoso ya que su risa era musica para mis oidos, yo la miré con el ceño fruncido. Luego la miré a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, pasó varios minutos y seguiamos mirandonos a los ojos, de pronto ella miró a su alrededor y miró la parte donde yo la tenia asujetada y en brazos aun.

_Emm... ya me puedes bajar_rió.

_Lo siento.

_Ok no te preocupes era una broma, relajate_me dijo tomando mi barbilla entre sus manitas, luego se acercó lentamente a mi y me besó, yo me sorprendí muchisimo por eso y ella en mis labios se quedó helada al darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Pero yo no queria que se separara, asi que le correspondí el beso para que siguiera, ella se relajó al instante y siguió besandome, sus labios eran dulces, suaves y se amoldearon facilmente con los míos, este era mi primer beso y lo estaba dando con una desconocida por Dios. Nos separamos por falta de aire y ella se bajó de mis brazos, luego me miró y yo estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, nunca antes me habia pasado esto, parecia amor a primera vista pero la verdad no me queria ilusionar mucho. Yo una vez tiempo atras amé a una mujer, que se llamaba Maria, pero era mi mejor amiga y cuando se lo dije me dijo que tambien me queria y me dio falsas esperanzas, ni siquiera besos nos habiamos dado y se suponia que estabamos de novios, hasta que un dia ella desapareció y nunca más volvio, me rompió el corazón, por eso ahora no queria hacerme muchas ilusiones pero no podia por que la chica que estaba al lado mío ya me habia robado el corazon. Ella se quedo petrificada al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

_ Y...o Lo sien...to lo hice sin pensar, lo lamento disculpame_ me dijo sonrojandose, yo reí para relajarla pero mi risa sonó nerviosa.

_No te preocupes, lo entiendo no hay nada que disculpar, ah por cierto me presento me llamo Jasper Cullen, ¿cual es tu nombre?_le estreché mi mano, ella la tomó y me sonrió...¿coqueta?.

_Me llamo Alice Swan, mucho gusto Jasper_siguió sonriendo aún, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Luego platicamos y me preguntó que por que yo tenia sus bolsas, cosa que era cierta, le explique el porque y depues de eso le dije nervioso que la podia acompañar a las tiendas a comprar si queria, y que yo le llevaba las bolsa, ella sonrió.

_Justo antes de caer por el balcon iba a una tienda que esta arriba y despues me iba a juntar con mis hermanas, pero ¿enserio me quieres acompañar?_ me dijo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Ella gritó de alegria y corrio a abrazarme, yo le devolví el abrazo y ella me apretó aun mas.

_Lo siento soy muy efusiva_ rió y yo me uní sus risas.

_Oh no te preocupes no me molestó y ahora vamos de compras chica efusiva_pasé mi brazo por sus hombros, ella rió y me abrazó por la cintura.


	7. Chapter 7: IMPORTANTE NOTA

Chicas si pensaron que este era una capitulo, lo siento.

La verdad es que tengo un gran problema, por el momento no puedo subir capitulos porque mi computadora se echó a perder, le entró un virus horrible y ahora no me prende. A mi la verdad no me interesa mucho la computadora pues no la ocupo mucho, solo para escribir, pero mi temor es que no se prenda nunca más y así no poder escribir más o mi otro temor es que cuando lo arreglen toda la memoria de la computadora se borre pues ahí tengo todas mis historias y en Sacrificio de Amor había avanzado muchisimo, tanto que iba en el capitulo 32 y estaba colocandole la primera drama de la historia.

De verdad espero que me entiendan si me demoro mucho en actualizar, de verdad lo siento pero no fue mi culpa. Mi otra solución es que trata de acordarme de los capitulos y escribirlos de nuevo pero con la memoria que tengo...Les prometo que me acordaré de los capitulos y los subiré pero tendran que tenerme paciencia pues empezaré a subirlos uno por uno por la forma en que los escribiré. Espero que comprendan mi aflicción y me apoyen y que tengan paciencia para esperar a que actualice, deseo con toda mi alma que la memoria del computador no se borre y así no tener que empezar de cero algo que tanto trabajo me costó. Escribiré en capitulo que viene que es de Rosalie y Emmett esperando que se parezca al capitulo original que tenia en mi computadora pues ahora estoy ocupando la computadora de mi padre.

Bueno eso es todo chicas, de verdad perdonenme por no podee actualizar tan seguido como les dije que haré lo posible por solucionar todo esto. Aprovechando la oportunidad les agradezco a todas mis lectoras que me han ayudado mucho, a las que han dejado comentarios en mis historias dandome apoyo y ayudandome a seguir adelante pues no sabia si era buena escritora o no, mi gran temor antes de hacerme este blog era que no tuviera talento para escribir y que a ustedes no les gustaran mis historias o la forma en que las escribia. Gracias de verdad a mis lectoras y en especial a Alice Rathbone quien es una excelente amiga a la cual quiero mucho, a Rosalie Lutz quien es otra amiga a la cual tambien quiero mucho y que ahora esta pasando un mal momento con sus padres y que sabe que tiene todo mi apoyo y a MITWI quien es una expectacular lectora que ha leido mis historias y deja comentarios para hacerme saber que le gustó lo que escribí y que me ha dado su apoyo, espero algun día poder ser amiga de ella.

Con cariño para todas mis lectoras pacientes y muy buenas para darme apoyo incondicionalmente:

Isabella Pattz 3


	8. Chapter 8: Encuentros 3 parte

**Disclameir: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía y esta prohibido su uso, publicación, copia directa o indirectamente sin mi permiso.**

**Comentario: Aqui va el capi siete, lo tuve que escribir de nuevo por el problema que tuve con la computadora. Estoy deseando que se parezca al capitulo original que yo tenia y que ojala les guste, este capi va dedicado a Rosalie Lutz. Espero les guste :)**

Capitulo 7: Los encuentros 3 parte.

Rosalie Pov:

Cada una de mis hermanas tomó rumbo diferente cuando decidimos separarnos, Isa se fue a tomar un poco de aire y descansar de la malvada duende diabolica, Alice por su parte fue a recorrer las ultimas tiendas, parecia que tenía pila duracel para rato. Yo, por mi parte, me fuí a ver un local para comer, yo comía muchisimo pero gracias a mi metabolismo no engordaba para nada.

Al poco rato de caminar y recorrer el mall en busca de un local para comer, encontré uno llamado: Riquisimo y solo por su nombre ya me gustó. Decidí acercarme a ver el menú, así que lo hice y pasé por una mesa para una sola persona donde estaba sentado un hombre corpulento y bien grandote pero no le pude ver el rostro ya que estaba leyendo el diario. Como él no me dirigió ni siquiera una mirada, yo tambien lo ignoré y pase por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo, debo reconocer que soy bastante orgullosa. Estaba muy ensimismada mirando el menú del local, cuando de repente escuchó que la silla donde se sentaba el señor corpulento, se corría. Alcé la vista para mirarlo pero en ese momento choqué contra un grandote cuerpo bien duro y sentí agua tibia recorrer mi cuerpo, gracias a Dios el agua no estaba caliente pues me hubiera quemado todo el cuerpo. Enfadada y echando chispas por los ojos, levanté la vista para decirle sus verdades en la cara al imbécil que me habia hecho esto.

_¡MIRA IMBÉCIL COMO ME DEJASTE! ¡¿ERES CIEGO O QUE?! ¡¿ACASO NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE CAMINAS?!_le grité totalmente encolerizada.

_Perdón, de verdad yo..._habló el chico pero no lo dejé terminar.

_¡¿DE VERDAD QUÉ?! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, MIRA COMO DEJASTE MIS ROPAS!.

_Mira rubiecita quise ser amable contigo pero tu lo pusiste dificil, no me gusta el tonito de voz que estas usando conmigo. Para que sepas se respeta a la gente, aun más si no la conoces_dijo usando un tono de enfado total. En ese momento me permití observarlo bien, el hombre que tenía en frente de mí era muy alto como de 1, 93 metros de alto, tenía un cuerpo de infarto que lo hacia parecer levantador de pesas pues era muy mosculoso y fuerte, tenía unos preciosos ojos grises que brillaban de enfado, unos hermosos y gruesos labios rojos, una nariz recta, perfecta y simetrica. Este hermoso hombre vestía muy guapo y de forma elegante pero a la misma vez casual.

_¿Y qué vas a hacerme si no te respeto? ¿Ah?_pregunté desafiante con las manos en las caderas, la barbilla ligeramente alzada y con mirada fulminante. Si, lo sé, era muy cabezota y orgullosa.

_Soy capaz de tomarte como si fueras un saco de papas y soltarte en la pileta que esta justo detrás de ti_amenazó apuntando a la pileta que estaba detrás mío. Le fruncí el ceño mientras sentía que mi cuerpo se llenaba de furia hacia él.

_Hazlo si eres tan hombrecito, atrevete a tocarme un solo pelo, por que te mato. ¿Entendiste?.

_Okay, rubiecita, tu te lo buscaste. Que te quede claro, nadie reta a Emmett Cristhian Cullen_dicho esto me tomó como si fuera un saco de papas y me echó a su hombro, me debatí en sus brazos tratando de liberarme pero sus brazos eran muy fuertes y hacian una jaula muy eficaz. Lo golpeé aún mas cuando sentí que caminaba e iba en dirección a la pileta

_¡EMMETT CRISTHIAN CULLEN, BÁJAME AHORA MISMO O TE MATO!_ grité golpeandolo en la grandota espalda que tenía.

_Veo que te aprendiste mi nombre, eso es bueno. Así aprendes que a mí nadie me reta.

_¡BÁJAME IMBÉCIL! ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ CUANDO ME SUELTES!_ por más que me debatía en sus brazos, por más que lo golpeara, jamás sus enormes brazos me soltaron o debilitarion su agarre en mí. Este enorme hombre tenía una fuerza inigualable. Entonces escuché el sonido del agua en la pileta, me tensé inmediatamente mientras me sacudía a causa de la risotada que Emmett había soltado al sentir que me tensaba.

_Ahora tienes miedo, ¿he?. Mira rubiecita te doy una ultima oportunidad, te disculpas conmigo por como me trataste y te dejo libre o no te disculpas y te tiró al agua. Elige una de dos.

_¡NO ME DIGAS RIBIECITA, LO ODIO! ¡MI NOMBRE ES ROSALIE SWAN Y NO TENGO POR QUE DISCULPARME PUES TU ME TIRASTE EL CAFÉ!_grité.

_Mmm Rosalie, lindo nombre, que pena que lo tenga alguien como tú. Conste que te dí a elegir y tu no quisiste_entonces sentí que sus brazos me soltaban pero fuí mas rapida y lo tomé de las solapas de su camisa y él calló irremediablemente conmigo al agua de la pileta. Salí del agua jadeante, miré hacia al lado y ahí estaba el chico con todo el cuerpo mojado, las ropas se adherían a su cuerpo como segunda piel, tragé en seco al verlo pues este hombre era muy hermoso, pero no lo iba a reconocer en frente de él, ni loca.

_¡Esto no es justo! ¡Se suponía que tu tenías que caer al agua, no yo!_ exclamó enfadado. Me largé a reir mientras él me mirana con el ceño fruncido. Tuve la intención de pararme pero cuando lo hice, un fuerte brazo me tomó por la cintura haciendome dar una vuelta, entonces sentí unos gruesos, fuertes y tiernos labios presionados contra los míos. De principio me sorprendí muchisimo, esos labios eran insistentes contra los míos sin pudor alguno, entonces me dejé llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento. Correspondí el beso sintiendo miles de mariposas en mi estómago, el chico por su parte me asercó más a su cuerpo y yo hice los mismo con él tomandolo de las solapas de su camisa, no pensaba en nada, no tenía en ese momento un pensamiento coherente en mi cabeza, no podía pensar, no podia hablar, solo me deje llevar por las miles de sensaciones que sentí con esos labios tan dulces y adictivos.

De pronto Emmett se separó de mí, me miró y se rió entre dientes mientras se paraba y sacudía sus ropas. Hice los mismo pero echando chispas por los ojos, el muy imbécil me había besado así como si nada y ahora hacía como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros.

_¿Beso bien, no crees?_preguntó el muy sinverguenza. Cuando levanté la mirada me dí cuenta que todos a nuestro al rededor nos miraban entre divertidos y confundidos; otros incluso picarones.

_¡Ay Dios mío, ¿que fue lo que hice?! _pensé en mi fuero interno presa del panico que sentía en ese momento.

Emmett Pov:

Después de separarme de mis hermanos, decidí ir a comprar unas peliculas para cuando nos juntemos en familia, así que me encaminé a la tienda de peliculas que siempre iba, pues era barata y de muy buena calidad.

Cuando me encontraba comprando las pelis, de pronto por afuera de la tienda pasó una hermosa rubia despampanante, era hermosa, parecia una Diosa. Su caminar era gracil y hermoso, tenia unos jeans que se ajustaban a sus hermosas piernas, una blusa roja de maga larga, unos hermoso ojos azules parecidos a los de mi hermano Jazzie y unos hermosos y rojos labios que se veían suaves. Quedé totalmente hechizado por eso mujer, por eso pagé las peliculas rapidamente para luego seguir a esa diosa del Olimpo. Ella se fue a un local de comida llamado: Riquisimo corrí rapidamente y me senté en una mesa para una persona mientras ella se quedaba mirando el local. De pronto ví por el rabillo del ojo que caminaba en mi dirección, mi corazón latió desbocado mientras pensaba que me había visto y que quería conversar conmigo, pero para mi desepción pasó de largo y me ignoró completamente para luego ponerse a leer el menú del local. Aunque estaba tapado con un diario, pensé que me iba a dirigir la palabra pero me había equivocado.

_Buenos días, señor. ¿Puede ofrecerle algo?_preguntó una chillona voz. Miré hacia el frente y ahí había una mesera sonriendome coqueta. Casi puse los ojos en blanco.

_No, gracias de todas formas_le dije por educación. Entonces la camarera se asercó aún más a mi y yo me eché para atrás equivandola.

_¿Esta seguro que no le puedo afrecer algo?_pregunto con una voz que tenía que ser seductora pero para mí sonó repugnante.

_Completamente seguro_respondí tanjante_Se puede retirar.

La camarera me dedicó una muca de disgusto mientras se alejaba de mi, suspiré mientras veía que ella y sus amigas cotilleaban y me miraban coquetas esperando que tomara en cuenta a alguna de ellas. Quise gritarles que no me interesaban pues estaba pendiente de una hermosa rubia despampanante que había visto, pero no lo hice pues recordé a la rubia y la busqué desesperadamente con la mirada. Ella estaba aún mirando el menú con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, yo la observé absorto. Entonces me dí cuenta de que tenía en frente de mí una taza de café, miré inmediatamente donde se encontraban las meseras y una de ellas me sonrió coqueta guiñandome un ojo, o sea, que ella me había dado el café. Tomé la taza entre mis manos mientras me paraba con la intensión de ir a devolversela pero para gran mala suerte mía, choqué con alguien derramandole todo el café en su cuerpo, gracias a Dios el café no estaba caliente.

_¡MIRA IMBÉCIL COMO ME DEJASTE! ¡¿ERES CIEGO O QUE?! ¡¿ACASO NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE CAMINAS?!_me gritó la muchacha totalmente encolerizada, en ese momento me dí cuenta de que era la rubia a la cual yo andaba persiguiendo.

_Perdón, de verdad yo..._quisé disculparme con ella, pero la rubia no me dejó hacerlo pues me interrumpió.

_¡¿DE VERDAD QUÉ?! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, MIRA COMO DEJASTE MIS ROPAS!.

En ese momento una rabía se apoderó de mí, estaba tratando de ser amable con esta chica engreída pero la muy enojona no me dejaba disculparme, se notaba a leguas que era muy orgullosa. ¿Quien se creía para venir a hablarme así?.

_Mira rubiecita quise ser amable contigo pero tu lo pusiste dificil, no me gusta el tonito de voz que estas usando conmigo. Para que sepas se respeta a la gente, aun más si no la conoces_usé un tono de real enfado para que se diera cuenta que conmigo nadie se metía. Entonces ella colocó sus manos en sus hermosasa caderas, su barbilla se alzó ligeramente mientras me fulminaba con la mirada, o mas bien me inpeccionaba con la mirada.

_¿Y qué vas a hacerme si no te respeto? ¿Ah?.

_Soy capaz de tomarte como si fueras un saco de papas y soltarte en la pileta que esta justo detrás de ti_apunté con mi dedo a la pileta que estaba justo detrás de ella en unos metros más atrás. Ella miró la pileta y por uno solo segundo ví temor en sus ojos lo cual fue reemplazado por furia total hacia mi persona.

_Hazlo si eres tan hombrecito, atrevete a tocarme un solo pelo, por que te mato. ¿Entendiste?.

_Okay, rubiecita, tu te lo buscaste. Que te quede claro, nadie reta a Emmett Cristhian Cullen_acabo de terminar la tomé en brazos y me la eché al hombro como un saco de papas. Opps, se me había escapado mi nombre, esperaba que no se lo aprendiera esta mujer.

_¡EMMETT CRISTHIAN CULLEN, BÁJAME AHORA MISMO O TE MATO!_gritó con todas sus fuerzas pegandome con sus manos tan delicadas en mi espalda, cosa que no me producía ningún rasguño. ¡Mierda! ¡Se había aprendido mi nombre!.

_Veo que te aprendiste mi nombre, eso es bueno. Así aprendes que a mí nadie me reta.

_¡BÁJAME IMBÉCIL! ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ CUANDO ME SUELTES!_ amenazó aún golpeandome. Entonces llegamos a la pileta, al parecer la rubiecita escuchó el sonido del agua porque se tensó en mi brazos mientras que yo soltaba una estruendose carcajada haciendo que ella se sacudiera conmigo.

_Ahora tienes miedo, ¿he?. Mira rubiecita te doy una ultima oportunidad, te disculpas conmigo por como me trataste y te dejo libre o no te disculpas y te tiró al agua. Elige una de dos_le dí a elegir totalmente divertido al ver que miles de personas nos miraban entre divertidos y confusos.

_¡NO ME DIGAS RIBIECITA, LO ODIO! ¡MI NOMBRE ES ROSALIE SWAN Y NO TENGO POR QUE DISCULPARME PUES TU ME TIRASTE EL CAFÉ!.

Rosalie Swan, tenía un hermoso nombre pero...¿por que me sonaba su apellido?. Bah, cosas mías. Lastima que una mujer tan hermosa como lo era la rubiecita tenga un caracter de tan mal genio que ni ella misma se soportaba, eso lo apuesto.

_Mmm Rosalie, lindo nombre, que pena que lo tenga alguien como tú. Conste que te dí a elegir y tu no quisiste_entonces solté mis brazos para que cayera al agua pero ella fue más rapida que yo y me tomó de las solpas de mi camisa haciendo que yo cayera al agua con ella irremediablemente. Salí del agua jadeante mientras escuchaba como ella jadeaba igual.

_¡Esto no es justo! ¡Se suponía que tu tenías que caer al agua, no yo!_ exclamé enrabietado haciendola reir suavemente. Su risa era hermosa, como el cantó de las sirenas, de pronto la ví que se estaba parando pero dejandome llevar por mis impulsos, la tomé de la cintura haciendola dar vuelta y estampé mis labios contra los suyos en un beso feroz y hambriento. Al principio ella se quedó helada, no se movía ni nada pero con el tiempo sus labios se relajaron y me correspondieron el beso con la misma intensidad que los míos. Sus labios se amoldeaban perfectamente con los míos como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Entonces recordé la situación en que estabamos, se suponía que nos odiabamos, entonces...¿por que nos estabamos besando?.

Lentamente me separé de ella mientras me reía por lo bajo, jamás me había pasado algo tan loco como esto en mi vida.

_¿Beso bien, no crees?_le pregunté con una sonrisa engreída. Ella reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza, luego miró a su alrededor dandose cuenta que teníamos un publico muy atento mirando cada movimiento que haciamos. Las mejillas de Rosalie se tiñeron al rojo vivo mientras una expresion de horror adornaba su bello rostro.

Jejeje, esto se estaba poniendo muy bueno.


	9. Chapter 9: Conociendonos

**Disclameir: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la drama o historia es mpia y esta prohibido su uso, copia o publicación sin mi permiso.**

**Comentario: Aqui va el capi 8, ¡versión mejorada!. Como tengo el problemita con lo de la computadora, decidí volver a escribir la historia desde donde quede aqui en el blog, debo decir que es costoso volver a hacer algo que ya habias practicamente terminado pero una parte de mi se alegra por el cambio pues así puedo corregir mis errores que cometí en los originales capitulos para que les guste. Me llamó muchisimo la atención el comentario de MiaPol18 y quiero decirle a ella que tiene todo mi apoyo, basicamente me inspiré en este historia dejandome llevar por las tristes jovenes a las cuales obligan a casarse con hombres que no aman, tambien le deseo la mejor de las suertes y que ojala su padre cambie de parecer y vea que su hija puede elegir perfectamente con quien pasar el resto de sus días, que puede elegir al amor de su vida perfectamente. Un beso para ti MiaPol18 y espero que te guste mi historia y que disfrutes de ella como tambien agradezco a mis demás lectoras por dejar comentarios dejandome saber que les gusta mi historia. Espero de corazón que me sigan apoyando como lo han hecho hasta ahora, besotes a todas y espero disfruten de este capi :)**

Capitulo 8: Conociendonos y ¿algo más?

Bella Pov.

No sé que es lo que me pasaba en ese momento, sentía ese tan caracteristica electricidad recorrerme el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Esa sensación la causaba el chico que acabo de conocer y él que en ese momento me tenía agarrada firmemente de la mano enviandome descargas electricas a todo el cuerpo, solo con su toque. Jamás me había pasado esto, era tan nuevo para mí sentir esas sensaciones con un chico. Cuando Edward y yo pasabamos por al lado de unas chicas, estas me miraban con envidia mientras que a él casi se lo comían con los ojos. Al ver esto una ola de furía hacia ellas me llenó el cuerpo, ¿que es lo que me pasaba? ¿Acaso era celos? ¿Por que sentiría celos si recíen conocía a Edward? ¿Que era lo que me estaba pasando?.

Sacudí la cabeza fuertemente mientras soltaba una risitas, era ilógico que sintiera celos porque casi no concía a Edward. El chico de cabellos de color bronce que estaba a mi lado, me miró con una cega alzada como preguntandome el porqué de mi risa, yo solo negué con la cabeza y miré hacia al frente. Con el paso de los minutos, mientras ibamos caminando, me dí cuenta que para las demás personas, Edward y yo pareciamos pareja y no me molestaba que pensaran eso, al contrario, me gustaba y no sabía porque. Para tratar de sacarme esos estupidos pensamientos de mi fuero interno, decicí observar el lugar al que Edward me llevaba, salimos del mall a un pequeño lugar con bastante naturaleza, allí en el fondo de tantos árboles había un pequeño local con mesitas alrededor. Al parecer era una mini cafeteria y varias personas estaba allí disfrutando de sus servicios, el particulas aroma a café cargado, a pan recíen horneado o a té de manzanilla, me llenó mis sentidos mientras sonreía con melancolía. Es aroma siempre me recordaba a Charlie pues cuando eramos niñas, mis hermanas y yo nos sentabamos en el sofá de cuero negro que tiene su oficina y escuchabamos muy atentas como nuestro padre nos leía cuentos, libros en otros idiomas enseñandonos y siempre Charlie lo hacía tomandose una taza de café bien cargado con unas galletitas o pan recíen horneado que Sue, nuestras nana, hacía y le quedaba de maravilla.

_¿Bella?_me llamó Edward sacandome de mis pensamientos. Giré la cabeza para mirarlo y ahí estaba él, con su rostro tan hermoso que dolía observarlo, tenía adornando su rostro una hermosa sonrisa amistosa.

_Dime.

_¿Te gustarían que pasaramos a esa cafeteria a tomarnos un café y conversar un rato?_preguntó un poco temeroso. En un gesto de simpatía le apreté la mano suavemente haciendolo sonreir.

_Claro, no hay ningún problema.

Nos encaminamos donde estaba una pequeña mesa apartada de todos y del bullicio tambien, caballerosamente Edward me apartó la silla para que me sentase. Ese pequeño gesto tan caballeroso me hizo sentir una dicha inmensa e hizo que mi corazón latiera fuertemente contra mi pecho, jamás en la vida alguién se había comportado así conmigo. Le agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba, él me correspondió la sonrisa y rodeó la mesa para sentarse justo en frente de mí.

_Buenos tardes, mi nombre es Amber y los atenderé esta tarde. ¿Que desean pedir?_preguntó una muchacha alta, de pelo negro, ojos color negro tambien y una sonrisa coqueta. No pasé por alto que solo se dirigía a mi acompañante no a mi, eso me enfureció y apreté los puños sobre la mesa. Era una reacción irracional, lo sé. Pero no sabía cual era la razón para que esto me molestara.

_Buenas tardes, ¿nos podría traer el menú, por favor?_preguntó Edward sin siquiera mirarla pues me estaba mirando fijamente a mí. Esos ojos verde esmeralda me miraban con firmeza, cosa que me hacía sonrojar. No sé exactamente que pasó después porque me quedé mirando ese mar de aguas verde esmeralda sin siquiera fijarme en mi alrededor, pero la estupida camarera tenía que sacarnos de nuestra propia burbuja.

_Aquí estan sus menús_dijo con voz seductora dirigiendose a Edward. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras veía que mi acompañante hacía una mueca de disgusto. Miré el menú que tenía entre mis manos y observé lo que tenía para ofrecerme, rapidamente elegí una taza de capuccino con unas galletas llamadas "Crack" que eran de chocolate con crema batida por dentro. Edward, en su lugar, pidió una taza de café cortado con unas galletas con un nombre raro pero por lo que supe, eran redondas con chispas de chocolate crugiente.

_Mi madre me pegó el gusto por esas galletas_me explicó Edward con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Le sonreí mientras veía que nuestra mesera se acercaba mirando coqueta a mi acompañante. Juro por Dios que si no fuera por que estaba sentada le hubiera dado un buen porrazo a esa estupida pues la rabia me comía por dentro.

_Aqui está su pedido, guapo_habló acercandose mucho a Edward quien se echó para atrás con una mueca de disgusto adornada en su bello rostro pero la mesera no tomó en cuenta eso y siguió acercandosele. Decidí que tenía que intervenir pero no sabía como, entonces se me ocurruió una idea. Esperaba que Edward no se enojara conmigo por esto.

_Amor, ¿de nuevo pediste un café?. ¿Cuando vas a tomar una taza de té? Sabes muy bien que la cafeína no hace muy bien todos los días al cuerpo, mi amor_dije mirando a Edward y avisandole con la mirada que siguiera mi juego. Él sonrió divertido mientras veía que la camarera rapidamente se alejaba de él y me miraba incredúla.

_Cariño, sabes muy bien que me encanta el café, no puedo evitarlo_ musitó mirandome y sonriendome con ternura haciendo que mi corazón se derrita por él. Tomó mi mano y le dió un suave beso mientras que yo le sonreía encantada, no podía evitar sonreirle a ese hermoso hombre.

_Mmm...¿desean algo más?_preguntó la camarera carraspeando. Le sonreí falsamente mientras escuchaba que Edward se reía por lo bajo. Estaba segura que había visto mi cara de asesina hacía la camarera.

_No, gracias. Puedes retirarte y dejarme a solas con Mi novio_exclamé marcando muy bien el MI para que se diera cuenta de todo. Edward rió a garganta suelta después de que se haya ido la camarera. Le fruncí el ceño mientras veía que él se agarraba fuertemente de la panza.

_¿De que te ries?_pregunté curiosa mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia adelante. Entonces Edward dejó de reir y se asercó a un más a mi dejando nuentros rostros a escasos centrimetros del otro. Mi respiración se volvió irregular, no podía pensar con coherencia, lo unico que pensaba era en el hermoso que tenía en frente de mi.

Edward Pov.

Dejé de reirme mientras me acerqué aún más a ella dejando nuestros rostros a escasos centrimetros. No sé que es lo que me pasaba, quería tomar a esta chica y abrazarla fuertemente mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello. La respiración de Bella se volvió erratica mientras que en mi interior tenía una lucha interna entre besarla o no, tenía una ganas locas por besarla pero no podía, la parte racional de mi me decía que no podía pues acababa de conocerla y además ella alomejor tenía novio o algo.

A regañadientes me separé de ella porque mi lado racional ganó la disputa que tenía en mi interior, no sabía por que pero la sola idea de pensar que Bella tenia un novio me molestaba bastante. Traté de acordame de lo que ella me había preguntado mientras veía como se sonrojaba ante mi mirada y apartaba la vista de mi ojos.

_Me rio de que la pobre camarera te tenía miedo, ¿acaso no viste como salió arrancando luego de que le hablaste?_bromeé con ella tratando de ligerar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

_Ja, ja que gracioso_contraatacó con sarcasmo. Me reí por lo bajo.

_Me sentiría mejor si comieras algo y tomaras un poco de glucosa_ musité mientras apuntaba con el dedo su pedido pues ella no lo había tocado ni había provado bocado.

_Al igual que yo me sentiría bien si tambien te alimentarás_me respondió riendo alegremente, luego agregó en broma_No puedo ser tan mala novia como para dejar que mi novio no se alimenté bien, asi que...¡Come!.

_Si, señorita_me reí mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café. Estuvimos mucho rato conversando mientras jugabamos a las veinte preguntas, ella era muy inteligente y su forma de ver las cosas me sorprendió y facinó muchisimo.

_Bella, ¿donde vives?_le pregunté en una ocasion. Me sorprendió cuando se echó a reir a carcajadas.

_Muuyy lejos_contestó entre risitas. Fruncí el ceño, ¿por que se reía?.

_¿Donde, exactamente?_demandé suavemente. Ella rió aún más.

_En Chile.

¿Esto era una broma, verdad? La miré fijamente, su hermoso rostro estaba serio y me miraba como esperando mi reacción, por eso deduje que era verdad lo que me estaba diciendo.

_Wouh, hablas perfectamente el inglés, si no me hubieras dicho que eres de Chile hubiera pensado perfectamente que eras de aqui_exclamé maravillado. Ella sonrió pero por algún motivo desconocido su sonrisa no llegó a sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

_Mi padre nos enseñó a mi y a mis hermanas otros odiomas, él aseguraba que algún día nosotras ibamos a ser alguíen importante en la sociedad y decía que teníamos que aprender todos los idiomas del mundo para que así cuando llegemos a un país sepamos su idioma.

Me dí cuenta que por la forma que hablaba de su padre tuvo algún problema con él, no quise preguntarle pues no quería parecer un metiche pero de verdad me entró una curiosidad por saber que fue lo que le pasó con su padre.

_Mencionaste que tienes hermanas, ¿cuantas son?_inquirí cambiando de tema para que se relajara un poco. Sonrió con verdadera alegria y sus hermosos ojos marrones brillaron, se notaba que quería mucho a sus hermanas.

_Dos, se llaman Alice y Rosalie. Son muy monas las dos, no se parecen en nada a mí ni yo a ellas pero nos llevamos la mar de bien. La mayor es Rosalie y la chiquita de las tres es Alice, aunque tiene mi misma edad yo le gano por meses.

_Que chico es el mundo_comenté_Yo tambien tengo dos hermanos, el mayor se llama Emmett. La verdad es que tiene mentalidad de un niño pero es muy simpatico, cuando lo conozcas te caerá muy bien. El menor es Jasper pero al igual que tú, yo le gano solo por meses, él es muy tranquilo y tiene el extraño poder sobre uno de controlar tus emociones, por ejemplo si estas enfadado él te puede calmar con solo mirarte, tocarte o incluso decirte. Los dos son muy buenos hermanos, no nos parecemos mucho pero nos llevamos bien, además nadie querría peliarse con el grandote de Emmett, te juro que una cabeza mia es del tamaño de sus musculos_me reí por lo bajo. Bella se unió a mis risas.

_Me lo imagino, por mi familia Alice es un poco rara. Ella siempre tiene "presentimientos", por ejemplo si dice que presiente que mañara va a llover entonces, ¡bum! al otro día llueve. La verdad es que siempre ha sido así, es como si viera el futuro. Su otra faceta es ser compra-adicta_se rió por lo bajo_ ¡jamás se cansa de comprar!. Rose es distinta, le gusta la moda y todo eso pero su personalidad es más pasional, de las tres es la que más citas o novios ha tenido, pues deberías verla, parece toda una modelo. Varios hombres cuando mi rubia hermana pasa por su lado babean al verla y ella se siente orgullosa de ella.

_¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Como es tu personalidad?_inquirí curioso.

_Bueno es...complicada. La verdad es que yo soy muy rara, en vez de salir a fiestas o con amigos prefiero quedarme en casa leyendo o ayudando a mi madre con los que haceres de la casa. No me gustan salir de compras, mi forma de vestir es normal aunque con Alice a mi lado siempre, jamás me puedo vestir mal. De las tres soy la más tranquila y pacifica, me gusta la musica clasica y mi sueño es ser una gran escritora. No soy muy social y los pocos amigos que tengo valen la pena, me gusta cuidar a las personas que quiero y dar todo por ellas, por ejemplo con mis hermanas, yo daría hasta mi vida por mis hermanas_suspiró mientras un deje de tristeza adornaba su voz, en ese momento sentí que algo estaba pasando con sus hermanas como para tenerla tan triste. Quise abrazarla y prometerle que todo iría bien pero no lo hice por temor a que me rechazara.

_Mi personalidad es parecida a la tuya_dije y de inmediato capté su atención en mí_ Tambien me gusta leer, no me gusta salir a fiestas pues prefiero quedarme en casa. Mi forma de ser es normal pero tranquilo, de los trés soy el más tranquilo, pacifico y relajado. Mi rol en el trio de mis hermanos y yo es ser el "responsable", el rol de Jasper es ser el que planea todo, el que aconseja y el rol de Emmett es ser el que hace siempre todo, el que siempre se manda condoros y me manda a mi a arreglarlos. Me gusta la musica, en especial la clasica, no tengo un gusto especifico pero me gusta. Mi sueño es ser musico, poder llenarme de la dulce musica todos los días de mi vida.

_Nos parecemos bastante, mis hermanas aseguran que yo cantó muy bien pero para mí eso es una blasfemia. Soy responsable y estudio lo normal, me va bien en los estudios pero tampoco soy experta en eso. Se me da fatal las matematicas, pero literatura, biologia o cualquier otra materia se me dan bien_se largo a reir mientras me miraba divertida.

_Si quieres puedo ayudarte con matématicas, soy bueno en eso. Claro, si es que quieres y si es que te quedas aqui_ofrecí sonriente. La sola idea de volver a ver a esta chica me llenaba de felicidad.

_¿Enserio?_preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza, entonces ell chilló, se paró de su silla y me tomó de las solapas de mi camisa para pararme y así poder abrazarme fuertemente_ ¡Gracias! ¡Claro que quiero, además si me quedaré!.

Le correspondí el abrazo sintiendo en cada toque una electricidad que me dejaba abrumado, su dulce aroma llenó mis sentidos. Ella olía a fresas, ese era un aroma muy rico. Su pequeño cuerpo se almodeaba perfectamente en mis brazos como si estos estuvieran hechos para ella.

_¿Sabes?, como te dije no soy muy sociable pero me encantaría poder ser tu amiga, Edward_aseguró cuando nos separamos. Le sonreí con todas mis ganas.

_Claro que seremos amigos, Bella. Me encantaría que conocer a tus hermanas, por la forma en que hablas de ellas parecieran que soy muy buenas personas_comenté. Ella asintió con la cabeza alegremente.

_Lo son, son muy buenas personas. ¿Quieres conocer a mis hermanas, Ed?_preguntó con sus ojos marrones brillando. Asentí suavemente preguntandome que tramaba_ ¿Te molestaría acompañarme donde estan ellas y así las conozcan?.

_Claro que te acompaño, además...¿de verdad pensabas que iba a dejarte ir solas con tantas bolsas que llevas?. Son un caballero, Bella, por lo mismo aunque no me hayas ofrecido de igual forma te hubiera acompañado.

Se rió mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura y me daba un beso en la mejilla, sonreí como bobo.

_Gracias, Ed. Has sido una muy buena persona conmigo...ahora, ¡la cuenta!_gritó mientras veía que venia la camarera con la cuenta en mano. Me reí mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo mi billetera, la muy cabezota de mi compañera quería pagar ella la mitad del dinero, insitió e insistió hasta que ganó la disputa y pagamos a media la cuenta. Luego levantamos sus bolsas del suelo y tomados de la mano nos dirigimos hacia donde se juntaría con sus hermanas.


	10. Chapter 10: Conversaciones

**Disclameir: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos. Solo la drama o historia es mía y esta prohibido su uso, copia indirecta o directamente y publicación si mi permiso.**

**Comentario: Aqui va al capi 9! Perdon por no actualizar tan seguido como antes pero aun sigo con el problemita de la computadora! Espero les guste y va dedicado a MITWI.**

Capitulo 9: Conversaciones y ¿celos?.

Alice Pov:

¡Estaba tan entusiasmada! ¡Y ni yo sabía el porqué!, me sentía feliz caminando con este majestruoso hombre a mi lado. Su brazo estaba pasado por mis hombros en una postura despreocupada pero para mí era mucho más que un abrazo. Nunca me había sentido así pero debo reconocer que me gustaba la sensación que este chico rubio de ojos celestes provocaba en mí.

_Alice, ¿que es lo que tienes que hacer ahora?_preguntó dulcemente Jasper. Le sonreí coqueta mientras me reía por lo bajo.

_Más compras, Jazz_dije riendo. ¡Oh Dios, recien lo conozco y ya le tengo apodo!. Espero que no le haya disgustado mi atrevimiento. Jasper me sonrió divertido dejandome en claro que mi atrevimiento anterior no le había disgustado, suspiré aliviada.

_Bien, ¿por donde comenzamos?_inquirió curioso. Me reí suavemente y le tomé de la mano para guiarlo hacía la tienda de musica, la cual estaba en frente de nosotros. Al tomar su mano, sentí una electricidad abrumadora como tambien sentí su suave piel de terciopelo, sacudí la cabeza mientras pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca. Cuando llegamos a la tienda, nos atendió una rubia despampanante pero no tanto como Rose, tenía los ojos de color azul, era alta y en su rostro de modelo había una sonrisa coqueta dirigida a Jasper. No sé que es lo que me pasó en ese momento, pero una incontrolable rabia se apoderó de mi, tenía unas ganas locas de bofetear a esta chica. Respiré profundo tratando de controlar mi caracter, no quería peleas ni tampoco podía comportarme de esta forma pues Jasper no era nada mío y además hace poco que lo conocía, pero entonces...¿que es lo que me pasaba?. ¿Acaso la rabia irracional que sentía eran celos?, ¿Celosa, yo?.

Sacudí la cabeza fuertemente y me permití borrar esos pensamientos de mi memoria, no podía ser así. No _debía _ser así.

_¡Buenas tardes!_exclamé efusivamente, escuché la melodiosa risa de Jasper detrás de mi. Me giré para observarlo y le sonreí.

_Buenas tardes, ¿que desean?_preguntó la recepcionista de la tienda mirando fijamente a Jasper. Sentí un gusto tremendo cuando me dí cuenta de que él me estaba observando a mi y no le prestaba mayor atención a la mujer que le coqueteaba descaradamente en frente de mí. Reprimí una risita que quería escapar de mi labios y en cambio le sonreí falsamente a la muchacha que tenía en frente de mí.

_Me podría informar, por favor, ¿donde se encuentra la sección de Rock?_ pregunté formalmente. La mujercita sin ni siquiera sacarle los ojos encima a Jasper, me apuntó con un dedo al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba repisas llenas de CDs. Gruñí por lo bajo mientras emprendía la caminata hacia el lugar que la recepcionista muy amablemente- por favor notesé el sacarmo- me indicó con su vulgar dedo. Una parte de mí se sentía mal por dejar a Jasper solo con esa mujercita pero...¿que pasa si él quería corresponderle el coqueteo?, ¿quien soy yo para meterme en sus asuntos?. En mi mente tenía muy claro que no me incumbía eso, por lo tanto no tenía que sertirme mal por lo que hice. ¿Pero por que sentía esta presion en el pecho como de culpabilidad? Entonces una suave piel de terciopelo hizo contacto con la mía, en ese momento capté que una mano me había tomado de la mano. Me giré totalmente asombrada y en frente de mí estaba Jasper, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y me miraba confundido.

_Alice, ¿que pasa?. ¿Por qué me dejaste solo con esa mujer?_preguntó un poco herido. Suspiré mientras cerraba mis ojos fuertemente, tenía que hacerme la desinteresada, la que no le importaba que una mujer le coqueteara. Por que se suponía que así tenía que reaccionar una mujer que recién lo conoce y que además no es nada de él, pero...esto de verdad me interesaba e intrigaba.

_Estabas filtreando, tenía que dejarlos solos_dije con voz tan natural y segura, una contradicción totalmente a lo que sentía por dentro. Lo cual era miedo, rabia y unos celos irracionales.

_Eso es... totalmente absurdo. No se si te diste cuenta pero ni siquiera miré a esa mujer, deberías observar bien las reacciones de las personas.

Me pareció en ese momento, escuchar enfado en su voz. Tal vez solo me había equivocado y él de verdad no quería filtrear con esa muchacha pero la parte racional de mi mente me decia a gritos que aunque sea asi, no deberia involucrarme en eso pues era su vida privada. No era de mi incumbencia pero si me importaba, me importaba demasiado. Tomé la desición de apartar este hecho bochornozo de mi mente y comportarme como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido, sabía muy bien que algo me estaba sucediendo con este chico pero no quería arriesgarme aún y jugar una mala pasada, lo primordial en todo esto era conocerlo bien para definir que es lo que me pasaba con él.

_Okay, ¿me vas a acompañar a buscar mis CDs?_Le pregunté suavemente y poniendole una carita de borrego a medio morir. Jazz se rió por lo bajo mientras pasaba nuevamente su brazo izquierdo por encima de mis hombros.

_Claro, además tambien quiero comprar algunos. Voy a aprovechar la oportunidad que tengo y le compraré a Edward su CD de Debussy que tanto quiere, ojala eso le guste.

_¿Edward?_inquirí curiosa mientras emprendiamos caminata en dirección a la sección de Rock, mi favortita.

_Él es mi hermano_contestó sonriendome. Le devolví la sonrisa_Inclusive tengo dos hermanos, el mayor se llama Emmett. Él es muy simpatico, jugueton y bromista, Edward es el menor pero yo solo le gano por meses, tiene diesisiete y le encanta la musica clasica, como tambien leer y es un muy buen musico.

_No sé porqué me da la impresión de que tu hermano Edward se llevaría muy bien con mi hermana Isabella. Sus personalidades tienen muchas similitudes, como por ejemplo al que a los dos les guste leer y la musica clasica. Aunque, claro, mi hermana no es musica pues es un poco torpe pero canta como las diosas, eso lo juro_me reí por lo bajo al recordar el día en que Rose y yo oímos por vez primera a nuestra hermana cantar, las dos quedamos estuprefactas y muy impresionadas pues Isa canta muy bien y la muy pesadita tenía el secreto muy bien guardadito.

_¿Tienes hermana?_preguntó muy intrigado. Asentí con la cabeza sonriente, me encantaban mis hermanas. Las amaba con mi vida.

_Tengo dos hermanas, exactamente. La mayor es Rosalie, tiene un cuerpo de infarto, ojos celestes muy parecidos a los tuyos, su cabellera es rubia y es la más... pasional de las tres, la del medio es Isabella o Isa como la nombramos de cariño, ella es de cabellos castaños, tiene unos hermosos ojos marrón chocolate y es la más tranquila y responsable de la tres. Como te dije hace un minuto, me da la impresión de que tu hermano se llevaría muy bien con Isa pues son compatible en personalidades.

_Edward es un poco cerrado en el aspecto social_comentó_No tiene muchos amigos y por lo que él me ha contado los únicos amigos que conserva valen la pena. Me acuerdo de una amiga de el llamada Guin y tambien recuerdo que eran inseparables, pero luego ella se tuvo que mudar a California, de igual forma siguen en contacto. Emmett es muy diferente a Edward, es muy sociable, bromista, jugueton y pareciera que tiene metalidad de un niño, cada vez que puede nos molesta a Edward y a mí. Edward es alto, de cabellos cobrizos, ojos verde esmeralda muy parecidos a los tuyos, y musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett, que por otro lado es grandote, muy musculoso, tiene unos ojos grises, y cabellos negro y ondulado.

_Wow, creo que tus hermanos con mi hermanas se llevaran la mar de bien_comenté con una risita. Tenía una idea en mente y la iba a llevar a cabo, solo necesitaba el apoyo de Jasper.

Jasper Pov:

La miré a los ojos y nuevamente me perdí en ese mar de aguas verde esmeralda, sacudí la cabeza tratando de pensar coherentemente y decidí preguntarle el porqué de su comentario.

_¿Por que dices eso?.

_La verdad es que conozco a mis hermanas como la palma de mi mano, sé cuales son sus sueños o sus metas. Conozco cada facetas de ellas y sé muy bien que a Rose le gustan los hombres como tu hermano Emmett, hombres que tengan sentido del humor, que siempre sean alegres, que tenga un cuerpo bien trabajado, que sea posesivo con ella y que además la cuide y la quiera mucho_musitó muy firme. Ella estaba segura de lo que decía y se notaba muy bien que conocia mucho a sus hermanas. Nos hice parar antes de llegar a nuestro destino y me giré para observarla de manera divertida.

_Espera un momento, ¿estas haciendo suposiciones de que tu hermana y mi hermano van a terminar juntos? ¿Como pareja?_pregunté divertido. Alice solo se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

_Haber dime, ¿como les guta las mujeres a tu hermano Emmett?.

Me lo pensé por un minuto, bueno eso no era muy dificil pues Emmett era como un libro abierto, sabía muy bien cuales eran los gustos de mis hermanos y cuales eran sus metas. Emmett estaba decidido y esperanzado pues quería estudiar odontología, Edward por su parte le gustaba y atraía la medicina pero sabía muy bien que su sueño era convertirse en un músico muy reconocido por todos. Edward amaba la musica y eso lo demostraba con su increíble talento musical que tenía, tocaba de maravilla el piano y no había instrumento en la faz de la tierra que mi hermano no sepa tocar.

_Bueno... les gustan con un cuerpo perfecto_comencé y Alice asintió con la cabeza motivandome a que continuara_Tambien le gustan que sean celosas, con caracter y que sepan defender lo que es suyo. Le gustan las que son pasionales como él y que no sean timidas ni vergonzosas.

_¿Ves?. Esa es exactamente la descripción de la personalidad de mi hermana Rosalie, son muy compatibles. Ahora dime, ¿y como les gustan las mujeres a tu hermano Edward?.

Ummmm pregunta dificil, muy dificil. No es que no conozca la personalidad de Edward, solo es que él es muy reservado para ese tipo de conversaciones. Jamás Emmett y yo les hemos preguntado por sus gustos sobre las mujeres porque sabemos que Edward trataría de evitar o sanjar el tema inmeditamente pues era un poco timido. Edward no era mujeriego ni muy enamoradizo, nunca lo he visto con una mujer y que yo sepa no ha tenido alguna relación con alguna, sé que mi hermano si se enamorara sería de quién siempre él estuviera enamorado y quien sería su pareja por siempre.

_Si te soy sincero, no lo sé. Edward es muy reservado y discreto con esas cosas, jamás le he interrogado sobre sus gustos amorosos. Emmett solía bromear a Edward diciendole que tal vez se había cambiado de bando, o sea que le gusten los hombres, pero sé que no es así. Sé que mi hermano, el día que se enamore, será de la persona con que él pasará el resto de sus días_hablé sinceramente.

_Su personalidad, según me la describes, me recuerda mucho a mi hermana Isa. Deberiamos sacar sus gustos amorosos desde su personalidad, y si lo pienso bien, Isa sería perfecta para él.

Casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva al escuchar esas palabras que salieron de los labios de Alice, ¿es que acaso tambien dirá que Edward podría terminar junto con su hermana Isabella?. Esta mujer era muy rara pero por algún raro motivo su personalidad me facinaba cada instante más, era como una caja de sorpresas a la cual jamás uno se acostumbraría pues cada día iría mejorando en sus sorpresas.

_¿Y para mí, Alice? ¿Quien sería perfecto para mí?_le pregunté en broma y un poco picaron. Alice sonrió con malicia mientras se asercaba un poco a mi.

_Eso es facil_respondió con simplesa, encogiendose de hombros despreocupadamente_Yo sería perfecta para ti, somos compatibles en muchas cosas y hoy me dí cuenta de aquello.

Me dejó sin palabras, enmudecido por sus palabras. Me había asombrado de la forma tan sincera en que hablaba, con despreocupación y firmeza a la misma vez. En definitiva, esta mujer si que era una caja de sorpresas y eso me gustaba, me facinaba su forma atrevida con la que se me había insinuado indirectamente ya que era obvio que sus palabras las había usado dejanban ver un pequeño filtreo en ellas, un filtreo que me gustó demasiado. Iba a decir algo pero de pronto sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron con emoción mientras chillaba y comenzaba a dar saltitos en su lugar.

_¡Los 100 monkeys!_chilló para luego correr con su andar tan gracil y propio de una bailarina de ballet en dirección a una estanteria donde había un pequeño poster de una banda llamada los 100 monkeys donde Jackson Rathbone salía junto a sus compañeros de banda. Jackson Rathbone era un muy famoso actor y reconocido de Hollywood y era tambien parte de la banda por la que Alice había salido chillando emocionada a ver el poster.

Me reí por lo bajo mientras observaba como Alice miraba el poster encantada y luego se disponía a elegir los CDs de esa banda para comprarlos, ella se veía muy efusiva y emocionada. No sabía porque tenía la impresión de que Alice siempre era asi de efusiva. Luego de estar como treinta minutos comprando CDs, aproveché y compré el disco que Edward tanto quería de Debussy y por su parte Alice se compró como 10 CDs de la banda de Jacson Rathbone la mitad de esos discos eran obsequios de mi parte pues la cabezota no me había permitido obsequiarle los diez. Con tantas vueltas y conversaciones sobre nuestras vidas, se me olvidó por completo y de forma inconciente la pequeña conversación sin terminar que habíamos dejado minutos atrás. Alice me pidió muy amablemente que la acompañase a donde estarían sus hermanas esperandola con la excusa de que tenía muchas bolsas que llevar, gustoso accedí a su petición pero muy dentro de mi sabía que algo tramaba esta duendecillo tan hermosa. Decidí hacer como si no sospechara nada y la acompañé en su caminata en busca de sus hermanas.


	11. Chapter 11: Pequeña venganza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y esta prohibido su uso, publicación o copia directa e indirecta sin mi permiso. Si quieres hacer uso de ella, pideme permiso y hablas conmigo.**

**Comentario: Aqui va el capi 11, espero le guste. Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar pero las clases volvieron y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, mis estudios estan para mi como mi prioridad y esta semana he estado con trabajos y examenes que no me dejaron tiempo. Espero me perdonen, este capi va dedicado a Rosalie Lutz.**

Capitulo 11: Pequeña venganza.

Rosalie Pov:

¿Por que había pasado esto?, ¿porqué yo dejé que esto pasara?. ¿Por que todo mi autocontrol se desplomó cuando sentí los labios de este hombre sobre los míos?, ¿Por que mis resoluciones se fueron debilitando más y más a cada instante?. Miles de preguntas sin respuestas se arremolinaban en mi mente como una encrucijada, un alboroto que ni yo misma comprendía.

No sabía que me había llevado a responder ese pasional beso, no entendía el porqué de mi propia reacción ni tampoco ese sentimiento de alegría despues del beso, no comprendía mis propias acciones y eso de verdad me asustaba. Me asustaba por que me prometí a mi misma no volver a confiar en nadie más, solo en mis hermanas y mi adorada madre, nadie se merecía mi confianza pues cada persona en este mundo tiene su lado malvado y puede aprovecharse de las circunstancias, aprovecharse que tú entregaste toda su confianza en él y te traiciona de la peor manera. Eso, eso lo aprendí con Charlie y jamás nadie me va a quitar ese pensamiento pues yo le confié mi vida y lo quería mucho pero él, me traicionó a mí y a mis hermanas que tanto le amabamos. Saqué de forma brusca esos pensamientos de mi fuero interno, nadie me iba a quitar la felicidad que en estos momentos sentía por estar en un viaje con mis hermanas y mi madre, pero este chico no tenía nada que ver en mi dicha, ¿o si?.

Orgullosa como siempre, comencé a ordenar y arreglar mis ropas. Escuché como Emmett hacía lo mismo y ni siquiera le dediqué una mirada. Hice mi más mejor esfuerzo por ordenar la maraña caotica en que se había convertido mi cabello pero por más que peleé con él, se quedó de igual forma, toda una maraña. Suspiré mientras emprendía mi caminata para irme y huir de ese lugar, pero una fuerte mano me tomó de la mía haciendo que parase. Me giré y observé con rostro inexpresivo a Emmett, quien me miraba apenado un poco pero su sonrisa burlona y amistosa seguía adornando su bello rostro de ojos grises.

_¿A donde crees que vas?_preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Le miré perpleja, pensando que me estaba asechando otra vez con sus bromas, pero al parecer su pregunta era sería, de verdad.

_Irme a casa, ¿donde más?_inquirí con cierto sarcasmo en mi voz. Emmett pusó los ojos en blanco, en un rapido y fugaz movimiento, me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a caminar conmigo atrapada en su abrazo tan peculiar. Sus pasos eran graciles, se movian con una gracia infinita pero a la misma vez eran veloces. No sé como había logrado seguirle el paso a la velocidad en la que iba, sus manos en mi cintura no me dejaban tener algún pensamiento coherente, era una electricidad chocante la que sentía con cada toque que ese chico me daba.

_¿A dónde vamos?, ¿A dónde me llevas?_pregunté mientras lo miraba. Él en cambio sonrió con diversión y me ingnoró olimpicamente. Siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado mis replicas o mi interrogatorio, me debatí en su abrazo pero como ya dije una vez sus brazos creaban una jaula muy eficaz y dificil de que uno se libere. Le interrogé miles de veces hacia donde ibamos, le pregunté que era lo que iba a hacer, pero él se quedaba mudo, sonriendo divertido como si yo fuera si juguete de diversión. Me enfadé, me enfurecí cuando me dí cuenta que mi forma de ser con las personas ajenas estaba cambiando, en difinitiva Emmett para mí era un desconocido y yo a los desconocidos nos los trataba bien, eso se lo había demostrado con la osadía de golpearlo e insultarle en la cara cuando él me estaba amenzando con arrojarme a la pileta, entonces...¿por que ahora yo estaba tan tranquila y no me comportaba con él de la misma forma?, ¿acaso me estaba debilitando?. De forma brusca y osca me paré haciendo que sus pasos tambien pararan, me miró confundido y aproveché su distracción para liberarme de su abrazo de una forma no muy sutil. Yo no iba a cambiar mi forma de ser con los desconocidos, menos por ese imbécil que lo primero que hizo fue humillarme en frente de todos arrojandome al agua de una pileta y luego besarme como si nada hubiera pasado para más tarde comportarse como si fueramos amigos. No señor, este hombre me iba a escuchar.

_¿Qué crees que haces?. ¿Quien eres tú para venir a molestarme de esta forma tan vulgar?. Primero chocas conmigo y me vacias en mis ropas tu taza de café que gracias a Dios no estaba caliente. Segundo te comportas como un patán y me amenazas diciendo que me vas a arrojar a una pileta de agua si no me disculpo por como te traté, ¿y como querias que te trate?, ¿con los brazos abiertos y sonriente por que me vaciaste una taza de café encima dejando mis vestimentas arruinadas?_bufé con sarcasmo, él me observaba perplejo pero sin interrumpirme así que aprovché al maximo la oportunidad que se me estaba otorgando_ Tercero, me arrojas al agua de una pileta sin importarte que miles de personas nos hayan visto, sin importarte que teníamos un público tan atento. Cuarto, después de la patudez tuya al arrojarme al agua, me tomas de la cintura y me besas casi a la fuerza, como si yo fuera una muñeca o tu juguete personal. Y para remartar y último, haces como si nada pasó y me tomas en un fiero abrazo para emprender caminata conmigo sin informarme para donde vamos o que es lo que haremos. Esto es el colmo, eres un patán Emmett Cristhian Cullen y para que te informes yo soy muy orgullosa, malvada y vengativa y todas las cosas por las que me hicistes pasar, las vas a pagar una por una. ¿Me entendiste bien?.

Me sentía tan bien al liberar con palabras todo mi enfado, liberar todas las emociones que pasaron por mi cuando todo eso pasó. Por fin había liberado toda la rabia contenida que había estado resguardando con el único fin de encontrar una situación perfecta para soltarlo todo, para liberar la tensión y dejarme llevar por mi caracter. Jamás en la vida me había enfurecido tanto, ni siquiera me enfadé tanto con lo que pasó con Charlie y eso nuevamente me asustaba. Me asustaba sentir este mar de sensaciones tan fuertes, tan llevaderas, tan abrumadoras y todas las había sentido con este chico, este chico que había agotado mi paciencia hasta el colmo.

Una pequeña parte de mi se sintió culpable pues sentí que tambien gritandole a Emmett me había descargado con él todo el enojo de lo que pasó con mi padre, sentí que me había descargado con él cuando este chico no tenía nada que ver con el tema y ni siquiera me conocía. Pero ahí estaba la cosa, ahí es donde todo encajaba y donde me daba cuenta de la realidad de las cosas que estaban sucediendo. ¿Si Emmett no me conocía ni yo a él, por que nos metiamos en las vidas del otro?, ¿por que no simplemente olvidamos todos estos hechos bochornozos y hacemos como que nunca nos conocimos, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado?. No entendía por una pequeña parte de mí no se quería alejar de Emmett, por que esa pequeña parte hacía todo lo posible por molestarlo a él y así volver a peliar pero con la intención de estar a su lado, de no separarme de él. No quería volver a la monotonía en la que se había convertido mi vida, no me malinterpreten, amo a mis hermanas y a mi madre como tambien amo la vida que tengo con ellas. Pero todo, absolutamente todo, se repetía nuevamente como un libreto el cual yo ya me lo sabía de memoria. Mi vida necesitaba un cambio, mi vida neceistaba un cambio drastico, mi vida necesita un poco de acción, un poco de humor, un poco más de lo que ya tenía. Mi vida necesita cosas nuevas, cosas que estaría gustosa de conocer, nuevas experiencias que nos ayuden a mis hermanas y a mi, nuevas esperiencias que nos hagan madurar o que nos enseñen como de verdad es la vida.

No sabía por que, pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que Emmett era una de esos cambios que mi vida tendría, uno de esos cambios que cambiaría mi vida drasticamente no sé si para bien o para mal. Pero sentía muy dentro de mí que desde ahora, con la llegada de Emmett a mi vida, las cosas cambiarían y tomarían un curso diferente, un nuevo curso que dejara en claro como se vive la vida.

* * *

Emmett Pov:

La miré desconcertado, por primera vez la escuché hablar extensamente, casi me dió un dircurso y eso me hizo sentir mal. Sabía muy bien que estaba enfadada, lo sabia, pero tambien me dí que habia otra cosa que le molestaba y explotó, pero de verdad no me enfadé con ella pues tenía derecho a tratarme así pues me comporté como un patán con ella pero nunca lo admitiría en su presencia.

Ahora, como pequeña venganza de su parte, tenía que comprarle algunas cosas con MI dinero como una forma de pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido. Ella caminaba de aqui para allá, buscando con la mirada una tienda donde pueda comprar cosas pero que yo se las pagará, una pequeña parte de mí me decía que tenía que tener cuidado con Rosalie pues cuando prometió vengarse de mi, sus ojos habían brillando maliciosos y eso me dió un escalofrio que me recorrio de pies a cabeza. De pronto al mirar a Rosalie, observé que sus ojos brillaban con maldad y de repente me tomó del brazo y a zancadas comenzó a caminar conmigo a su lado, la miré confundido hasta que ví hacia donde me llevaba.

_¡Oh, no!. No muñeca, yo no entraré alli. ¡Ni loco!_ exclamé horrorizado, viendo como ella se reía malvadamente por mi expresion de terror.

_¡Oh, si lo haras!. Me la debes, Emmett Cristhian Cullen asi que cierra el pico y mejor entra comigo para que me ayudes a escoger varias prendas que quiero comprar_dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y entrabamos a la tienda muy famosa llamada Victoria Secret's. No podía creer que Rosalie hicera esto, ella de verdad era muy malvada y vengativa. Al momento de entrar, todas las cabezas femeninas que allí habian se guiraron para observarme, algunas me miraban divertidas mientras que otras con asco. Era muy obvio que pensaban que era gay y andaba acompañando a mi amiga a comprarse este tipo de ropa o pensaban que era un depravado, cualquiera de las dos cosas me hacia sentir mal pero preferia ser depravado a ser un gay, agg me da escalofrios de solo pensarlo.

La muy malvada de Rosalie me tuvo allí, haciendome darle comentarios su lo que se propaba esta lindo o no, si le quedaba bien, si no se veía gorda (aunque eso es imposible con el cuerpaso que tiene, ¡yo no dije nada!), si me gustaba el color, si era muy oscuro, etc... En fin, me hizo la vida miserable literalmente en esos minutos en que estuve allí con ella, jamás en mi vida había hablado tantas cosas de mujeres. Miles de atuendos y ropa interior pasaron por mi vision a una velicidad que parecía imposible, era una velocidad vampirica. Luego de parecer un depravado o un mariquita por estar en una tienda de Victoria Secret's , en la cual terminamos comprando cinco atuendos, la muñeca decidio que necesitaba maquillaje asi que practicamente me empujó a una tienda donde se podia observar y comprar obviamente todo tipo de maquillaje y cosas faciales. Incluso, me estuvo haciendo esperar más de media hora pues había querido hacerse algunas cosas en las uñas, cosas que demoraron un eternidad. Para distraerme e ignorar las miles de miradas femeninas posadas en mi, me dispuse a escuchar música con mi iPhone, pero a los cinco minutos despues me había dejado llevar por lo brazos del morfeo.

Me desperté un poco sobresaltado al sentir unas sacudidas nada amable en mi brazo, gruñí quedamente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza dispuesto a seguir durmiendo. Pero las sacudidas se hicieron más intensas de un minuto para otro, y de pronto escuché la voz de un angél llamandome, pero ese angél se escuchaba muy enfadado.

_¡Oh, vamos oso invernadero! ¡Despierta que me tengo que ir en busca de mis hermanas, por Dios llegaré tarde! ¡Isa me va a regañar!_exclamó la voz mientras las sacudidas aumentaban. Me reí por lo bajo pensando que por fin había encontrado un punto debíl de Rosalie, al parecer tenía miedo de que su hermana Isa la regañara. Jejeje, debería usar eso en mi escudo o protección contra ella como chantaje, la idea me estaba sonando terriblemente tentadora. Finalmente me rendí, me levanté del incomodo asiento sintiendo que mis musculosos estaban agarrotados de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posicion durmiendo en esa incomoda silla tan pequeña, en un breve minuto creí ver un rasgo de culpabilidad en los ojos de Rosalie al mirarme, pero rapidamente fueron reemplazados por enfado. Ella con su particular gracia, tomó sus bolsas y salió de la tienta, rapidamente fuí detrás de ella.

De pronto recordé que mis hermanos tambien me estaban esperando, pero tampoco podía dejar a Rosalie asi como asi, estaba seguro que se enfadaría mucho más si hacia eso. Decidí que la acompañaria hasta su destino y luego iría a juntarme con mis hermanos, esperaba que no se enfadaran por mi atraso pues Eddie no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos. Cuando de prontó ví que Rosalie paraba en seco en su lugar, mirando fijamente al frente sin quitar los ojos de su objetivo, imité su acción pero al observar no ví nada extraño e inusual asi que seguí con mi camino y Rosalie imitó mi acción. De pronto ví como se desviaba de el camino y se asercaba a una pareja abrazada, la chica era un bajita y su pelo era corto y de color negro azabache, a su lado estaba un chico alto y rubio, la pareja era muy dispareja, los dos nos estaban dando la espalda.

_Hey, Alice_llamó Rose en voz vaja. De pronto la chiquitita de dió la vuelta y miró totalmente asombrada a Rose. En ese instante me permití observarla bien, jadeé al darme cuenta que los ojos de esta tal Alice eran iguales a los de mi hermano Eddie, su cabellos era rebelde, su nariz recta pero femenina y muy bonita y la forma de su mentón era exactamente igual a la de mi hermano de cabellos bronce.

_¡Rose!_exclamó la bajita tirandose a los brazos de la muñeca. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta de que la muñeca en vez de alejarse de ella, la abrazó fuertemente riendose por lo bajo para luego sonreirle con verdadera alegria y amor. Entonces en ese momento el chico rubio se dió la vuelta y observé sorprendido al ver que era Jasper, mi hermano.

_¿Jasper?_pregunté tontamente, mi hermano me miró asombrado. Por el rabillo del ojo me dí cuenta de que las chicas nos miraban sorprendidas.

_Rose, mira te presento a un amigo, su nombre es Jasper Cullen_ presentó la duendecillo.

_Hola mucho gusto, soy Rosalie Swan, hermana de Alice_saludó Rose que para mi sorpresa fue bastante amable, ¿acaso solo conmigo era tan fria?.

_Jasper Cullen, el gusto es mío. Tus ojos son muy parecidos a los míos_comentó Jasper. Observé los ojos de la muñeca con los de mi hermano y este tenía razón, se parecian mucho parecian iguales. Rosalie le sonrió a Jasper y este devolvió el gesto.

_Hola, mi nombre es Alice Swan, hermana de Rose. ¿Quien eres tú?_ preguntó Alice asercandose a mi con saltitos.

Me reí ante lo efusiva e hiperactiva que era la hermana de Rosalie, parecía que jamás dejaba de sonreir, eso me agradó.

_ Emmett Cullen, un conocido de Rose_me presenté, no había querido decir que era amigo de la muñeca pues no lo erámos. Alice sonrió y me dió la mano, la acepté y luego ella miró a Jazzie sorprendida.

_Jazz, ¿él es tu hermano Emmett?_preguntó con su particular voz de soprano. Me reí a carcajadas mientras me asercaba a donde estaba mi hermano y pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de este.

_Sip, ese es_contestó Jasper mirandome con adevertencia. Mi hermano tenía una caracteristica muy singular, parecía que el podía sentir tus sentimientos, lo que tu sientes y era muy estimulante, podía tranquilizarte si él así lo deseaba e incluso parecía controlar las emociones de los demás. Entonces el sabía muy bien lo que sentía en esos momentos y lo que quería hacer.

_¿Asi que Jazz te ha contado de mí?_pregunté a Alice juguetón. Ella sonrió con verdaderas ganas y asintió con su cabeza. Me reí entre dientes._Es bueno que Jazz hable de su guapo, sexy, sensual y muy hermoso hermano mayor, o sea, Papá Oso_agregé en broma haciendo que Rose y Alice soltaran unas cuantas risitas.

_Emmett_me llamó Jasper, él estaba aún amarrado a mi abrazo pero su cabeza estaba ladeada observando no sé que cosa. Lo ignoré en broma

_Emmett_insistió, luego suspiró y volvió a hablar_Sexy, guapo, sensual y muy hermoso hermano mío, ¿puedes mirar a tu derecha, por favor?_Habló con sarcasmo.

Alice se rió mientras yo obedecía a mi hermano y miraba hacia la derecha, allí ví a mi hermano Edward. Él venía muy sonriente, riendo encantado mientras que tenía a una mujer agarrada posesivamente de la cintura, la mujer que estaba a su lado era de cabellos castaños, ojos marrones chocolates, piel palida y bonita. Mi hermano se veía contento, feliz y sus ojos brillaban con un brillo que jamás había visto en él, la mujer que estaba a su lado era muy guapa y tambien se veía feliz, los dos reían mientras que ella estaba abrazando a mi hermano colocando sus manos en el pecho de este.

_Isa_susurró Alice. Entonces recien ahí me dí cuenta que todos estabamos mirando a la parejita que venía riendo, al parecer Alice conocía a la chica pues había susurrado su nombre.

_¿La conoces?_le pregunté a la duendecillo.

_Si, si la conoce. Es nuestra hermana Isabella_respondió Rosalie mirando aún a la chica con mi hermano.

_¿Ella es su hermana?_inquirí incredúlo. De verdad el mundo era muy chico, la hermana de las chicas estaba con nuestro hermano. Me eché a reir cuando me dí cuenta de como todo estaba pasando.

_Si, ¿por que?_preguntó desconfiada Rosalie.

_Por que el chico con el que está ella, es nuestro hermano Edward.

Entonces ví algo que me dejó en shock, Jasper revisó sus bolsillos y luego sacó dinero de allí, se asercó a Alice y se lo dió con cara de resignado. Alice sonrió victoriosa y se guardó el dinero.

_Creo que tienes razón, Alice_dijo Jasper riendo.

_De seguro hiciste una apuesta con Alice y ahora perdiste. ¿Te puedo dar un consejo, Jasper?_dijo Rosalie en dirección a mi hermano, este asintió con la cabeza y Rose prosiguió_ Nunca apuestes contra Alice, te aseguro que siempre terminaras perdiendo.

Alice se echó a reir mientras yo miraba como Edward se asercaba con la chica Isabella hacia nosotros, los dos tomados de la mano. Pero entoces cuando nos divisaron, los dos se tensaron y pararon su caminata. Edward miró a la chica y esta hizo lo mismo con él, Edward se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído haciendo que ella soltara una risitas, luego ella asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente para luego inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla. Edward sonrió como verdadero idiota y la tomó de la mano nuevamente, y así se asercaron a nosotros.


	12. Chapter 12: Bonus:la verdad

**Discaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía y esta prohibido su uso, publicación o copia directa e indirecta si mi permiso. Si quiere hacer uso de ella, habla conmigo primero.**

**Comentario: Aqui va el capi 12, es un bonus extra para que entiendan una parte de la historia que es muy importante. Espero Les guste :), chicas necesito de su ayuda, tengo una nueva idea para una historia y quiero saber que les parece, por favor comentenlo plis para saber si esta bueno o no, aqui les dejo el summary de la historia nueva:**

**¿Que harías si te enteraras de que tu eres la reencarnación de una persona que vivió hace un siglo atrás?, ¿Que pasaría si supieras que esa persona tuvo una muerte tragica y que tal vez a ti, por ser su reencarnación, te toque la misma muerte y el mismo destino?. Bella y Edward son pareja, al igual que Alice con Jasper y Emmett con Rosalie, pero ellos descubren en un viaje a un pueblo llamado Forks que son la reencarnación de unos jovenes de hace un siglos atrás y que además su futuro o destino pueden ser el mismo que los jovenes y que la historia de los jovenes les servirá mucho para su futuro y como enseñanza. ¿Podran ellos escaparse de lo que el destino les tiene preparado?, ¿Se salvaran?.**

Capitulo 12: Bonus: La Verdad.

Reneé Pov:

Salí del edificio de mi trabajo con una sonrisa feliz que se extendía por todo mi rostro, estaba muy feliz. Tenía un trabajo que me encantaba y era mi pasión, tenía unas hermosas hijas que eran todo para mí, tenía una vida feliz después de tanto sufrimiento junto con mi ex-marido, Charlie.

No estoy diciendo que siempre fuí infeliz al lado de Charlie, no. Él y yo tuvimos una época donde fuimos felices y muy dichosos, los dos estabamos muy enamorados y no nos importaba nada, solo que nostros estuvieramos felices. Del Charlie del que yo me enamoré hace años, era un hombre el cual su personalidad era timida, era amoroso, romántico, buen mozo y que a pesar de todo siempre estaba feliz y sonriente, pero ese Charlie ya no existe, pareciera que la tierra se lo tragó y en cambio, en su lugar, nos dejó un Charlie al cual desconozco, al cual en estos momentos odio y al cual quisiera sacarlo de su misiera y que vuelva a ser el de antes, no por mí o por nuestra relación pues sé de antemano que lo nuestro murió, que lo nuestro ya no tiene arreglo, pero que sí lo haga por sus hijas, por las cuales él mil veces juró dar su vida a cambio de la felicidad de ellas, sus hijas las cuales él siempre decía que amaba con su vida y que eran todo para él. Y ahora, él, a sus hijas que tanto dijo que las amaba, les está haciendo la vida miserable, cometiendo un error muy grave que sé que sus propias hijas no le van a perdonar.

Charlie era un hombre muy bueno, y era en sí una muy buena persona. No sé que fué lo que pasó para que él se convirtiera en lo que es ahora, tal vez, el trabajo lo cambió, su ambición por ser alguíen en la sociedad, su ambición por tener riqueza y poder, su ambición por ser alguien reconocido en Chile, nuestro país, alomejor todo eso fue lo que transformó a Charlie y lo convirtió en lo que es ahora, casi un hombre sin corazón, que no le interesa la felicidad de su familia, solo le importa el dinero y su posición social, y que menos aún le interesa el hecho de que haya destruído su familia, que la haya separado por lo que está haciendo.

En estos momento me planteó en mi mente si fué una buena idea o no la que tomé hace años atrás, si fue una buena elección la que hice. Por que tal vez, solo tal vez, si no hubiera tomado la desición que tomé hace años, mis hijas Alice y Rosalie, no hubieran estado sufriendo este calvario por su compromiso forzado, no hubieran estado sufriendo por lo que su padre les está haciendo pasar en estos momentos. Una parte de mí me dice a gritos que lo que estoy pensando es irracional, que es una soberana tontería pues si no hubiera tomado esa decisión, Alice y Rosalie jamás hubieran estado a mi lado, jamás hubieran sido mis hijas y eso sinceramente no me lo imagino pues de solo hacerlo, un poderoso y molestoso dolor se instala en mi pecho como el peor de los dolores que existen en el mundo. Pero... si no hubiera tomado esa decisión...¿ Que hubiera sido de la vida de Alice y Rosalie?, ¿Como hubieran sido sus vidas?. ¿Hubiera llegado a conocerlas?, ¿Isabella las hubiera conocido?. Y lo más importante de todo...¿Ellas se hubieran conocido?.

NO, me gritaba mi fuero interno. No se hubieran conocido, ni me hubieran conocido a mí y sus vidas hubieran sido muy diferentes a lo que son ahora, por eso sé que la decisión que tomé fue una buena decisión y no me arrepentiré de eso, pero es inevitable dudar, tener una pequeña duda en tu mente si lo que hiciste estuvo bien o no. Tampoco puedo evitar preocuparme por mis hijas, por su futuro, aunque solamente una de ellas tenga ese derecho conmigo. Tenía un presentimiento de que tendrían que decir la verdad muy pronto, de que toda la verdad será revelada muy pronto y eso me aterraba pues no sabía como iban a reaccionar ante todo mis hijas, no sabía que sentimientos hacia mí van a tener después de que sepan la verdad. La gran verdad.

La verdad de todo es que Alice y Rosalie no son hijas mías biologicamente, que yo no las tuve en mi vientre por nueves meses, que yo no las dí a luz. Aún recuerdo como fue que las conocí, Isabella tenía un año aproximadamente, viviamos en Santiago en un pequeño pueblo llamado Lampa. Charlie era en ese tiempo el hombre al que yo amaba, no teníamos tanto dinero como el que tenemos ahora pero nos sosteníamos bien por el momento. Muy cerca de nuestra casa había un pequeño orfanato que era de monjas, y yo de curiosa fuí a visitarlo sin saber que eso me cambiaría la vida por siempre. En ese orfanato ví a una hermoso bebé de ojos verde esmeralda, era muy pequeñito pero me había enamorado instantaneamente de ella, luego vi a una hermosa niña rubia, de ojos celestes como el cielo, que tenía dos años y tambien me enamoré de ella. Supe en el momentos que las ví que no podia dejarlas allí, supe que ellas estaban a destinadas a ser mis hijas pues al solo verlas ya las quería, asi que hablé con Charlie al respecto y él fue a verlas, tambien se enamoró de ellas e hicimos todo el papeleo requerido y las adoptamos. La niña rubia tenía un collar con el nombre de Rosalie así que en memoría a los padres, los cuales sabía que habían muerto porque había averiguado, le conservé su nombre, mientras que a la bebita le puse el nombre de Alice, nombre el cual siempre me ha gustado. Rosalie aún tiene ese collar pero lo guarda, ella piensa que yo se lo dí cuando era pequeña, de Alice no pude averiguar nada pues no sabían ni siquiera como había llegado al orfanato, pero eso no me importó e igual la quise y adopté.

Los primeros años fueron de felicidad completa los cinco juntos, como la familia que erámos. Rosalie se adaptó a nosotros muy bien y como Alice era una bebita no teníamos problemas con ella, Isabella como era pequeña jamás preguntó por la repentina aparición de sus hermanas de un día para otro, además estaba muy feliz jugando con Rosalie. Todo era de completa felicidad hasta que Charlie comenzó a cambiar por el trabajo, traté e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por sacar nuestra familia adelante, a pesar de todos los problemas pues yo quería que siguieramos siendo la familia feliz que eramos, pero no funcionó. Me engañé a mi misma, tratando de convercerme de que todo sería como antes, de que las cosas seguirían siendo tan felices como lo eran, pero me equivoqué. Ya no aguantaba nada, lo unico que me retenía junto a Charlie eran mis hijas, pero solo me bastó con el problema del compromiso forzado para explotar toda la rabía que sentía por dentro que había tenido guardada todos estos años, desaté mi furia contra Charlie y me aseguré de hacerle saber todo lo que sentí y lo que pensaba de él desde que cambió, asi mismo fue como le pedí el divorcio y para mi sorpresa y gran dolor, él reaccionó frio e indiferente diciendo que me iba a dar el divorcio pues yo ya no le importaba.

A pesar de que no lo amaba como pareja, le tenía un gran cariño pues llegué a conocerlo muy bien, era un persona que siempre estuvo conmigo y era como un familiar para mí y por eso le tenía mucho cariño. Tenía dentro de mi ser, una leve esperanza de que mi ex-marido cambiará y que fuera el de antes, que vuelva a ser ese Charlie que pasaba todo el día con sus hijas jugando, leyendole cuentos, enseñandoles idiomas, o miles de cosas más. De pronto sentí como miles de lagrimas se fueron acomulando en mis ojos, estas fueron cayendo silenciosamente por mi rostro en un dolor mudo, un dolor agudo pero muy mudo, las lagrimas bañaban mi rostro y bajaban de él como una caricia. Lo quería, quería a Charlie como un amigo, un hermano y por ende me dolía su cambio tan brusco, me dolía su indiferencia hacia nosotras y hacia a mi que siempre había estado allí apoyandolo con la esperanza de que él hombre del que yo me había enamorado, apareciera y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Sacudí la cabeza fieramente y con el dorso de mi mano sequé las lagrimas que bañaban mi rostro, no era hora o momento para recordar o arrepentirse de las decisiones que había tomado. Mi amor por Charlie había desaparecido y mi ilusión por que de nuevo fueramos esa familia feliz de la que alguna vez fuimos, tambien se había esfumado. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que salir adelante por mis hijas, por su futuro y por nuestra familia, tenía que sacar adelante a mis hijas y demostrarle que era fuerte y que jamás nos rendiriamos. No era momento de arrepentirse de mis actos o recordar el pasado, pues como dice el dicho: _Pasado pisado..._y aunque me cueste admitirlo y me duela hacerlo, de pronto encontraba esa caracteristica frase muy inteligente y sabia pues tenía razón. Mi primordial idea de venir a Estados Unidos no era el trabajo, si no que era poder escabullirnos del compromiso de Charlie y no volver nunca más con él, pero sabía muy bien que eso me iba a costar muchisimo pues Charlie tenía sus contactos y era capáz de encontrarnon incluso en el fin del mundo, pero lo tenía que lograr por la felicidad de mis hijas, tenía que hacerlo.

Saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalon mi móvil y le marqué a mi hija mayor. Al tercer pitazo, me respondió:

__Hola, ma'__saludó Rosalie y sabía que en ese momento estaría sonriendo. Sonreí igualmente y comencé a caminar en busca de mi automovil.

_Hola, Rose. Oye, ¿estan listas ya?, ¿las paso a buscar?_pregunté.

__Mmmm...__en ese momento escuché una carcajada masculina que resonaba tan fuerte y que Rosalie murmuraba un "Oh, callaté de una buena vez, Papá Oso". ¿Papá Oso?__Claro, ma', las chicas y yo te estaremos esperando. Estamos justo en frente de una tienda de musica, al lado de aparcamiento...espera un momento madre__se escuchó como si hubiera separado el movil de su oído y el grito:__¡Te mataré Emmett Cristhian Cullen, lo juro!. Bueno...mamá te estaremos esperando, ahora tengo que colgar pues debo avisarle a Bella y Alice que nos vienes a buscar._

_ ¿Bella?_pregunté extrañada.

__Uhm, si bueno...emmm...asi le gusta que le digan a Isa ahora. Luego te lo explicó_ _murmuró mi hija un poco apenada, pero ¿de que?_ _¡Hey, Edward! Avisale a Bella que mamá llamó diciendo que nos viene a buscar. Ok, ma', ¿estas ahí?._

Bufé mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

_Si, Rosalie, estoy aqui. ¿Podrias por favor explicarme quien es ese tal Edward y ese tal Emmett? y por favor deja de gritarle cuando estas hablando conmigo por telefono, ¡casi me rompes el timpano!.

Mi hija soltó una carcajada mientras yo solo fruncía el ceño.

__Bueno, con respecto a Edward y Emmett son unos amigos que las chicas y yo hicimos aqui en el mall junto con su hermano Jasper, te caerán bien son muy monos, y además los conocerás cuando vengas a buscarnos y siento haberte casi roto el timpano. Bye ma' nos vemos._

_Adíos_me despedí y luego corté la llamada. Estuve manejando exactamente como 15 minutos y después aparqué en el aparcamiento del mall, me bajé del carro y emprendí caminata en busca de mis hijas. Luego de unos cinco minutos de andar buscandolas, a la primera que ví fue a Isabella y me sorprendí mucho cuando la ví. Mi hija estaba riendose y en su rostro se extendía una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa llena de alegria, jamás la había visto sonreí asi, a su lado había un chico alto, de cabellor cobrizos y con ojos verde esmeralda muy parecidos a los de Alice y este igual estaba sonriendo y tenía un brazo entorno a la cintura de mi hija posesivamente mientras que ella tenía los brazos en su pecho como abrazandolo. Luego los dos se miraron y sus ojos brillaron, él le acaricio la mejilla y ella le sonrió con ternura.

Luego vi a mi hija Alice, ella estaba pegando saltitos y sonriendo feliz mientras abrazaba a un chico que estaba a su lado con sus dos brazos rodeandole la cintura al chico mientras que él estaba abrazandola de igual forma, el chico era alto, rubio, de ojos celestes como el cielo y sonreía divertido mirando hacia al frente. Al frente de ellos había otro chico más, este era muy grandote, musculoso, pelo negro rizado y unos ojos grises, este estaba haciendo una especie de baile de la victoria haciendo reir a todos, menos mi hija Rosalie que lo veía ceñuda con sus sus manos en la cintura en una postura amenzadora, pero tenía una imperceptible sonrisita en sus labios, ella se acercó al grandote y le pegó un manotazo en la nuca, todos los demás rieron.

_¡Hey, muñeca! ¡Eso dolió!_exclamó el grandote mirando a mi rubia hija, sobandose la nuca con expresion adolorida.

_Pues esa era la idea, Osito_repondió Rosalie burlonamente. En ese momento el chico rubio que estaba con Alice, se separó de ella y se acercó a Rosalie sonriente, los dos chocaron palmas, justó ahí pude apreciar al parecido entre los dos, eran como dos gotas de agua, tenian el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos, todo de ellos eran iguales.

Alice con su particular andar de bailarina se acercó donde estaba Isabella y se colocó justo al lado del chico de cabellos cobrizos, este le sonrió a Alice y ella le dovolvió el gesto riendo. Ellos dos tambien se parecian mucho, mismo color de ojos, misma mandibula, mismo pelo rebelde pero de diferente color, mismos rasgos. Un miedo se instaló en mi pecho al observar esto, ¿que significaria?. ¿Podrian ser hermanos Alice y ese chico? o ¿Rosalie y el chico rubio?.

¡Ay, Dios mío!, ¿Que voy hacer ahora?.

* * *

**Uuu, chan chan. Espero les haya gustado, es muy importante este capi. ¿Que les pareecio?, ¿Les gustó?, ¿Lo odiaron?, ¿Que piensan de la decision de Reneé?. Comente plis, para saber si les gustó y ademas no se olviden en ayudarme con la historia nueva...agradezco mucho sus Reviews que me dan apoyo y fuerzas. Gracias de verdad, y aviso de antemano que comenzaré a subir un capi por semana pues estan mis estudios primero y ademas aun no se arregla mi computadora. Un besote a todas mis lectoras fieles, Nos leemos! **


	13. Chapter 13: Nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y esta prohibido su uso sin mi permiso.**

**Comentario: Aqui va el capi 13! Espero les guste...le quiero agradecer a MITWI por su apoyo incondicional. Gracias, de verdad tambien a todas mis lectoras. Besos y cuidense, nos leemos.**

Capitulo 13: Nuevo comienzo.

Bella Pov:

Después de que mi nuevo amigo Edward y yo tomarámos un café en la pequeña cafeteria que se hallaba en las afueras del mall, decidí invitarlo para que conociera a mis hermanas. Juntos conversamos animadamente sobre nuestras vidas, le informé la forma alocada, caprichosa e inguenua del ser de Reneé, tambien le conté el fanatismo de Alice por la moda y el pasatiempo favorito de Rose el cual consistía en reparar automoviles.

Él, por su parte, me contó sobre su familia; su padre era un famoso cirugano conocido por todo el pueblo de Forks, mientras que su madre era decoradora de hogares y una muy buen arquitecta profesional. El sueño de Edward era convertirse en un famoso músico pues la música era su pasion, tambien me informó que el sueño de su hermano Jasper era seguir los pasos de su padre mientras que su hermano Emmett quería y deseaba estudiar odontología. Averiguamos, a la vez, que teníamos muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo el ser fanaticos por la música clasica, el tener gustos literarios como leer y escribir, o por ultimo el ser de personalidad reservada y un poco timida.

Obviamente con mi torpesa tan propia de mí, cuando ibamos caminando me tropecé estrepitosamente con mis propios pies varias veces, en las cuales Edward me ayudaba sujetandome fuertemente por mi cintura. Gracias a esos hechos, me sonrojé muchisimo en todo el tiempo. Jamás había odiado tanto mi torpeza como lo había hecho en ese momento, deseaba que por un milagro de la vida mi torpeza se fugara por ultimo por un sólo día dejandome en paz y así no pasar verguenza en frente de Edward. Me disculpé por estos inconvenientes con mi amigo varias veces, pero él me aseguraba que no tenía problema con mi torpeza, que al contrario le gustaba. Muchas veces, mientras yo estaba hablando mis relatos, de forma disimulada e inconsciente, miraba de soslayo el hermoso y perfecto rostro de Edward, me encantaba esas sonrisitas de lado que me dedicaba, me gustaba escuchar esas risas o carcajadas que emanaba su voz como el cantar de un alegre pajarillo, en difinitiva me agradaba todo de él. Cuando nos fuimos acercando a donde me encontraría con mis hermanas, estuve con los nervios a flor de piel y ni yo misma sabía la razón de este hecho. Traté de relajarme e inconscientemente me pegé aún más al cuerpo de Edward, al parecer este hecho complació a mi amigo pues sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita y pasó un brazo por mi cintura, con sus manos comenzó a hacerme circulos en la espalda tratando de tranquilizarme, inmediatamente su intentó funcinó y toda tension que golpeaba mi cuerpo en ese instante desapareció instantaneamente. Pero para mi desgracia, cuando nos ibamos moviendo nuevamente tropecé con mis pies haciendo que Edward tambien tropesara un poco, pero él con su agilidad inigualable recuperó rapidamente el equilibrio haciendo que los dos no cayeramos al piso helado, solté unas risitas por lo estupido de la situación y mi amigo acompañó a mis risas pero luego los dos estabamos riendo a carcajadas. Pero luego paré en seco fijar mi vista hacia el frente...

En frente de mí estaban mis hermanas, la dos. Al lado de la pequeña Alice, quien me miraba con una sonrisita picara, estaba un chico alto, de pelo rubio y ojos celestes, este chico me miraba picaramente tambien pero de igual manera miraba a Edward, como si lo conociese. Al lado de la cultural Rosalie, quien me miraba un poco ceñuda, estaba un chico muy alto, muy fornido pues parecia levantador de pesas, tenia un cuerpo bien marcado y una sonrisa burlona adornaba sus labios. Me estremecí fuertemente sin razón alguna, parecia que tenía miedo, Edward al parecer tambien los había visto pues había dejado de reir hace varios minutos, tenía el ceño fruncido y cara seria, pero al girarse para observarme, me regaló una sonrisa que convertía mis huesos en gelatina. Entonces él se inclinó hacia a mí, rozando suavemente sus labios en mi oído, haciendo estremecer cosa causada por la electricidad chocante que sentía ante su toque.

_Te parecerá una broma, o algo por el estilo, pero los chicos que estan junto tus hermanas son mis hermanos. El mastodonte es Emmett y el rubio es Jasper, solo acerquemonos a ellos relajados, si nos comportamos nerviosos eso se prestará para burlas y con Emmett aqui.._dejó la frase inconclusa y yo solté unas risitas. Asentí suavemente con la cabeza, me giré para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Dí media vuelta y emprendí caminata junto con Edward hacia donde me esperaban mis hermanas con sonrisas maliciosas y tambien donde estaban los hermanos de Edward.

_Hola, chicas_saludé a mis hermanas, luego apenada agregé_Hola, tambien a ustedes.

_Hola, Isa_contestaron mis hermanas sonrientes. Alice se arrojó a mis brazos abrazandome efusivamente. Me reí entre dientes y le devolví el abrazo.

_Hey, Ally. ¿Estas bien?, ¿que sucede, cielo?_pregunté cariñosamente.

Alice se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, luego me sonríó.

_Nada, solo te extrañé.

Rose rió mientras se acercaba a mí, me abrazó suavemente. Vi que el chico grandote que según Edward me había dicho se llamaba Emmett, frunció el ceño suavemente al ver que Rose me abrazaba, conociendo como era Rose, estaba segura que su comportamiento con el hermano de Edward no fue muy bueno que se diga. Cuando mi rubia hermana se separó de mi, le fruncí el ceño dandole a entender que sabía muy bien que no se había portado bien. Rose me sonrió angelicalmente poniendome ojitos de borrego a medio morir, de seguro Alice se lo había enseñado, le sonreí divertida y ella se rió entre dientes.

_Hola, soy Alice Swan, hermana de Isa. Mucho gusto en conocerte, ¿tu quien eres?_preguntó Alice ofreciendole la mano a Edward. Él sonrió amablemente, yo sólo arrugé la nariz en un gesto de disgusto, ya no me gustaba que me dijieran Isa, me encantaba que me llamaran Bella.

_Bella_corregí aún arrugando mi nariz. Edward se rió por lo bajo.

_Perdón, ¿que?_preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño.

_Bella, ahora me gusta que me llamen Bella_expliqué.

_¿Bella?. ¿Quien te puso así?_preguntó Rosalie. Le eché una miradita de soslayo a Edward y este me sonrió con picardía. Al parecer mis hermanas se dieron cuenta de esta miradita ya que soltaron una risitas, las fulminé con la mirada. Edward en un intento de dirigir el tema hacia otra parte, habló:

_Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, el gusto es mío, Alice.

Alice le sonrió, luego Rose se acercó tambien y saludó amablemente a Edward pero manteniendo su distancia, sabía muy bien que mi hermana siempre reaccionaba así con alguien desconocido. Entonces, el chico rubio que estaba al lado de Alice, se acercó a mi con un andar igualmente gracil que el de su hermano Edward. Me sonrió, borrando en ese instante todos mis nervios y temores que sentía en ese momento, parecía que él era capaz de controlar tus emociones, se notaba a leguas que era muy intuitivo.

_Hola, mi nombre es Jasper, un gusto conocerte. Tu eres Bella, la hermana de Alice, ella a hablado mucho de ti_saludó amablemente. Le sonreí mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a mis hermanas conversando animadamente con Edward.

_Hola, espero que Alice haya hablado cosas buenas de mi_bromeé. Jasper soltó una alegre carcajada, pero antes der que pudiera formular palabra alguna, sentí que mis pies estaban al aire. Asustada alcé la vista y entonces fue cuando me dí cuenta de que Emmett me estaba abrazando fuertemente levantandome del suelo, sus brazos eran muy fuertes y en poco segundos me quitaron el poco aire que contenían mis pobres pulmones.

_¡Emmett, suelta a Bella inmediatamente!_exclamó Edward preocupado. Corrió gracilmente hasta donde estabamos Emmett y yo. Emmett en ese instante me soltó, abrí mi boca jadeando, dejando que mis pobres pulmones se llenaran de aire.

_Lo siento, no fue mi intención quitarte el aire. Soy un poco efusivo con los abrazos_rió Emmett. Le sonreí, este chico ya me estaba empezando a caer bien sin conocerlo bien siq uiera. Rose en ese momento le pegó un manotazo a Emmett en la nuca, todos rieron ante la expresión adolorida de Emmett y la sonrisita de suficiencia de Rose.

Todos estuvimos muchos minutos conversando animadamente de nuestras vidas, entreteniendonos con la alegria y las bromas de Emmett. Riendo ante la efusividad de Alice. En un principio me preocupé demasiado cuando Jasper me informó como él y Alice se conocieron pero ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por un sentimiento de tranquilidad e infinita gratitud para Jasper al saber que él salvó la vida de mi hermana. Se lo agradecí en el alma. Totalmente diferente fue la historia de Rosalie con Emmett, pero sentí que algo nos ocultaban pues al preguntarles que pasó despues de que cayeron al agua, Rose se sonrojó levemente cosa que jamás pasaba mientras que Emmett sonreía apenado, al final no nos informaron que era lo que había sucedido despues. Vi tambien que Rosalie se comportaba un poco fria con Emmett pero sabía que ella era así y que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no comportarse de esa forma con los chicos pero su forma de ser era complicada, nadie se ganaba la confianza de Rose así como así. Alice, en cambio, se llevó muy bien con los chicos, ella era muy amigable.

Más tarde, Edward me dijo que mi madre había llamado a Rose diciendole que ya venía en camino para irnos a casa, bueno a conocer y mudarnos a nuestra nueva casa. Mientras tanto, Jazz con Emmett hicieron una apuesta, Emmett aseguraba que podría hacer rabiar a Rose en cinco minutos mientras que Jasper aseguraba que mi rubia hermana resistiría por más de cinco minutos. Obviamente Emmett ganó la apuesta pues se dedicó por cinco minutos a molestar a Rose y esta estalló sin poder resistirse, el gran oso hizo una especie de baile de la victoria haciendo reir a todos y se ganó un manotazo en la nuca por parte de mi rubia hermana.

Mi madre llegó justo en ese instante y creí ver un poco de miedo en sus ojos pero rapidamente controló su expresion y nos sonrió con picardía. Bufé y rodeé mis ojos, estaba segura que mi madre nos molestaría al llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar. Los chicos se presentaron a mi madre y esta le encantó que tuvieramos nuevos amigos, luego de esto nos despedimos de los chicos asegurandonos que pronto nos volveriamos a ver pues iríamos al mismo instituto porque en Forks solo había uno.

Un poco de tristeza recorrió mi cuerpo al despedirme de Edward pero me convencí de que pronto lo volvería a ver. Reneé se dedicó a molestarnos todo el camino rumbo a nuestro nuevo hogar, pero nosotras ignorabamos sus bromas. Mi nueva casa era genial, tenía dos pidos de altura, era de un hermoso color crema por fuera con una enorme entrada de dos puertas bien gruesas. La enorme casa tenía un gran porche y justo en frente de este había un automovil, era un hermoso BMW3 de color rojo, descapotable y llegaba a brillar. La casa por dentro tenía una larga escalera en forma de caracol, una hermosa y grande cocina americana con muebles de madera, una gran sala bien espaciosa con un televisor de pantalla plana, una estanteria llena de libros y unos sofisticados sillones. El segundo piso de la casa era más hermosa aún, tenía unos dormitorios muy grandes y hermosos, además de tener una linda decoración, aunque eso si, Alice prometió añadirle cosas o decoraciones a la casa para ponerle su toque, como ella misma decia. Animadamente conversamos sobre lo que conocimos ese día de Forks y debo reconocer que el pueblo era muy lindo, sólo que todo era demasiado verde para ser real, parecia un planete elienigena. Ese día nos acostamos temprano, pues mañara empezaría nuestro nuevo comienzo aqui en Forks, mañana cambiarían las cosas y comenzariamos las cosas desde cero olvidando los dolores y el pasado, aunque sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano mi padre se iba a enterar en donde estabamos y no duraría en ni un segundo en venir a buscarnos al fin del mundo si fuera necesario, pero no era momento para concentrarse en eso, ahora solo importaba nuestra nueva vida.

Deseaba con toda mi alma que mis hermanas fueran felices con este nuevo cambio, que todo rastro de tristeza y dolor se borrara de sus mentes para comenzar una nueva vida. Tenía una leve esperanza que los chicos fueran parte de nuestro cambio, de nuestra nueva vida y que por fin mis hermanas y yo podamos ser felices, aunque sea por un tiempo, olvidandonos del maldito compromiso forzado. Yo quería que Rosalie volviera a confiar en las personas, no en cualquiera si no que en sus amigos o familia, quería que ella volviera a ser la Rose que era muy alegre, la que sonreía por todo, la bromista, a la que siempre Alice y yo teníamos que encubrir para que nuestros padres no supieran que andaba en fiestas o citas con sus chicos, a la cual siempre quería hacernos citas ciegas a Alice y a mi, la Rose que nosotras queriamos, la que nos cuidaba siempre, la Rose que lamentablemente desapareció despues de lo que pasó con nuestro padre, es decir, Charlie. Quería que todo rastro de dolor desapareciera de los ojitos de Alice, pues aunque ella sea muy buena disimulando estar alegre y contenta todo el tiempo, yo sabía que en el fondo ella sufria, sufria porque Charlie la había traicionado a ella que tanto le queria. Y yo, yo tambien sufria por lo de Charlie pero teniamos que ser valientes y salir adelante, confiando en que todo va a estar bien. Pues mañana era nuestro nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Edward Pov:

Despues de despedirnos de las chicas, obviamente yo un poco triste por despedirme de Bella, buscamos el coche e inmediatamente nos fuimos a nuestra casa. Estabamos seguros que nuestra madre debería estar muy preocupada por que aún no llegabamos a casa, ya que eran más de la seis de la tarde y el tiempo se nos había pasado volando en compañia de Bella y sus agradables hermanas.

Las hermanas de Bella eran muy buenas personas, Rosalie al principio se comportó un poco fria y desconfiada con nosotros pero despues de conocernos un poco más, se relajó un poco y se soltó otro tantito más conversando tambien con nosotros. Según Bella me había dicho, Rosalie era así, pues no confiaba mucho en los extraños y solo confiaba en su familia. Alice, por otro lado, me había simpatizado mucho. Ella era muy amigable, y nos llevamos la mar de bien con ella, era efusiva, risueña, encantadora, simpatica, bromista, en fin era todo un encanto. Mis hermanos aseguraban que Bella les había caído muy bien, que tambien era todo un amor, obviamente recibí unas cuantas bromas picaronas de parte de mis hermanos por haber conocido a Bella, ellos aseguraban que entre Bella y yo había algo más que una simple amistad.

Otra cosa la cual capté, es que Jasper era muy cariñoso con Alice, jamás en la vida lo había visto comportarse tan cariñoso con alguien, ni siquiera con nuestros padre o su ex-novia llamada María. Eso me agradó porque quería que mi hermano se enamorara de nuevo y volviera a ser feliz. Emmett por otro lado, lo había visto muy feliz, bromista y burlón junto a Rosalie, incluso me atrevería a decir que lo vi coqueto pero... sabía muy bien que mi grandote hermano jamás iba a reconocerlo, él mismo aseguraba que él y Rose nunca se llevarían bien. Yo, por mi parte, me sentí muy agusto con Bella, los dos congeniabamos muy bien y teníamos muchas cosas en común, ella era todo un amor y me encantaba su personalidad pues no se parecía a ninguna chica del mundo. A pesar de que Bella era un poco timida y reservada, la había visto conversar y llevarse muy bien conmigo y mis hermanos, en ningún momento la había visto incomoda o un poco enojada por las bromas de Emmett, al contrario, ella solo se reía de sus bromas.

Salí bruscamente de mis pensamientos cuando sentí una ruda mano pegarme un manotazo en mi nuca, solté un quejido quedito mientras me sobaba suavemente el lugar en donde me habían golpeado. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Emmett era quien había echo esto.

_¡Auch, Emmett!, ¿se puede saber porqué me golpeas?_inquirí furioso. Mi hermanos soltaron unas carcajadas, fruncí el ceño.

_Por que llegamos a casa, tonto_contestó Emmett entre risas.

_Y además hace bastante tiempo que te llamabamos para que salgas del coche pero parecía que estabas en otro mundo_dijo Jasper encogiendose de hombros despreocupadamente.

_¡Oh sí!_exclamó Emmett riendose_Estabas en el mundo de BellaBells.

_Ja, Ja_solté con sarcasmo. Me bajé del coche e inmediatamente los tres entramos a casa gritando un "Estamos en casa". De forma instantanea apareció mi madre bajando las escalera, traía puesto unos pequeños lentes que ocupaba cuando trabajaba en sus planos para una casa nueva. Cuando nos vió, nos fulminó con la mirada y nosotros lo unico que pudimos hacer fue un tierno puchero. Mi madre nos regaño por llegar tarde a casa sin avisar pero gracias a Dios no preguntó el porqué de este hecho, así que nos salvamos de unas cuantas bromas por su parte por conocer chicas.

La mayor parte del día se pasó muy rapido, mis hermanos y yo nos la pasamos jugando con la consola que teníamos en casa. Jugamos un partido de Futból y le gané a Emmett 10-6 así que ahora me debía una pizza que él pagaría, obviamente mi grandote hermano se enfurruñó reclamando de que según él yo era un tramposo, pero de igual manera me tenía que pagar. Antes de la cena llegó papá muy sonriente y como ya es costumbre cenamos todos juntos, conversando amenamente de cualquier tema circunstancial. Despues de cenar y quedarnos a conversar un rato más con nuestros padres, los chicos y yo nos dimos un baño para luego acostarnos en nuestras camas y dejarnos llevar por los brazos del Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente nos despertemos fiel a nuestra costumbre, a las 6:30am asi que bajamos un rato al gym a hacer ejercicio junto a nuestro padre y luego cada uno se duchó y alistó para ir al instituto pues era Martes.

Al llegar al instituto nos dimos cuenta de que todos los ojos chismosos del los estudiantes, estaban puestos en un hermoso coche descapotable rojo, obviamente una chica tenía que ser la que manejaba ese precioso coche. Al parecer había llegado nuevas al instituto e inmediatamente dedujé de que serían las Swan, era obvio que las chicas eran la dueñas de ese automovil. Me despedí de mis hermanos y me encaminé hacia la clase de Arismetica que me tocaba en ese momento, lamentablemente en la clase no me pude concentrar mucho pues estaba con nervios por volver a ver a las chicas, bueno vale, por ver a Bella más bien. Era una reacción estupida, lo sabía, pero no me podía controlar. Así pasaron las clases rapidamente y cuando tocaron el timbre que anunciaba la hora de almuerzo, rapidamente salí de la sala y me fuí a la cafeteria, donde mis hermanos me esperaban en la misma mesa que ocupabamos siempre solo nosotros pues nadie se acercaban a solos hijos del Doctor Cullen, pareciera que nos tenían miedo. Y allí estaba yo, conversando con mis hermanos cuando las vi...

Venian por el extremo derecho de la cafeteria, la más pequeña y de facciones finas encabezaba al trío caminando con su andar gracil, propio de una bailarina. Detrás de esta venia la rubia despampanante sonriendo orgullosamente al ver las miles de miradas masculinas posadas en ellas tres, y al final estaba la más hermosa. Ahí estaba esa castaña de ojos marron chocolates, con una hermosa sonrisa timida y con sus mejillas ardiendo de verguenza porque todos las miraban, solo por ser nuevas allí. Al entrar, buscaron con la mirada una mesa donde poder sentarse, en ese recorrido los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los míos. Esos hermosos ojos marrones brillaron de alegria al verme y eso me complació, me sonrió de la forma más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y me saludó suavemente con la mano, le sonreí devolviendole el saludo. Alice y Rose tambien nos saludaron a lo lejos y pronunciaron solo para nosotros con los labios un "nos vemos despues", cosa que mis hermanos y yo entendimos inmediatamente. En toda la hora de almuerzo no pude despegar mis ojos de Bella, ella estaba más hermosa que nunca y me encantaba verla sonrojar cuando se encontraba con mi mirada, en esos casos ella solo soltaba unas risitas nerviosas y dejaba caer su cabello para hacer una muralla entre nosotros dos, muralla que no me impedía en absoluto admirar su belleza. Reconocí a Angela Webber, el molestoso de Mike Newton, Eric Yorckie, Jessica Stanley, Tayler Crowley y Laurent Winders como los compañeros de mesa de las chicas, me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta que no me gustaban las miraditas que le daba Newton a Bella, me enfurecian totalmente.

Cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente dando por finalizada la hora de almuerzo, me despedí de mis hermanos y me fuí a mi clase de Biologia. Me senté en mi puesto al que generalmente solamente ocupaba yo porque nadie se atrevía a sentarse a mi lado, eso me agradaba pues no tenía paciencia para soportar a niñitos mimados. Entonces Bella apareció por la puerta del aura, sonriendo incomodamente a Mike quien le hablaba hasta por lo poros, me quedé embobado mirandola y entonces ella alzó la vista. Al verme me sonrió con verdadera alegria y yo le devolví el gesto, Mike solo nos miraba a mi y a ella con el ceño fruncido. Bella educadamente se despidió de él y con libros en sus manos caminó directo hacia donde estaba el profesor Banner, en el camino se tropezó con sus propios y yo sonreí divertido.

Obviamente el profesor la envió a sentar al unico lugar al cual estaba vació, agradecia a Dios por ser el que estaba continuo al mío. Ella se sentó sin decir una palabra pero sonriendome con alegria, me indicó con la mirada que debía poner atención al profesor asi que hice mi mayor esfuerzo por obedecerle pero fracasé estrepitosamente al mirarle de soslayo varias veces para ver su hermosura, cuando ella me captaba haciendo esto, se sonrojaba fuertemente y trataba de hacerse la indiferente. Luego de dos horas de no tomar atención a la clase y mirar solamente a mi compañera de laboratorio como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y para mi lo era, por fin sonó en timbre y antes de irme del aura, le susurré a Bella:

_Mis hermanos y yo las estaremos esperando en el aparcamiento del instituto._luego le dí un suave beso en la mejilla sintiendo nuevamente esa electricidad tan chocante que sentía cuando tocaba su piel. Salí a pasos apresurado al aparcamiento donde ya estaban mis hermanos esperandome justo al lado de nuestro, bueno mi Volvo plateado al cual siempre veniamos los tres al instituto.

_¡Hey, Eddie!, ¿Viste a tu BellaBells?_preguntó burlón mi hermano oso. Pero no le pude contestar porque sentí su queja de dolor e inmediatamente visualice a Rosalie pegandole un manotazo en la nuca y sonriendo malvadamente al ver que mi hermano sufria con eso.

_Callate, oso_le regañó. Jasper y yo nos reímos ante el apodo de Emmett y él infantilmente nos sacó la lengua.

_¡Hola, chicos!_gritó Alice saliendo del instituto, se acercó a nosotros dando saltitos y a cada uno nos atacó con un efusivo abrazo y un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Detrás de ella venía Bella riendo ante la efusividad de su hermana pequeña.

_Hey, chicos_saludó Bella abrazando primero a Jazz, luego a Emmett y al final a mí, la retuve por más tiempo del necesario en mis brazos pues estaba muy comodo con su calor, ella rió entre dientes. Todos nos dimos cuenta de que miles de estudiantes nos miraban con la sorpresa bañada en su rostro, les sorprendía ver a los Cullen por fin socializando con gente y que más encima justo sea con la nuevas. Entre todos fuimos a tomar unos helados en una pequeña plaza que estaba muy cerca de la escuela, lo pasamos muy bien entre todos.

Asi de rapido pasó la primera semana, todos los días despues de las clases ibamos con las chicas a la plaza tanto como a conversar un rato o para dar un paseo, pero no había día que no nos juntaramos. Esa semana fue perfecta, jamás habia sonreído tanto en mi vida y mi familia se dieron cuenta de eso pues me miraban todos con evidente alegria por mi cambio de humor. Las chicas eran geniales y Rose cada día se iba soltando más y más con nosotros aunque no había día que no se peleara con Emmett, pero los dos eran tal para cuales. Bella y yo nos habiamos convertido en grandes amigos y yo la ayudaba con matematicas, materia la cual a ella le complicaba, con Alice me llevaba la mar de bien y la veía como una hermana chiquita para mi, de cariño la bauticé como mi mounstrito y ella le encantó su apodo. A Rose yo le decía mi barbie y ella tambien le agradó su apodo, mientras que a Bella le decia Mariposa pues para mi era igual de hermosa que una.

Emmett y Jazz de broma le decían a Bella, rosa pues ellos aseguraban que Bella siempre estaba en un color rojo. Bella le agradó su apodo y solo se reía de la imaginación de mis locos hermanos, Jasper por su parte se hizo muy buen amigo de Rosalie e inclusive los dos parecian hermanos por la forma en que se trataban con el tiempo, al igual que Alice y yo o Emmett con Bella. Estaba seguro que con la llegada de las chicas a nuestras vidas las cosas cambiarían, estaba segurisimo de eso y me agradaba la idea. Este en definitiva era nuestro nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**Gracias por sus Reviews que siempre me dan apoyo, espero les haya gustado el capi. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Oportunidad para el amor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia y esta prohibido su suo sin mi permiso.**

**Comentario: Aqui va el capi 14. Espero les guste!:), dedicado a MITWI y Alice Rathbone.**

Capitulo 14: Oportunidad para el amor...

Alice Pov:

Esta ultima semana ha sido la mejor de mi vida, jamás creí que sonreiría tanto o que me reiría tanto. Con tantas penas, malos ratos, y cosas desanimadas, creí que nunca más volvería a ser feliz de nuevo, pero eso se pudo cambiar gracias a Dios y a los chicos Cullen.

Esos chicos eran muy monos, ¡me llevaba la mar de bien con ellos!. Edward era para mi como un hermano, pero un hermano mayor. Me encantaba su forma de ser, su humor y su buena voluntad para todo. Emmett era para mi como un hermano, de igual forma, pero era ese hermano burlón, el que siempre anda haciendo bromas por la vida y aquel que es capaz de hacerte reir si estas triste, era aquel hermano que se encargaba de dejarte en verguenza frente tus amigos con sus bromas pero de igual manera lo quieres mucho. Y por ultimo, el mejor de todos, Jasper...él que me ha hecho muy feliz ultimamente, no puedo evitar sonreir como una idiota cuando está en mi campo de vista. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz a su lado pues él me contagiaba su felicidad y dicha completa, no puedo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando lo veo y sentir ese cosquilleo en la piel cada vez que esta hace contacto con la suya.

En fin...gracias a este nuevo comienzo que mi familia y yo hemos tenido, he podido sonreir realmente y no fingir el ser feliz. Todos los días, en mi esmero por salir adelante, agradecía a Dios por esta nueva oportunidad de ser felices junto a mi madre y mis hermanas. Sentía por dentro que mis heridas iban sicatrizando lentas pero seguras, como si pudiera ser feliz nuevamente. Cada día amanecía con una sonrisa en los labios, mi temperamente efusivo que siempre estuvo intacto, mejoró increíblemente siendo aún más efusiva, mi alegria parecía complacer a mi familia que me miraban expectantes cada día dandome su apoyo incondicional e irrevoccable, cada día un pedacito de mi corazón iba sanando poco a poco.

Pero siempre había algo que te impide tu dicha completa, siempre en la ecuación hay un "pero" que no te deja concluir con lo que estas tratando de hacer con tanto esmero, siempre hay algo que te decae continuamente. Ese "pero" era mi padre, Charlie.

Sabía de primera plana que tenía que olvidarme de los problemas del pasado, que tenía que dejar atrás todo lo que me hizo sufrir un calvario interminable. Pero...¿como hacerlo cuando sabes que quien te hace sufrir es alguien a quien tu amas por sobre todas las cosas?, ¿como olvidas algo que tu mente te recuerda a cada instante?, ¿como olvidarte de la unica razón del separamiento de tu familia?. A pesar de la emoción y felicidad que he sentido por comenzar esta nueva vida, este nuevo comienzo, no podía olvidarme de mi padre, el sujeto que fue mi héroe cuando yo era pequeña, aquella persona que yo amaba y respetaba hasta el final sin saber que él mismo iba a ser el causante de tanto sufrimiento en la familia. No, no podía olvidarme de Charlie y lamentablemente mi mente aún me trae esos recuerdos dolorosos de mi infancia donde alguna vez fuí feliz. Aún tenía heridas en mi pecho causadas por la traición de mi padre.

¿Como puedes curar esas heridas tan profundas que se hayan en tu corazón?. ¿Como puedes hacer que todo dolor que sientes en estos momentos se esfume totalmente dejandote un alivio duradero?.

_Ally, te volviste a perder hermanita. ¿Estas bien, cielo?_preguntó Bella mirandome preocupada. Solo en ese instante me dí cuenta de que aún estabamos en la plaza con los chicos, todos me miraban con expresion preocupada, pero para borrar eso, les sonreí. Aunque solo conseguí hacer una mueca.

_S-sí, estoy bien no se preocupen_aseguré forzando a que mi voz sonará despreocupada. Mi castaña hermana me miró como estudiando con la mirada si es que decía la verdad, a su lado estaba Edward quien la tenía abrazada por los hombros suavemente. Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, él sabía muy bien que yo estaba mintiendo pues en estos días nos habíamos conocido mutuamente muy bien y sabiamos a la perfección los sentimientos del otro, pareciamos que de alguna forma estabamos conectados biologicamente.

_¡Hey, planeta tierra llamando a Alice Swan!. ¡Alice Swan responda por la mierda!_exclamó Emmett haciendome reir. Todos cororearon mis risas, felices de ver que sonreía de nuevo.

_¡Aqui Alice Swan contestando, señor!_grité haciendo un pequeño saludo militar a Emmett. Este soltó una carcajada muy fuerte y luego me guiñó un ojo, ¿ven lo que digo?, este chico si que podía hacerte sonreír cuando no estas bien. Despúes de eso, todos se enfrescaron en una conversación amena sobre Chile, las chicas le contaban a los Cullen como era de bello nuestro país y sus contribuciones turisticas.

_A mi no me engañas, Alice. Puedo sentirte un poco triste, ¿que pasa?_ me murmuró Jasper al oído, me estremecí al sentir su aliento tan cerca de mí, y esa tan ultimamente concurrida electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

_¡Oh, nada!, solo son tonterías. Te prometo que estoy bien_musité, rogué por todos los cielos que me creyera porque aun no estaba preparada para contarle mi pasado y el porqué de venir a este país. No quería que se enterara aún de mi...compromiso forzado. Tragué saliva fuertemente, solo al pensar en esas palabras una sensación incomoda y despreciable recorria mi pecho.

Entonces, Jazz me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya tan arrebatadora que me dejó sin aliento. Le observé totalmente embobada y absorta en los miles de sentimientos que pasaban por mí al ver que me sonreía, era miles de sensaciones espectaculares que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Era increíble que con solo con una sonrisa, Jasper pudiera borrar todo tipo de pensamientos dolorosos o algun dolor que haya sentido, se notaba bastante el poder que este chico ejercía sobre mi persona.

_Oye, Alice. ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?_preguntó Rosalie, mirandome casi enfadada por no haberla escuchado.

_Emmm, yo, ejemm...¿que?_musité apenada.

_Mi barbie te preguntó que haremos ahora, ¿tienes algún plan, Ally?_habló dulcemente Edward, le sonreí. Emmett se rió por lo bajo al escuchar el apodo de Edward hacia Rose, esta le pegó un zape en la nuca y le sonrió a Edward haciendole saber que le gustaba su apodo.

_Bueno..._sospesé durante un momento, hasta que por fin se me ocurrio una brillante idea_¡Oh, ya sé!, ¿Que tal si ustedes chicos nos muestran los atributos del pueblo?.

_Bueno..., digamos que Forks no tiene muchos atributos_comentó Edward, jalandose del cabello. Sabía muy bien que ese gesto lo hacía cuando estaba avergonzado, frustrado o enfadado pero parecia que era la primera opción. Bella sonrió mientras le tomaba de la mano cariñosamente y apartaba esta del cabello cobrizo de Edward.

_Déja eso ya, te vas hacer daño_musitó acariciandole el cabello. Edward no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de relajación ante esto y cerró los ojos complacido, sonreí ante tal escena.

_Bueno...¿nos van a dar el paseo, o no?_pregunté haciendome la ofendida teatralmente.

_¡Claro, a mostrar atributos de Forks se ha dicho!_exclamó Emmett. Nos despedimos todos pues quedamos en que nos juntariamos más tarde; las chicas y yo necesitabamos avisar a Reneé que saldriamos con los chicos.

Despues de dos horas más, todos juntos estabamos paseando en el pueblo. Ibamos gastando bromas, riendonos como poseídos, jugueteando entre nosotros y se nos notaba que estabamos muy felices. La verdad es que la razón de mi felicidad era Jasper, con él, al igual que con mi familia, podía ser yo misma, podía ser ser la misma chica efusiva y compra-adicta que siempre he sido sin que él me juzge pues al parecer a Jasper le gustaba mi forma de ser.

_¡Oh, mira! ¡Un clon de Emmett!_chillé emocionada mientras que con mi dedo apuntaba a una tienda de juegos de apuntería, donde colgado por el extremo izquierdo había un gran oso de color café con una vestimenta parecida a una jardinera (N/A: chicas una jardinera en Chile es como un conjunto que consiste en un pequeño short con una playera arriba, los dos son de mezclilla y usualmente se ocupan con una camisa debajo), tambien el oso tenía un gorro tipo quico en el Chavo del Ocho. El oso era casi de mi tamaño y el caballero que estaba a cargo del pequeño jueguito, alardeaba que quien jugaba el juego en su punto más dificil, ganaba ese enorme oso que tenía como premio mayor. Todos los chicos rieron ante mi ocurrencia.

_¡Oh si, es verdad!_exclamó Rose riendo.

_Incluso me atrevería a decir que es mucho mejor que Emmett, es más guapo obviamente_bromeó Bella. Me reí alegremente, entonces una idea pasó por mi mente.

_¡Oh, Emmett!_exclamé riendome por lo bajo_Amiguito mío del alma, al que yo quiero tanto, al que adoro con mi vida...

_¿Que planeas, Alice?, ¡No me gusta esa expresión!_Me interrumpió Emmett con cara de aterrorizada, el muy cobarde de mi grandote amigo se escondió detrás de Rose. Jasper y Edward soltaron una carcajada al ver a su hermano mayor muriendose de miedo por mí.

_Como buen amigo mío que eres, vas a ir allí a jugar ese maldito juego y te vas a ganar el premio mayor, o sea, tu clon. Luego el oso grandote que ganarás me lo traeras a mí como regalito, ¿entendiste?_inquirí amenazante con mis dos manos en mis caderas. Todos estaban riendose por lo bajo, excepto Emmett quien tenía expresion aterrorizada pero obedientemente asintió con su cabeza y emprendió caminata rumbo a la tienda de juego.

_Ya que..._murmuró mientras caminaba.

_Eres malvada, Alice. Pero no pienso pederme una humillación a Emmett de esta forma, esto lo tengo que observar si o si. Incluso creo que lo filmaré, ¿vamos, Bella?_dijo Edward riendose por lo bajo, caballerosamente le ofreció el brazo a mi hermana y esta aceptó gustosa su invitación, enrollando su brazo con el de él.

_Sip, soy malvada pero así me quieren_reí.

_Estoy de acuerdo con eso, así te quiero_murmuró Jazz en mi oído. Me estremecí mientras el me tomaba de la mano cariñosamente y me daba un pequeño empujoncito para que caminara._Vamos a ver la humillación de Emmett, esto no me lo pierdo pues no todos los días aparece alguien que dirige a Emmett a su propia humillación. Es muy poco común.

Me reí entre dientes mientras le observaba, este hombre era muy guapo y para mí era dificil concebir que haya alguien tan guapo en este mundo. ¿Es que acaso me estaba empezando a gustar Jasper?, ¿Me podría yo dar el lujo de enamorarme a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado?. ¿Podría enamorarme a pesar de estar consciente que algún día mi felicidad se acabará tan rapido como llegó a mi vida por mi compromizo forzado?.

_Jazz_le llamé en un susurró, él inmediatamente se volteó hacia mí_ Tú... tú me quieres, ¿cierto?.

_Claro que sí, Alice_murmuró contrariado. Alzó una mano para acariciarme la mejilla y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante su contacto_Pero no como a una amiga o a una hermana, si no como a una mujer. Me gustas, Alice.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, estaba a punto de pedirle que por favor repitiera lo que había dicho para así convercerme de que era una alusinación. Pero al abrir los ojos, me encontré con ese hermoso par de ojos celeste que brillaban con la sinceridad pura, como queriendo decirme con los ellos que lo que habia dicho era verdad, que no era mi imaginación o una farsa. Entonces comprendí que era verdad todo, que no era una ilusión y que por algún desconocido y estrafalario milagro, este hombre que tenía en frente me quería como yo le quería a él. Por que sí, yo tambien le quería e igual me gustaba, a pesar de que solo nos hayamos conocido hace una semana, a pesar de conocerlo bastante poco.

Pero no me importaba, por que sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, como si hubieramos estado destinados a estar juntos. Y así quería que fuera, por que yo tenía derecho a ser feliz nuevamente, por que tenía derecho al amor, tenía derecho a mi felicidad y mi dicha. Por lo mismo lo iba a intentar, iba a intentar borrar toda tristeza reflejada en mis ojos, borrar todos los recuerdos malos que mi mente me traía traicionandome. Iba a borrar todo dolor que mi pecho poseía en esos momentos, iba a intentar olvidarme de Charlie y ese maldito compromiso, lo iba hacer por mi familia pues sabía que ellas tambien sufrian al verme mal y ya bastaba con su sufrimiento como para que yo le agrege el mío tambien, lo iba hacer por que los chicos tenian el derecho de ver a aquella Alice feliz y efusiva. Y lo más importante de todo, lo iba hacer por mí y por Jasper, por que los dos teníamos derecho a intentar algo juntos, los dos.

A mi se me daba muy bien el fingir felicidad, y eso mi familia lo sabía pues lo había estado haciendo por más de dos meses luego de nuestro conflicto con Charlie, pero ya no iba a fingir más, ya no más. Iba a ser feliz nuevamente con mi familia, y todo gracias a los chicos Cullen que llegaron a nuestra vida, bueno nosotras llegamos a sus vidas, y en especial gracias a Jasper que ha sido un apoyo muy fuerte para mi. Entonces decidí hacerlo, me iba a dar una oportunidad para el amor.

Jasper Pov:

Estaba nervioso porque acababa de confesar mi mayor secreto, el querer a Alice y justamente se lo había confesado a ella. Sé de antemano que eso estaba mal, que no podía ser así pues acabo de conocerla hace una semana solamente, pero uno no puede mandar en el corazón y obligar a este en que se demore más para querer a alguien. Como dice el dicho, en el corazón no se manda, y yo sabía muy bien que esa frace estaba en lo cierto. Alice solo se me quedó mirando sorprendida, notablemente shockeada por todo lo que acababa de confesarle.

Miles de sentimientos se vieron reflejados en los ojos de Alice, pasando rapidamente. Sorpresa, confusión, un poco de tristeza, contrariedad, alivio, alegria, firmeza y por ultimo sus ojos brillaron llenos de emoción. Sonrió alegremente y se arrojó a mis brazos, me apretujó con fuerza contra su cuerpo como si no quisiese soltarme, casi me dejó sin aire en mis pulmones. Aturdido le correspondí el abrazo.

_Gracias, Jazz. ¿Te confieso algo?_murmuró en mi oído, asentí con la cabeza totalmente ajeno a todo con solo sentirla tan cerca de mi, tan cariñosa conmigo_Yo tambien te quiero y tambien me gustas.

Luego sonriente me dió un suave beso en la mejilla y despreocupadamente, con su andar tan gracil de una bailarina, caminó hacia donde estaba Emmett quien ya había comprado los voletos para jugar y traerle el enorme oso a Alice que lo quería como regalo. Yo solo me quedé allí, en shock por lo que había escuchado, pero luego salí rapidamente de mi trance y sonreí como verdadero odiota, un idiota que se estaba enamorando de una hermosa chica con pelo negro azabache, corto y rebelde con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa que me iluminaba mis días completamente.

_Por la cara de idiota que traes, apotaría que Alice te dijo que te quería o que le gustas. Es tan obvio_bromeó Edward acercandose a mi. Milagrosamente mi hermano no estaba al lado de Bella, pues siempre estaba junto a ella sin querer separarsele, mientras que Bella estaba muy entretenida conversando con Rosalie y haciendo apuesta sobre cuanto duraría el genio de Emmett con el jueguito. Bella aseguraba que a la tercera ronda mi hermano ya no aguantaria y enfadado comenzaría a tirar las bolas con fuerza, mientras que Rose aseguraba que mi hermano se rendiría a la segunda ronda, conociendo a Emmett sabía que Bella estaba en lo correcto y ganaría esta apuesta. Por otro lado, no me sorprendí que mi hermano adivinara tan rapido lo que había pasado con Alice, Edward parecía que leyera las mentes pues siempre acerta en todo.

_Para que debatirlo si es verdad, ¡pero juro que te mato si abres el pico y le dices que te lo conté!, te lo juro Edward_amenacé. Edward rió y pasó su brazo por mi hombros alegremente, me sorprendí por este hecho porque Edward no era muy bueno en demostraciones de afecto, pero al parecer y gracias a Bella, estaba cambiando para bien. Le dejé pues un hermano puede abrazar a su hermano ¿no?, además era en ademan simpatico y me agradaba que lo hiciera.

_No te preocupes, Jazz, no diré nada_aseguró sonriendo como bobo. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y ví a Bella sonriendo cariñosamente mientras conversaba con su rubia hermana, sentí de parte de Edward en ese momento puro amor hacia ella. ¡Asi que mi hermano se estaba enamorando!.

_A ti te siento más alegre_observé mirandolo fijamente_Y te veo más alegre, pero ya veo el porqué. ¿Te gusta Bella verdad?, lo dedujo por que siento el amor que profesas hacia ella.

_Creo que me estoy enamorando, Jazz_sonrió aún mirando a Bella_Pero no sé si esta bien eso, digo, la conozco solamente hace una semana.

_¿Y?_discutí_Eso no importa, Edward. Lo unico que importa es que la quieres de verdad, como dicen por ahí para el amor no hay tiempo. Además sé que ella tambien se está enamorando de ti, es obvio por la forma tan cariñosa en que te mira y como te trata.

_¿Tu crees?_inquirió dudoso. Sonreí mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y le hacía inclinarse para adelante, le hice una especie de llave en el cuello con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano le daba un coscorron. Obviamente despacio, no como Emmett. Juro que los coscorrones de Emmett son lo peor del mundo, aseguraría que la ultima vez que este me hizo uno, me sacó el cabello de lo fuerte que lo hizo y estuve adolorido de la cabeza como por un mes.

_¡Claro que si lo creo, pequeño Eddie!_bromeé aún haciendole el coscorron. Edward rió mientras gritaba un "Hey" y se soltaba facilmente de mi agarre, en broma me pegó un zape en la nuca.

_Tonto_murmuró. Me dí cuenta de que las chicas nos miraban con un mirada enternecida por nuestro juego, nosotros bufamos por lo bajinis y nos acercamos a donde estaba Emmett, al parecer este era su segundo intento. El juego consistía en que con la bola tenía que ayuntarle al punto rojo y darle directamente, asi ganaba pero nuestro hermano no tenía punteria.

_¡Oh vamos, Emmy!_le molestaba Alice riendose_¡Es muy facil! Solo tienes que apuntarle al puntito rojo, ¿como no vas a poder?.

_Si es tan facil, hazlo tú_gruñó Emmett. Mi hermano grandote entecerró los ojos para concentrarse mirando fijamente el punto rojo. Entonces alzó su brazo derecho donde contenía la bola y la lanzó con toda su fuerza, de principio la bola iba directo al punto rojo y los ojos de Emmett brillaron con ilusión, pero de pronto esta bola revotó contra el tablero y golpeó de vuelta justo en la frente de Emmett.

_¡Santa mierda!_Gritó Emmett como un quejido de dolor. Todos estallamos en risas sin poder evitarlo un minuto más, de verdad fue todo muy cómico. El pobre de Emmett estaba tirado en el piso gritando una sarta de maldiciones incoherentes.

_¡Emmett, por Dios!_exclamó Bella acercandose a Emmett preocupada, pero aún riendose por lo bajo.

_!Mierda, mierda, mierda!. Estoy seguro que me va a quedar un enorme chichón a causa de esto._bosiferó Emmett entre dientes. Bella se rió aun más y lo ayudó a sentarse.

Edward bufó por lo bajinis, se acercó a donde estaba el señor a cargo del juego, quien aún se estaba riendo a carcajadas por el incidente de mi hermano, y le pagó el dinero suficiente para jugar una vez. El señor riendo le pasó la bola a Edward y le aconsejo que tuviera cuidado pues no quería otro accidente con su juego, Edward solo negó con la cabeza y en un agíl y rapido movimiento, lanzó la bola con la fuerza necesaria. La bola golpeó directamente el punto rojo y miles de luces se encendieron en ese momento, un bullicio total se formó a causa de la música de ganador que poseía el juego. Alice chilló emocionada y dando saltitos comenzó a aplaudir fervilmente.

_¡Sí!_gritó agitando su puño al aire. Mi hermano Edward rió y amablemente le pidió al señor el premio mayor, o sea, el clon de Emmett. El caballero a regañadientes le dió el oso a Edward y este caminó hacia Alice.

_Tóma, Alice_musitó pasandoselo a Alice. Ella pegó un grito ahogado y se tiró a los brazos de mi hermano, este le aceptó gustoso.

_¡Jazz, quiero un oso de peluche!, ¡AHORA!_gritó Rose. Me reí por lo bajo, era increíble como Rosalie se soltaba conmigo. Eso era dificil de consegir pues Rose no confiaba en nadie, parecía que solo confiaba en su familia, yo estaba seguro que algo tuvieron que hacerle para que sea así, según Alice me había contado, Rose antes era más amigable.

_Okey..._susurré. Hice exactamente el mismo procedimiento que Edward habíam hecho para conseguir la bola, le pagé al señor y este me dió el mismo consejo que había usado con mi hermano; al parecer no nos tenía mucha fé depositada en nosotros. Observé fijamente el punto rojo el cual era mi objetivo, alcé el brazo y lanzé la bola con una fuerza suficiente para que esta vaya directo a su objetivo. Y así fue, la bola dió directo en su punto y el mismo bullicio y escándalo se formó al ganar. Rapidamente contemplé mis premios para elegir el correcto para Rose, me decidí al final por un oso blanco con ojos negros, tenía una sonrisa amistosa y estaba vestido como marinero. Rose sonrió con orgullo cuando recibió el oso, me sorprendió cuando me dió un suave beso en la mejilla y murmuró un "gracias". Sus hermanas sonrieron con verdadera alegria al ver que Rose hacía una demostración de afecto, estaban contentas por el cambio de su hermana que cada día iba mejorando.

Bella era la única que no tenía un obsequio pero para ella eso no era incoveniente pues le cargaba los regalos, ese momento sentí un sentimiento de culpabilidad y pena de parte de Emmett. Mi hermano oso se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al señor del juego, friamente le pidió una bola y le pagó el dinero, ignorando olimpicamenta la cara de incredulidad del señor. Concentrandose al maximo, entecerró los ojos mirando fijamente su objetivo sin pestañear. Entonces con una agilidad y puntería muy desconocida para mi, lanzó la bola y esta dió justo en el punto rojo causando nuevamente el alboroto. Todos teníamos nuestras quijadas abiertas al maximo y nuestros ojos casi se salian de nuestras orbitas, estabamos muy shockeados.

_¡Oh, yeah!_gritó Emmett agitando sus puños al aire, comenzó a mover los brazos y el cuerpo de forma estupida haciendo una especie de baile de la victoria, movía los pies de una forma muy rara para que uno conjeture que estaba bailando. Con una sonrisa victoriosa se acercó al caballero y observó los premios para elegir alguno, escogió un lindo oso panda que tenía una letrero que decía "Te quiero" con un corazón al lado izquierdo, el señor aún anonadado le pasó el tierno oso a Emmett. Este despues de recibir el premio, emprendió caminata hacía donde estaba una muy impresionada Bella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_Toma, Bells_musitó tiernamente ofreciendole a Bella el oso. Esta con los ojos llorosos de la emoción, aceptó su obsequio no sin antes abrazar fuertemente a Emmett, mi hermano le respondió el abrazo asombrado.

_Gracias, mastodonte_susurró Bella derramando lagrimas de felicidad, podía sentir muy bien el cariño especial, casi de hermanos, que se tenían Emmett con Bella. Todos observabamos la escena entiernecidos, era una muy emotiva escena y esto lo demostraba con Alice y Rose llorando de emoción tambien. Edward y yo solo sonreíamos.

Despues de esto jugamos miles de juegos más, además nos reímos mucho al nombre que Bella le había puesto a su oso, le había nombrado "Emmett" al igual que el nombre de mi hermano oso y este no podía estar más feliz bosiferando que su nombre era "especial". Edward en un juego ganó y escogió como premio un lindo collar en forma de mariposa el cual se lo obsequió a Bella y esta lo aceptó gustosa. Emmett eligió como premio en un juego unos lindos aretes largos de oro y de los dió a Rose quien lo recibió sorprendida pero halagada. Sorprendentemente ese día no tuvieron discuciones ni peleas, eso quería decir que las cosas entre ellos estaban cambiando y que por fin se darían cuenta de que los dos se gustan. Yo, por mi parte, le obsequié a Alice un hermoso brazalete con figuras de corazones, ositos y rosas, Alice chilló emocionada ante su regalo y me lo agradeció mil veces.

Estaba observando embobado a Alice conversar y reir animadamente con Emmett y sus hermanas, cuando de pronto Edwad me susurró al oído:

_Date una nueva oportunidad para el amor, Jasper.

Sonreí con ganas, Edward rió por lo bajo y se fue a abrazar a Bella quien le sonrió tiernamente y le acarició los cabellos de color bronce. Sí, lo iba hacer, me iba a dar una nueva oportunidad para el amor junto a esa hermosa chica de ojos verde esmeralda, junto a Alice.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capi, por favor dejenme Reviews plis.-ojitos de borrego a medio morir- y gracias por su apoyo incondicional. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Accidente

**Discaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía y esta prohibido su uso sin mi permiso.**

**Comentario: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Me retrasé en subir pero he estado metida en mis estudios y no he podido escribir pero aqui esta el capi 15 y espero que les guste. Aqui se agrega el primer drama de la historia. Besotes a todas mis lectoras...**

Capitulo 15: Accidente...

Bella Pov:

Una luz incomoda se coló en mis ojos, gruñí de forma instantanea y me tapé hasta la altura de mi cabeza con mis mantas. Luego al pensar bien, abrí los ojos de golpe y observé con incredulidad los rayos de sol entrando por la ventana de mi cuarto. ¡Era sol!, ¡Aqui en Forks!, de golpe me paré de la cama y por supuesto haciendo uso de mi torpeza tropecé un par de veces. Con ilusión abrí la ventana de mi cuarto y allí estaba el sol, no en su maximo punto pues habían unas cuantas nubes cubriendolo y el aire aún era un poco frio, pero lo importante es que había sol y la temperatura no era mayor a doce grados.

Con un humor bastante mejorado, tomé mi neceser y me fuí al baño para darme una ducha. Observé mi rostro en el espejo y me dí cuenta que había cambiado un poco, mis ojos ya no reflejaban tristeza o dolor si no que reflejaban alegria y brillaban con un brillo extraño al cual yo no reconocí. Mi piel que siempre había sido palida, ahora estaba atacada por unos rubores en mis mejillas permanentes y eso hacía que mi piel no se viera tan traslucida. Obviamente cuando salí del cuarto de baño en mi cama se encontraba una teñida de ropa para que hiciera uso de ella, mi linda hermanita Alice -por favor notesé el sarcasmo- siempre dejaba preparada las ropas de sus hermanas no confiando en nuestro punto de vista sobre la moda, para ella era pecado capital el andar no a la moda.

Bajé entusiasmada al comedor donde se encontraba mi pequeña familia llena de mujeres, las saludé a todas y me encaminé hacia la cocina para prepararme mi desayuno.

_Hermanita, hoy manejas tú_me informó Alice comiendo tostadas. La miré frunciendo el ceño.

_¿Por que?_pregunté sentandome a su lado y pegandole un mordisco a mi tostada.

_Por que Rose no se siente bien hoy día.

_¿Y cual sería el motivo por el cual no se sintiera bien?_inquirió mi madre, notablemente preocupada por la salud de su hija. Miré a Rosalie y esta estaba un poco más palida de lo normal, su vista estaba en el frente como ignorandonos a todas y no provaba bocado alguno. Lentamente me acerqué a ella y le pasé un brazo por lo hombros en ademan simpatico.

_Hey Rose, ¿que pasa?_susurré.

_¿Sabes a que fecha estamos hoy, Bells?_me contestó sin mirarme.

Lentamente repasé las fechas porque no me acordaba, estando con los chicos y olvidando el pasado, ¿quien se acordaria de fechas cuando estas pasandolo tan bien?. Entonces caí en la cuenta de todo, mi cuerpo se tensó automaticamente y de forma inconsciente mis ojos se posaron en Alice. Mi pequeña hermana se estaba haciendola la valiente, ignorando mi mirada preocupada y fijando su vista al frente, pero en sus ojos lucian la tristeza y se acomularon pequeñas lagrimas no derramadas. En ese momento miles de heridas a las cuales yo creía que estaban curadas, se abrieron nuevamente dejandome un dolor agudo, uno que casi me corta la respiración. Mi mente me traicionó enviandome recuerdos de esta fecha, recuerdos donde estaba...Charlie celebrando con nosotras lo que creiamos que era una fecha importante.

_El cumpleaños de Charlie_murmuró Reneé, asombrada y triste al vernos de esta forma a todas.

_Las estaré esperando afuera, chicas. No será que llegaremos tarde al instituto y además no quiero hablar de este tema_dijo Alice de forma fria. Salió del comedor y minutos despues sentimos la puerta principal cerrarse suavemente.

_Alice tiene razón, llegaremos tarde Bella. Vamos que tampoco quiero hablar del cumpleaños de ese señor_musitó Rosalie parandose de golpe. Me miró y me sonrió imperceptiblemente para luego darme un beso en la mejilla y salir en la misma dirección en donde había salido la duende.

_Hija yo..._comenzó a hablar mi madre pero la interrumpí.

_No importa mamá, tarde o temprano el pasado volvería a nosotras. Es imposible que algo tan grande se haya olvidado, pero estamos bien y solo necesitamos un poco de espacio y pensar, nada más que eso. Por favor no menciones el tema con las chicas aqui, ¿si?_hablé suavemente, no queriendo alterar a mi madre con la histeria que sentía por dentro.

Después de despedirme de mi madre, salí a encontrarme con mis hermanas. Me enterneció el corazón al verlas las dos abrazadas y sentadas en el suelo, las dos lloraban silenciosamente pero se escuchaban sus sollozos ahogados, me sentí tan mal al verlas así, tan vulnerables, tan flagiles, tan mal que me acerqué a ellas y las abracé con fuerza, ahogandome con mis propios sollozos. Lloramos así abrazadas por varios minutos hasta que nos dimos cuenta que se nos hacía tarde e ibamos a llegar atrasadas así que nos arreglamos un poco y nos subimos al carro.

Manejé rapidamente en dirección al instituto y cuando llegamos nos bajamos rapidamente y nos fuimos cada una a su clase correspondiente.

_Gracias por llegar, señorita Swan_saludó despectivamente el porfesor Masón, el cual se encargaba de la clase de Aritmetica.

_Lo siento_murmuré y me fuí a sentar en mi asiento, al lado de mi amiga Angela Webber quien es timida y reservada como yo. Estaba tratando de poner atención en clase cuando de pronto llegó un papel volador a mi pupitre, miré para todos lados tratando de encontrar a la persona que me lo había enviado pero nadie me miraba asi que estiré el papel y fijé mi vista en la elegante letra que esta contenía.

_¿Llegando tarde a la clase señorita Swan?, ¡Que feo!. Es broma y lo sabes, pero...¿que pasó?, desde aqui puedo sentir tu tristeza y dolor asi que no me mientas. ¿Estas bien, Rosa?_

_Atte: Jasper Cullen, por si no te has dado cuenta._

Me reí sin poder evitarlo y recibí una reprimenda por parte del profesor Masón, asi que me controlé rapidamente y me dediqué a escribirle una respuesta a mi amigo.

_No te preocupes Jazz, estamos bien. Bueno no tan bien que se diga pero vamos a sobrevivir. Gracias por preocuparte por nosotras y no te estoy mintiendo, lo que pasa es que hoy es una fecha especial para las chicas y para mi y nos dió pena pues recordamos malos recuerdos del pasado. _

_Por favor no le comentes nada de esto a Edward, sabes como es de sobre protector con nosotras y en especial con Alice y se va a preocupar demás. No me obliges a usar la "carita" contigo, Jazz._

Busqué con la mirada a Jasper y lo encontré al final del salón sentado solo pues no sabía por que razón nadie se acercaba a los Cullen. Con una agilidad completamente desconocida para mi se lo arrojé sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me sonrió asombrado de mi agilidad y yo rodeé mis ojos. Luego de unos minutos escuché la armoniosa carcajada de Jasper.

_Señor Cullen, ¿hay algo que usted quiera compartir con la clase?_le preguntó el profesor mirandolo enfadado.

_N-no señor Masón, lo siento_contestó Jazz conteniedo la risa.

La hora pasó rapidamente sin resivir otro papel de Jazz, pero cuando sonó el timbre me levanté de mi asiento y como siempre comenzé a caminar con Angela a mi lado, al rato se nos unió Jessica Standey otra chica con la cual a veces conversaba pero no la consideraba mi amiga.

_Oigan ustedes saben que se acerca el baile donde invitan las chicas y yo tenía pensado invitar a Mike, ¿ustedes que dicen? Porque..._Jess se cayó de pronto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mirando detrás de mi. Angela estaba igual que ella y yo las miré confundida. Entonces sentí un brazo en mi hombros pasado despreocupadamente, una electricidad conocida me recorrió el cuerpo y fue ahí cuando supe quien era.

_Hola preciosa_saludó esa voz aterciopelada_Dejame decirte que te equivocaste pues me preocupo especialmente por ti, ademas quiero que sepas que no soy sobreprotector.

Bufé._¿Hablas enserio, Edward?, eres un sobreprotector. ¿Acaso leiste mi conversación con Jasper?, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que no debes leer o entrometerte en conversaciones ajenas?.

Se rió alegremente y luego me miró, contemplé como boba su belleza inigualable y le sonreí. Por el rabillo del ojo ví como las chicas observaban la escena con incredulidad.

_Te espero en el almuerzo_se despidió dandome un beso en la mejilla. Asentí sonriente y me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle un "Nos vemos".

_No sabía que eras amiga de Edward Cullen_dijo con desprecio Jessica luego de que Edward se fuera.

_Y si fuera así, ¿que?. Eso no te incumbe Jessica_me defendió Angela. Le sonreí agradecida.

La mayor parte del día se pasó muy rapidamente, las clases estuvieron muy aburridas y rapidas. No pasó ningun hecho digno de mencion y gracias a Dios que Jessica le olvidó por completo el asunto con Edward. A la hora de almuerzo las chicas me pasaron a buscar, observé detenidamente sus rostros y al parecer se habian olvidado de lo que hoy había pasado y eso me complacia.

Fiel a nuestra costumbre nos sentamos junto a Jessica, Angela, Ben quien es novio de Angela, Mike Newton, Laurent Winder y Tayler Crowley. Unos chicos que fueron bastantes amables el primer día que nosotras llegamos y se acercaron a nosotras con la intención de ser amigables, la verdad es que no nos fiamos mucho pero despues conocimos muy bien a Angéla y Ben quienes son muy amables y se podrian considerar amigos nuestros, pero Mike, Jessica, Laurent y Tayler se habían acercado a nosotros felices de estar con las que son el centro de atención del instituto. Mis hermanas y yo hicimos la fila para comprar el almuerzo cuando de pronto Rose se echó a reir por lo bajo y se inclinó hacia a mi para susurrarme:

_Edward te esta mirando, pobablemente quiere tu atención.

Me giré inmediatamente al escuchar la mención de su nombre y le ví en la mesa donde solía sentarse con sus hermanos, allí estaban los tres mirandonos a nosotras sonrientes. Entonces cuando Edward se dió cuenta que tenía mi atención puesta en él, me sonrió con picardia y levantó su mano para apuntarnos a nosotras tres y luego a su mesa. Era claramente una invitación a sentarnos con ellos, Alice comenzó a dar saltitos y se apresuró para comprar nuestros almuerzos.

_Vamos chicas, nos estan esperando_rió Alice emocionada, era obvio pues todo lo que tenía que ver con Jasper la emocionaba.

_Si, vamos_aceptó Rose. Mi rubia hermana aún estaba un poco mal por lo de la fecha pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo por disimularlo y olvidarse del tema que tanto le hacía daño. Caminamos las tres hasta la mesa de los Cullen, siendo totalmente conscientes de las miradas de incredulidad posadas en nosotras, al llegar a la mesa nos paramos en frente de los chicos y estos se echaron a reir.

_Por que no te sientas el día de hoy conmigo_me ofreció Edward. Él había hablado como si solamente nosotros dos hubieramos estado en la mesa, ignorando olimpicamente a todos los demas. Obedientemente le hice caso y me senté a su lado, en cuanto hice esto él paso un brazo por mis hombros.

_Esto es completamente diferente_comentó Alice tomando su manzana. Ella ya estaba sentada al lado de Jasper mientras que Rosalie estaba sentada al lado de Emmett quedando en medio de este y Jasper.

_¡Oh, vamos! ¿Acaso no encuentran divertido sentarse con los huraños hijos del Doctor Cullen?_bromeó Emmett riendose.

_¿Huraños hijos del Doctor Cullen?_preguntamos a coro las chicas.

_¡Oh, por favor!. ¿Es que acaso no saben la razón por la cual nadie se junta con nosotros?. ¿Nunca se han preguntado eso?_preguntó Edward con expresion de incredulidad. Nosotras negamos con la cabeza.

_Todos dicen que somos extraños por que somos reservados y no nos gusta hacer muchas amistades que se diga. Ademas estan seguros que somos "multimillonarios" y que por ende somos unos egoistas y huraños que ven a todos con desdén o con superioridad_Explicó Jasper.

_Eso es totalmente absurdo_comenté hecha una fiera. Estaba indiganada y enfadada porque nadie conocía bien a los chicos y por eso no tenía derecho a hablar de ellos sin conocerlos.

_Lo sabemos pero no le damos importancia al asunto_respondió Edward encogiendose de hombros despreocupadamente.

_Deberían conocerlos antes de juzgar_proseguí ignorando el comentario de Edward.

_Gracias por defendernos pero de verdad, no nos interesa lo que piensen de nosotros a excepción de ustedes, claro está_dijo Jasper.

_Si es así, no se preocupen. Nosotras practicamente los tenemos en un altar como Dioses, chicos_comentó Alice rompiendo la tension porque todos se echaron a reir. Todos a excepción de Rosalie quien tenía la vista fija en algun punto y su expresión era seria. Suspiré cansadamente, iba a ser dificil que Rose se olvidara del tema, ella era una de esas personas que se aferraban a los recuerdos daba lo mismo si eran buenos o malos y por eso en fechas asi era cuando ella se dejaba llevar por lo recuerdos.

Edward Pov:

Todos estaban riendo ante el comentario de Alice, todos menos Rose que parecia ida, parecia que su mente o alma no estaba con nosotros, que solo su cuerpo se encontraba allí. Me incliné hacia adelante con la intención de susurrarle algo a Bella en el oído pero en ese momento mis fosas nasales de llenaron del esquisito aroma a fresas tan peculiar que Bella poseía. Inspiré ese exquisito aroma tratando de grabarlo a fuego en mi mente, inconscientemente cerré los ojos y le dí un suave beso en el cabello a Bella.

_¿Que es lo que le pasa a Rosalie?_murmuré consciente de que Bella me escucharia y aún con los ojos cerrado inspirando su exquisito olor. Entonces sentí unos suaves y pequeños brazos enroyarse en torno a mi cintura y Bella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho.

_Esta mal porque hoy es una fecha que era importante para nosotras como familia y le vinieron a la mente miles de recuerdos del pasado_murmuró contra mi pecho.

_Oh..._susurré incapaz de hablar algo coherente pues esa respuesta me había pichado con la guardia baja. Yo sabía que las chicas tenían un pasado al cual no querían recordar pero ellas no hablaban de eso, nosotros no insistiamos con el tema temerosos de que sea algo muy importante y ellas no esten preparadas para contarnoslo. Pero cada día que pasaba más me llenaba de curiosidad por ese pasado, quería saber que fue lo que pasó para que las chicas hubieran salido de su país, que fue lo que las dejó tan tristes y desconfiadas de los demás, no podía evitar preocuparme por ellas y en especial por Bella.

Muy dentro de mí sabía que esa reacción era completamente irracional porque recien conocía a esta chica pero de verdad creo que me estaba enamorando poco a poco. Me encantaba su forma de ser que no se parecía en nada a las demas chicas, me encantaba que siempre me sorprendiera no haciendo lo que yo creía que haría, me encantaba todo de ella incluso su tierna torpeza o sus encantadores sonrojos.

El timbre anunciador del final de la hora de almuerzo me sacó de mis pensamientos, cada uno nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos despedimos para irnos a nuestras respectivas clases. Gracias a Dios que a Bella y a mi nos tocaba la misma clase asi que nos fuimos juntos, sentía las miradas de todo el instituto puesta en nosotros pero las ignorabamos. LLegamos al salon y nos sentamos en nuestros pupitres y nos pusimos a conversar hasta que llegó el profesor y nos dedicamos a poner atención a la clase de biologia.

La hora pasó rapidamente asi que cuando terminó la clase me levanté de mi asiento y esperé por Bella, ella sorprendida me miró y riendo le guiñé un ojo dejandole en claro que era verdad todo. La acompañé hasta su clase de educación fisica y se dió la vuelta para despedirse.

_Adios, Edward. Nos vemos luego_se despidió. Le sonreí y vacilando un poco le acaricié suavemente sus mejillas, su piel era increiblemente suave y mi mano no quería separarse de ella asi que con un gran esfuerzo de mi parte me separé de ella. Le dí un beso en la mejilla y salí de allí casi corriendo, mi mano me picaba llena de la electricidad que sentía cada vez que tocaba a Bella y mi cuerpo quería volver donde ella y estrecharla en mis brazos para siempre.

No queriendo ir así a clases me fuí directamente al aparcamiento y me subí al Volvo donde coloqué el CD de Debussy para relajarme un poco. Pero la verdad es que no sirvió de mucho la musica y estaba nuevamente nervioso y ansioso por ver a Bella. Entonces de sopetón una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar en mi mente así que le bajé el volumen al radio y me concentré al maximo en la melodía que estaba en mi cabeza y mis dedos inconscientemente comenzaron a moverse como teniendo un piano en frente de mí. Entonces el timbre interrumpió mi composición y decidí ir a buscar a mis hermanos y despedirme de las chicas.

Caminé rumbo a donde estaban mis hermanos con las chicas conversando animadamente cuando de pronto siento que un cuerpo choca con el mío pero fue con demasiada fuerza y tuve que hacer equilibrio para no caerme. Levanté la vista con la intención de disculparme o ayudar a quien había chocado pero al momento de hacerlo me arrepentí inmediatamente, justo en frente de mí estaba Jessica mirandome "apenada".

_¡Oh, lo siento Edward! ¡Que estupida fuí!_exclamó fingiendo estar apenada. Entonces se acercó a mi y pegó su cuerpo al mío, quise retroceder inmediatamente pero no me dejó.

_Jessica mantén la distancia por favor_dije lo más educadamente posible. Jessica iba a decir algo pero de pronto una voz de un ángel la interrumpió.

_Edward cariño, te estamos esperando_dijo Bella mirando a Jessica o mejor dicho fulminandola con la mirada.

_Voy inmediatamente, amor_musité quitando el cuerpo de Jessica del mío y me acerqué a Bella para pasarle un brazo posesivamente por la cintura y darle un beso en la mejilla.

_¡Oh, cariño!, ¿nos los interrumpí, cierto?_exclamó Bella fingiendo estar apenada. Me reí por lo bajo.

_No, para nada. ¿No es asi, Jessica?_inquirí mirando a la susodicha.

_S-sí claro, no interrumpió nada_contestó titubeante y mirando asombrada a nosotros dos.

_¡Oh, que bueno!. Cariño vamonos que tus hermanos y mis hermanas nos estan esperando.

_Si vamonos. Adios Jessica_me despedí.

_A-adios_musitó.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y así nos fuimos a donde estaban los demás muriendose de la risa, Bella y yo nos miramos confundidos.

_¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Tenias que verte tu cara, Bella!_gritó Alice a punto de la histeria por la risa.

_¡Querias asesinarla, Bella!, ¡Tenias una cara tan asesina!_exclamó Emmett mientras se sujetaba el estómago con ambas manos.

_Nunca creí ver el día en que Bella iba a estar celosa. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Bells_bromeó Rose secandose fingidamente una lagrima en gesto dramatico.

_Ja ja_musitó Bella con sarcasmo, luego se giró a verme_ ¿Y tu?, ¿No me vas a defender acaso?.

Yo solo me reí por lo bajo, si hablaba iba a estallar en risas y eso no me convenía con el caracter de Bella. Entonces ella se rió por lo bajo y me golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

_¡Auch, cariño! Eso dolió, ¡eres una bruta!_me quejé fingiendo dolor.

_Y tu eres una nena, ni siquiera te golpeé tan fuerte_me respondió.

_Si, ya, ya. Dejen las discuciones para la luna de miel, ahora lo que importa es que vamos a salir_comentó Alice sonriendo con estusiasmo.

_¿Para donde?_pregunté curioso.

_A un pap que hay en centro, según Emmett_me respondió Jasper.

_Oh, okey. Pero dejenme ir a buscar mi iPhone para avisarle a Esme_pedí.

_Okey, ve. Pero te advierto que tienes cinco minutos_me amenazó Alice. Rodeé mis ojos y me despedí de Bella con un beso en la mejilla y me fuí a mi carro a buscar mi movil. Lo saqué rapidamente de mi carro y me fijé que tenía un mesaje así que me dispusé a leerlo cuando justo estaba cruzando la calle. Estaba ensimismado leyendo el mensaje cuando escuchó un horrible sonido ensordecerdor y un gritó que me puso los pelos de punta.

_¡EDWARD, NO!_gritó Bella. Asustado levanté la vista y le ví mirandone con una expresion de horror. Entonces el ruido ensordecerdor se escuchó nuevamente y fijé mi vista hacia al frente donde había una furgoneta azul patinando en mi dirección sin control y ni siquiera tenía tiempo para cerrar los ojos o rezar un padre nuestro.

Pero de pronto sentí un golpe en la dirección menos esperada y me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto, fue cuando todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ¿me merezco un Review?. Por favor comenten si les gustó y les doy las gracias por su apoyo. Tambien quiero agradecer a HaleeCullenSwan una gran amiga que me ha dado su apoyo siempre. Besotes para todas...**


	16. Chapter 16: Extrañas imagenes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y esta prohibido su uso sin mi permiso.**

**Comentario: Bueno aqui va el capi 16 y va dedicado a MITWI y Alice Rathbone como siempre :), espero que esto les ayude y les enseñé una gran lección pues accidentes como estros pasan miles de veces...Besotes a todas y espero les guste el capi...**

Capitulo 16: Extrañas imagenes.

Alice Pov:

Me desperté con un humor de perros, lo juro. Con la necesidad de no dejarme llevar por los malditos recuerdos, tomé mi neceser suspirando feliz por atrasar el tema en su maximo punto.

Pero la ducha no duró tanto como yo hubiera deseado, lamentablemente. Me vestí lentamente y fiel a mi costumbre les preparé las ropas a mis hermanas. Me resultó duro observar los rostros de mis hermanas mientras dormían placidamente, ellas sonreían mientras soñaban totalmente ajenas a la dura realidad de ese desdichado día. Para mi esto era muy complicado, era el primer cumpleaños de Charlie en el cual no estabamos con él. Desgraciadamente mi cabeza no quería cooperar conmigo, al parecer, y me traicionaba trayendome recuerdos de las celebraciones pasadas que yo había archivado en mi mente sin saber que un día iba a desear borrarlas completamente.

Para mi desgracia se tocó el tema en el desayuno ya que me dí cuenta del notorio humor de mi hermana Rosalie. Aún así hice mi mejor por sanjar el tema para que mis hermanas no sufrieran, pero no funcionó todo mi esfuerzo. Lloramos juntas ante los recuerdos que nos atacaron y el dolor que estos causaban en nosotras por la heridas que teníamos.

A causa de esa gran llantina llegamos un poco retrasadas al instituto pero eso no me importó demasiado. Las clases estuvieron más abrurridas, largas y agotadoras de lo normal y me preguntaba si eso se debía a mi humor. En toda la mañana no me encontré con ninguno de los chicos Cullen y eso se me hacía de gran ayuda para practicar mi buena cara y mi buen humor pues no quería que se dieran cuenta de la situación emocional en que me encontraba. A la hora de almuerzo Rose y yo nos juntamos para luego ir en busca de la tercera mosquetera que nos faltaba.

-Rose-la llamé suavemente. Ella se dió la vuelta para mirarme de frente.

-Dime-musitó.

-Quería pedirte un favor. Si no es mucha molestía.

-¿Cual?-preguntó un poco confundida.

-Tratemos por el bien nuestro y de Bella olvidar el tema. Sé de antemano que no va a ser facil hacer eso pero hagamos un esfuerzo, sabes muy bien que Bella sufre al vernos mal porque es una muy buena hermana. Pero nosotras no queremos verla sufrir por nuestra culpa, ¿cierto?.

-Claro que no-murmuró con el rostro distorcionado por el dolor que le causaban la verdad de mis palabras.

-Entonces...¿trato hecho?-ofrecí mi mano para cerrar el trato.

-Trato hecho-sonrió dandome la mano.

Cumplimos finalmente nuestro trato al pie de la letra pero no sin un gran esfuerzo por parte nuestra. En compensación por nuestro esfuerzo, el rostro de Bella se iluminó al vernos de mejor animo, y hasta ella misma mejoró su humor.

Para mi sorpresa y felicidad, los hermanos Cullen nos invitaron a sentarnos con ellos en su mesa donde ellos siempre se sentaban. Con emoción de mi parte aceptamos gustosas la oferta y así tuvimos un agradabla almuerzo grupal amistoso. La verdad es que me encantaba pasar tiempo con Jasper, él era para mi como mi cura a todo, con una sola sonrisa curaba bastantes heridas que se hayan en mi pecho, sin contar el hecho que cada vez que estaba a su lado me contagiaba su tranquilidad, paz, seguridad y felicidad que me era imposible no estar feliz y complacida a su lado. Al terminar la hora de almuerzo nos despedimos todos y quedamos de acuerdo en que nos juntaríamos en el aparcamiento a la salida, observé sonriente como Edward y Bella se iban juntos a su clase de Biologia.

La hora de gimnacia se me hizo un poco desagradable, no era porque era mala para los deportes -cosa que no es- o estuviera un poco torpe -cosa que tampoco era- si no que con el almuerzo que había digerido el estómago no resistió mucho. Pero sinceramente...¿quién fue el estúpido que planeó tener gimnacia cuando acabas de almorzar?, mi pobre estómago estuvo casi dos horas revuelto y sonando como si fuera un concierto de baterias, jamás en mi vida había pasado tanta verguenza.

Después de dos largas horas de Educación Fisica, me duché rapidamente y me cambié de ropas para luego ir a mi clase de Historia, la cual estuvo exactamente igual que las démas y muy larga. Con un suspiro exasperado salí del salón al escuchar luego de escuchar el bendito timbre que daba termino a los estudios ese día. Examiné con cansancio las miradas y susurros a mis espaldas por ser amiga de los "huraños hijos del Doctor Cullen", la verdad es que me había puesto hecha una fiera cuando Jazz nos explicó como era su reputación en el instituto y me costó demasiada fuerza de voluntad no gritar enfadada a los cuatro vientos e ir a golpear a los estúpidos niñitos que hablaban mal de los chicos cuando ni si quiera le conocían. Pero al final de todo siempre le gente hablaba por todo e incluso jamás dejarían de existir los rumores así que no ganaba nada poniendo a pelear con ellos cuando sé que nunca cambiarían, además no importaba lo que la gente decía y era de esperarse que se rumoreara sobre los chicos pues como dice el dicho "pueblo chico pero infierno grande".

Esperé paciente a que llegaran cada uno de mis amigos y luego mis hermanas, al final solo faltaba Edward.

-Hola, Alice-saludó Jasper. Se inclinó hacía a mi y mi corazón latió con fuerza contra mi pecho, entonces posó sus suaves labios en mi mejilla haciendo sonreir como boba.

-¡Hola, Jazz!-exclamé efusivamente mientras me arrojaba a sus brazos. Él se rió por lo bajo pero de igual forma me correspondió el abrazo.

-Puff...-bufó Emmett- Ha esta chica le dieron mucha Red-Bull en vez de leche materna cuando era una bebé y eso dejó consecuencias de por vida. Pobrecita-terminó murmurando y negando con la cabeza como un gesto de lastima. Le saqué la lengua como lo muy madura que era haciendo reir a todos.

-¿Por qué se demorará tanto Edward?-murmuró Bella frunciendo el ceño.

-Ejem...yo ya lo ví-murmuró Rose mirando por encima del hombro de mi otra hermana. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y observé enfadad como Jessica trataba de coquetear con Edward mientras que él se echaba hacía atras con una mueca de disgusto adornando sus labios.

-Esa harpía, hija de...-murmuró Bella caminando en dirección a la escena. Juró por Dios que jamás la vi tan enfadada como cuando fué a buscar a Edward y marcó inmediatamente "su territorio" dejandole en claro a Jessica que no tenía oportunidad con Edward. Al final de todo, los chicos y yo estabamos riendo a carcajadas por la cara de asesina de mi hermana y nos burlamos un rato de ella, hasta que se me ocurrió ir a un pap que una vez Emmett mencionó asi que les informé a todos nuestros planes. Edward me pidió que le esperacemos pues iría a buscar su movil que estaba en el Volvo.

-Okey, vé. Pero te advierto que tienes cinco minutos-amenacé y él rodó sus ojos, le dió a Bella un beso en la mejilla y se fué a buscar su iPhone. Fue cuando exactamente todo comenzó...

Miles de imagenes borrosas y extrañas se colaron en mi mente dejandome verlas, jadeé y parpadeé con fuerza forzando mi vista para verla con mayor claridad de lo que era posible. En un intento de aferrarme a lo que me quedaba de realidad, tomé lo primero que se me cruzó y que era justamente un brazo, me aferré de él como si mi vida dependiece de ello y podría jurar que le enterré mis uñas a ese brazo, sentí lastima por el pobre portados o dueño de ese brazo.

Las imagenes extrañas eran borrosas pero podía distingir muy bien a Edward en ellas, le veía claramente caminando hacía su Volvo y sacando de allí su telefono, tambien observé como cerraba su coche y se disponía a revisar su telefono justo cuando estaba cruzando la calle. De pronto en mi visión se muestra una furgoneta azul muy grande que iba avanzando hasta que de pronto chocó con una minuta piedrecilla haciendo que la furgoneta perdiera el control y que se vaya a toda velocidad en dirección a Edward quien estaba ensimismado leyendo algo en su movil que no se percataba que la furgoneta estaba a punto de atropellarlo. En ese instante la imagen salió de mi cabeza y la luz del día me cegó los ojos por unos minutos, parpadeé nuevamente forzando a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, solo entonces me percaté que mis hermanas me llamaban a gritos mientras que Jasper me sacudía suavemente de los hombros hablandome con más tranquilidad.

-Alice, Alice, Alice. ¿Que sucede con Edward?-preguntaba Jasper. Ahí me dí cuenta tambien que estaba susurrando el nombre de Edward repetidamente en un estado de shock, no sabía que hacer. Si quedarme callada o contarle a mis amigos y hermanas lo que había visto, alomejor así se podía evitar el accidente pues yo estaba segura que eso ocurriría.

-¡Bella!-reaccioné llamando a gritos a mi hermana-¡Corre a donde esta Edward que lo van a atropellar! ¡VE!.

-¿Qué?-jadearon todos.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¡Vé, Bella!-exclamé histerica. Mi hermana soltó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa pero no espero más, salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el carro de Edward.

-¡Voy con ella!-gritó Emmett por primera vez serio. Corrió detrás de mi hermana de cabellos castaños. Ví por el rabillo del ojo que Jazz me iba a preguntar algo pero no le dejé ni siquiera formar una frase.

-De verdad no hay tiempo para explicaciones, luego lo habrá. ¡Vayamos con ellos!-grité y todos salimos corriendo en la misma dirección. Entonces lo escuché perfectamente.

-¡EDWARD, NO!-el grito desgarrador de Bella me hizo parar abruptamente y fue entonces cuando todo se volvió negro.

Jasper Pov:

No entendía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera por que corriamos. Pero lo que sí es que podía sentir a leguas la preocupación y el miedo de Alice, cosa que me ponía más histerico. En un momento dado creí que Alice se desmayaría pues por la forma en que sus ojos se desfocaron como si viera a la nada y por la forma en que jadeaba y se aferraba a mi brazo como si su vida dependiece de ello. Jamás la había visto así y debo admitir que me asustó un poco.

Entonces oí el grito desgarrador proveniente de Bella y Alice-quien iba en frente de mi corriendo-paró abruptamente su carrera y de sopetón su cuerpo de desmoronó frente a mis ojos, con un acto reflejo muy rapido alcancé a atajarla antes de que su cabeza diera contra el asfalto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era erratica.

-¡Jasper, ¿que hago?!-me gritó Rosalie alterada.

-Primero que todo calmaté-la tranquilicé-Vé con Emmett a ayudar a Bella y Edward y cualquier cosa me pones sobre aviso. Yo me quedaré con Alice, no te preocupes.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo en busca de Emmett, Edward y Bella. Yo mientras le rogaba a todos los cielos que mi hermano estuviera bien y trataba de despertar a Alice pero no funcionó. A los veinte minutos despues de desesperé al no recibir noticias de Rosalie y al ver que Alice tampoco despertaba. Tomé mi movil que se encontraba en mi bolsillo de mi pantalon y marqué a emergencias.

-Necesito urgentemente una ambulancia al instituto de Forks-pedí inmediatamente.

-En un minuto la ambulancia estará allí-prometió una voz.

Unos minutos después la ambulancia estuvo allí y tomé el liviando cuerpo de Alice en mis brazos, caminé hacía un paramedico más cercano y le pedí ayuda con la chica que tenía en brazos desmayada. Inmediatamente me pasaron una camilla donde recosté a Alice, en ese momento por fin Rosalie apareció pero no me gustó mucho su expresión. Tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto y las lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

-A Edward se lo llevaron en un ambulancia, Bella va con él. Tu vete con Alice y yo me voy con Emmett rumbo al hospital-me informó. Asentí sin decir una palabra y me subí a la ambulancia para colocarme al lado de Alice y tomar su pequeña mano entre las mías. Me incliné y dejé un beso en su mano inhalando su delicioso aroma floral.

-Todo va a estar bien-murmuré tratando de convercerme más a mi mismo que a ella. No podía pensar con coherencia pues mi cabeza estaba llena de preocupación tanto por Alice que por mi hermano. No sabía exactamente que les había pasado a ninguno de los dos y me aterraba el hecho de que a Edward se lo habían llevado al hospital en ambulancia y que Bella no se haya querido separar de él, eso solo significaba una sola cosa.

No quería sacar conclusiones tan rapidamente, trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no pensar en cosas malas y de darle mi apoyo a Alice mientras ibamos de camino al hospital. De una cosa si estaba seguro, pediría que mi padre atendiera a Alice y a mi hermano para que así él nos tenga informados y además de que confiaba más en él que en los otros doctores.

Cerré los ojos dejandome llevar por la angustía que sentía en esos momentos y mi mente lo unico que hacía era rogar por que todo saliera bien pues si las cosas no salieran del todo bien no sabria que hacer.


	17. Chapter 17: En el hospital

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y drama es mía y esta prohibido su uso sin mi permiso.**

**Comentario: Bueno aqui va el capi 17 adelantado como recompensa por que en esta semana no podré actualizar mucho pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por hacerlo. Este capi va dedicado a Rosalie Lutz. Besotes a todas y espero les guste el capi...**

Capitulo 17: En el hospital...

Rosalie Pov:

Tan rapido como pude me subí al Jeep de Emmett dejando por completo olvidado mi carro, pero eso ahora no importaba. Me sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Edward o a Alice pero tenía la esperanza de que los dos iban a estar bien, _tenian _que estar bien. Me dió pena luego de ir avisarle a Jasper la situación pues en su cara se mostraba la preocupación y el miedo que él sentía en estos momentos y por lo mismo no quise darle demasiada información sobre la situación del accidente porque sabía que Jasper sufriría y eso yo no lo quería, no sabía porque pero de pronto un sentimiento de protección hacia Jasper me invadió.

_¿Cuán lejos está el hospital?_le pregunté a Emmett ya más calmada.

_No queda muy lejos de aqui, ya casi llegamos_me respondió Emmett mirando fijamente la carretera. Jamás lo había tan serio pero eso era de esperarse pues era su hermano el que habría sufrido el accidente. Gracias a Dios y a Bella a Edward no lo habían atropellado porque mi hermana al verlo corrió donde él y le empujó de la trayectoria de la camioneta haciendo que ella y Edward se cayeran al piso, con la diferencia de que Edward se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza contra el asfalto y quedó inconsciente desde ahí. Lo ultimo que supe gracias a Emmett, era que Edward sangraba de la cabeza y que mi hermana Bella lloraba sin cesar echándose la culpa por todo.

_Okey..._murmuré cerrando los ojos y recargandome contra el asiento copiloto del Jeep. Dejé en esos momentos que la angustía que sentía me consumiera totalmente, que el miedo que sentía tambien me consumiera. Una pequeña parte de mí estaba sorprendida de que me preocupara tanto por Edward pero yo sabía la razón de eso. Edward era tan amable, tan sincero, tan buena persona que me fué imposible no encariñarme con él a pesar de que meses atrás hice la promesa de nunca más querer o confiar en alguien, pero al conocer a los chicos esa promesa se rompió tan facilmente que de principio me asustó pero con el tiempo me dí cuenta que los chicos era buenas personas que han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Al llegar al hospital nos bajamos rapidamente del carro y nos adentramos al edificio, me fijé que las ambulancias ya estaban allí así que eso significaba que los chicos tambien estaban allí. Al abrir las puertas de la entrada mi vista me posó en mi hermana Bella que lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que Jasper la abrazaba y le susurraba cosas para tranquilizarla - o eso creí yo - pero se notaba a leguas que él tambien necesitaba consuelo porque se veía desolado. Me acerqué velozmente a ellos con Emmett pisandome los talones, al llegar Emmett se acercó a Bella y esta se arrojó a su brazos llorando mientras que él la recibía y la abrazaba con fuerza dandole apoyo. Decidí acercarme más a Jasper y darle un abrazo para apoyarlo pero me sentía rara al querer hacerlo porque yo no era muy buena demostrando mi cariño, pero no me importó todo eso y lo tiré por la borda. Le abrí los brazos a Jasper y este un poco sorprendido se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza, le correspondí el abrazo sintiendo en mi corazón una sensación de calidez que me embargaba, era exactamente la misma sensación que cuando Alice o Bella me abrazaban.

_Tranquilo_susurré en su oído_¿Que les dijieron?.

_Que Alice va estar en observación para chequearla y ver lo que le pasó, mientras que nos dijieron que Edward lo iban a poner en cuidados intensivos porque el golpe que se dió había sido muy fuerte y podía dejar secuelas_me respondió con voz neutra, sin sentimiento alguno. Me fue imposible evitar el sollozo que salió de mis labios al escuchar todo eso pero con gran fuerza de voluntad me dispusé a no llorar porque Jasper me necesitaba y fuerte no llorando igual que él. Guié a Jasper a las sillas que estaban en la pared y nos sentamos juntos, él recargó su cabeza en mi regazo mientras yo le acariciaba los cabellos trantando de tranquilizarse, funcionó al parecer porque una ola de tranquilidad me invadió y eso solo significaba que Jasper estaba tranquilo.

_Es mi culpa, es culpa mía. Todo esto es por mi culpa, Emm_murmuraba Bella. Ahí recien me dí cuenta que Emmett estaba sentado a mi lado con Bella en su regazo mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

_Escucháme bien Isabella Marie Swan_contestó Emmett con voz enfadada, le tomó el rostro entre sus gigantes manos haciendo que ella le mirara fijamente los ojos_Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, cariño. Todo esto es un accidente y los accidentes pasan, ¿entendiste?.

_Pero...pero si yo no lo hubiera golpeado con tanta fuerza, jamás se hubiera golpeado la cabeza.

_Mira...si tú no lo hubieras empujado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta mi hermano no estaría aqui en estos momentos, estaría muerto. Gracias a ti es que mi hermano está vivo y no es tu culpa todo esto. No quiero volver a escucharte decir eso, Isabella.

Mi hermana asintió nuevamente con la cabeza y volvió a recotarse en el pecho de Emmett. En las mismas posiciones estuvimos por más de una hora sin recibir noticia alguna sobre los chicos, por nuestro lado pasaban miles de doctores y enfermeras haciendo que Jasper y Bella se pararan inmediatamente pero al darse cuenta de que no venian hacia nosotros volvían nuevamente a la misma posición en que estaban. Fue una espera muy larga y dura, cada segundo que transcurría más me iba preocupando y todas las emociones me consumian en la agonía de no saber nada, estabamos en la ignorancia sobre las situaciones de nuestros hermanos.

_Jazz, ¿le avisaste a papá de esto?. ¿Verdad?_le preguntó en un suave susurro Emmett a Jasper.

_Si y le pedí que él se encargara de Edward y Alice. De seguro que ante cualquier noticia él vendrá a informarnos_respondió Jasper. Justo en esos momento se nos acercó un doctor, era muy guapo y se veía muy joven, debía tener entre los veinte y tanto o los treinta y pocos. Su cabello era de un rubio brillante muy bonito, era un poco palido, tenía unos lindos ojos azules y una sonrisa amistosa en sus labios. Emmett y Jasper se pararon inmediatamente, el primero sosteniendo a Bella entre sus brazos sin querer soltarla.

_Hola papá, ¿sabes algo de los chicos?_preguntó inmediatamente Jasper mientras yo me paraba. Jasper al sentirme a su lado inmediatamente me tomó de la mano requeriendo mi apoyo. Sonreí.

_Hola chicos, chicas_saludó el Doctor Cullen con una voz muy aterciopelada_ Alice se encuentra bien y acaba de despertar, pueden pasar a verla está en la habitación 103 pasillo 4.

_Hola Doctor Cullen_saludó mi hermana antes de preguntar_¿Y Edward como está?.

_Él va mejorando increíblemente rapido, despertó al mismo tiempo que Alice para nuestra gran sorpresa. Eso sí, aún le duele la cabeza y tiene algunos que otros daños que no son muy importante pero deben ser tratado así que tendrá que quedarse por lo menos dos o tres semanas hospitalizado.

Bella ahogó un sollozo y se abrazó a Emmett con fuerza.

_¿Ha visto a alguno de ellos, Doctor?_pregunté.

_No tecnicamente_dijo y luego aclaró ante mi cara de confusión_Los vi cuando los dos estaban inconscientes pero ahora no los he visto.

_¿Podemos pasar a ver a Alice?_preguntó Jasper.

_Si pueden pero antes de eso quiero saber que pasó_contestó el Dr.

_Si le soy sincera ni yo misma lo sé_comencé_Estabamos en el aparcamiento esperando por Edward cuando de sopetón Alice se empezó a comportar raro, parecia que sus ojos estaban desorbitados y mirando a la nada. Cuando salió del trance nos gritó que Edward le iba a pasar algo y le pidió a Bella que vaya a verlo, Bella le hizo caso y Emmett salió trás de ella.

Jazz, Alice y yo salimos corriendo detrás de ellos cuando oímos a Bella gritar "Edward, no" y en ese momento Alice paró abruptamente y se desmayó. Jasper se quedó con ella y yo fuí a ayudar a Bella, cuando llegué a donde ella estaba corriendo hacía Edward que estaba petrificado mirando la furgoneta que estaba a punto de atropellarlo. Bella lo empujó y sacó de la trayectoria de la furgoneta pero los dos cayeron al piso por la fuerza y ahí fue cuando Edward se golpeó en la cabeza. Lo ultimo que supe es que Edward estaba sangrando por la cabeza y que la ambulancia se lo había llevado junto con Bella que no se quiso separar de él.

_Okey...¿Tu eres Bella, cierto?_le preguntó el Dr a Bella. Esta asintió y gran sorpresa nos llevamos cuando el Doctor Cullen la abrazó suavemente y luego le dió un beso en la frente_Gracias, te agradezco infinitamente el haber salvado a mi hijo. Estamos en deuda contigo.

_Para nada, Doctor Cullen_murmuró Bella.

_¡Oh, por favor! Llamamé Carlisle, igual tú Rosalie_contestó el padre de Emmett para luego mirarme. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, se notaba que él era una muy buena persona.

* * *

Emmett Pov:

_¿Ahora podemos ir a donde Alice?_pregunté aun con Bella en mis brazos, se sentía bien tener a esta chica así conmigo. Sentía un cariño enorme por ella, como de hermanos y me gustaba protegerla de cualquier cosa, es que ella se veía tan fragil.

_Claro_sonrió mi padre.

_Una pregunta Doc... Carlisle_se corrigió Bella al ver la mirada divertida de mi padre_¿ A Edward no lo podemos pasar a ver?.

_Si, si pueden pero tiene que ser una persona. Luego van cambiando para que todos le vean.

_Okey, entonces vamos a ver a Alice chicos y luego yo iré a ver a Edward. ¿Les parece?_preguntó Bells. Todos asentimos.

Mi padre nos dirigió hacia un pasillo lleno de habitaciones, las puertas tenían todas un número, del cien en adelante. 101, 102, 103...entramos a la puerta del ultimo número y yo aun tenía a Bells abrazada. Jasper fue el primero en entrar seguido por las chicas y luego por mi, entonces todos miramos hacia la camilla que estaba en frente de nosotros. Justo allí estaba Alice recostada con sus ojitos cerrados, su respiración era calmada y se escuchaba los latidos de su corazón gracias a la maquina que tenía a su lado, vestía una de esas batas de los hospitales y de esas que estoy seguro la harían gritar de desagrado por lo feas que son. Jasper se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano suavemente, fue cuando Alice abrió sus ojitos verdes.

_Hola, Jazz_murmuró con voz un poco debil.

_Hola, cariño. ¿Como te sientes?_le preguntó mi hermano, muy preocupado notoriamente.

_Bien_aseguró la enferma_Aunque me duele la cabeza, pareciera que me pegé un gran golpe contra la pared. Estoy segura que me dejó un gran chichón.

_Alice, cariño, no te golpeaste. Gracias a Dios que alcancé a atajarte antes de que te golpearas.

_¿Ah, no?_preguntó confundida a lo que Jazz contestó negando con su cabeza suavemente.

_¿Estas segura que estas bien, cielo?_preguntó Rose sentadose al lado de Alice, se inclinó un poco y le acarició suavemente los cabellos.

_Completamente, pero digánme...¿Como esta Edward?, ¿que pasó?.

Bella se liberó de mi abrazo no sin darme un beso en la mejilla antes y susurrarme un "gracias" a lo que yo le sonreí. Caminó lentamente hacia sus hermanas y se sentó al otro lado de Alice tomandola de su otra mano la cual estaba desocupada. Las lagrimas bañaban el rostro de Bella dejandome en mi pecho una sensación de incomodidad y dolor, no me gustaba verla así, la prefería sonriendo y riendome de mis bromas locas y tontas, pero triste no me gustaba verla y quería hacer lo que fuera por quitarle su tristeza pero sabía que ella solo sonreiría si Edward estuviera bien de salud.

_No sabemos como se encuentra Edward porque aún no hemos ido a verlo, preferimos pasar a verte primero y luego yo iré a verlo. Lo que pasó es que después de lo que me dijiste corrí hacia donde estaba Edward y llegé justo en el momento en que la furgoneta avanzaba peligrosamente a él y...y..y_Bella empezó a llorar y los sollozos no la dejaban terminar pero tomó un fuerte respiró y continuó_Tuve tanto miedo, Ally, jamás en la vida había sentido tanto miedo. No sé de donde saqué el coraje para correr a su lado y empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas sacandolo de la trayectoria de la furgoneta, a causa de mi empujon se cayó al suelo junto conmigo y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo. Yo no quise, te lo juro, no quise empujarlo tan fuerte pero es que...

_Bella, Bella, para, para_interrumpió los lamentos de Bella, Alice_ No te culpes, Bella, entiende que si no fuera por ti Edward no estaría vivo. Lo del empujon fue algo que salvó la vida de Edward y piensa que la consecuencia hubiera sido mucho peor que un golpe en la cabeza si tu no lo hubieras salvado. Creéme cuando te digo que entiendo tu miedo, yo lo viví y lo tuve tambien por la seguridad de Edward, fue todo tan confuso cuando vi esas imagenes en mi mente pero no dudé ni un segundo en querer salvarlo. Te agradezco en el alma que hayas salvado a Edward, Bella, tu sabes que yo lo quiero como un hermano y no sé que hubiera hecho si le hubiera pasado algo, pero gracias a ti nada paso y por favor no te culpes de nada. ¿Vale?.

_Vale._accedió Bella al fin.

_Hola, duende._saludé a Alice caminando hacia ella, bromeé para quitar la tensión palpable que había en el ambiente. Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja al verme y se rió por lo bajo al escucharme.

_Hola, mastodonte._saludó.

_Vaya, vaya, nos diste un gran susto pequeñaja. ¿No podrías...no sé...haver avisado que te desmayarías?.

Alice se echó a reir_Emmett, uno no sabe cuando se va a desmayar. Tonto.

_Bueno, bueno, ¿pero no era que veías el futuro?. ¿Que pasó con la gran Gitana Alice?_pregunté bromeando.

_Mmmm...Gran Gitana Alice, me gusta. Pero uno: no soy gitana, dos: no sé si veo el futuro pues puede que mi visión fuera solo una mera coincidencia y tres: ¡eres un idiota!.

Me reí_Lo sé, lo sé. A menudo me lo recuerdan mis hermanos, es que ellos me quieren tanto_fingí quitarme una lagrima de mis ojos. Alice se rió y las chicas cororearon sus risas. En ese instante entró una enfermera con una bandeja, en esta se encontraba la comida de Alice- si es que a eso se le puede llamar comida- junto con un vaso de jugo y unas patillas. Cuando la enfermera se fue, lo primero que hice fue revisar la comida, probar un poco el jugo y leer las indicaciones de los medicamentos.

_¿Que haces?_me preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño. Todos los demás me miraban confundidos, me encogí de hombros.

_Probando que nada tenga Red-Bull o energizantes. Sería un gran error por parte nuestra darte algo como esas cosas, no viviríamos para contarlo_me estremecí dramaticamente y todos se largaron a reir mientras que la duende me sacaba la lengua.

_Oiga señor no-quiero-energizantes-para-Alice, ¿Me puede devolver mi comida? ¿Esta bien, no contiene energizantes?. No sé si se a dado cuenta pero esa es MI comida y quiero probarla.

_Esta bien, no contiene energizantes. Se la puede comer tranquilamente, señorita Alice_me burlé pasandole la bandeja.

_Gracias, señor Emmett. Muy amable de su parte el revisar mis alimento para ver si contiene o no energizantes, se los agradesco muchisimo_ironizó Alice. Me reí a carcajadas e imité un saludo militar en dirección de la duende.

_Cuando quiera, señorita.

Al rato después Bella se despidió de Alice, prometiendole que regresaría luego y se fue a ver a Edward. Todos sabiamos que ella estaba muy preocupada por mi hermano y por lo mismo la habiamos dejado ir primero, además se notaba que le gustaba mi hermano y que lo quería mucho. Una hora despues volvió Bella sonriendo, en sus ojos ya no se veía la tristeza y se notaba más tranquila y relajada. Nos contó que Edward estaba bien, que él le había dicho que no se preocupara pues estaba perfectamente. Tambien nos contó un poco sorprendida que Edward le había preguntado por la situación de Alice cuando se suponía que él no estaba enterado de nada, además que cuando Bella le preguntó sobre esto Edward solo se había encogido de hombros diciendo que había _sentido _que ha Alice le había pasado algo. Mi padre había escuchado todo y le oí murmurar un "parecen conectados biologicamente" pero fue tan bajo que lo digo que no quedé muy seguro del todo si escuché bien o no. Despues de Bella fue Rose a ver a Edward, luego Jasper y al final yo pues la duende no podía moverse de su camilla.

_Hola, Eddie_saludé entrando a la habitación de mi hermano. Edward estaba sentado en su camilla mirando por su ventana pero al oírme se volteó y me sonrió divertido.

_Hola, Emmett. Y deja de llamarme Eddie_agregó enfadado.

_Okey...¿como te sientes?.

_¿Qué?, ¿Estas preocupado por mí?_preguntó haciendose el sorprendido pero sonreía el muy idiota.

_¡Oye! Eso duele, sabes muy bien que me preocupo por ti y por Jazz, son mis hermanos, ¿como no me preocuparia?. De igual forma como tambien me preocupo por las chicas.

_En especial Rose_murmuró pero rapidamente cambió de tema, el muy cobarde_Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y Alice?, ¿como esta ella?.

Rapidamente le exppliqué todo lo sucedido a mi hermano, me reí mucho ante su cara de impresión cuando le conté lo de Alice. Tambien conversamos sobre su estado de salud y luego me tuve que ir ya que solo me dejaban estar con él una hora.

_Oye Emm, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?_me dijo antes de que me fuera.

_Dime.

_Dile a Bella que no se quede aqui pues cuando estuvo conmigo me dijo que se queria quedar a pasar la noche aqui en el hospital por mi y por Alice, pero dile que se vaya a la casa a descansar pues mi padre dijo que hoy me daría de alta con la condición de quedarme en cama tres semanas descansando si ir al instituto. Los mismo es para Alice.

_¡Mierda! ¡Te vas a perder tres semanas enteritas de clases! ¡Te odio!_refunfuñé y mi hermano bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_¿Le dirás Emmett?_preguntó.

_Si, si, le diré. Te preocupas demasiado por Bella.

Él suspiró_Si, es que la quiero mucho.

_Estas enamorado_aseguré sonriendo con picardía.

_Me estoy enamorando de ella inevitablemente_murmuró.

_Eso es bueno_comenté_Ella es una chica buena, tierna y dulce que la quiero como una hermana asi que si le haces daño, fregaré el piso contigo. ¿De acuerdo?.

_No esperaba más_dijo asintiendo.

_Adios, Eddie_me despedí cerrando la puerta. Lo oí gruñir entre dientes y me eché a reir.

* * *

**Bueno terminó el capi, sé que es un poco corto pero mi inspiración se me cortó con un disgusto grande que pasé pero espero les haya gustado. ¿Meresco un Review? Plis comenten para saber que les parecio pues un solo Review alegra notoriamente mi día. Espero que el accidente les haya enseñado que deben tener cuidado cuando cruzan las calles y siempre que esten ensimismados en algo ande ojo avisor. Cuindense todas, no sean muy locas jajaja, disfruten su fin de semana y pasenla super bien, VAYAN A FIESTAS POR MI jajajja. Besotes a todas...**


	18. Chapter 18: Sentimientos

Capitulo 18: Sentimientos...

Bella Pov:

Aunque el terco de Edward insitía con que no tenía que hacerlo, decidí que iría a cuidarlo a su casa, se lo debía por ser yo la causante de su golpe en la cabeza. Con un poco de ayuda de parte de Alice, Rose, Jazz y Emmett logré convercerlo de que era una buena idea el ayudarlo cuando se encontrara solo en casa, sé que no estaba invalido ni nada de eso pero su mismo padre, que es doctor, había mencionado que le podía dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza y eso podía causar que estuviera en un estado inconsciente. Después de escuchar los reclamos de Edward que según él todos se habían confabulado en su contra, nos despedimos de los chicos y junto a mis hermanas nos fuimos a casa, donde nos esperaba una loca e histerica Reneé.

La verdad es que mi madre había estado muy preocupada con nuestra desaparición despues del instituto, lamentablemente más se volvió loca al escuchar sobre el desmayo de Alice y el casi accidente de Edward, cosa que tuvimos que explicarlo con lujo de detalles para que comprendiera todo, Alice aceptuó el tema sobre sus imagenes raras y comprendí el porque de su decisión. Más tarde yo ya me encontraba en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación pensando y rememorando todo lo sucedido en ese día tan raro y recordando las miles de sensaciones que sentí a lo largo del día, al hacer esto sentí que habia estado muy bipolar y cambiada. Primero que todo estaba el tema con el que me topaba todas las mañanas; los nervios a flor de piel, estos nervios eran causados por Edward ya que estupidamente cada vez que pensaba en verlo, en ver esas sonrisas suyas tan arrebatadoras, al ver esos ojos verde esmeralda suyos tan hipnotizantes, al ver solamente su mera presencia ya me sentía nerviosa con miles de mariposas en el estómago. Por segundo estaba el tema de mi felicidad al estar con Edward; siempre que estaba con él a su lado me veía sonriendo como una completa idiota, cada vez que él me sonreía mi corazón brincaba contra mi pecho febrilmente, cada vez que su suave piel de terciopelo hacía contacto con la mía parecía que me iba a desmayar por la sensación tan conmovedora que sentía ante su toque, aunque fuera un ligero toquesito. Y por ultimo estaba el tema del acciendente; debo reconocer que en un momento dado creí casi firmemente que mi hermana se había vuelto loca cuando me gritó sobre lo del accidente pero al contemplar fijamente sus bellos ojos, me pude fijar que en sus ojos estaba el miedo y la angustía reflejado fieramente notorio, así que no me la pensé dos veces y corrí en auxilio de Edward y sentí un miedo terrible luego del golpe en la cabeza sintiendo cuplable sobre la forma tan bruta del que lo había tratado.

Por esas tres cosas de vital importancia, era cuando mi mente me decía: ¿Pero qué es lo que me pasaba con Edward Cullen?, ¿cuales eran mis sentimientos hacía él?. Suspiré lentamente, era bastanate evidente que era más que un simple amigo para mi, pero ...¿que era exactamente?.

_¡Bella, vamonos! ¡Se nos hace tarde!_gritó la duende de mi hermana. Me reí por lo brusco que me había sacado de mis pensamientos, tomé mi chaqueta y bajé a la sala donde me esperaban mis ceñudas hermanas.

_¿Qué?_pregunté uniendome al club del "ceño fruncido".

_Te estuvimos esperando mucho tiempo, Bella_acusó Rose, entecerrando los ojos.

_¿Que tanto hacías?_inquirió la duende.

_Nada, ya vamonos.

Ya instaladas y totalmente preparadas en el carro nuestro, decidí cuestionar sobre un tema que me había dejado con duda y curiosidad.

_Alice_llamé a mi hermana._Dime, ¿que pasa al final con las "imagenes"?.

Mi hermana suspiró sonoramente, como si ya hubiera pensado demasiado en el tema para volver a nombrarlo, Rose y yo solo la mirabamos con curiosidad e interesadas por el tema.

_No lo sé, ni yo misma lo sé. ¿Saben?, desde ayer que imagenes parecidas a las del accidente se acoplan en mi mente sin que yo pueda evitarlo. ¡Estan frustrante!, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo enorme con concentrarte y poder captar todas esas imagenes porque se ven extremadamente borrosas, además de que siempre me dejan cansada y casi sin energias. En fin...la cosa es que desde el accidente imagenes así se han colado en mi cabeza pero no se preocupen, no son malas noticias, solo veo cosas buenas.

_Okey..._murmuré un poco confundida en el tema.

_Pero...¿ustedes no me encuentran loca, verdad?_preguntó tristemente mi hermana, la duende.

_¡NO!_gritamos Rose y yo alteradas, luego agregué._¿Como se te ocurre decir eso?. ¿Estas loca?_Rose me fulminó con la mirada_Oh, vale, vale, mala elección de palabras, pero es una soberana tonteria lo que dices, Alice. Dejar de pensar tonteras porque nosotras siempre te ayudaremos.

_Gracias, chicas_murmuró Alice sonriente. Le sonreimos.

El día estuvo especialmente aburrido, jamás en la vida me sentí tan desolada y aburrida como lo estaba en ese momento, sentía una sensación de vacio como si algo me faltara. ¿Será esta sensación producto de la falta de Edward todo el tiempo?, si, era por eso. Entonces...¿que mierda es lo que sentía por ese chico?. Cuando terminaron las clases me fuí directamente al aparcamiento donde estaban esperandome todos, entonces allí me enfrente a un dilema del cual antes no me había percatado. ¿Como me iba a ir a la casa de Edward?.

_Hey, Rosa_saludó Jazz sonriendome. Emmett, el oso, se acercó a mi sonriente y me atrajó a su cuerpo en uno de sus abrazos "tan delicados".

_Emm...mi...aire_susurré como pude contra su pecho. Emmett solo se echó a reir alegremente.

_Oops, lo siento, Bells_exclamó entre carcajadas, yo solo lo miré mal.

_Emm, Jazz, les quiero pedir un favorcito_musité mirando a mis amigos.

_Canta_vociferó Emmett sonriendo.

_Bueno, yo...emm...Quería pedirles que me llevaran a su casa, por favor.

_Perdón, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿porqué?_inquirió Jasper, con el ceño fruncido.

_Por que va a cuidar de tu hermano, Jazz_cantó Alice riendo.

_Oh_dijo Emmett para luego carcajearse._Eres igual de cabezota que Eddie, ¿nunca se dejan perder, cierto?. Okey...no hay ningún problema en eso, te llevaremos Jazz y yo.

_Gracias_les sonreí a los dos.

Rapidamente mes despedí de mis hermanas para luego subirme al enorme Jeep de Emmett, claro no sin antes requerir su ayuda para subirme ya que solo las llantas del Jeep me llegaban por la altura de la cintura. Obsersé absorta todo el camino a la casa de los chicos, con la intención de aprenderme muy bien el camino y asi no volver a molestar a los chicos pero me fue imposible aprendermelo pues era muy complicado, me sorprendí mucho cuando me dí cuenta de que entrabamos en un frondoso bosque cubierto de musgo, como era de esperarse por tantas lluvia aqui en Forks. Justo cuando iba a preguntar sobre el camino, ante mis ojos apareció una hermosa casa...¡no que digo casa, será mansion!, una muy enorme mansion muy moderna. La casota contenía tres pisos de altura, la parte inferior de la casa estaba totalmente hecha de vidrio mientras que en el segundo piso había un sobresaliente, tenía tambien un enorme porche y un hermoso jardin lleno de flores.

_Wow_susurré bajito, mis amigos se echaron a reir. El interior de la casa era mucho más hermoso aún, cada rincon de la casa tenía un estilo moderno pero propio, la sala era muy espaciosa y la escalera en forma de caracol. Justo en ese preciso instante Edward salió de lo que imaginé yo que era la cocina, venía con unos simples pantalones de tela y una camisa que marcaba perfectamente su pecho, su pelo estaba más desordenado de lo normal y en sus manos blancas se hallaba una taza con café caliente. El hermoso chico alzó la vista mostrandome esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, contemplé como boba ese mar en el que siempre me perdía mientras el me miraba intensamente, sin decir una palabra pero sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

_¡Oh, hola, Bella!_exclamó sonriente. Iba a contestar cuando de pronto la ruda voz de Emmett me interrumpe.

_¡Eddie!, Bella viene hacer de canguro contigo, o sea, va a ser tu niñera.

El aludido me contempló con la sorpresa surcando su bello rostro, alzó una ceja en mi dirección. Oh oh, ¡Maldito Emmett y esa bocota que tiene!.

_¿Eso es cierto, Bella?_preguntó.

_Sí_asentí con la cabeza, avergonzada._No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados en mi casa, no hagas nada por convencerme porque puedo ser más cabezota que tu. Ademas, ¿no quieres mi compañia?.

_Sabes que sí, pero..._se calló de pronto y luego suspiró_Okey, vale, vale, entonces te quedas en mi casa.

Y asi fue como pasaron tres semanas, cosa que pasó muy rapido. Todos los días luego del instituto iba a la casa de los Cullen y me quedaba a hacerle compañia a Edward ya que no tenía ningún sentido el cuidarlo cuando ya estaba perfectamente bien, pero él mismo me aseguraba varias veces que le gustaba mi compañia asi que solo yo me quedaba con él disfrutando hasta de su sola presencia asi que yo gustosa me quedaba a su lado. Esas semanas en su casa jamás me había topado con su madre porque nuestros horarios no coincidían, tambien esas semanas la pasamos de lujo viendo peliculas, riendo, jugando, etc...La verdad es que cada día más algo nacía en mi cada vez que lo veía a él, siempre me encontraba sonriendo como una completa idiota cuando le veía y siempre mi corazón se hinchaba al observar su belleza casi inhumana. Con el pasar de los días fui conociendo poco a poco nuevas facetas de Edward, todas y cada una de ellas me encantó. Me fascinaba la relación tan unida que tenía con sus hermanos; cada jueves se organizaban en familia y veían una pelicula todos juntos mientras que los viernes era solo noche de "brothers" como lo denominaba Emmett. Tambien me gustaba sus gustos generales, coincidiamos en todos nuestros gustos y debo mencionar que me sorprendí muchisimo cuando por primera vez ví el estante lleno de CDs de música que Edward tiene en su habitación, ese estante era muy grande. Cada día me gustaba más este chico.

Entonces con el correr de los días caí en la cuenta de todo, no era muy normal que con cada mirada, saludo, gestos, movimientos, sonrisas, con cada detalle dedicado para mi, Edward me dejara totalmente hechizada por su encanto y con el corazón latiendome a mil por hora. Esto que sentía por este chico tenía un nombre, uno el cual nunca en mi vida pensé que ocuparía para definir mis sentimientos, no despues de los que paso con Charlie. Yo, Isabella Swan, estaba total, incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Edward Pov:

Me arrojé de forma deliberada a mi comoda cama, suspirando con pesar. Jamás en mi vida me habían embargado sentimientos así por una chica y ahora me estaba pasando, me estaba enamorando inevitablemente de Isabella Swan. Debo decir que con cada mirada, sonrisa o gesto que ella me dedicaba me sentía en las nubes, como un completo idiota enamorado. He de mencionar tambien que me encantaba todo de ella, sus sonrojos adorables, sus miradas achocolatadas, sus labios carmesí, sus gestos, sus movimientos, su forma tan peculiar de pensar y de ver a las personas, y por sobre todo su forma de cautivarme con cada gesto o movimiento suyo. Cerré los ojos con fueza al pensar en ella, era muy notable que estaba enamorado de esta chica pero al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta, y de por si eso era muy extraño porque ella era muy perceptiva.

Yo por mi parte me condideraba muy notablemente enamorado, como era de esperarse siempre que me encontraba con ella mis movimientos eran torpes por el nerviosismo que sentía a causa de su presencia. Sinceramente no sabía como Bella no se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella, todos ya lo sabían porque se habían percatado de mis miradas, mis gestos y mi forma de ser con ella pero todo esto me frustraba un poco, ¿como Bella no se daba cuenta y los demás si?.

En todo caso eso ya no tendría importancia en unos días más porque tenía un plan en mente donde yo estaba con Bella en un cita y declarandole mis sentimientos, pero..¿donde podría ser eso?. Obviamente tenía que ser un lugar bonito y especial porque yo quiero lo mejor para Bella asi que tenía que salir todo perfecto. Entonces a mi mente vino la imagen de un lugar hermoso, perfecto para lo que tenia planeado cosa que sería simple porque conociendo a Bella como la conozco ella nunca dejaría que hiciera algo tremendo por ella. Me paré de un salto de mi habitación, bajé la escaleras a saltos y me fuí directamente a la sala donde esperaría a Bella y mis hermanos. Aunque me negué de principio, Bella venía todos los días luego del instituto para "cuidarme" luego de lo que pasó con mi accidente, no me gustó mucho la idea al principio pero despues me vi disfrutando día a día de la compañia de Bella, añorando y contando las horas para volver a verla asi que siendo un poco egoista me limitaba a disfrutar al maximo la oportunidad que se me otorgaba sin poner ni un reclamo. Justo en ese momento la puerta principal resonó por toda la casa, anuciando la llegada de Bella y mis hermanos, esta sería la ultima jornada de Bella como canguro conmigo pues el lunes iría a clases.

_Hola chicos, Bella_saludé poniendome de pie y sonriente. Fue entonces cuando Bella alzó la vista para obsevarme con esos hermosos ojos suyos achocolatados, sonrió de oreja a oreja y con un andar gracil -cosa que ella no creía- y rapido se arrojó a mis brazos, enrollando sus bracitos en mi cuello y enterrando su rostro en mi pecho, automaticamente envolví su cintura con mis brazos cariñosa pero posesivamente.

_Hola, Ed_musitó contra mi pecho, sonreí cuando oí su apodo hacia mi.

_Bueno, mejor dejemos a los tortolitos solos, Jazz. Estamos tocando el violín(*) aqui_vociferó Emmett riendose entre dientes, lo fulminé con la mirada sin soltar a la mujer que amo de mis brazos. Sentí el calor de las mejillas de Bella cuando se sonrojó.

_¿Como han estado las clases hoy?_inquirí hacia Bella contra su pelo, su sedoso cabello con aroma a fresas.

_Bien aunque aburridas, como siempre.

_Eso nunca cambia_me reí, entonces recordé mi plan._Bella, queria pedirte algo.

_¿Qué?_murmuró alejandose un poco para observar mi rostro.

_Mmmm...bueno...yo..._me pusé nervioso._¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?.

Bella jadeó com fuerza abriendo los ojos como platos, si no hubiera estado tan nervioso me hubiera reido por su expresión de sorpresa. ¿Acaso me diría que no?.

_C-claro, Ed. ¿C-como u-una ci-cita?_preguntó un poco nerviosa. Sonreí aliviado cuando comprendí su silencio, su sorpresa y sus gestos, ella tambien estaba nerviosa. Alcé mi mano izquierda vacilando un poco, con suavidad le toqué sus mejillas tan suaves y ella cerró los ojos ante la caricia, sonreí más aun si es que se podía.

_Si_respondí en un susurro._Como una cita.

Entonces ella sonrió suavemente y me miró, en sus ojos se hayaba la ¿ternura?. ¿Será que siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Eso podía ser posible?.

_Bueno, ¿te apeteceria ir ahora?_inquirí.

_Si, pero antes debo avisarle a mis hermanas sobre el retraso.

Luego de la llamada y con el corazón en mano por los nervios, Bella y yo nos subimos al Volvo plateado y manejé hacia mi lugar privado, mi lugar favorito donde acudía siempre que necesitaba estar solo, un respiro o desahogarme con la naturaleza. En un momento me pregunté mentalmente cuando sería el día que le mostrara a Bella la canción en piano que había creado para ella, si, habia creado una canción de piano para ella que habia autodominado como una nana, mi madre se volvió loca de la felicidad cuando me escuchó tocar en el piano el día que creé la melodía, ella estaba contenta que despues de tantos años de dejar votado mi pasión por la musica, llegara por fin esta y con una excelente canción. La verdad es que esa canción había sido creada e inspirada por Bella, ella incondicionalmente se había convertido en mi musa para inspirarme nuevamente y volver a tocar.

Miré de reojo el rostro de Bella cuando terminamos nuestro camino en carro, estaba sorprendida porque nos encontrabamos en un bosque frondoso y oscuro, no había nada allí como adecuado para una cita. Me reí por lo bajo, ella no sabía lo que le esperaba. Como el caballero que me criaron le abrí la puerta del carro y le expliqué brevemente que teníamos que seguir el camino pero a pie ya que el carro no podía pasar por donde yo quería ir. Un poco asustada por su equilibrio Bella acepto la propuesta de caminar y comenzamos a adentrarnos al bosque, varias veces tuve que ayudarle cuando se tropezaba o perdía el equilibrio y ella solo me sonreía avergonzada, media hora despues comencé a observar la luz al final del camino y eso me indicó que estabamos cerca de nuestro destino asi que dejé que Bella llevara ahora la caminata pues tambien ella había visto la luz y se habia percatado que era ahí donde teníamos que ir. Entonces la oscuridad del bosque quedó atras para dejar paso a la iluminación de mi claro, el hermoso claro que hace años habia descubierto hace años atras.

_¡Edward, es hermoso!_exclamó sorprendida, mirando todo a su alrededor.

_Lo sé, es impresionante_coincidí sonriendo.

_¿Como descubriste este lugar?.

Con un gesto con la cabeza le señalé que nos sentaramos en el pasto y las rodeadas flores que contenía el claro, se acercó vacilante a mi y me sorprendió tomandome de la mano y guiandome a sentarme.

_No es obligación que me lo digas, si no quieres hacer no lo hagas_me dijo suavemente luego de habernos sentado. Estaba seguro que tenía una expresion incomoda ante el tema a tratar.

_No_negué suavemente._Quiero hacerlo, quiero que tu sepas todo de mi, Bella. Hace unos dos años atras me enteré que era adoptado, bueno que todos nosotros somos adoptados. La realidad de todo es que este hecho me dolió bastante porque me dijieron que mis verdaderos padres había muerto en un incendio junto con mi hermana gemela, jamás encontraron el cuerpo de mi hermana pero si los restos quemados de mis padres, según la misma Esme me lo digo, fue un milagro el haberme salvado. Yo solo era un bebé cuando todo esto pasó asi que no recuerdo nada, le agradezco mucho a Carlisle y a Esme el que me hayan adoptado dandome un hogar y una familia, pero tienes que comprender que es duro enterarte de que los que creías que eran tus padres no lo son.

"Ese día que me contaron la verdad, salí de casa un poco enfadado y tomé el Jeep de Emmett, lo unico que quería era salir de casa y manejar por un buen rato. Con el pasar de los minutos llegué sin darme cuenta al principio de este bosque y decidí que queria caminar un poco así que comencé a adentrarme al bosque, caminé bastante tiempo sin darme cuenta hacia donde iba. Hasta que llegué a este claro, este hermoso lugar me cautivo inmediatamente y aqui pude pensar con claridad desahogandome con la naturaleza, esa fue la primera vez que vine aqui. Desde ese día cuando necesito pensar, estar solo o desahogarme vengo aqui y así este lugar se convirtió en mi lugar privado preferido."

_Lo siento mucho, no sabía esto_murmuró Bella un poco apenada. Le sonreí y le dí una suave apretón a su mano.

_No lo sientas_susurré._Es algo que pasó hace años y ya lo superé. Además es algo que habría pasado si o si de cualquier forma.

_Tienes razón.

_Bella yo..._había llegado la hora._Desde la primera vez que te vi quedé hechizado contigo, ese día que chocamos pensé que eras un hermoso ángel que venía a cuidarme, te vi y me cautivaste completamente. Ahora, con el pasar del tiempo me fuí enamorando de ti poco a poco e inevitablemente sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta. Por eso ahora quiero saber cuales son tus sentimientos hacia mi, quiero saberlo porque si no me quieres de la forma que yo deseo puedo...

_Shhh_me interrumpió poniendo su mano en mis labios._ Tus sentimientos hacia mi son completamente correspondidos.

Me quedé helado en mi sitio sin poder tener un pensamiento coherente en mi mente, Bella me quería y eso causaba que mi corazón latiera fuertemente contra mi pecho. Juro sentí una alegria inmensa cuando oí esas palabras salir de sus preciosos labios.

_¿E-enserio?_pregunté bobamente. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo sonreí abiertamente y me acerqué a ella, tomé su hermoso rostro entre mis manos mientras que sus ojos brillaban alegremente.

_No lo puedo creer_murmuré para mi._Estoy completamente enamorado de ti, Bella Swan. Te amo.

Los ojos achocolatados de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas, alzó las manos y me acarició suavemente el rostro. Suspiré feliz.

_Yo tambien te amo.

_Quiero intentar algo, no te muevas_le avisé acercandome más a ella. De forma suave y vacilando incliné mi rostro al suyo, pendiente y cavilando la reacción de ella. Gracias a Dios que no se alejó de mi, entonces cerré los ojos y suavemente presioné mis labios contra los suyos probando el sabor de sus suaves labios. Nos besamos suavemente por unos largos y eternos minutos que para mi fueron la gloria misma, ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello acercandome más a ella mientras que yo la abrazaba suavemente por la cintura. Nos separamos por la falta de aire pero no dejé que el contacto se perdiera, asi que junté nuestras frentes y acaricié sus mejillas.

_Wow_murmuró Bella sonriendo.

_Eso es quedarse corto_la corregí._Isabella Swan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?.

_¡Claro, Edward!_exclamó arrojandose a mis brazos y me besó suavemente de nuevo, yo solo me dejé gustoso. Ahora mi vida era completamente dichosa, tenía a la mejor novia del mundo. Tenía a mi lado a la mujer que amo.


	19. Chapter 19: Mi mejor día

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la drama es mía y esta prohibido su uso sin mi consentimiento.**

**Comentario: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad que lo siento. No fue mi culpa el no actualizar por tantos días, mi internet no funcionó. Si por mi fuera hubiera actualizado el sabado pasado pero no pude, por favor perdónenme por el retraso. Bueno sin más les dejo el capi 19...espero les guste. ¡DEDICADO A ALICE RATHBONE Y MITWI!**

Capitulo 19: Mi mejor día...

Alice Pov:

Estaba muy entretenida en este momento, junto con mi hermana Rose estaba viendo una pelicula de acción donde salía al actor favorito de mi rubia hermana llamado Kellan Lutz. Me reía mucho de mi hermana al ver sus ojos iluminandose cada vez que el tipo salía en pantalla, o con cada comentario suyo subido de tono, de verdad creo que a mi hermana le estaba haciendo mal el juntarse con Emmett, el humor de mi simpático amigo se le estaba pegando inevitablemente.

_Mira ese cuerpo, Alice. Mira esos biceps, que afortunada es la mujer con la que esté ese guapote chico_murmuraba Rose soñadoramente, soltando a cada cierto tiempo unos largos suspiros. Me reí entre dientes.

_Estas loca, Rose.

_Loca y todo igual me quieres_contestó creidamente. La fulminé con la mirada haciendo que se riera a carcajadas.

_Te sobra humildad a ti, Rose_solté con sarcasmo.

_Si, yo soy tan humilde_musitó con dramatismo, yo solo le saqué la lengua.

_Hola, chicas_saludó mi madre entrando a la sala muy sonriente. Le sonreí, mi madre ultimamente llegaba a casa muy pero muy sonriente y eso me tenía muy curiosa. ¿Que será lo que a mi madre la hace sonreir asi? ¿O será QUIEN la hace sonreir asi?.

_Hola, ma'.

_Parecen sureñas saludandome asi_sonrió mi madre._Bueno falta una, ¿donde anda su hermana?.

_Cuidando de Eddie porque según ella él no se puede cuidar solito, la necesita. Para mi eso es una excusa para verlo a él, eso es seguro_contestó mi hermana picaramente. Solo me reí por lo bajo.

_Tengo un gran presentimiento sobre este día de cuidados de parte de Bella a Edward, estoy segura que nuestra hermana llega con una sorpresita hoy_murmuré riendome. Inmediatamente capté la atención de mi madre y de mi hermana, las dos abrieron los ojos como platos y se acercaron a mi en una velocidad casi inhumana. Rapidamente me rodearon dejandome sin escapatoria alguna.

_Cuenta, ¿que viste?_preguntó mi hermana muy interesada.

_Si hija, cuentanos que fue lo que viste_secundó mi madre.

No queriendo dar termino a la confianza que tenía con mi madre, hace unos días atrás le conté a mi madre sobre las raras "visiones del futuro" que había estado teniendo ultimamente. Debo decir que de principio mi madre pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo pero cuando observó mi rostro inexpresivo y serio se dió cuenta de que todo esto era de verdad, que yo le estaba diciendo algo que era cierto. Naturalmente que mi madre se preocupo por mi, pensó que esas imagenes creaban algun daño en mi y quería que me revisara un doctor, pero al explicarle como eran de verdad las cosas y que esas imagenes no me hacían daño alguno, se tranquilizó y me creyó en todo, no sin antes decirme que tengo su apoyo incondicional cosa que le agradecí mucho. La verdad es que mi familia ahora se había acostumbrado bastante rapido e impresionantemente rapido sobre mis imagenes, a los días del accidentes ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a mis reacciones cuando me llegaba cualquier vision y tambien se sabían de memoria mi expresión cuando esto pasaba, por lo mismo ya no se asustaban tanto cuando las imagenes venían a mi mente.

_Bueno..._murmuré volviendo a concentrarme en las preguntas de mi familia. _No les voy a contar nada, pero lo que si les puedo decir es que se llevaran una grata sorpresa de parte de Bella.

_Pufff_bufó mi madre._Me carga cuando haces eso, siempre nos dejas con las ganas de saber de que se tratan tus visiones, eso no se vale.

Me reí alegremente, mi madre no parecía una mujer adulta, siempre pensé que en ese cuerpo de mujer adulta se encontraba el alma de una niña. Mi madre siempre fue asi y creo nunca cambiará.

_Reneé tiene razón, siempre nos dejas en el suspendo. Pero habrá que esperar a Bella para que nos cuente todo_exclamó mi hermana.

_Bueno, hablando de la reina de roma..._murmuré mirando mi movil el cual estaba sonando porque Bella me estaba lamando. Con apresuradas palabras, mi castaña hermana me avisó que saldría con Edward a dar un paseo y que alomejor llegaría tarde, la tranquilicé diciendole que estaba bien todo y que no se preocupara porque yo le avisaría a Reneé sobre esto.

Siendo totalmente sincera, hace unos días tuve una "vision" donde salía mi hermana Bella con Edward en un hermoso prado lleno de flores silvestres, ellos dos estaban sentado en el suelo sonriendo alegremente, abrazandose cariñosamente y luego besandose con ternura. La verdad es que quise saltar de emoción cuando vi esta imagen, me enterneció la escena de los abrazos y el beso, ellos dos hacian una hermosa pareja y me gustaba la idea de que estuvieran juntos. No quise mencionar nada a nadie sobre esa vision, quería que todo fuera una sorpresa y ahora todo estaba funcionando a la perfeccion...pero habia un pequeño problema en todo esto.

Tambien había otra vision que me tenía muy intrigada, esa vision consistía en que estabamos mis hermanas, mi madre y yo en la sala de estar de nuestra casa, cuando de pronto una voz que se me hacia muy familiar gritaba "¡Familia estoy en casa!". Lo unico que podía ver de esa persona en la vision era la silueta y claramente era una silueta de un hombre, esa persona entraba en la sala y todas jadeabamos fuertemente al verlo y ahí la vision terminaba. Sentía un mal presentimiento sobre esa persona y se me retorcian las tripas al pensar que algo malon podía suceder, pero..¿quien podría ser?. Solo habia una persona a la cual mis hermanas y mi madre no querriamos ver y ese era...mi padre...Charlie Swan. ¿Sería acaso que Charlie se enteró sobre nuestro paradero?, ¿él se atrevería a venir?.

De todos modos iba a estar pendiente sobre cada paso que de la familia, no podía darme el lujo de descuidar un futuro tan importante como lo era ese y por lo mismo debía estar muy preparada para lo que sea. Probablemente todo esto sea solo un futuro incierto pero prefería prevenir que lamentar, además a veces tanta felicidad en nuestra vida era muy sospechoso y en cualquier momento esa felicidad se podría desvanecer e irse a la velocidad del viento. Pero...¿debía informarles a mi familia sobre esto?. No, al parecer todo esta bien y no les diría nada a nadie sobre esto hasta que vea una verdadera amenzada futura. Avisándoles a mi familia solo ganaria preocuparlas sin razón alguna y quitarles esa felicidad que tanto nos había costado recuperar para nada, no deseaba ser yo la causante de desgracias o de la infelicidad de mi familia, ciertamente prefería esperar para ver que era lo que el destino nos tenía preparado y si era necesaría daría todo lo que tenía por impedir que nuestra felicidad nos sea arrebatada bruscamente. Sin duda alguna, la mejor desición que hemos tomado mi familia y yo era el venir a Forks, porque aqui encontramos la felicidad que con tanto esmero habíamos querido recuperar después del hecho con Charlie.

Luego de la conversación con mi familia, caminé y subí las hermosas escaleras de mi casa para adentrarme en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, donde con estusiasmo coloqué un CD de mi banda favorita, los 100 monkeys, y me dispusé a terminar mis deberes del instituto. Tomé de mi mochila el cuadernillo de historía fulminandolo con la mirada, como si aquello serviría de consuelo porque el ramo de historia siempre era mi vulnerabilidad, jamás entendia ni pio de lo que hablaba el profesor y explicaba con tanto entusiasmo, sinceramente había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces casi me había quedado dormida en esa clase, incluso era de seguro que mi expresión en esa hora era una expresión adormiliada y totalmente aburrida, odiaba historia. Aunque lo intenté por todos los medios, fue completamente inutil e innecesario el leer y obligar a mi mente para que comprendiera la materia, era un caso perdido totalmente; a veces le preguntaba al cielo como era posible el que no hubiera reprobado ya esa materia, eso era un verdadero milagro celestial.

_Déja de fruncir tanto el ceño que por más que lo intentes, no vas a entender nada. Déja eso ya, abajo hay visitas por atender_comentó la voz de Rosalie, sonando totalmente divertida. Dí media vuelta y la fulminé con la mirada, como ella era tan inteligente y entendia del todo la materia, no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

_¿Visitas, quienes?.

_La perejita feliz acaba de llegar, más sonrientes que nunca y tomados de la mano, sinceramente, Alice, jamás creí ver sonreír tanto a nuestra hermana, se nota con bastante simpleza que Edward la hace feliz_Rose suspiró alegremente._Por otro lado, al parecer nuestro reciente nuevo, tal véz unico cuñado viene preparado para todo, según noté quiere darle las nuevas buenas a mi madre y trajo a sus hermanos como escudo, el muy cobarde.

Me reí._Mi vampirito no es cobarde, solo un poco temeroso.

Rose rió ante el apodo con el que había bautizado a Edward, tambien Rose esperaba de mi parte una frase defensora para Edward en su contra porque todos sabían que yo quería demasiado a ese idiota de cabellos cobrizos, para mi él era mi hermano que nunca tuve. A si mismo no me sorprendería que si Rose estuviera en mis zapatos y el "ofendido"-por llamarlo así- fuera Jazz, mi rubia hermana tan bien reaccionaría a la defensiva, ultimamente estaba siendo muy protectora con Jasper, parecían hermanos los dos.

_Ya, ya, basta de chismear. Hay que ir abajo, nuestra hermana nos necesita.

Asentí suavemente, con destreza me levanté de mi asiento acercandome peligrosamente a mi hermana, esta me miró horrorizada y yo solo solté unas risitas para luego tomarle de la mano y bajar con ella las escaleras a toda velocidad, riendome como un niña chiquita en plena travesura. Rose solo sacudía la cabeza riendose por lo bajo ante mi entusiasmo, jamás en la vida la había visto tan feliz y el pensamiento me hizo sonreír, definitivamente un muchacho alto de pelo negro y rizado, con unos hermosos ojos grises tenía que ver con la felicidad de mi hermana y pronto, más pronto de lo que ella misma se imaginaba, terminarían juntos. Eso lo daba por firmado.

_¡Aqui llegó por quien lloraban, chicos!_grité entusiasmada entrando en la sala junto con Rose, quién soltó unas tremendas carcajadas ante mi frase. Justo en frente de mi estaba Edwad y con Bella, tomados de la mano, los dos estallaron en risas al escucharme y de pronto oí una armoniosa risa varonil que hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir, para luego recuperar su movimiento a toda prisa. Tambien se oía en el ambiente la carcajada ruidosa y ronca de Emmett, mi madre solo sonrió.

_Mi hija, tan humilde_murmuró Reneé y Bella se rió aun más.

Le guiñé un ojo a mi madre, riendome ante su expresión de "mi-hija-está-completamente-loca".

_Okey...ya que estamos todos juntos, ¿cuales son las nuevas buenas?_preguntó maliciosamente Jasper, le sonreí con complicidad.

_Bueno, la gran noticia es..._Bella dejó la frase inconclusa, incapaz de seguir por los nervios. Edward le tomó de la mano suavemente, le sonrió dandole apoyo y cuadró sus hombros con valentia-haciendome reir-para luego girar el rostro y mirar seriamente a mi madre. Estos dos se estaban comportando como si estuvieran a punto de confesar un delito capital frente a un comisario.

_Le pedí a Bella noviazgo y ella aceptó_musitó Edward sonriendo. Mi vampiro-o sea Edward-sonrió tanto que me pregunté mentalmente si no le dolía el rostro de tanto sonreír.

_¡Felicitaciones!_chillé emocionada, acercando a saltitos donde se encontraba la parejita en cuestión, me arrojé irreflexivamente a los brazos del chico envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos, inmediatamente el soltó suavemente la mano de Bella y rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos, undiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Sonreí, amaba demasiado a este idiota.

_Gracias, Allie_murmuró contra mi cuello. Luego de abrazar a mi vampiro, me solté suavemente de su agarre y le dí un suave beso en la mejilla, él solo sonrió bobamente. Más tarde observé el rostro emocionado y enternecido de mi hermana Bella, y me arrojé a sus brazos pero al parecer ultilicé demasiado fuerza porque las dos caimos de bruces al sillón que estaba justo detrás de mi hermana. Nos reimos las dos juntas ante mi locura. Unas traicioneras lagrimas de felicidad desbordaron mis ojos y los de mis hermanas, jamás habiamos visto a Bella tan feliz como ahora.

_Esto es de locos, primero gritan y se abrazan como locas, luego lloran sin motivo aparentemente y luego..._Emmett dejó la frase sin terminar.

_Se rien todas juntas, si eso es de locos_termino por Emmett, Jasper.

_No estamos locas, ¿ya?. Solo estamos emocionadas, felices de ver contenta a nuestra hermana_murmuró Rose, secandose la lagrimas con una expresión de verguenza. Ella odiaba mostrarse vulnerable frente a la gente, pero como yo, no pudo evitar llorar de emoción.

_Me alegro que nuestra relación les agrade, pero yo quiero saber que le parece a mi suegra_comentó comicamente Edward. Estiró el brazo y nos ayudó a pararnos a mis hermanas-ya que Rose tambien estaba en el abrazo, pues se había arrojado despues que yo- y a mi junto con sus hermanos. Tomó a Bella de la mano y le dió un beso en la mejilla, los dos giraron sus cabezas para mirar expectantes el rostro carente de emoción de mi madre. Oh, oh.

Entonces los ojos de mi madre brillaron intensamente, mientras que miles de emociones indescifrables pasaban volando por ellos. Sonrió con verdadera alegria y de un sopetón se puso en pie, para luego chillar y arrojarse encima de Edward y Bella, quienes tenían sus bocas ligeramente abiertas y sus ojos casi se salian de sus cuencas. Todos los demás reimos ante la escena, mi loca madre nunca cambiaría y eso me gustaba, la preferia loca y todo.

_¿Que me parece?_ironizó mi madre poniendo los ojos en blanco._¡Me parece genial!. De verdad los felicito y les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

_Gracias, Reneé_musitó Edward.

_No tienes nada que agradecerme, _yerno__ replicó mi madre, sonriendo picaramente ante el nuevo apodo de Edward.

_Hey, _cuñadito_._bramó Rose, captando la atención de todos._Los felicito por su relación y les deseo lo mejor, pero...Hieres a mi hermanita, y fregaré el piso contigo haciendo caso omiso ante las suplicas tuyas, _¿Capiche?_.

_Me parece justo_murmuró Edward, tomando de la cintura a su novia._Tambien me parece curioso el que Emmett y tu hayan ocupado la misma frase amenazadora conmigo, ¿acaso se pusieron de acuerdo?.

Rose se sonrojó un poco apartando la mirada...momento, ¡Rose se sonrojó! Eso jamás pasaba, mi hermana nunca se sonrojaba facilmente. Mientras tanto Emmett sonreía un poco timido e intimidado...¿que les pasaba a estos dos?. Observé con picardia como Rose y Emmett compartían una mirada muy significativa.

Al parecer el amor había golpeado las puertas de la mansión de las hermanas Swan, yo había encontrado el amor con Jasper porque cada día me enamoraba más y más de él pero...¿cuando iba a ser el día en que nuestra relación dejara de estar en un hilo y por fin definieramos que era lo que somos?. Esperaba con ansias que ese día llegara pronto.

Jasper Pov:

Quedé muy intrigado ante la mirada llena de significados que habían compartido Rose y Emmett. Siendo sincero sentí una punzada de celos en contra de mi hermano, celos que no comprendí del todo. Practicamente Rose era para mi como una hermana, al igual que Bella, pero sentía un cariño especial por ella. No mal interpreten mis palabras, adoro a Bella pues ella es una chica excelente, buena persona y todo un amor pero por Rose era un cariño casi paternal, como de hermanos. Tal véz por lo mismo me producía celos las miradas entre Rose y Emmett, cualquier hermano se sentiría celoso con su hermanita.

Sin embargo me sentí contento y feliz ante la noticia de Edward junto su novia, me era un poco dificil hacerme la idea de que mi hermano pequeño, el que siempre se quedaba en casa por preferencia en vez de salir con chicas o a fiestas, el que siempre estaba metido en sus estudios y no estaba interesado ni un poco en relaciones amorosas, el que siempre era el serio y responsable de los tres, ahora tuviera una novia a la cual se nota mucho que la ama con su vida, al igual que ella a él. Con decir que solo al estar a un distancia prudente de ellos, sentía su amor latiente en cada poro de su ser.

Inevitablemente mi mente se vió involucrada en unas incesante fantasias amorosas, ¿podría alguna vez estar yo en una relación asi de fuerte y amorosa con Alice?. La respuesta era incognita, no lo sabía para nada pero deseaba que algún día fuera asi. Por lo mismo ya pasado unas dos semanas de la reunion donde Edward y Bella habían anunciado su noviazgo, había tomado la desición correcta y quería hacer las cosas bien, como se debían. Con un poco de temor había invitado a Alice a una cita, donde ella notablemente soprendida pero complacida, había aceptado gustosa la invitación y habiamos quedado en que la cita sería hoy en la tarde luego del instituto. Ya bañado luego de la seción de ejercicios que siempre hacia con mis hermanos y mi padre en la mañana, bajé a desayunar un soculento desayuno familiar que mi madre habría preparado, ansioso comencé a devorar la comida esperando que el tiempo se pasara rapidamente para luego ir a mi cita.

_Hermano, la comida no se va a ir corriendo. Come con más tranquilidad_ bromeó Edward, mirandome divertido al igual que todos. _¡Mierda, deberias ser más precavido Jasper! _pensé en mi fuero interno.

_Lo siento_murmuré._Estoy un poco ansioso.

_De eso ya nos dimos cuenta, Jazzie_bramó Emmett a carcajadas. Lo fulminé con la mirada, odiaba que me dijiera Jazzie.

_Déjame en paz, Emmie_contraataqué. Mi grandote hermano me asesinó con la mirada, truinfante sonreí torcidamente.

_Al parecer no eres el unico ansioso, hijo_musitó mi padre, mirando divertido a Edward, quien jugaba con las llaves de su Volvo en un gesto impaciente. Lamentablemente al sentir su impaciencia, la mía se incrementó considerablemente.

_¿Qué?_preguntó Edward, alzando una ceja.

_Estas ansioso, hijo. Tranquilizate, Bella tampoco se va a ir corriendo_murmuró mi madre bromeando. Todos, excepto Edward, estallamos en risas al oir a mi madre.

_Touché_susurró Edward, chasqueando la lengua._Emmett tampoco se queda atrás, ¿no, Jazz?.

Sonreí maliciosamente._Claro que no se queda atrás, si por él fuera estaría ahora mismo con Rose. ¿O no, Emmie?.

_Callénse, par de babosos_gruñó mi grandote hermano en respuesta.

_Al parecer, amor_dijo mi padre mirando a su esposa._Cupido a golpeado la puerta de nuestros hijos, ¿no te parece?.

_Al parecer asi es. Pero cambiando de tema radicalmente, Edward, hijo, ¿cuando traéras a mi nuera para conocerla oficialmente?_inquirió mi madre, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Edward.

_No lo sé._murmuró Edward, frunciendo los labios en un cómica mueca pensativa._Hablaré con ella primer y les avisó, ¿si?.

_Okey..._replicó mi madre.

Varias horas después, me encontraba en el aparcamiento del instituto luego de unas largas horas de materias, ese día de clase se me había echo muy agotador. Me pusé a pensar y a enfrentarme a un dilema que antes no había captado, ¿como iríamos Alice y yo a nuestra cita sin carro?. Descuidadamente se me había olvidado por completo lo del carro, mis hermanos necesitaban el Volvo para irse a casa y a mi no se me había ocurrido haber llevado conmigo mi carro que estaba en el garage de nuestra casa, ese coche jamás lo ocupaba porque siempre se ocupaba uno para ir al instituto.

_Hey, Jazz_me llamó Edward acercandose a mi, a su lado y tomada de la mano venía su novia, sonriendome cariñosamente. Sin poder evitarlo, le sonreí tambien, esa chica era todo un amor.

_Díme_contesté.

_Llevate el Volvo hoy, Bella y yo irémos a cenar. No te preocupes por Emm que él iba a hacer no sé que cosa con Rose, pero dijo que no necesitaba el Volvo,que irían en el descapotable de Rose.

_Pero...¿y ustedes en que irán?_pregunté confundido. Bella en ese instante, decidió hacer acto de presencia.

_No te preocupes_me tranquilizó sonriendo._ Mi padre es dueño de una fabrica de carros, ¿crees que teniendo un padre asi nosotras en casa poseemos un solo carro?. En mi casa hay tres o cuatros carros más, mi novio y yo irémos a cenar en el mío que jamás he ocupado aqui.

_¿Tienes un carro?_le preguntó Edward a su novia, alzando las cejas sorprendido. Bella se rió alegremente y alzó su mano para acariciar con ternura la mejilla de mi hermano, este sonrió.

_Si, esta en casa. Jamás quise hacer uso de él por que me traía malos recuerdos del pasado_comentó con una sonrisa nóstalgica._ Pero creo que ya es hora de dejar el pasado atrás, ¿no?.

_No sé de que hablas pero será_murmuré confundido._Gracias, chicos.

_De nada, adiós._replicaron los dos para luego despedirse de la mano e irse. Suspiré con nerviosismo, había llegado la hora de mi cita con Alice. Tomé de mi bolsillo las llaves del Volvo, las tenía en mi poder pues hoy había manejado yo hacia en instituto. Me recargué en el carro y esperé paciente por Alice, ¿porque se demoraba tanto?.

_Hola, Jazz_saludó una aguda voz de soprano que yo conocía muy bien. Sonreí mientras abría los ojos y observaba la belleza del rostro de Alice, quien me sonreía abiertamente.

_Hola, Alice_contesté luego abrí la puerta de copiloto y con una pequeña reverencia y señalando el asiento con mi mano, continué:_ ¿Nos vamos?.

Ella asintió suavemente y con sus graciles pasos de bailarina, se subió al carro sonriendo. Primero fuimos a jugar bolos, ya que Alice me había rogado practicamente que jugaramos cuando vió la tienda del juego, como siempre pasaba pues no podía negarme a nada que ella me pidiera, acepté su ruego y fuimos a jugar bolos por un buen rato. Sin duda alguna me la pasé muy bien junto con Alice, jamás me había reido tanto en mi vida y creo que con esta chica a mi lado esa circunstancia cambiaría radicalmente. Era muy cómico ver como la pequeña y delgada Alice tomaba una de esas bolas tan pesadas, la verdad es que la bola llevaba a Alice no Alice llevaba a la bola, ella orgullosamente se esforzó mucho y logró anotar verios puntos, me sorprendí ante su maestria en algo que sengún ella jamás había jugado en su vida. Luego de los bolos fuimos al pequeño Zoológico que tenía el pueblo de Forks, tambien la pasé muy bien allí, viendo sonriente como la muchacha que iba a mi lado miraba entusiasmada todos los animales, cada vez que ella veía un animal que le era completamente desconocido me atacaba con un sin fin de preguntas sobre el pobre animal, nunca había visto como alguíen podía hacer tantas preguntas a la velocidad de la luz sin respirar por tanto tiempo.

Respondí abiertamente todas y cada una de la preguntas que Alice me hacía, revelando mis conocimiendo breves sobre los animales que habían en lugar. En un momento dado nos sentamos en una de las bancas, Alice tomando un gigante helado de chocolate, mientras que yo solo tomaba a grandes sorbos mi agua mineral. Entonces cuando ella acabó con su helado, se acercó a mi sorprendiendome, me tomó de las solapas de mi camisa y estampó sus labios contra los míos en un suave pero pasional beso que correspondí con el alma. Sus dulces labios se adaptaron a los míos facilmente como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, disfrutando entre ellos el suave roce.

_Te amo, Alice_confensé juntando nuestra frentes. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y jadeó con fuerza, me reí ante su reacción.

_No lo creo_murmuró más para si misma.

_¿No lo crees?_pregunté sonriente, alzando una ceja. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza._Okey...

Me separé de ella suavemente para luego subirme de un salto a la banca, Alice al preveer lo que iba a suceder, tiró de mi pantalon suavemente, miré hacía abajo y le sonreí.

_Jazz, baja de allí. Te creo, te lo juro_murmuraba Alice, mirandome aterrada.

_El que ahora no cree soy yo, te demostraré a gritos que te amo_murmuré mirando hacía al frente, sonriente. _¡OIGAN TODOS AQUI!.

_¡Vamos, Jazz, no hagas esto!_gimió Alice, sonrojandose al ver que hacía captado la atención de todos en el Zoológico. La ignoré.

_¡Quiero dejar en claro aqui, delante de todos una pequeña cosita!_grité ante la atención de mi publico._¡A esta chica que ven a mi lado, la amo con todo el alma y ella no me cree, por lo mismo confieso ante todos ustedes que la amo más que ha nada en este mundo y lo hago publicamente para que ella se dé cuenta de que hago y haría cualquier cosa por ella, todo por que la amo!.

Alice me miraba totalmente embobada, llorando silenciosamente por la emoción del momento, o eso quise pensar yo. Pero hasta yo me preguntaba ¿de donde había sacado el coraje para hacer esto?. No lo sabía pero no me arrepentía en absoluto de lo que estaba haciendo, todo esto era para que Alice viera las cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, por que la amaba con toda mi alma. De un salto me bajé de la banca y me pusé en frente de mi chica, la tomé de las manos e hice que se levantara para tenerla en frente de mi, cara a cara.

_Entonces que dices, Alice. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_le pregunté mirando ese mar de aguas verde esmeralda, esos ojos suyos tan hermosos.

_¡SI, QUIERO! Te amo, Jazz_exclamó arrojandose a mis brazos.

Sonriendo como un completo idiota e ignorando los "awwwww" que soltaron las mujeres al nuestro alrededor, tomé el delicado rostro de Alice entre mis manos sintiendo su contextura suave y calida entre mis dedos, entonces presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Era el chico más feliz del mundo, este era mi mejor día, en mi fuero interno me pregunté que si esto había sentido Edward cuando Bella aceptó ser su novia, lo entendí completamente . Era feliz y todo gracias a Alice Swan, mi novia.

* * *

**¿Que les parece, les gusto? Espero que si, les aviso de antemano que en dos o tres capis más la felicidad se acabará de sopetón y comenzara lo bueno, o sea la drama. ¿Me dejarían un Review? por favor dejenme uno, saben muy bien que uno solo alegra mi día. **

**¡IMPORTANTE DE LEER! **

**Plis pasen a ver mi nueva historia titulada "Reencarnación suicida" ¿y me dejan un Review?. Esa historia recien esta comenzando pero ya va en lo bueno, muchas gracias por todo. Besotes a todas y las quiero!**


	20. Chapter 20: Tiempo

**Disclameir: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos. Solo la drama o historia son mía y esta prohibido su uso, copia directa o indirectamente y publicación sin mi permiso.**

**Comentarios: Aqui va el capi 20, espero les guste y va dedicado a mi gran amiga Rosalie Lutz...**

Capitulo 20: Tiempo.

Rosalie Pov:

Exactamente hace unas tres semanas, mi hermana Bella llegó con la alegre notificación de que ahora estaba de novia con Edward, la noticia me alegro mucho ya que se notaba bastante el amor que esos dos se tenían. Además confiaba en Edward y sabia de sobra que él cuidaría de mi hermana con su vida, los dos se merecían esa oportunidad para el amor. También estaba otra noticia que me tenia también muy contenta, Alice y Jasper igualmente estaban de novios, exactamente hace una semana.

Esta última noticia me alegro bastante también, me encantaba la hermosa pareja que formaban mis hermanas con sus novios y me tenía emocionada el que las dos sean felices, gracias a los chicos ellas volvieron a ser felices. Sin duda, estaba muy agradecida con los chicos Cullen por hacer que mis hermanas y yo volviéramos a ser felices después de tantos problemas y tanto dolor, jamás dejaría de estar agradecida por ello.

Yo había cambiado muchísimo sorprendente mente ya no era esa Rosalie dura y fría que hace unos meses atrás existía, ya no era desconfiada de todos lo que me rodeaban, solamente con los desconocidos para mi, también había vuelto a sonreír con verdadera alegría y todas mis heridas de corazón se habían curado completamente, ya precia que jamás hubo una herida en ese lugar, todo estaba sanado.

— Rose, ¿sabes donde se encuentra la duende? —me preguntó mi hermana Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— No, no lo sé. Tal vez se encuentra con su novio, llámala a su móvil.

— Okay… —murmuró con gesto pensativo. — Entonces, ¿me podrías ayudar tú?

Me reí suavemente, mi hermana estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía el porqué de ello, solo tenía un leve presentimiento de que todo esto se trataba sobre un guapo chico de cabellos cobrizos, con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeraldas y una sonrisa picara adornando su rostro. En definitiva todo esto se trata de su novio, Edward.

— Dime que es lo que necesitas. —susurré mientras cerraba la revista de modas que se hallaba en mis manos. Mi hermana nerviosa se sentó a mi lado, provocando que el sofá se hundiera a mi lado, entonces comenzó a abrir la boca para luego cerrarla sin que saliera una sola palabra de ella, repitió la acción demasiadas veces, cosa que cansó mi paciencia.

— Vamos, Bella. Habla de una buena vez.

— Tengo un problemita. — musitó con los ojos cerrados, acto seguido suspiró. — Edward me invitó a cenar a un restaurante y no sé que usar para verme… bien.

— Eso no es ningún problema. — sonreí. — Yo te ayudo, pero la duende también debe estar aquí, ella me mata si no le aviso que necesitas de nuestras ayuda para una cita con tu novio. Te vamos a dejar aún más hermosa de lo que eres.

— Claro. — bufó con sarcasmo. Me reí entre dientes, ella por alguna razón no comprendía que era una belleza total, estaba empeñada con que no tenía gracia alguna y que era una chica insignificante, cosa que Alice y yo no estábamos de acuerdo de ninguna manera.

Tomé mi móvil que se encontraba en la mesita de centro, marqué rápidamente el número de la duende de Alice, al segundo pitido atendió la llamada. Con apresuradas palabras le expliqué la situación en que nos encontrábamos con Bella, no queriendo extender demasiado el tema por que teníamos poco tiempo, Edward vendría a buscar a mi hermana en unas cuantas horas más. No pude reprimir la mueca de disgusto que se formo en mi rostro al escuchar el chillido de la duende cuando le conté sobre la cita de nuestra hermana, podría jurar que hasta Bella lo escuchó y eso lo deduje por la expresión divertida de su rostro.

Antes de cortar la llamada, Alice me ordenó que por mientras que ella llegaba a casa, Bella se diera una ducha y que yo mientras pensara en el peinado que le íbamos hacer.

— Okay, Bella, Alice ordenó que te dieras un baño por mientras que ella llega a casa, no demores demasiado. — le advertí a mi hermana. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a darse una ducha.

Media hora después Alice y yo ya nos encontrábamos arreglándole el cabello a Bella, lo habíamos dejado con sus naturales tirabuzones pero un poco más definidos y marcados. Al final Bella término vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul que le llegaba a la altura de sus tobillos pero que tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda dejando ver esta, la verdad es que mi hermana se veía hermosa y la habíamos maquillado suavemente sin exagerar. Lo más impresionante fue la expresión de Edward al verla bajando las escaleras de nuestra casa, los ojos de él brillaron de la forma más hermosa que alguna vez pude ver, de la misma forma que le brillaban los ojos a mi hermana cuando lo vio a él, Edward quedó verdaderamente impresionado, embobado y hechizado al verla y le repitió muchas veces que se veía hermosa, divina.

Desgraciadamente, quedé absolutamente sola en mi propiedad ya que mis hermanas habían salido con sus respectivos novios mientras que mi madre había ido a una cena de trabajo, cosa que no le creí mucho porque últimamente se comportaba extraña. El resto de la tarde me dedique a ver telenovelas, películas, comedias, etc.… pero de verdad me encontraba muy aburrida. Entonces el sonido del timbre me sobresalto anunciándome de que tenía visitas. Confundida me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia la puerta, con decisión gire la manilla y empujé la puerta para ver quien era mi visita, fue allí cuando tuve la mejor vista del mundo. Justo en frente de mi se encontraba un chico, su cuerpo era glorioso y muy musculoso, tenía unos hermosos ojos grises y unos carnosos labios que me llamaban a besarlos, una sonrisa amistosa se formó en los labios de mi hermosa visita y entonces sentí sus carnosos labios contra los míos. Instintivamente envolví mis brazos en su cuello y mis piernas en su cadera, creando así un roce que nos gustó a ambos.

Emmett me cargó suavemente y cerró la puerta de la casa de una patada, sin perder el contacto de sus labios contra los míos. Sonreí al sentir que me tumbaba suavemente en el sofá y se posicionaba arriba de mí pero sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos, sentía cada curva y rincón de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío. La pasión que sentía en esos momentos era desmedida, alocada e incontrolable, sentir sus manos acariciando los costados de mi cuerpo me volvía loca de pasión, agradecía al cielo de encontrarme sola en casa ya que si mis hermanas y mi madre hubieran visto esto, estaría en graves problemas y además tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. A mi mente en esos momentos llegó el recuerdo de cómo había comenzado todo esto, el principio de una larga historia….

_Inicio del flash Back…_

_Me encontraba en la mesa que siempre solía ocupar junto con mis hermanas y los chicos Cullen, hace dos días que mi hermana Bella era novia de Edward y ahora los dos estaban felices, sentados junto a mí. La mesa estaba atestada de conversaciones amenas y felices, yo por mi parte estaba muy entretenida conversando con Alice sobre nuestra próxima visita al mall, Emmett, Jasper y Edward conversaban animadamente sobre un partido de Football Americano mientras que Bella solo se dedicaba a observar fijamente a su novio con expresión boba._

_— Chicos, es hora de clases. Vayan a sus salones __—__ nos reprendió el director del instituto, habíamos estado tan ensimismados en nuestras platicas que no nos dimos cuenta que la hora de clase ya había comenzado._

_— __Nos vemos luego.__ — __me despedí de todos _

_Emprendí caminata al salón donde ahora me tocaría el ramo de Historia, ramo el cual mi hermana Alice odiaba profundamente. Pero no pude seguir caminando pues sentí una penetrante mirada puesta en mi pero desde la posición de atrás. Me gire abruptamente para encarar a esa persona y me sorprendí al ver a Emmett detrás de mi, mirándome fijamente. Fruncí el ceño notoriamente confundida, ¿Qué le pasaba a este idiota?_

_— ¿Qué miras tanto? __— __Le pregunté descortésmente. Sabía que había actuado mal pero me enfadaba su mirada tan penetrante puesta en mí._

_— Bajas los egos, muñeca, no es a ti a quien miro __— __me contestó con una sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios. Me enfadé aún más y apreté fuertemente mis labios para no caer en la tentación de gritarle todos los improperios que pasaban por mi mente en esos momentos; debía comportarme._

_— ¿A no? __— __pregunté creídamente. __— __Pues déjame decirte que no se te nota, a quien le clavas los ojos por la espalda es a mí._

_— Si claro, como eres la más hermosa de todas las chicas. __— __musitó con sarcasmo._

_Más enfadada que nunca, alcé mi mano derecha con la intención de atizarle en plena cara, pero él fue más rápido que yo y tomó con fuera mi mano a la misma vez que con el otro brazo envolvía mi cintura y me arrinconaba contra la pared. Mi corazón en ese instante latió con fuerza contra mi pecho mientras mi respiración se volvía errática, eran increíbles las sensaciones que provocaba este chico en mi cuerpo. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar ya que sin dejarme musitar una sola palabras, estampó sus labios contra los míos en un beso feroz. Su gruesos labios aplastaban los míos con una fuerza demandante, como queriendo desesperadamente que mis labios correspondieran su gesto; y así fue. Poco a poco comencé a responder el beso con la misma intensidad, él por su parte apretujó aún más su cuerpo contra el mío y comenzó a intensificar el beso, cosa que sinceramente me gustó demasiado. Entonces nuestra burbuja fue interrumpida por un seco y fuerte carraspeo, asustados los dos nos separamos como si de un momento a otro nuestros cuerpos quemaran ardientemente, gire mi rostro y me encontré con la mirada divertida y sorprendida de Edward._

_— No aré ningún comentario __— __prometió mordiéndose el labio inferior para no echarse a reír, lo fulminé con la mirada cosa que le hizo más gracia aún. __— __Pero andaba buscando a mi novia, ¿saben donde está?._

_— No, pero… ¿no debería estar en su clase de Literatura? __— __pregunté confundida._

_— ¿En que mundo viven, chicos? __— __preguntó Edward riéndose a carcajadas. Tanto como Emmett y yo fruncimos en ceño, confundidos. __— __Las horas de clases ya acabaron, es hora de irnos a nuestras casas._

_Me sorprendí muchísimo, ¿tanto tiempo habíamos estado Emmett y yo besándonos descontroladamente? Edward se despidió de nosotros aún riéndose por lo bajo, mientras que nosotros solo estábamos allí, parados en total estado de asombro, ¿Cómo podía pasar el tiempo tan rápido cuando estaba con Emmett?._

_Fin del flash Back…_

Desde ese día las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo, ahora ya no podía estar ni un solo momento sin pensar en Emmett, cada segundo que trascurría en mi vida la pasaba pensando en ese chico corpulento. La verdad es que eso de principio me asustó un poco pero con el tiempo me había acostumbrado a ello, con Emmett aún no definíamos que es lo que éramos pero se podría decir que éramos novios. Tampoco habíamos querido avisarle a la familia porque no sabíamos si las cosas iban serias o no, por el momento solo disfrutábamos de nuestra pasión incontrolable y desmedida.

Entonces cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme por debajo de la tela de mis prendas, recordé la primera vez que esto sucedió y como fue que todo termino.

_Inicio del Flash Back…_

_Como habían cambiado las cosas de un día para otro, ahora justamente no podía dejar de pensar en Emmett y como sus adictivos labios se aplastaban contra los mío. Sacudí fieramente la cabeza con la intención de sacarme los pensamientos indebidos; me estaba volviendo loca cada día más. Para cambiar de tema preferí concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento; o sea comprando ropas junto a mis hermanas en el mini-mall de Forks, Alice había estado lloriqueando todo el tiempo porque según ella hace muchísimo tiempo que no iba de compras y por ende mi madre le permitió ir hoy de compras, con lo que no contábamos Bella y yo es que la maldita duende nos haya arrastrado con ella al mall sin preguntarnos si quiera si nosotras deseábamos acompañarla. Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en una tienda de zapatos donde la duende había arrastrado prácticamente a Bella llevándosela a probarse una variedad sin fin de zapatos hermosos pero que a veces no estaban para situaciones ocasionales._

_ — Vamos, Alice, has comprado por lo menos toda la tienda. ¿No crees que sobra y basta con la infinidad de zapatos que me compraste? — lloriqueaba Bella. Riéndome por lo bajo seguí el sonido de sus voces y llegué al centro de la tienda donde estaban allí las dos con miles de bolsas rodeándolas, bolsas que Alice se había encargado de llenar con sus compras de zapatos._

_— Alice, Bella tiene razón, creo que por hoy basta. — coincidí con mi hermana. Alice al momento de escucharme, se volteó suavemente hacia a mi y me regaló un tierno y casi irresistibles puchero, colocando la muy conocida por nosotras expresión de borrego a medio morir, o como le decíamos con Bella, la "carita"._

_— Okay… esta bien, pero juro que me vengaré de esto en nuestra próxima salida al mall. — advirtió Alice poniendo una expresión malvada. Bella en ese instante puso cara de terror que casi me hizo reír, la duende daba mucho miedo._

_— Entonces vayámonos a casa, quiero descansar. Además de seguro nos llega un reto por parte de Reneè cuando le lleguen las cuentas de hoy, no quisiera estar allí en ese desdichado momento. — musitó Bella, riéndose malvadamente. _

_Casi una hora después ya nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa, yo estaba en mi cuarto descansando luego de la incesante salida de compras con mis hermanas, además de que estaba esperando impaciente la notificación de que me quedaría sola en casa porque Bella y Alice saldrían junto con Jasper y Edward a una especie de feria artesanal; la verdad es que nos habían invitado a Emmett y a mi pero los dos nos negamos creando un nuevo y más placentero plan para nosotros dos. Reneè por su parte había dicho que saldría con un "amigo" cosa que me agradó mucho, mi madre tenía el derecho de rehacer su vida junto a la persona que ella eligiera._

_A los minutos después me avisaron que me quedaría sola en casa, mis hermanas trataron de convencerme sobre ir a la feria artesanal pero les aseguré que prefería quedarme en casa, cosa que era del todo cierta. Mis hermanas estaban un poco apenadas de dejarme en casa, la misma Bella mencionó que se sentía como si se alejara de nosotros por salir tanto con su novio y quería cambiar esa circunstancia quedándose en casa conmigo, le aseguré a mi hermana que nosotras con Alice no nos sentíamos mal por que ella pasara la mayor parte del tiempo con su novio, que era normal todo eso y Alice estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Al final por fin mis hermanas se marcharon luego de varios minutos convenciéndolas de que iba a estar bien, "si solo supieran lo que haré" pensé en mi fuero interno._

_Tomé mi móvil rápidamente luego de haber escuchado el motor del MBW3 alejarse a la velocidad del tiempo, desapareciendo con la oscuridad de la noche. Tecleé rápidamente los botones de mi móvil escribiendo el siguiente mensaje a Emmett:_

**_Estoy completamente solita en casa y me siento un poco desolada, ¿me harías el honor de traer tu presencia a esta casa tan solitaria? _**

**_Rose 3_******

_Me reí ante la elección de mis palabras, estaba segura que en el momento de que leyera mi mensaje se reiría a carcajadas; así era Emmett. A los cinco minutos después mi celular vibró en el pequeño velador de mi dormitorio, me acerqué con grandes zancadas al celular y emocionada lo tomé. De verdad me estaba comportando con una adolescente, con mariposas en el estómago y todo eso._

**_Que mal que estés sola en casa, eso no se le hacen a las doncellas. ¿Quieres que yo, siendo tu príncipe azul, te vaya a rescatar de esa torre? _**

**_Emmett :)_**

_Solté unas tremendas carcajadas al leer su mensaje, sin pensarlo dos veces le respondí:_

**_Hm. eso de príncipe azul me gusta y si, ven a rescatarme de mi torre prisionera. ¡OH, Romeo, Romeo, rescátame de esta torre! _**

**_Rose 3_**

**_¿Ahora soy Romeo? Jajaja no me veo en ese papel, pero… ¡Espérame Julieta que ya llegaré a tus aposentos a rescatarte de esa torre prisionera! _**

**_Emmett :)_**

_Guardé el móvil luego de leer su último mensaje, me arreglé un poco para que no me viera desordenada o algo por el estilo, me puse unos jeans ajustados y una sudadera a tiras de color negra junto con unas converses. Me maquillé suavemente sin exagerar demasiado, me sorprendí mucho al hacer todo esto; jamás me había arreglado tanto para ver a un hombre. El sonido del timbre nuevamente me sacó de mis pensamientos, a zancadas bajé las escaleras y abrí apresuradamente la puerta para luego arrojarme irreflexivamente a sus brazos estampando mis labios contra los suyos, sentí su sonrisa contra mis labios ante mi urgencia. _

_ — Wow muñeca, que desesperada estas. — se burló riéndose por lo bajo. Le golpeé el hombro suavemente, odiaba que se burlara de mí. No sé como pasó exactamente pero lo último que recuerdo es estar tumbada en mi cama, solamente con mi ropa interior y con Emmett encima mío de la misma forma, solo con ropa interior. Recuerdo también sus manos expertas recorriendo cada centímetro, curva o escondite de mi piel, recuerdo como mis manos tocaban su glorioso cuerpo, recuerdo sus caricias, sus besos apasionados y como llegamos al cielo mismo. No me arrepentí jamás en ningún momento el entregarme a Emmett, sentí muy dentro de mí que él era el indicado, que con él quería vivir todas mis experiencias inolvidables, quería tenerlo todo junto a él._

_Fin del flash Back…_

Emmett Pov:

Me hallaba sentado en la sala de mi casa, mirando por el ventanal el hermoso bosque frondoso que rodeaba mi hogar, perdiéndome en las miles de imágenes que se arremolinaban en mi mente, metiéndome en una encrucijada que ni yo mismo entendía. Lo único que sabía y por lo cual estaba cien por ciento seguro era que ya no era el mismo de antes; había cambiado para bien. Ya no era ese chico inmaduro que creía que aún seguía siendo un niño, ya no era ese Emmett que no se preocupaba por nada ni por nadie, no estoy diciendo que ya no era gracioso, simpático o el chistoso del grupo, seguía siendo ese Emmett, pero también había madurado y cambiado y todo porque, todo por el amor.

El haberme enamorado de Rosalie me había abierto los ojos para dejarme ver como era en verdad el mundo, diciéndome que no todo era tan fácil y simple como yo lo creí. Sin duda había estado tan ciego, tan terco, engañándome a mi mismo, mintiéndome sobre que no estaba enamorado de Rosalie, fingiendo que no sentía absolutamente nada ante sus miradas o toques cuando el realidad cada vez que esto pasaba, el corazón me latía fuertemente contra el pecho, tan fuerte que a veces llegaba a doler, por que el amor duele. Me sentía tan raro al saber que estaba enamorado, desde luego había visto a personas enamoradas como mis padres que cada día demostraban su amor en una sola mirada o en un solo gesto, o con mi hermano Edward y su novia, quienes parecían que con una sola mirada de reojo se podrían decir todo lo que se amaban esos dos, o con Alice y Jasper que a pesar de no ser muy demostrativos en su amor, cada ve que se veían los ojos del otro brillaban intensamente y se conocían tan bien el uno al otro que parecía que lo sentimientos del otro son mutuos, todo eso lo había visto en persona pero jamás creí verme a mi en esa etapa, jamás creí que me enamoraría y sería igual de cursi que mis hermanos, jamás en mi vida paso ese pensamiento por mi cabeza.

Pero ahora, veme aquí, enamorado hasta las patas, pensando cada segundo en una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes como el cielo, unas hermosas curvas resaltadas, unos hermosos labios carnosos, y esa mirada tan intensa. Sin embargo, todo esto tenía un precio y un problema, el poder enamorar a Rosalie era bastante difícil. Siendo sincero hace unos varios días se me había metido en la cabeza el querer enamorar a Rose, el querer hacer que ella me amara a mí tanto como la amaba yo a ella; pero esto sería muy complicado. Primero que todo se hallaba el problema de la desconfianza de mi chica, lo único que sabíamos mis hermanos y yo es que las chicas habrían tenido un gran problema con su padre, quien es el famoso Charlie Swan dueño de las empresas automotrices AutomotinSwan, a causa de este problema sabemos que el padre de las chicas les hizo algo que les causó un gran dolor y se llevaron una gran decepción, por ende las chicas ya no confiaban en nada ni nadie, solo en su madre.

Por lo mismo Rose era así de desconfiada y fría con las personas, aunque en este ultimo tiempo eh notado que esas cualidades se han debilitado poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo, por la misma razón deseaba enamorar a Rosalie por que la amaba y no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Hoy mismo iría a ver a Rose y le diría toda la verdad, le diría que la amaba con el alma y que quería que me diera una oportunidad para sanar esas heridas del corazón que ella tenia. Con paso firme y decidido me levanté del sillón con la intención de ir a buscar en mi cuarto mi chaqueta, pero justo en ese momento entró toda mi familia a la casa; y cuando digo toda es toda; de la mano entraron Edward y Bella (mi reciente cuñadita) mientras que atrás venían también de la mano Jasper y Alice (mi otra reciente cuñadita), solo faltaban mis padres que se encontraban en Port Ángeles en una de sus cenas románticas.

— Hola, mastodonte. — saludó Bella, corrió hacia a mí y me dio uno de esos abrazos tan cariñosos que solo ella solía darme. Le correspondí el abrazo sonriente, amaba mucho a esta chica, ella era como mi hermana pequeña.

— Hola, Rosa. — la saludé molestándola con su apodo que Jazz y yo le habíamos puesto por sus sonrojos, siempre estaba roja. — Hola, duende.

— Hola, mastodonte. — me contestó Alice, sacándome la lengua, me reì y acto seguido le devolví el gesto haciendo reír a todos.

— Hola, Emmett, ¿Qué hacías? — me preguntaron mis hermanos.

— Nada, solo pensaba. Ahora chicos eh de irme, quiero hacer algo de suma importancia para mí.

— Si, lo sabemos. — contestó Alice sonriendo. ¡Maldito "don" suyo!

— Entonces… ¿lo aprueban? — inquirí nervioso.

— ¡Claro que si, felicitaciones! Solo te pido que cuides mucho de mi Rose. — exclamó Bella sonriendo.

— ¿Felicitaciones? — pregunté sonriendo. — Bella, ni si quiera eh hablado con ella.

— No importa, estoy segura que terminara aceptando, ella también te quiere aunque ella lo niegue.

— Si, todos aceptamos esta nueva relación pero Jazz y yo te queremos advertir una cosita. — murmuró Edward llamando mi atención, fijé inmediatamente la vista en mis hermanos quienes sonreían al verme nervioso. Los dos se cruzaron de brazos como gesto desafiante.

— Hieres a Rose y te las veras con los dos. — me advirtió Jasper, más serio que de costumbre. Edward solo asintió de acuerdo con Jasper, sonreí cuando los escuché, fue exactamente lo mismo para Edward cuando Jazz y yo le advertimos sobre dañar a Bella, luego Edward y yo advertimos a Jazz sobre dañar a Alice y ahora los dos me advertían a mi sobre dañar a Rose.

Luego de esa pequeña charla me fui apresurado a la casa Swan para ver a Rose, que según las chicas se encontraba aquí, en mi mente seguían sonando las palabras de Alice que me susurró al oído antes de que yo me marchara, "No la cages, Emmett Cullen" ¿Será que vio algo donde me las mandaba? Ahora más que nunca sabía que tenia que ser cuidadoso, Rose me había pedido tiempo para penar y yo se lo había dado pero ahora ya no aguantaba más con esas ganas locas por decirle que la amaba con mi vida.

Cuando por fin llegué a la casa de las chicas, ya que el camino se me había hecho muy largo, con nerviosismo caminé hacía el porche y toqué el timbre que se encontraba en la entrada. Desde adentro de la casa se escuchó su melodiosa voz gritando un "¡Ya voy!" que me hizo reír suavemente. Entonces la puerta principal se abrió dejándome ver a una Diosa griega frente a mis ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces y quitándole la oportunidad de hablar, la tomé con fuerza pero delicadeza a la vez de la cintura estampé mis labios contra los suyos en un beso feroz.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos haciendo el amor nuevamente en su habitación donde fue que la hice mía por primera vez, con dulzura y delicadeza disfruté de su cuerpo de Diosa mientras que los dos nos dejábamos llevar por esa pasión desmedida, sin control alguno. Los dos llegamos al cielo mismo, disfrutando de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, entonces fue allí, cuando la vi tan hermosa, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, con los labios entre abiertos por donde soltaba su respiración errática y su mirada tan intensa, cuando no pude aguantar ni un segundo más y exploté:

— Te Amo, Rosalie Swan — solté sin pensarlo, entonces ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y jadeó con fuerza.

— Emmett, yo…. — se quedó callada, sin saber que decir. Entonces comprendí que había sido un tonto, ella no me amaba y yo me había confesado quedando como un completo idiota. Me levanté de su lado ignorando su mirada confundida, me dolía todo esto y no soportaba tenerla a mi lado sabiendo de que ella no me amaba. Pero cuando comencé a vestirme, de pronto sus manos pararon mi acción y me mirò directamente a los ojos.

— Emmett…— no la dejé terminar, coloqué un dedo en sus suaves labios.

— No tienes que decir nada, cariño. Soy un completo idiota, te confesé que te amo con la esperanza de que tu correspondieras mis sentimientos y ya veo que las cosas no son así, no te sientas culpable, esto debió pasar de igual forma.

— Emmett Cristhian Cullen, déjame hablar — musito enfadada. — Ni siquiera me has dejado hablar, decirte que es lo que siento y pienso de todo esto. La verdad es que yo…. Te Amo Emmett.

Me quedé congelado en mi lugar, totalmente asombrado por sus palabras. ¿Esto era verdad o sería un sueño?.

— Yo…— prosiguió. — Fui una tonta, no quise entender que te amaba con locura todo el tiempo, mi orgullo no me permitía el darme cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en verdad. Sé que al principio te herí pidiéndote un poco de tiempo para definir lo que éramos pero es que estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer. Entonces comprendí que te amaba pero tenía miedo de decírtelo porque pensaba que tu no sentías nada por mi, fui una tonta. Perdóname por favor.

Sin poder resistirlo más, la besé con todo el amor que sentía por ella en esos momentos, me coloqué encima de ella pero cuidando de que ella no tenga que soportar un solo gramo de mí peso.

— Te Amo y no tengo nada que perdonarte, los dos fuimos unos tontos orgullosos. — murmuré contra sus labios para luego dejarnos llevar nuevamente por el amor y la pasión que sentíamos.

* * *

** Wow ¿quien diria que Emmett había salido tan romántico? ¿Que les parecio, les gusto? Espero que si, este capi me costo un poco hacerlo pero con gran esfuerzo lo logré, además creo que es el más largo que he ehcho hasta ahora. ¿Que les parecio el modo de confesarse de Emmett? ¿Y la reacción de Rosalie? Plis dejenme un Review saben que alegria mi dìa. **

**Aqui va algo que nunca he hecho, un adelanto del siguiente capi, besos a todas y cuidense. ¡Las quiero!**

**Adelanto del proximo capitulo:**

_Los jadeos de Alice eran audibles, entonces el rostro de mi pequeña hermana de distorsionó y las lagrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro, Rose y yo nos miramos angustiadas sin saber que pasaba. _

_— lo siento tanto chicas, yo...yo me descuidé y no lo vi venir. Tuve que haberles dicho todo desde un comienzo, yo lo siento tanto, perdónenme por favor__— sollozaba Alice sin parar. _

___— Alice tranquila, ¿que sucede? __— pregunté y luego se escuchó la puerta de la casa, con un grito de una voz masculina muy conocida para mi. _

_______— ¡Familia, estoy en casa!._

* * *

_— TU NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO __— Chillé alterada, sentí la manos de mis hermanas en mis brazos tratando de retenerme, las sacudí con fiereza. __— SOMOS TUS HIJAS, ¿COMO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO?_

_____— Cállate, Isabella.__— gruñó molesto. __— Ustedes se casaran con los Zalaquett quieran o no. ESTA DECIDIDO._

_________Entonces me derrumbé contra el suelo, nada podía sacarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza. Mientras lloraba desconsoladamente mi mente repetía el nombre de la única persona que me interesaba no separarme de ella, por quien yo me quería quedar en Estados Unidos y no volver a Chile para casarme con un Zalaquett, el nombre mi novio, de mi amor. EDWARD_


	21. Chapter 21: Heridas nuevamente abiertas

**Declamet: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la drama es mía y esta prihibido su uso sin mi permiso.**

**Comentario: Aqui va el capi 21 perdón por el retraso pero los estudios estan duros. **

Capitulo 21: Heridas nuevamente abiertas…

Especial solo Bella Pov:

Dos meses después…

Suspiré mientras observaba todas mis prendas esparcidas en mi cama, decidiendo internamente que me pondría ya que si o si tenía que estar presentable. El día de hoy seré presentada formalmente por mi novio — concepto de Edward que aún no me acostumbro a usar — a sus padres; en definitiva a mis suegros. Estaba nerviosa pues solamente había visto al padre de Edward una sola vez, cuando pasó lo del horrible accidente de Edward, Carlisle era un hombre muy caballeroso y bueno, se notaba bastante a simple vista que era un hombre cariñoso y una muy buena persona pero de igual forma estaba nerviosa por saber su opinión sobre mi relación con su hijo. A Esme, la madre de Edward, aún no la conocía porque jamás coincidían nuestros horarios cuando iba a la casa de Edward.

— Vamos, tiene que haber algo…especial. —murmuré para mi misma.

Al final elegí lo más prudente para la ocasión, unos pantalones de cuero negro, unas botas negras de taco alto, una remera de color azul con mangas largas y cuello en V y mi chaqueta de cuero negra también. Sin exagerar me maquillé un poco y arreglé mi cabello dejándolo un poco más liso de lo normal. Bajé al piso inferior donde estaban mis hermanas, mi madre y Phil, él era ahora el novio de mi madre, debo de reconocer que me sorprendí bastante cuando llegó hace un mes con la noticia pero de cierto modo me alegré bastante, mi madre tenía derecho a rehacer su vida y además Phil era un muy buen tipo que la hacía feliz y los dos estaban muy enamorados.

— Estas hermosa, chiquis. —me piropeó Rose, usando el nuevo apodo que Jazz y su novio Emmett me habían puesto hace unos meses atrás. Le sonreí pero también la fulminé con la mirada, odiaba que me llamaran Chiquis.

— Gracias, ustedes igual.

— Es obvio que todas nos vemos geniales. —coincidió Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco, todos reímos ante su comentario. — Hoy nos presentarán a nuestros suegros formalmente, no debemos dar una mala impresión.

— Según ustedes misma me comentaron, ya conocen a uno de sus suegros así que… ¿de que se preocupan, chicas? —bromeó Phil pasando un brazo despreocupadamente por el hombro de Rose en ademán simpático. Rose sonrió encantada mientras Reneé miraba la escena enternecida, a ella le encantaba la relación que teníamos con Phil, casi se podría considerar nuestro segundo padre, confiábamos tanto en él que siempre le contábamos todas nuestras cosas.

— Si, pero es solamente a uno. —murmuró mi madre. — Falta la suegra que es la más importante, si te ganas a la suegra de seguro te ganas a la familia pues es ella la que manda en todo el clan, aunque los mismos hombres lo nieguen.

Todos nos reímos de las locuras de mi madre, pero en sus palabras tenía un poco de razón, la madre era la que siempre estaba al mando en la familia. Fue cuando de pronto el sonido de una bocina interrumpió abruptamente mis pensamientos, sonreí como boba al escuchar ese sonido, sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía el automóvil.

— El príncipe azul llegó al recate. —canturreó Phil mientras mi madre se reía por lo bajo. Yo por mi parte rodeé mis ojos y los observé a los dos sonriente, me encantaba la pareja que formaban además de que los dos eran idénticos en todo sentido, como también en el sentido del humor.

— Cállense par de inmaduros. —murmuré cuando pasé por su lado, ellos se rieron aún más, ¡parecían niños!

Con paso decido salí de mi casa, abrí la puerta momentos antes de que tocaran el timbre y me encontré con el hermoso rostro de Edward, quién me sonrió de lado con mi sonrisa favorita. Le devolví la sonrisa y sin poder controlar más mi alegría de verlo, envolví con mis brazos su cuello e inmediatamente sentí sus fuertes brazos rodeándome la cintura. Mi corazón latió con fuerza contra mi pecho mientras que mis mejillas tomaban un color rojo intenso, suspiré mientras que con mis manos acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos cobrizos.

— Hola, hermosa. —saludó sonriéndome torcidamente.

— Hola, guapo. —contesté en un suspiro que lo hizo reír.

— ¿Qué tal la tarde?

— Dolorosamente lenta. —suspiré. Él solo se rió entre dientes y se inclinó un poco vacilante para luego juntar sus labios contra lo míos, le correspondí el beso encantada hasta que mis preciada hermanas, por favor nótense el sarcasmo, tuvieron que arruinar mi momento.

— ¡Vampirito! — chilló emocionada Alice mientras que Rose chillaba al mismo tiempo:

— ¡Eddie!

Mi novio en respuesta soltó un pequeño gruñido contra mis labios, sonreí y a regañadientes me separé de él para observar los rostros alegres de mi familia.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? —suspiró Edward con cansancio mientras que se pasaba una mano por sus alborotados cabellos color del bronce. — No me llamo Eddie, es Edward y no soy un vampiro.

Alice rió. — Si eres vampiro y Bella es la pobre chica humana que esta perdidamente enamorada de ti, mientras que tu eres el chico vampiro que trata de protegerla de si mismo porque la ama con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿De donde sacas tanta imaginación, Alice? — le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡OH, es verdad! — chilló Rosalie. — El papel a los dos les cae como anillo al dedo, ella la chica humana, tímida, torpe —la fulminé con la mirada haciéndola reír. — que esta irrevocablemente enamorada de un chico vampiro que es el más popular de la escuela. Él por su parte es el típico amargado de la vida que no cree en el amor cuando de pronto una chica humana le cambia toda su vida poniendo su mundo de cabeza, al final termina enamorado perdidamente de ella auque el se niegue pues le da temor de estar con ella por su naturaleza… eso…es…PERFECTO.

— Primero que todo no soy un amargado de la vida y Bella no es torpe, solo un poco…— fulminé con la mirada a Edward y él automáticamente se puso rígido en su lugar y trató de arreglar lo que decía. — Bueno…Hm.…eso…bueno tiene mal equilibrio, si…sólo eso. Y segundo hay que asegurarse de que ustedes no vean nunca más una película de ficción, les daña el cerebro considerablemente.

— ¿Más de lo que ya lo tienen dañado? —me reí ganándome una fulminadas miradas de mis hermanas. Reneè y Phil estallaron en risas mientras que Edward me sonreía y con un brazo rodeaba mi cintura para acercarme más a su cuerpo.

— Ya basta, niños. —nos reprendió sonriente Phil, cuan padre regaña a sus hijos. — Hola, _yerno. _

— Hola, suegro. —sonrió Edward. A esos dos les encantaba bromear así, cada vez que podían bromeaban con que Phil era mi padre y por lo tanto el suegro de Edward, aunque Phil tomaba provecho de esto y se sobrepasaba lo suyo protegiéndome, según él mismo dice: "Mis hijas no serán tocadas por un hombre".

— Hola, Edward. —le sonrió Reneé colgándose del cuello de mi novio. Edward solo se rió y se inclinó un poco para darle a mi madre un suave beso en la mejilla.

— Hola, Reneè.

— Sí, sí, sí, muchos saludos y bla, bla, bla, pero… ¿nos vamos? —preguntó impaciente Alice.

— A ustedes las vienes a buscar SUS novios así que al mío no me lo miren. —repliqué envolviendo el cuello de Edward posesivamente y apegándome a él luego de que por fin mi madre lo soltara. Mi novio solo se rió por lo bajo y me dio un beso en la cien, miles de mariposas se removieron en mi vientre mientras me sentía en las nubes como naturalmente me pasaba siempre que estaba con Edward.

— Bah — Alice chasqueó la lengua, haciéndose la disgustada. — ¿Por qué querría mirar a tu novio? El feúcho no tiene nada de especial.

— Gracias, Alice, yo también te quiero. —musitó mi novio con su aterciopelada voz recalcada de sarcasmo.

— Entonces… ¿voy a tener que esperar a Emmett? —preguntó Rose ignorando nuestro pequeño debate, parecía disgustada con la idea de que su novio la viniera a buscar. Edward asintió con la cabeza nuevamente y Rose bufó: — Genial, ahora voy a tener que esperar más de dos horas a que ese imbécil me venga a buscar, es tan despistado que de seguro se le olvida su propia cabeza.

— Se nota que amas a mi mastodonte, Rose. — solté irónica.

— Lo amo. —aseguró con los ojos brillando de amor. — Pero eso no le quita lo estúpido desgraciadamente.

— Agg, Rose. Esa escena hubiera sido muy romántica si te hubieras guardado la última parte.

Rosalie solo se rió ante las palabras de Alice, por mi parte mi corazón latió feliz al ver el notorio cambio de Rose, se notaba que ahora era feliz y estaba muy alegre; todo gracias a su amor y relación con Emmett. También adoraba ver feliz a Alice, jamás la había visto sonreír tanto y eso me gustaba.

— Ahórrate tus berrinches, Alice. Tenemos compañía. —musitó Rosalie mirando por el ventanal donde se podría contemplar como Jazz y Emmett subían al porche.

Luego de saludos, abrazos y unos que otros besos fugases por parte de las parejas, por fin nos subimos a los carros y arrancamos a la casa de los Cullen. Durante el camino no podía evitar y controlar mis nervios, me sentía como si estuviera a punto de salir en escena en una obra y no me supiera mi propio libreto, el estómago se me removía con los nervios y mi respiración era un poco errática. Y ¿si no les gustaba a los padres de Edward? ¿Y si no le gustaba a su madre? ¿Qué haría? Cada pensamiento de mi mente me hacía removerme incómoda en mi asiento de copiloto y de inmediato mi novio se percató de ello comprendiendo rápidamente el porque de mi comportamiento.

— Amor — suspiró tomando mi mano con su mano libre y dándole un suave beso a esta, sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de la carretera. — Te estas preocupando por lo que no debes, mis padres te adoraran. Incluso Carlisle ya lo hace, desde que te conoció no ha parado de decir muchas cosas buenas de ti.

— ¿Enserio? —pregunté anonadada, él asintió con la cabeza.

— Mi padre es capaz de saber como son las personas con una sola mirada o una sola tarde junto a él y no ha pasado por alto tu personalidad tan…linda, amor.

Bufé mientras rodaba mis ojos. — Eso lo dices por que eres mi novio, no estas siendo justo, cariño.

— Si soy justo y le agradezco al cielo de ser el novio de una mujer tan bella como tu, tanto como física y espiritualmente.

— Gracias, amor. — susurré llamándolo por primera vez de esa forma tan cariñosa, él sonrió inmensamente y sus ojos brillaron, le sonreí. Me costaba acostumbrarme que esas reacciones que él tenía las provocaba yo, vamos ¿Qué chico cuerdo se metería conmigo siendo tan guapo como lo era mi novio? Yo al lado de Edward desentonaba bastante, él parecía una estrella de cine mientras que yo era un aburrida y desaliñosa jovencita sin ningún aspecto apreciable, pero de verdad le daba las gracias a Dios de tener a este hombre a mi lado, el que él se halla fijado en mí. Muchas veces habíamos discutido bastante del tema mi novio y yo, al final el debate que compartíamos siempre quedaba en lo mismo; en nada, él me aseguraba que era hermosa y que no tenía que envidiar a nadie pues como soy era perfecto pero yo me negaba a creer eso y siempre le discutía que el estaba ciego, que yo no tenía brillo alguno que destacar pero también sabia muy bien que él de verdad me quería y eso aumentaba considerablemente mi autoestima, me agradaba la idea de ser hermosa aunque sea solo para Edward.

— Llegamos, mi vida. —murmuró mi novio en mi oído haciéndome dar un saltito del susto que me dio.

— Tonto. —le susurré mientras le daba de broma un suave golpe en su hombro. Mi novio soltó una armoniosa carcajada aterciopelada que hizo que mi corazón saltara literalmente. Caballerosamente, Edward se bajó del carro y rodeó este para quedar en frente de mi puerta y abrírmela, peleé un buen rato con el cinturón de seguridad hasta que por fin pude salir y aceptar gustosa la invitación de mi novio. Por el rabillo del ojo observé que el carro de los chicos ya estaba en la casa de los Cullen, ¿Cómo llegaron ellos primeros?

— Manejé más despacio para que te tranquilizaras un poco, por eso ahora serás la última nuera presentada en esta velada porque Rose y Alice ya pasaron la ruda prueba. —me informó mi novio adivinándome el pensamiento. A veces me planteaba considerablemente la idea de que mi novio leía las mentes de las personas porque parecía adivinar lo que la gente pensaba siempre, aunque conmigo le cuesta bastante pues él dice que mi mente es compleja.

— Gracias, ahora todos mis miedos se han esfumado. —repliqué con sarcasmo. Él se rió por lo bajo y paso un brazo posesivamente por mi cintura acercándome a su cuerpo esculpido.

— ¿Lista?

— Ni un poquito… ¡Vamos!

Aún teniéndome sujetada de la cintura firmemente, Edward me guió hacia el enorme y elegante porche que la casa de los Cullen tenía. Con destreza inigualable abrió la puerta de su casa y entramos a la gran mansión. Todo el lugar era hermoso, las paredes eran blancas y el piso era de madera; un hermoso piso flotante muy bien lustrado. En la parte izquierda de la sala estaba una hermosa escalera en forma de caracol, los muebles que se veían hasta hora era finos y muy elegantes y las paredes estaban llenas de portarretratos con fotografías de toda la familia, incluso podía ver varias de esas fotografías que tenían impresas los rostros de tres hermosos niños con aspecto adorable. Sonreí, había visto muy pocas fotografías de Edward cuando era un pequeño pero me habían encantado todas, ¡era tan tierno!

Entonces me percaté que al lado de la puerta principal se hallaba una hermosa pareja, él era rubio con unos hermosos ojos celestes muy claros que brillaban intensamente, tenía en su bello rostro una sonrisa ladina muy parecida a la de mi novio y sus prendas eran elegantes y sofisticadas pero sin salir de lo común, su mano izquierda tomaba firmemente la mano de su pareja. Ella, por su parte, tenía un hermoso pelo del color del caramelo al igual que sus ojos, su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón me daba una sensación de calidez en mi pecho, ella sonreía tiernamente al vernos mientras que mi novio y yo avanzábamos hacia ellos, yo por mi parte vacilando un poco.

— Carlisle, Esme, les presentó a mi novia, Bella. —me presentó Edward muy formalmente, apretándome aún más contra su cuerpo y dándome su apoyo. Sabía muy bien que él era del todo conocedor de mi miedo por no complacer a sus padres, así que me daba todo su apoyo demostrándome lo equivocaba que estaba. Mientras Esme, la madre de Edward, sonrió tan maternalmente que mi corazón latió ante su ternura, Carlisle también sonrió pero a diferencia de su esposa, su sonrisa era pícara.

— Bella, cariño, un gusto conocerte. Eres más hermosa en persona, cielo. —me saludó maternalmente la señora Cullen, entonces me sorprendió cuando avanzó hacia a mí vacilante y me rodeó con sus brazos maternales. Aturdida un poco, le correspondí el abrazo, demasiado tímida para correspondérselo como es debido.

— Gracias, señora Cullen. —murmuré avergonzada y sonrojada, bajando la mirada.

— ¡OH, cariño, llámame Esme solamente!

— Está bien, Esme. —le sonreí y ella correspondió el gesto.

— Bella, un gusto verte nuevamente. —saludó el doctor Cullen, lo miré y le sonreí. Me sentí tan bien al hacer esto, como si conociera de siempre al padre de Edward.

— El gusto es mío, señor…—Carlisle me advirtió con la mirada, me reí. — Perdón, el gusto es mío, Carlisle.

— Menos mal que te acordaste de no tratarlo de usted, el pobre se siente tan viejo. — se burló mi novio, sonriéndole con malicia a su padre. Esme y yo nos reímos por lo bajo.

— Eso es bullying familiar, amor. —le bromeé a mi novio, acto seguido todos estallaron en risas al escucharme, no pasé por alto la mirada que se dieron mis suegros al escucharme llamar "amor" a Edward, los dos sonrieron con ternura.

— Si, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo, el bullying familiar existe en todas las familias.

— Eres malo. —me reí. — Una pregunta… ¿Por qué me dijeron que era más hermosa en persona? ¿Acaso han visto una fotografía mía?

— Si, pero luego te darás cuenta de donde vimos esas fotografías.

— Está bien —murmuré mirando confundida a mi ruborizado novio. ¿Qué le pasaba?

— Es un sueño el conocerte por fin, Bella. OH, por cierto tus hermanas son un amor de niñas. —exclamó Esme. Me reí, seguramente ella tenía un muy buen corazón.

— Hablando de ellas, ¿Dónde están mis locas hermanas? ¿Se han portado bien?

— Si, mamá, ¿Dónde están los chicos? —preguntó mi novio muy intrigado.

— Que no te dé un ataque, Eddie, aquí estamos. —contestó la inconfundible voz de mi hermana Alice. Los padres de Edward miraron a su hijo con expresión de asombro, no entendí el porque a decir verdad. Alice, por su parte, se encontraba a los pies de la escalera de la casa, detrás de ella estaba su inseparable novio que cada día era su sombra, más atrás se hallaban Rose y Emmett, todos juntos bajaron las escaleras y se reunieron con nosotros.

— Buenos, ya que estamos todos reunidos ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala para platicar un poco? — inquirió Carlisle. Todos asentimos y emprendimos caminata a la gran sala de la casa de mi novio, Edward se sentó en un sofá individual y yo no queriendo separarme de él me puse a su lado de pie. Él giro su rostro y me sonrió de lado, estiró su brazo agarrándome de la cintura y así mismo me guió a su regazo dejándome allí junto a él, le miré anonada y solo se rió.

— Bueno, primero que todo quiero felicitarlos a todos por su relación hacen todas unas excelentes parejas. — Esme nos sonrió con ternura. — Segundo, quiero felicitar a mis hijos sobre sus gustos y su buena elección con las chicas, todas ustedes chicas son hermosas y se nota a simple vista que son buenas chicas. Y por ultimo mi esposo y yo les damos nuestra bendición como pareja, espero sean muy felices.

— Madre, — musitó Edward, sonriendo divertido. — Estamos recién comenzando y hablas como si nos fuéramos a casar, no me quiero ni imaginar los que nos dirás el día que eso pase.

Horas después me encontraba observando absorta la hermosa habitación de Edward, era una amplia y elegante pieza. La parte inferior de la habitación era completamente de vidrio dejándome ver el frondoso bosque que se hallaba detrás de la casa, en la parte derecha de la pieza había un gigante estante lleno de CDs musicales; desde los antiguos hasta los más modernos. Justo en frente de mi se hallaba una grande y sofisticada cama de dos plazas, a mi izquierda al lado de la puerta estaba un escritorio con su computadora correspondiente y arriba de este un plasma de pantalla plana colgando de unos fuertes ganchos. Se podía escuchar perfectamente el susurro de las hojas de los árboles al ser acariciadas por el viento, como también se oía los pájaros y sus cantares.

— Wow, que hermoso. — susurré sin poderlo evitarlo. Edward sonrió de lado y mi respiración se volvió costosa, suavemente me tomó del hombro y me giró para mirar la pared que se hallaba a mis espaldas, entonces reparé algo que antes no había visto.

— Esto es lo más hermoso que tengo en mi habitación. — murmuró sonriente.

De frente de mi había un cuadro enorme con un hermoso marco de madera tallado a mano, el contenido del cuadro consistía en una serie de fotografías tipo collage donde en todas me encontraba yo junto a él, recuerdo vehemente las miles de citaciones románticas o graciosas donde Alice, nuestros hermanos o incluso nosotros mismos nos habíamos sacado estas fotografías para grabar el recuerdo, ese recuerdo que para nosotros era importante.

En una fotografía mi novio y yo estábamos tumbados en un hermoso y claro césped, él pasaba un brazo posesivamente por mis hombros y en sus labios se hallaba una hermosa sonrisa llena de alegría, yo por mi parte tenia una de mis manos en su camisa arrugándola levemente porque mi objetivo era acercarlo un poco más a mi, mientras que mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro y sonreía a la cámara con una sonrisa sincera, mis ojos brillaban llenos de alegría. Al lado de esta fotografía había otra donde salíamos todos, mis hermanas y mis cuñados, todos estábamos parados junto a un árbol hermoso, Edward estaba a mi lado pasando un brazo posesivamente por mi cintura mientras yo tenía mis manos en su pecho y los dos mirábamos sonrientes a la cámara, a nuestro lado se encontraban Jasper y Alice; ella estaba subida a la espalda de su novio como caballito, lo tenía abrazado por su cuello y su rostro estaba al lado del rostro de Jasper, él por su parte la tenía agarrada de las piernas para no dejarla caer al suelo y los dos sonreía muy felices a la cámara. Por ultimo estaban Rose y Emmett; él estaba detrás de ella rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ella se recargaba contra él y los dos sonreían muy enamorados, recuerdo muy bien que día fue ese…

Inicio del flash Back…

_Estaba muy aburrida, no sabía que hacer para entretenerme. Alice estaba en la casa de su novio y Rose estaba en el mall con Emmett, celebrando su noviazgo. Lo más malo era que ni siquiera podía llamar a Edward pues estaba en el hospital con su padre haciéndole un encargo, Reneé había salido con Phil y estaba completamente sola, ahora ¿Qué hago? Justo en el momento en que me disponía a ver una película una conocida bocina resonó en toda la casa, dejándome aturdida. Sonriendo como una verdadera estúpida me fui directamente a mi venta, corrí las cortinas que me impedían observar a mi visitante y en ese instante mi vista se fijó en el hermoso Volvo plateado que estaba en frente de mi casa. En esos momento Edward descendió del carro con su tan habitual elegancia y gracia que amaba, rodeó el carro y se recargó en el mismo mirándome fijamente en todo momento. _

_ — ¡Amor, ¿te importaría bajar a hacerme compañía? Tengo una noticia para ti que te gustará!_ _—gritó. Me reí pero asentí suavemente, con precavidas zancadas bajé las escaleras de mi hogar y abrí precipitadamente la puerta de la entrada para encontrarme con el rostro de mi novio sonriente._

_ — ¡Edward! — exclamé arrojándome a sus brazos, él solo se rió pero me correspondió el abrazo. _

_— Yo también te extrañé, cariño. _

_— Gracioso. — me reí y luego rocé nuestros labios levemente para luego mirarle. — Dime, ¿Cuáles son las noticias que me tienes?_

_— Bueno, Alice quiere que vayamos a un parque de diversiones, prácticamente me obligo a venirte a buscar pues esa duende da miedo hasta por teléfono. _

_— Dime por favor que no te interrumpió con tu padre, Edward. —musité apenada. Alice era capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quería. _

_— No, no me interrumpió para nada. — aseguró sonriendo. — Pero deberíamos irnos ya, no quiero enfadar a Alice. _

_— Okay, solo déjame cambiarme de ropa y nos vamos. _

_— Estás hermosa así, no te cambies. _

_— Gracias, pero debo ir a buscar mi chaqueta, luego vuelvo. _

_Corrí hacia las escaleras pero debí que mi equilibrio no me duraría mucho ya que tropecé estrepitosamente con unos de los escalones y sentí como poco a poco me fui cayendo al suelo hasta que unas fuertes manos me sujetaron de la cintura impidiendo mi caída, jadeé con fuerza y abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con mi novio sonriéndome divertido, lo fulminé con la mirada. _

_— Ten cuidado, amor, te puedes caer. _

_— Gracias, te amo. _

_— Yo también te amo. — respondió y luego se inclinó para besarme apasionadamente. Con la cabeza aún dándome vueltas por los besos de mi novio que siempre me dejaban sin aliento, subí torpemente las escaleras y a tientas llegué a mi habitación. Con pereza tomé mi chaqueta y luego bajé, nos sonreímos nuevamente los dos y nos subimos al carro para ir al parque de diversiones. _

_— Hasta que al fin llegan los dos. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? — nos reclama Alice al bajarnos del carro cuando llegamos al parque. Hace una pausa y luego agrega: — De acuerdo no quiero saberlo. _

_— No seas boba, Alice, deja de pensar cosas que no son. — repliqué mientras rodaba mis ojos, solo Dios sabe que cosa pasaba por su maquiavélica cabeza. Bueno siendo sincera no creo que solo Dios sepa, todo el mundo lo sabe, ¡MENTES INMUNDANAS! _

_— Ya… ahora ¿podemos entrar al parque? — inquirió Rose haciéndose la enfadada. _

_— ¡SII! Yo quiero subirme a la montaña rusa, al tobogán, al dragón, al…— Emmett no paraba de decir a cuantos juegos quería subirse, no paraba nunca. _

_— Vamos antes de que lo golpee. — murmuró Rose, sobándose las sienes, nos reímos y fuimos a comprar las entradas, acto seguido entramos en el parque y la verdad es que se veía muy entretenido, había juegos por doquier, miles de niños, jóvenes y padres haciendo filas o ya subidos a los juegos disfrutando de la diversión total. Edward me guió hacia donde estaban todos esperándonos, no me había percatado que de tanto observar me había quedado parada, jamás había visto un parque tan grande en mi vida porque en Chile solo hay uno._

_Poco a poco nos fuimos divirtiendo, primero nos subimos a un juego llamado Splash que consistía en una enorme balsa para más de nueve personas, que subía por un puente y luego te arrojaban por un precipicio con resbalón a toda velocidad, en esos momentos sentí que al aire escapaba de mis pulmones y el grito que amenazaba con salir de mis labios quedaba atorado en mi garganta… Sin duda alguna Emmett disfrutó al máximo este juego al igual que Jasper, Rose y Edward, todos ellos querían subirse de nuevo. Sin embargo no pudieron subir nuevamente porque quedamos en que probaríamos otro juego, este juego se llamaba Tagada y consistía en un enorme espacio circular que tenía muchos asientos alrededor, la gente se sentaba y el disco comenzaba a dar vueltas con un música movida de fondo, luego el disco empieza a dar saltos y a moverse bruscamente: el objetivo de este juego es ver cuanto una persona aguanta con los movimientos del disco, para variar Emmett se quiso hacer el valiente y se colocó en medio del disco aguantando todo el movimiento solo con sus piernas, no duró ni medio segundo y ya se había caído. Así fuimos disfrutando uno a uno los juegos del parque, juro que en mi vida jamás me había divertido tanto, me reí, lloré, emocioné, me enfadé, miles de sentimientos pasaron por el resto del día por mi cuerpo, todo era de locos. Me encantó ver como también mis amigos disfrutaban de la tarde al igual que mis hermanas, nunca las había visto tan felices, y lo más importante; jamás había visto sonreír o reír a Edward tanto en mi vida. Él se lo pasó muy bien sacándole provecho a todos los juegos y disfrutándolos al máximo junto conmigo. _

_En un momento decidimos subirnos a un juego que consistía en que una pareja se arrojara en balsa por un túnel oscuro, este por dentro era totalmente oscuro y tenía una pequeña corriente de agua que ayudaba a la balsa a impulsarse por el túnel y seguir su camino, Rose y Emmett decidieron probarlo de los primeros, él se sentó atrás rodeándola a ella con sus fuertes brazos mientras que Rose estaba adelante, apoyada y aferrada a Emmett como si su vida dependiese de ello, al momento que el encargado del juego soltó la bolsa todos tuvimos que taparnos los oídos por el irritante gritó casi sofocado que exclamó mi hermana, Emmett solo se reía a carcajadas fuertemente. Mi cuerpo se sacudía fieramente por las risas al igual que el cuerpo de mi novio que estaba a mi lado, abrazándome, riendo a carcajadas._

_— Bella, ¿vas a gritar así de fuerte tú también? — preguntó riendo. Le miré sonriendo y le di un suave beso en la mejilla sintiendo esa particular corriente eléctrica que nos recorría el cuerpo cada vez que nuestras pieles hacían contacto. — Espero que no, aunque nadie es tan gritona como Rose. _

_Edward rió fuertemente, me rodeó la cintura con sus dos brazos y aún riendo me susurró al oído un "te amo" que me hizo sonreír bobamente. Más tarde se subieron al juego Jasper y Alice repitiendo la misma posición que habían usado los chicos anteriormente, al momento de ser soltados todos nos tapamos los oídos esperando el grito de Alice pero en lugar de eso solo se escucharon sus carcajadas junto con las de Jasper. Al momento que nos tocó a mi novio y a mi, copiamos la misma posición que los chicos solo que está vez sentí que Edward me apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho, justo al momento que nos soltaron sentí una especie de vértigo en el estómago, la respiración se me quedó atorada y el estómago se me apretujó contra la columna vertebral, cerré los ojos y los labios fuertemente tratando de apaciguar el grito que quería salir de mis labios, luego comencé a disfrutar de la sensación escuchando como mi novio se reía, abrí los ojos y lo único que se veía los pequeños farolitos que iluminaban el túnel, la sensación era increíble. Cuando el túnel terminó, la balsa chocó bruscamente contra el agua de una inesperada piscina que estaba al final del camino, el impacto provocó que el agua salpicara por todos lados mojándonos a mi novio y a mí. Nos reímos mientras bajábamos de la balsa, en un momento dado creí sentir un flash contra mi rostro pero desterré la idea de mi cabeza; que yo sepa nadie andaba con cámara. Así la tarde pasó llena de entretenimientos, en el camino a un juego nos topamos con un amable camarógrafo llamado Jared que nos sacó unas fotografías a todos, por pareja y en grupo, el hombre amablemente nos las dio gratis pero de igual forma Edward le pagó por su trabajo además era un excelente fotógrafo por que las fotografías habían quedado de lujo. _

_Alice y Jasper insistieron en que querían subirse a unas balsas que recorrían todo el parque por una especie de lago, accedimos a su petición y recorrimos el parque con las balsas por pareja, justo cuando estábamos ensimismados mirando todo, oímos el sonido del agua cuando algo cae. Inmediatamente volteamos nuestros rostros y nos encontramos con una Rose muerta de la risa mientras que el pobre Emmett estaba flotando en el agua fulminando con la mirada a su novia. _

_— ¡Rose! — exclamamos todos sorprendidos, pero también aguantando la risa. Era cómico ver a Emmett en la situación en que se encontraba. _

_— Él comenzó. — acusó mi hermana encogiéndose de hombros. Emmett refunfuñó algo entre dientes, trató de subirse nuevamente a la balsa pero mi rubia hermana lo arrojó nuevamente y echó a andar la balsa dejando a un enfadado Emmett en el agua, el pobre tuvo que ir nadando todo el recorrido porque su novia no le dejaba subirse a la balsa. Los demás solo nos reíamos de la situación…_

Fin del Flash Back.

Ese día lo habíamos pasado tan bien todos juntos, me reí mucho y nos entretuvimos todos juntos demostrando lo unidos que éramos. Sonreí al ver las miles de fotografías que estaban en el cuadro que eran de ese mismo día y otras eran de otros días o situaciones diferentes. En todas las imágenes nos veíamos tan felices, tan sonrientes como lo era desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso éramos tan felices que a veces me daba miedo tanta felicidad. Me daba miedo que de un día para otro todo se acabe y de la peor manera.

— Toda la riqueza del mundo por tus pensamientos. — murmuró Edward en mi oído, sus fuertes brazos me rodearon la cintura por atrás y descansó su mentón en mi hombro. Me reí mientras alzaba una mano para acariciarle su cabello sedoso.

— No es nada interesante. — le aseguré. — Solo recordaba el día en que fuimos al parque de diversiones. ¿Te acuerdas de lo bien que la pasamos allí?

— Si, ese día fue genial. Jamás había disfrutado tanto el ir a un parque de diversiones.

— Ya somos dos, amor. — Le sonreí, él me dio la vuelta y estampó sus labios contra los míos en un apasionado beso, sus labios se movían deseosos contra los míos, desesperados y eso no me gustó mucho. Sentí que una urgencia en ese momento que no me dejaba tranquila, como si algo fuera a pasar ese día. Los dos juntos aún besándonos, nos tumbamos en su cama acariciándonos pero nada más a parte de eso, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación. Estuvimos horas así hasta que tuvimos que salir de nuestra burbuja por la falta de aire, él juntó nuestras frentes mientras tratábamos de recuperar el aire que nos faltaba.

— Te amo, Bella. No lo olvides jamás.

— Yo también te amo, pero deja de hablar como si estuviéramos despidiéndonos, no me gusta eso. Tengo de sobra con el extraño presentimiento que siento en mi pecho como para que tú también te comportes extraño. — musité cerrando los ojos y aferrándome a su pecho. Sentí un suave beso en mi cien.

— No sé lo que me pasa. —susurró. — Siento una desesperación tan palpable por tenerte entre mis brazos, como si te fueras a ir. Tengo un mal presentimiento y esto no me gusta.

— Tranquilo, ¿Qué puede pasar?

Unas dos horas más tarde me encontraba subiendo las escaleras del porche de mi casa, hace unos minutos me había despedido de los chicos y mi novio que nos habían venido a dejar a nuestra casa. Mis hermanas estaban a mi lado sonrientes y conversando entre ellas, lamentablemente no podía ser yo participe de la platica ya que aún sentía ese maldito mal presentimiento que me oprimía el pecho, me sentía tan temerosa, tan cobarde. Entonces Alice, que estaba entrando a la casa con sus llaves, soltó un audible jadeo y sus llaves resbalaron de sus manos, Rose y yo ya acostumbradas a sus reacciones cuando ve esas visiones, cerramos la puerta la casa y la guiamos a la sala para luego sentarla en el sofá, tratamos de tranquilizarla pero sus jadeos seguían.

Los jadeos de Alice eran audibles, entonces el rostro de mi pequeña hermana de distorsionó y las lagrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro, Rose y yo nos miramos angustiadas sin saber que pasaba.

— lo siento tanto chicas, yo...yo me descuidé y no lo vi. venir. Tuve que haberles dicho todo desde un comienzo, yo lo siento tanto, perdónenme por favor— sollozaba Alice sin parar.

— Alice tranquila, ¿que sucede? — pregunté y luego se escuchó la puerta de la casa, con un grito de una voz masculina muy conocida para mi.

— ¡Familia, estoy en casa!

Entonces las que jadeamos fuimos las tres, mi respiración se volvió errática, la angustia y el miedo me invadían de la peor manera que pude alguna vez imaginado. No podía ser, no ahora que era tan felices, no ahora que con mis hermanas y mi madre éramos felices y habíamos encontrado la dicha que cada una merecía, mi felicidad no se podía acabar, ¡no podía! Entonces Rosalie se paró de un salto al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban y nos cubrió a Alice y a mí con su cuerpo protectoramente, Rose haría cualquier cosa con tal de que no fuéramos dañadas nuevamente. Alice y yo alzamos nuestras manos, aún shockeadas, y nos aferramos al cuerpo de Rosalie.

— Es lindo volver con la familia. — musitó esa voz ya estando en la sala. Luego con aire inocente y descuidado, como si nunca hubiera pasado algo, añadió: — Hola, hijas.

Ladeé un poco mi cabeza para asomarme por el cuerpo de mi rubia hermana, entonces lo vi allí, estaba parado en la entrada de la sala, su rostro igual que siempre. Sus ojos del mismo color que los míos brillaban maliciosos, su boca estaba torcida en una sonrisa maquiavélica al igual que su infaltable bigote. Vestía igual de elegante y sofisticado que siempre, en sus manos se hallaba un maletín de color café, con aire despreocupado se sentó en frente de nosotras. Rose en ningún momento relajó su postura airada frente a nuestro visitante.

— Charlie. —susurré anonada. Alice de forma inconsciente se apegó aún más a mí buscando apoyo, le rodeé el hombro con un brazo tratando de reconfortarla, ella era la que más sufría con todo esto. No puedo definir bien los miles de sentimientos que me embargaban en esos momentos, me sentía aturdida, me sentía temerosa frente a Charlie, sentía un miedo horrible sobre todo esto. Charlie se paró de su lugar con la intención de acercarse a nosotras pero Rose lo intersectó en el camino.

— Hasta ahí. —siseó enfadada. Charlie se echó hacia atrás ante el enfado de Rose, se le veía hasta temeroso. — Escúchame bien, Charlie, no voy a dejar que te acerques a ellas nuevamente, no voy a dejar que les hagas daño.

— Ustedes son mis hijas, y yo hago lo que quiera con ustedes.

En el momento en que Charlie pronunció esas palabras sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, desgraciadamente las heridas que ya estaban sanadas gracias al amor de Edward, la compañía y el cariño de los chicos, se abrieron nuevamente dejándome sin respiración. Mi pecho dolía inmensamente, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, todo dolía como un puñal en la espalda, como el peor golpe bajo que te pudieron dar en la vida, hasta el hecho de respirar me dolía. Pensé en esos momentos que tanto sacrificio, tanto trabajo que hicimos con tanto esmero con mi familia por sanar esa heridas que Charlie no había hecho no sirvieron para nada, porque ahora con la misma presencia de él en nuestra casa y con sus palabras nos había dañado nuevamente. Parecía que él no se daba cuenta de el efecto que causaba sus palabras en nosotras, él parecía totalmente ajeno a todo el dolor que nosotras sentíamos, entonces por primera vez comencé a sentir un odio justificado contra mi padre. De un salto me levanté del sofá y me enfrenté a él, cara a cara, en un principio de sorprendió pero luego sonrió con sorna.

— TÚ NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO. — Chillé alterada, sentí las manos de mis hermanas en mis brazos tratando de retenerme. Las sacudí con fiereza. — SOMOS TUS HIJAS, ¿Cómo PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO?

— Cállate, Isabella. — gruñó molesto. — Ustedes se casaran con los Zalaquett quieran o no. ESTÁ DECIDIDO.

Entonces me derrumbé contra el suelo, nada podía sacarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza. Mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, mi mente repetía el nombre de la única persona que me interesaba no separarme de ella, por quien yo me quedaría en Estados Unidos y no volvería a Chile para casarme con un Zalaquett; en nombre de mi novio, de mi amor, EDWARD.

En ese instante mi madre entró a la casa junto con Phil, los dos tomados de la mano y riendo totalmente ajenos a todo lo que estaba pasando aquí. Los ojos se Charlie flamearon de furia al ver a mi madre con otro hombre, entonces fue cuando mi madre lo vio. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, jadeó con fuerza y su mirada se posó en mi y luego en Charlie, la furia se demostró en sus ojos y en unas cuantas zancadas se colocó frente a Rose para luego darle una cachetada a mi padre en pleno rostro.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija, desgraciado? —exclamó furiosamente. Charlie sorprendido volteó el rostro y se acarició la mejilla roja donde mi madre lo había golpeado, nunca se imaginó que mi madre fuera capaz de eso. Justo en ese instante en que creí que Charlie nos había mostrado todas sus facetas, él levantó la mano con la intención de golpear a mi madre y nosotras chillamos temerosas hasta que una mano impidió el golpe.

— Le tocas un solo pelo a Reneé o a las chicas y te juro que te arrepentirás, Charlie. —vociferó Phil encolerizado, apretando su agarre en el brazo de mi padre.

— Suéltame. — espetó Charlie con enfado. Rudamente se soltó del agarre de Phil. — No te conozco ni quiero hacerlo, tampoco vine a pelear con nadie. Solo vine a buscarla a ellas, me las llevo de regreso a Chile. Para que sepan las buenas noticias, en unos 4 meses más se realizará la boda, todos en Chile están deseosos de estar presente en la unión de los hijos de dos hombres muy poderosos. Me importa muy poco que ellas no quieran casarse, lo van hacer de todas formas.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció, les gustó?. Espero que si y por favor no olviden dejarme un Review saben que alegra mucho mi día. Besotes a todas y cuidense, gracias a todas por sus Review y por leerme. **

**Adelanto:**

_Charlie volvió y mi vida se destrosó nuevamente, duele verlo de nuevo y saber que no es el mismo padre de siempre, que no es ese Charlie que jugaba con nosotras, que no es ese Charlie que nos enseñaba miles de cosas, ya no es mi padre y eso me duele en el alma. Pero debo encontrar una solución a todo esto, porque mi padre me quiere llevar lejos de aqui y no quiero vivir sin Jasper, él es mi cable a tierra y sin él no vivo. _

* * *

___— Tu no te las vas a llevar a ninguna parte, Charlie. __— Gruño mi madre. Me sentía mal al escuchar esto a escondidas pero me intrigaba la pelea que estaban teniendo. __— Además sabes muy bien que ni tu ni yo tenemos derecho verdaderamente sobre Rose y Alice. _

_________— Aunque ellas dos no sean mis hijas biologicamente tengo derechos sobre ellas, Alice y Rosalie son mis hijas por que yo las cuidé y haré lo que quiera con las tres, incluso casarla a la fuerza. _

___________— ¿Me pueden explicar que significa eso de que no somos Rose y yo tus hijas biológicas, Charlie?. __— pregunté saliendo de mi escondite. _

** Uuuu chan chan. Nos vemos...**_____________  
_


	22. Chapter 22: La verdad y la huida

**Disclameir: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer no son míos. Solo la drama o historia es mía y esta prohibido su uso, copia directa o indirecta y publicación si mi permiso.**

**Comentario: Aqui va el capi 22! espero les guste y perdón por el retraso. **

Capitulo 22: La verdad y la huida.

Alice Pov:

Mi respiración era un violento jadeo involuntario, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente siguiendo el ritmo de mi respiración, los latidos de mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos fuertemente dándome un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Por otro lado mis ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, mi mentón tiritaba bruscamente al compás de mis sollozos ahogados; estaba dolida. Me dolía el pecho de la peor manera que alguna vez pude sentir, mis heridas que se habían sellado por un tiempo volvieron a abrirse bruscamente y mis sueños me los fueron arrebatados con la llegada de él.

Charlie volvió y mi vida se destrozó nuevamente, duele verlo de nuevo y saber que no es el mismo padre de siempre, que no es ese Charlie que jugaba con nosotras, que no es ese Charlie que nos enseñaba miles de cosas, ya no es mi padre y eso me duele en el alma. Pero debo encontrar una solución a todo esto, porque mi padre me quiere llevar lejos de aquí y no quiero vivir sin Jasper, él es mi cable a tierra y sin él no vivo.

— No. —murmuró firmemente mi madre, la furia se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos. — No voy a dejar que te las lleves, Charlie, no lo permitiré.

— Son mis hijas. —espetó Charlie como si eso explicara lo obvio.

— ¡Pero eso no te da el derecho de decidir nuestro futuro! —exclamó Bella, arrojándose inconscientemente a mi padre y si no fuera por que Rosalie alcanzó a tomarla de la cintura, Bella hubiera matado a mi padre.

— Vaya. —susurró Charlie, sonriendo socarronamente. — Ya no las reconozco. Han cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que nos vimos, están todas unas salvajes. En especial tú, Isabella, nunca creí que fueras a atacar a tu pobre e indefenso padre que alguna vez juraste amarlo con tu vida.

— Las personas cambian con el tiempo, Charlie. Eso tú deberías saberlo de sobra, por experiencia propia digo. Y creas o no, te amé, te quise mucho más de lo que tu te imaginas, para mi tu eras mi héroe, mi ejemplo a seguir, pero cambiaste y ya no eres ese Charlie que se pasaba las tardes jugando con nosotras, ya no eres ese Charlie que daría todo por la felicidad de sus hijas y más, ya no eres ese Charlie que yo amo. —musitó mi hermana, no pudiendo evitar las gruesas lágrimas que brotaron de sus bellos ojos. Esto le dolía tanto como a mi.

— ¡Son unas malas agradecidas! ¡Todo esto lo hago por ustedes, por su bien estar!. —gritó Charlie furioso.

— ¿Bien estar? —bufó Rosalie, fulminando con la mirada a Charlie. — ¿Tu crees que nosotras vamos a tener bien estar casándonos con unos completos desconocidos? Ya no te creo nada, Charlie, nada. ¿Por qué no solamente te pones los pantalones y admites que todo esto lo estas haciendo por tu bien? ¿Por qué no admites que esto lo haces por tu beneficio económico?

— Eso. —murmuró Bella, sonriendo con ironía, de mi hermana feliz y contenta ya no quedaba nada en ese cuerpo. — Eso es, esto lo estas haciendo para tu beneficio, porque sabes que si casas a una de Tus hijas con uno de los hijos de un señor muy millonario, sería muy conveniente para ti pues ganarías la mitad de el buen dinero tiene el hijo del caballero por ser padre de la esposa de este. Si así es con una sola hija, imagínense con tres.

Yo no podía hablar, estaba completamente muda sin poder salir del estado de impresión en el que me encontraba. Desde pequeña siempre amé a mi padre, siempre lo admiré por su gran valor de enfrentar las cosas cara a cara, lo admiraba de tal manera que él siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir, mi sueño de persona en todos los aspectos. Pero ahora, verlo así de huraño y malicioso, viendo como se regocijaba de alegría al ver el dolor que nos causaba con su decisión a mi y a mis hermanas, entendía que siempre me equivoqué, que siempre fui una idiota que no quiso ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Charlie era una persona egoísta, siempre fue así, él era una persona codiciosa que siempre deseaba el mayor poder del mundo para dejarlo a sus pies, siempre él quiso destacar entre todas la personas del mundo, siempre él quiso participar en la gran sociedad de Chile y cuando al fin su sueño se cumplió, por fin nos mostró a todos sus verdaderas personalidades maliciosas. Mis hermanas y yo estuvimos tan ciegas que jamás vimos esto, jamás nos dimos cuenta de la verdadera persona que nos estaba criando en esos momentos; fuimos unas idiotas verdaderamente. Charlie era así y jamás iba a cambiar aunque pasaran no se cuantos años, él era una persona que deseaba poder y haría cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

— No lo puedo creer. —murmuré hablando por primera vez desde que él llegó. — Todo siempre fue una farsa, nosotras éramos tus juguetes, Charlie. ¡Siempre fuimos tus malditas marionetas! ¡Nos utilizaste a tu antojo! Jamás, jamás existió ese Charlie que se preocupaba por su familia, ese Charlie que hubiera dado todo por la felicidad de sus hijas, jamás existió ese padre que jugaba con nosotras, él que nos enseñó todos sus conocimientos, todo eso era una maldita farsa tuya. Nosotras fuimos tu oportunidad para ascender en la sociedad, por que sabías que si tenías tres hijas a ellas las podías casarlas con uno de los hijos de tus socios, de tus socios más ricos y poderosos. Eso exactamente fuimos para ti, Charlie, una maldita oportunidad y nunca nos consideraste tus hijas realmente, jamás nos quisiste como nos jurabas que lo hacías, jamás existió ese Charlie.

"Y yo que tanto te amaba, que tanto te quise y te respeté. Incluso te admiraba y pensaba no había persona en el mundo más valiente que tu, admiraba tu coraje, tu forma de ser sin saber que todo era una farsa. Para nosotras siempre fuiste nuestro modelo a seguir, nosotras queríamos ser como tu; pero nos equivocamos mucho. Cuando pensábamos que te conocíamos no era así, por que por fin nos demostraste como eres realmente; una mierda de persona. "

— Cuida tu vocabulario conmigo, niña. —murmuró enfadado. — Además debo reconocer que diste en el clavo, adivinaste todo. Cuando supe que las tendría como un tonto me ilusioné con la idea de ser padre, pero después con el tiempo abrí verdaderamente los ojos y me di cuenta de lo que de verdad ustedes significaban para mi; una oportunidad de poder y riqueza. Entonces pensé inteligentemente que si fingía con ustedes de ser el padre perfecto, de ser un padre que se preocupaba por la seguridad de sus hijas, cuando yo les pidiera que se casarán con uno de los hijos de cualquiera de mis socios, me imaginé que ustedes me dirían que si inmediatamente porque me querían, por que sabían que yo siempre fui su padre que las ayudó en todo y así ustedes querían ayudarme a mi ahora, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con casarse con uno de los hijos de mis socios. Pero debí predecir esto, debí adivinar que esto no pasaría como yo lo tenía perfectamente planeado; debí predecir que ustedes jamás me darían la derrota en bandeja de plata.

Cada una de las palabras de Charlie hicieron mella en mí, me hicieron abrir los ojos para ver a la verdadera persona cruel y despiadada que era mi propio padre. Pero más aún me hirieron en el alma, me dolieron como la peor de las heridas, tanto fue así que en mi corazón sonó un "clic" que demostraba que mi corazón se había partido, cada palabra dejó mi corazón herido y sangrando sin cesar. Dolía, dolía verlo ahí con esa sonrisa socarrona, con esos ojos maliciosos mirándome fijamente, dolía cada célula de mi cuerpo al saber que todo había sido una farsa, un mero plan de él que quiso cumplir paso por paso. Estaba tan dolida, tan shockeada que fui levemente consciente como mi madre se arrojó a golpear a Charlie llorando sin consolación, derramando sus lágrimas de dolor y reprochándole a Charlie todo esto, el porque era así con nosotros y que como podía decirnos semejante barbaridad. Pero ya nada importaba, ya Charlie había mostrado todas sus cartas, todas sus facetas y las que de verdad existían y había reconocido frente a todos que nunca nos quiso, que jamás fuimos verdaderamente la luz de sus ojos como solía decirnos cuando éramos pequeñas, nada había sido verdad.

— Iré a mi cuarto…quiero estar sola. —musitó Bella y luego echó a correr escaleras arriba, sus sollozos se escuchaban perfectamente. De forma inconsciente e inmediata Rose y yo seguimos a nuestras hermana, preocupada por todo lo que le estaba pasando, ¡esto era tan irreal y doloroso! Hasta Rosalie lloraba, aunque lo hacía silenciosamente yo sabía que esto también le dolía a ella.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Bella, la escuchamos sollozando fuertemente pero también hablando.

— E-Edward por favor, t-te necesito. —exclamó Bella con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos, al parecer estaba hablando con su novio por teléfono.

— _Bella, mi amor. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?._ —preguntaba Edward al otro lado de la línea, Rose y yo escuchábamos porque Bella tenía el celular en alta voz.

— T-tú solo ven, por favor, ven a buscarme. Quiero salir de esta casa, por favor, amor.

— _Okay mi vida, iré a buscarte, espérame en tu casa que en cinco minutos más llego allá. Pero trata de tranquilizarte un poco, ¿si? _

Edward en estos momentos era el único capaz de tranquilizar a mi hermana, él era para ella como su heroína, su marca personal de droga que la dejaba siempre tranquila. En cambio Bella para Edward lo era todo, sus ojos, su vida, todo y también en un concepto más relajado era su marca personal de heroína, pero él hacía todo lo que Bella le pidiera, todo con tal de verla feliz.

— Trataré. —prometió mi herma hipiando. — Nos vemos aquí, amor. Te amo.

— _Yo también te amo, mi amor._ —prometió Edward con sinceridad y luego la llamada se cortó.

Por un lazo de tiempo Rose y yo nos quedamos mirando, como esperando que algo más pasara. Pero luego no pudimos aguantar más y entramos llorando a la habitación de Bella, donde ella nos recibió con los brazos abiertos llorando de igual forma que nosotras. Me arrojé a los brazos de mis hermanas, brazos que desde pequeña me han cuidado y me han protegido de todo y de todos, incluso hasta del propio Charlie. Y allí en los brazos de mis hermanas, las tres llorando, dándonos el apoyo que necesitábamos, sintiéndome de nuevo una pequeña niña, fui dejándome llevar por lo brazos del Morfeo. 

**Edward Pov:**

Me encontraba jugando video-juegos con mis hermanos, bueno más bien con Emmett pues Jasper estaba haciendo de Juez. Debo decir que mi rubio hermano se tomaba muy enserio su papel, pues miraba la televisión con lo ojos entrecerrados concentrado al máximo punto sin distraerse pues no dejaría que tanto Emmett como yo hiciéramos trampa. Entonces justo en el momento en que Emmett al fin me estaba ganando — ya que había ganado yo las ultimas tres etapas del juego — mi oportuno móvil comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo del pantalón y luego se puso a sonar incesantemente. Sonreí al ver como Emmett se enfurruñaba por la interrupción pero aún así no paraba de jugar.

— Emmett —habló como siempre pacíficamente Jasper, mirando a mi grandote hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. — Deja que Eddie conteste la llamada, no ves que su novia ya lo está vigilando las 24 horas del día.

Emmett soltó unas sonoras carcajadas mientras que Jasper se reía por lo bajo, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco.

— Ja, ja, que graciosos ustedes. —musité con mi voz bañada en sarcasmo sin un ápice de humor.

— Deja de reclamar y contéstale de una buena vez a Bella. —se burló Emmett.

Al oír la sola mención de su nombre sonreí como bobo involuntariamente, era arcilla en las manos de esa mujer; la amaba tanto. Aún con la sonrisita tonta en mis labios, saqué mi móvil de mi bolsillo y contesté la llamada.

— Hola, amor. —saludé poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando vi que Jasper se reía por lo bajo y Emmett murmuraba un "Macabeo"*.

— _E-Edward._ —sollozó mi novia. Me tensé inmediatamente al escucharla llorando, reaccioné sin pensarlo y me paré de un salto del sofá en que me encontraba.

— ¿Amor? ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¿Llorando? —preguntaron mis hermanos al unísono, los ignoré.

— _E-Edward por favor, t-te necesito. _

— Pero dime, mi amor, ¿pasó algo malo? Me estas preocupando.

—_ T-tú solo ven, por favor, ven a buscarme. Quiero salir de esta casa, por favor, amor._ —contestó mi novia aún sollozando. Tragué saliva, sentí su dolor.

— Okay mi vida, iré a buscarte, espérame en tu casa que en cinco minutos más llegó allá. Pero trata de tranquilizarte un poco ¿si? —traté de calmarla. Debo reconocer que hasta yo estaba desesperado sin saber aún que pasaba pero debía estar tranquilo y paciente para ella.

— _Trataré. Nos vemos aquí, amor. Te amo. _

— Yo también te amo, mi amor. —contesté con sinceridad. Comúnmente le contestaba esto a mi novia sonriendo como bobo pero ahora no tenía ganas de sonreír, me sentía muy intranquilo con todo lo que estaba pasando y algo dentro de mí me decía a gritos que todo esto tenía que ver con el mal presentimiento que había tenido hoy en la mañana. Emmett me miraba preocupado, con su ceño fruncido, él quería demasiado a mi novia, la consideraba su hermana pequeña y por lo mismo se preocupaba por ella.

— Esto debe de ser muy grave, chicos. —murmuró Jazz, inmediatamente Emmett y yo lo miramos y él se encontraba contemplando fijamente su móvil, con el ceño fruncido y la cara llena de preocupación. — Alice me mandó un mensaje, quiere que vaya a su casa a…

— Sacarla de allí, no quiere estar en su casa. —terminé la frase por Jasper, tomando la misma excusa y razón que Bella me había dado por que no quería estar en su casa. Esto cada vez más no me gustaba, tenía un mal presentimiento. _Ahora te crees Alice, o te estás pareciendo a ella. _Me dijo una pequeña voz en mi mente, la ignoré olímpicamente.

— Definitivamente esto es grave. Rose me está llamando desesperada. —murmuró Emmett mirando su móvil. Se le veía extrañamente serio, pero era de esperarse pues no era común que las chicas estén tan…tristes.

— ¿A que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos por ellas! —exclamé irritado.

Rápidamente nos fuimos al Garage donde justamente venían llegando nuestros padres de una de sus cenas románticas, donde siempre volvían sonriendo. Esta vez no era la excepción, los dos venían sonrientes y se bajaron del carro tomándose de la mano en el camino, pero los dos al observar nuestras expresiones afligidas rápidamente borraron sus sonrisas de las caras y nos observaron con preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están todos bien? —preguntó mi madre, echando una escaneada a nuestros cuerpos con preocupación, esperando hallar una herida.

— Si, si estamos todos bien. —murmuró Emmett rápidamente para no afligir a nuestra madre aún más.

— Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué están con esas caras tan…preocupadas? ¿Les sucedió algo a sus novias, a las chicas? —inquirió mi padre, preocupado por la salud de sus nueras. Sonreí un poco ante el gesto, y eso que recién ese día las habían conocido.

— ¿Les pasó algo a mis nueras? —volvió a peguntar mi madre, frunciendo el ceño.

— No lo sabemos, nos llamaron, bueno Bella me llamó llorando, diciéndome que no quería estar en su casa, que me necesitaba urgentemente. Me pareció raro el que me pidiera que la fuera a buscar a su casa, no quiere estar allí. —respondí negando con la cabeza una y otra vez, la preocupación me carcomía por dentro.

— Luego Alice me envió un mensaje también diciéndome que quería que la fuera a buscar igualmente a su casa, que tampoco quería estar allí. —musitó Jasper, con el rostro crispado por el dolor de su novia.

— Y Rose me está llamando desesperada. Todo esto no tiene buena pinta. —dijo Emmett.

— Vayan a verlas chicos, —nos aconsejó mamá. — tal vez los necesiten más de lo que ustedes piensan.

Y con eso, un poco más preocupados, mis padres entraron a la casa luego de prometerles que los llamaríamos para informarlos de la situación, ellos se preocupaban tanto por sus nueras. Contemplé con temor como mis hermanos se subían a sus carros hablando con sus novias por teléfono, bueno Jasper nos había dicho que Alice se había quedado dormida pero que a ratos despertaba para llamarlo desesperada, me preocupé al verlos así a los dos, tan ensimismados en sus platicas con sus novias que si conducían así podrían sufrir un accidente y eso no lo quería.

— ¡Hey! —los llamé a gritos, antes de subirme al carro. — Pónganse sus manos libres* que les puede pasar algo malo si conducen así. Háganme caso, ahora.

— Okay. —murmuraron los dos, derrotados. Era cómico ver como el menor de los tres, o sea yo, mandaba y cuidaba de los otros dos. Éramos tan contrariados.

Luego de eso nos subimos cada uno a sus carros y emprendimos carrera a la casa de las chicas, cada segundo que transcurría en el camino me consumía más y más, jamás me había sentido tan preocupado en mi vida. Estaba seguro que todo esto tenía que ver con el extraño mal presentimiento que tuve en la mañana, ese presentimiento que consistía en que sentía que Bella se me iba y la sala idea ya me dolía demasiado, no la soportaba. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no tenía ni idea de porque mi novia y las chica estaban así, pero lo que si sabía es que esto era algo malo, muy malo. Justo entonces llegamos a la casa de las chicas y me pareció raro ver un AUDI negro aparcado en frente de la casa, según recordaba las chicas no tenían esa marca de carros y Phill tenía otro nada que ver. Además ese carro era muy costoso para ser de las chicas, ellas tenían dinero pero tampoco tanto como para comprar un carro de esa magnitud.

Me sorprendí que al bajarme escuché unos fuertes gritos que resonaban en toda la casa, una de las voces que gritaban la reconocí como la de Reneé que gritaba desesperada y enloquecida, pero se podía atisbar muy bien el dolor en sus palabras. Por otro lado había una voz masculina muy grave que gritaba enfurecida, destilando odio en sus palabras, como también se hallaba la voz de Phil gritando y me fijé con horror que las voces de las muchachas también estaban allí, todo eso parecía sacado de una película. Mis hermanos y yo nos miramos confundidos hasta que escuchamos las tres voces más importantes para nosotros, gritar fuertemente:

— ¡DEJANOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ EN PAZ, CHARLIE! —pero luego la voz de Bella agregaba sollozando. — ¡TE ODIO, TE JURO QUE TE ODIO Y MALDIJO EL DÍA EN QUE SUPISTE DONDE ESTABAMOS, LO MADIJO!.

La verdad es que nunca había escuchado a Bella gritar con tanto odio y dolor, y la sola idea de que algo pudiera pasarle o que alguien la separara de mi me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Entonces las puertas de la entrada principal se abrieron y para mí ya no había nadie alrededor, nadie existía más que la hermosa mujer de pelo castaño que estaba en frente de mí, mirándome con unos ojitos llenos de tristeza y dolor, con gruesas lágrimas cayendo de ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le abrí mis brazos dejándole una clara invitación.

— ¡OH, Edward! —gimió llorando y se arrojó irreflexivamente a mis brazos, los cuales la recibieron gustosos. Al momento de envolver su pequeña cintura con mis brazos y enterrar mi rostro en su cabello pues ella enterraba el suyo en mi cuello, el particular y muy exquisito aroma de fresas que Bella poseía inundó mis sentidos. Cerrando los ojos me dejé llevar por la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos, sintiendo su presencia con cada poro de mi ser, sentía que la iba a perder y eso no me gustaba para nada, por lo mismo apreté mi agarre en su cuerpo y me prometí a mi mismo que lucharía con quién quisiera alejarla de mi lado, no iba a dejarla marchar nunca, ella era mi oxígeno, mi aire para respirar y la necesitaba conmigo siempre. Ella lo era todo para mí, mis ojos, mi vida, mi aire, todo, por ende no podría vivir ni un segundo sin ella a mi lado, ella era mi marca personal de heroína, mi cable a tierra cuando me encontraba mal, ella era y será siempre mi razón de vivir, mi luz al final del túnel, mi sol que alumbraba mis días, mi vida entera lo era ella para mi y lucharía con mi vida si era necesario para tenerla siempre junto a mi.

**Jasper Pov:**

Al momento de verme, al momento que salió de la casa, Alice inmediatamente se arrojó a mis brazos llorando fuertemente, con tanto dolor que mi pecho se contrajo; su dolor era mi dolor. Ella envolvió sus bracitos en mi cintura y hundió su rostro en mi pecho mientras que yo la abrazaba con fuerza, dándole mi apoyo mudo en esos momentos, no sabía que era lo que la tenía así pero de cualquier forma le daba mi apoyo total. Entonces el cuerpo de Alice se tensó notoriamente, al sentir esto yo también me tensé pues eso significaba que Alice había "visto" que algo malo sucedería. De pronto un grito lleno de furia resonó por toda la casa.

— ¡ALICE, ISABELLA Y ROSALIE! ¡VENGAN PARA ACÁ INMEDIATAMENTE! —gritó una voz masculina que jamás en mi vida había escuchado, con el grito de este caballero las tres chicas que estaban entre los brazos de sus respectivos novios, se echaron a llorar aún más si era posible.

— ¡DEJALAS EN PAZ, CHARLIE! —exclamó la voz furiosa de Phil.

— ¡Y VETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS DE MI CASA! —agregó la voz de Reneé.

¿Charlie? ¿Quién era ese Charlie? Al parecer era el causante de que mi novia y mis cuñadas estuvieran así y tan solo por ello lo odié verdaderamente. Esperen un momento… ¿Charlie no se llamaba el padre de Alice?

— Sáquennos de aquí, por favor. —masculló Alice contra mi pecho. Mis hermanos y yo inmediatamente tomamos a nuestras novias en brazos y las llevamos a nuestros carros, para luego subirnos nosotros y arrancar los coches a una velocidad inalcanzable, podía sentir el miedo de mis hermanos de perder a las mujeres que aman y eso me hacía aumentar mi propio miedo de perder a la mujer que amo. De forma instantánea y colectiva dirigimos nuestros carros al único lugar que conocíamos lo bastante alejado del pueblo, el claro que mi familia y yo siempre ocupábamos para jugar Béisbol o algún otro deporte. Con cautela nos bajamos del carro y de la misma forma en que las habíamos subido, bajamos a nuestras chicas para dejarlas tomar aire.

Bella inmediatamente al sentir a Edward a su lado, envolvió el cuello de mi hermano con sus bracitos y enterró su rostro en su cuello, mientras que Alice me abrazaba con fuerza de la cintura y enterraba su rostro en mi pecho, Rose repitió la acción con Emmett. Parecía que ninguna de las tres estaba dispuestas a dejarnos ir, parecían temerosas de algo que nosotros desconocíamos por completo y eso me asustaba cada vez más.

— Bella, amor. ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó mi hermano a su novia, dándole un beso en su cien tiernamente.

— Sí, Alice. —corroboré yo, mirando a mi hermosa novia. — Cuéntennos que pasa.

— Tememos decirles la verdad, Jazz. —contestó Rose, con los ojos cerrados y con el rostro en el pecho de Emmett.

— ¿Y por que deberían temer de contarnos la verdad? ¿Qué temen?.

— Tememos que nos abandonen. —susurró Bella mirando los ojos de mi hermano, él le devolvió la mirada e incómodo un poco desvié la mirada. Ellos siempre tenían momentos así que parecían mirarse el alma con tan solo mirar los ojos del otro, era un momento tan romántico pero privado a la vez que uno se sentía incómodo al observarlos, cuando le conté esto a Edward la primera vez que los ví a él le brillaron los ojos con la ilusión de verse él y su novia tan enamorado, pero también se echó a reír y me dijo que Alice y yo éramos iguales. Sonreí ese día ante eso, yo sabía que Alice y yo éramos iguales a ellos en esos momentos.

— Nunca deberían temer eso. —murmuré acariciando el cabello de mi novia con ternura. — Jamás las dejaríamos, las amamos demasiado para hacer eso.

— Y yo por mi parte no amo solamente a Bella, bueno a ella la amo con mi vida como un hombre ama a una mujer y eso todos lo saben, pero también amo a Alice y a Rose, las amo como mis hermanas que nunca tuve; por que eso son para mí, mis hermanas. —musitó Edward.

— Awww gracias, Eddie. Nosotras también te amamos. —murmuraron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo, Edward solo rodó sus ojos pero dejó pasar la mención de su apodo tan odiado por él.

— Como yo amo a Jazz y a Emmett; ellos también son como unos hermanos para mí y los amos demasiado, creo que sin ellos en mi vida nunca nada será igual. —dijo Bella sorprendiéndome, yo también la amaba como a una hermana pero nunca nos habíamos confesado eso. Le sonreí cariñosamente y ella correspondió mi gesto.

— Exacto, todos nos amamos entre todos y por lo mismo nunca los dejaremos. Eso lo prometemos. —juró Edward, Emmett y yo asentimos con la cabeza de acuerdo con nuestro hermano, la sola idea de dejar a las chicas y en especial a mi novia dolía demasiado.

— ¿Palabra de boy-scout? —preguntó Alice riéndose por lo bajo.

— No. —negó Emmett sonriendo. — Palabra de los chicos Cullen.

— Esa me gusta más. —sonrió Rosalie.

— Okay… —vociferó Bella suspirando. — Todo comienza con nuestro padre, Charlie Swan.

— ¿Charlie? ¿Él era el que gritaba? —pregunté.

— Sí, el mismo, Jazz.

— ¿Charlie Swan el dueño de la empresa de autos Automotin-Swan? ¿Esa empresa tan reconocida? —inquirió un anonadado Emmett. Claro, esa empresa era muy conocida, fuimos unos estúpidos al no unir el nombre de la empresa con el apellido de las chicas, Automotin-Swan, Alice Swan, somos idiotas.

— Bueno él siempre le ha importado estar en la alta sociedad de Chile. —continuó Bella. — Y así mismo conoció un hombre llamado Kalos Zalaquett, un importante hombre muy poderoso en Chile y su sociedad. Ese hombre tiene tres hijos varones…

Y así poco a poco Bella comenzó a narrarnos su historia, como su madre discutió con su padre cuando aún estaban casados por lo que Charlie quería hacer, como su padre les avisó del compromiso forzado que planeaba para ellas, los beneficios que saca Charlie con la boda, al final nos contó todo desde el mero principio hasta la dura pelea a gritos que ese día en la mañana habían tenido con él donde Charlie aceptaba en frente de ellas que nunca las quiso de verdad. Me dolió en el alma ver el rostro crispado de dolor de las chicas al recordad lo último y de verdad no me cabía en la cabeza como un hombre podía ser tan frío con sus hijas y decirles semejante cosa sin inmutarse siquiera un poco, de verdad que Charlie era malo.

— No voy a dejar que se las lleve a ningún lado. —gruñó Edward con furia, abrazando posesivamente de la cintura a su novia, quién sonrió encantada.

— Nosotros tampoco. —coreamos enseguida Emmett y yo, al unísono.

— Pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Rosalie, frunciendo el ceño.

— Huyamos. —exclamó mi novia sobresaltando a todos con su idea. Ella sonrió ante nuestra reacción. — Lo he visto, no nos pasará nada malo y lograremos hacerlo si hacemos un buen uso del tiempo disponible que tenemos, además vi que Reneé y Phil nos apoyaban en esto. Solo sería por unos meses porque…

— Por que ya se acerca mi cumpleaños. —murmuró Bella con desgana.

— ¿Tu cumpleaños, amor? —preguntó Edward mirando a Bella. — ¿Y por que yo no sé tu cumpleaños y tu si el mío? Eso es injusto.

— Porque Bella odia sus cumpleaños, pero ya volviendo al tema actual, Bella pronto cumplirá sus 18 años y podrá decidir ella si se quiere casar o no pues sería mayor de edad. — Alice tenía todo muy bien pensado.

— ¿Y cuando es el cumpleaños? —preguntó Emmett.

— El 13 de septiembre. —contestaron a coro Rose y Alice.

— Y estamos a 12 de agosto. Solo sería por un mes, pero ustedes chicas ¿Cuándo están de cumpleaños? Pues ustedes también necesitan cumplir sus 18 años. —inquirí muy curioso, Alice nunca me había dicho cuando era su cumpleaños.

— El mío ya pasó, acuérdense que yo soy la mayor. —respondió Rose. Ah verdad que ella, yo y Emmett íbamos en un curso más avanzado que los demás.

— Mi cumpleaños es el 7 de octubre. —respondió Alice sonriente.

— Wow —musité sonriendo. — El mismo día que Edward, al parecer nacieron el mismo día y año. Que curioso.

— Eso es raro. —murmuró Edward. Alice asintió de acuerdo con mi hermano.

— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Rose? —pregunté, en mi mente se estaba creando una muy enredada teoría con todo esto pero era imposible, las chicas no eran adoptadas… ¿o si?

— El 18 de julio. ¿Por qué?

Jadeé por lo bajo sorprendido, ¿podría ser acaso que Rose y yo seamos… gemelos? Además podría ser que Edward y Alice también lo fuera, ¿o todo es una mera coincidencia?

**Alice Pov:**

Al final ya estaba decidido, huiríamos por más de un mes a cualquier sitio donde Charlie no nos encontrara y para ello debíamos pedirle ayuda a los padres de Jasper, sé que ellos entenderían todo y nos ayudarían. Edward no pensaba en separarse de nosotros — o más bien de Bella— así que planeó que él nos llevaría a la casa para buscar las cosas junto con Jasper mientras que Emmett tendría que irse a su casa solo para hablar del tema con sus padres y pedir su ayuda. Así con nuevas esperanzas y cambios de humor renovados nos subimos a los carros y marchamos en nuestra labor, eso si mis hermanas y yo tendríamos que ser cuidadosas de que Charlie no nos vea y alcanzar de despedirnos de Reneé y Phil, yo estaba segura, pues lo había visto, que mi madre y mi padrastro nos apoyarían con la huida de Forks.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la casa, mis hermanas y yo nos bajamos de los carros y en murmullos les pedimos a Edward y Jazz que nos esperasen abajo por caso de cualquier cosa, aunque se negaron de principio alegando que querían entrar para protegernos de Charlie, terminaron igual aceptando a regañadientes nuestro pedido y así entramos en la casa mientras que cada una se separaba para ir a su cuarto. Justo en camino a mi habitación escuché a mis padre pelear, de seguro Phil se tuvo que ir por una emergencia o tal vez estaba en el baño, en puntillas para no hacer ruido me acerqué a la puerta de una de las habitaciones donde mi madre y Charlie discutían furiosamente.

— Tú no te las vas a llevar a ninguna parte, Charlie. — Gruño mi madre. Me sentía mal al escuchar esto a escondidas pero me intrigaba la pelea que estaban teniendo. — Además sabes muy bien que ni tu ni yo tenemos derecho verdaderamente sobre Rose y Alice.

— Aunque ellas dos no sean mis hijas biológicamente tengo derechos sobre ellas, Alice y Rosalie son mis hijas por que yo las cuidé y haré lo que quiera con las tres, incluso casarla a la fuerza.

— ¿Me pueden explicar que significa eso de que no somos Rose y yo tus hijas biológicas, Charlie? — pregunté saliendo de mi escondite.

— ¿Qué? —jadeó la voz de Rosalie, entrando por la puerta. La miré con miedo, estaba segura que algo malo descubriríamos hoy.

— Eso, lo que escucharon. —espetó Charlie con furia. — Ustedes dos son adoptadas.

— No. —jadeé con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Rose se había quedado en shock mientras que mi madre nos miraba llorando, entonces Reneé cayó al suelo de rodillas frente a nosotras.

— Perdónenme. —sollozó con fuerza. — Perdónenme por no decirle la verdad de un comienzo pero deben entenderme, tenía miedo de perderlas, las amo demasiado para pederlas. Perdónenme por favor.

Rose se arrodilló frente a mi madre llorando, tomó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

— Escúchame bien, Reneé, jamás debes arrodillarte frente a alguien pidiendo perdón, suplicando su perdón, jamás debes hacer eso. Con respecto a esto debes darnos tiempo de asimilarlo todo poco a poco pero no olvides que te amamos más que ha nada en el mundo y nada ni nadie te va a quitar nuestro amor pues te amaremos siempre pase lo que pase. Adiós, mamá. —musitó Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla al final a mi madre. Reneé con esas solas palabras comprendió rápidamente que nosotras nos iríamos y volvió a llorar pero no pensaba retenernos, ella quería nuestra felicidad.

Con cautela me agaché hacia donde mi madre y la estreché entre mis brazos fuertemente, llorando con pesar; la iba a extrañar tanto pero todo esto lo hacía por su bien, el bien de mis hermanas y el bien mío, por ser feliz al lado de Jasper. Me acerqué al oído de mi madre y le susurré:

— Te perdonamos aunque no hay nada que perdonar, te amo mamá. Y ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver, algún día no muy lejano. Gracias por darnos el amor de familia que nuestros verdaderos padres no pudieron.

Entonces con el dolor de mi alma la solté pero ella se aferró a mi camisa con fuerza, no queriendo dejarme ir, sollocé fuertemente sin poder evitarlo. Dolía tanto esa imagen, dolía dejar a la loca de Reneé sola, aunque me tranquilizaba el saber que Phil estaría con ella. Aún llorando alejé las manos de mi madre de mi camisa y me paré al lado de Rose, giré un poco mi rostro y me topé con el de Bella mirando todo desde la puerta del cuarto, con sus maletas en sus manos. ¡Diablos mis maletas! Pero al parecer Bella entendió mi situación pues me guiñó un ojo con tristeza y me musitó solo con los labios un "Jasper" que comprendí inmediatamente, al parecer mi novio se encargó de mis cosas y justo en momentos así me preguntaba quién era realmente el que veía en futuro.

Bella se acercó a mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos, la abrazó con fuerza y le murmuró en el oído un "Te amo, Reneé" que hizo que mi madre sollozara aún más, entonces vi por el rabillo del ojo como Charlie miraba las maletas de Bella con el ceño fruncido hasta que algo hizo mella en el y su rostro se crispó de comprensión y furia, me aterré.

— ¡Bella, vamonos! —grité tomándola del brazo. Mis hermanas inmediatamente comprendieron todo y tomaron sus maletas rápidamente para luego las tres echar a correr escaleras abajo con cuidado, gracias a Dios que Bella no se lastimó ni cayó en ningún momentos. Podía escuchar como Charlie corría detrás de nosotras y Reneé corría detrás de él para impedir que nos alcanzara, pero justo cuando estábamos saliendo y mis hermanas ya habían llegado a donde Jasper y Edward, una ruda mano me toma del brazo y me empuja hacía atrás, era Charlie.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Pero justo en ese instante soltó un gemido de dolor y soltó su agarre en mi brazo, Phil apareció por detrás y le agarró del cuello fuertemente, con la furia reflejada en su rostro. Yo tontamente no me movía, había quedado en shock.

— ¡Alice, corre! —gritó Phil cuando Charlie comenzó a tratar de safarse de su agarre. Reaccioné de inmediato y bajé las escaleras del porche para arrojarme a los brazos de Edward ya que Jasper estaba cubriendo a Bella y Rose, Edward se colocó en frente de mi protegiéndome con su cuerpo y miró fijamente a Charlie, con furia demostrada en sus orbes verde esmeralda. Temí por Charlie cuando alguna vez Edward lo enfrentara pero mi padre se lo merecía todo.

— Suban a los carros, AHORA. —mandó Edward entre dientes no quitando la vista de Charlie que aún seguía tratando de escapar de Phil. Rápidamente nos subimos a los coches, en el camino le mandamos a mi madre un beso con un soplo cosa que ella correspondió con una sonrisa triste y con lágrimas. Luego que nos subiéramos se subieron los chicos y arrancaron los carros, lo último que escuchamos fue el grito de Charlie:

— ¡LAS ENCONTRARÉ AUNQUE SEA EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO, NO PODRÁN ESCONDERSE DE MI TAN FACILMENTE, LO JURO!

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Me gustaría saber que opinan de la huida y también de como las chicas se enteraron de la verdad. Perdón por el retraso pero se me presentó un paseo no planeado y por eso no pude actualizar, espero me perdonen. ¿Me dejarían un Review? Recuerden que uno solo alegra mi día muchisímo. Besotes a todas y gracias por leerme y comentar. Lamentablemente hoy no hay adelanto pero les prometo que al próximo capi si habrás. Bye **


	23. Chapter 23: Denali

**Discaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y esta prohibido su uso sin mi permiso. Esta historia es basaba en un hecho real...**

**Comentario: Aqui va el capi 23 espero les guste. **

Capitulo 23: Denali.

**Rosalie Pov:**

Me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación donde se podían escuchar los gritos de mis padres peleando, Reneé gritaba sin control mientras que Charlie gruñía cosas indescifrables. Me sentía mal con todo esto, me sentía como si todo mi mundo se hubiera ido abajo con la llegada de Charlie nuevamente a nuestras vidas. La vida perfecta que hasta hoy había tenido se fue por la borda, mi felicidad junto a mi novio, mis cuñados y hermanas también se fue solo por una sola persona que es capaz de dañar sus propias hijas de la peor manera posible. Delante de nosotras Charlie reconoció que nunca los amó ni valorizó y eso rompió tres corazones de un solo golpe, pero teníamos que ser valientes y salir adelante como de lugar. Ahora nuestros planes de huida eran totalmente oportunos pero con el tiempo tendríamos que pensar bien las cosas para poder hacer que Charlie nunca nos encuentre.

— ¿Me pueden explicar que significa eso de que no somos Rose y yo tus hijas biológicas, Charlie? —preguntó la voz de Alice en la habitación donde mis padres estaban discutiendo, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos. Justo en ese instante estaba entrando en el cuarto y la vi allí, con sus manos en su pequeña cintura como gesto desafiante y mirando con furia a Charlie.

— ¿Qué? —jadeé. Alice giró su rostro en ese momento y me miró con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojitos verde esmeralda, se me apretó el corazón al verla sufrir ¡yo no quería eso para ella ni para Bella!

— Eso, lo que escucharon. —espetó Charlie con furia. — Ustedes dos son adoptadas.

— No. —jadeó la duende, llevándose sus manitas al rostro con sorpresa y los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Yo en cambio me quedé allí, petrificada con lo que me acababan de decir, sin saber como reaccionar verdaderamente. En mi cabeza repetían incesantemente las palabras de Charlie sin darme tregua alguna, mi corazón sufrió más de lo que alguna vez pudo sufrir y el dolor me provocó heridas insanables que sangraban. Quise llorar, quise gritar a los cuatro vientos y desgarrar mi alma en dos, quise demostrarle al mundo cuanto sufría por todo esto pero me tragué todo ese deseo para no darle en el gusto a Charlie, para no darle en el gusto de verme sufrir por su maldita culpa. Entonces vi como Reneé caía al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, pidiendo y rogando nuestro perdón por no decirnos la verdad desde un principio. Y fue allí cuando me di cuenta que no tenía que enfadarme por que fuera adoptada y que me hicieran creer que no lo era, al contrario debería darle las gracias a mi madre por darme el amor de madre que mis verdaderos padres me negaron o no pudieron darme. Con cuidado me arrodillé frente a mi madre y le tomé su hermoso rostro entre mis manos obligándola a mirarme.

— Escúchame bien, Reneé, jamás debes arrodillarte frente a alguien pidiendo perdón, suplicando su perdón, jamás debes hacer eso. Con respecto a esto debes darnos tiempo de asimilarlo todo poco a poco pero no olvides que te amamos más que ha nada en el mundo y nada ni nadie te va a quitar nuestro amor pues te amaremos siempre pase lo que pase. Adiós, mamá. —musité para luego darle un beso en su cien y pararme al lado de Alice. Sabía que Reneé había comprendido mis palabras y que ahora estaba al pendiente de que nosotras nos iríamos.

Alice se acercó a mi madre y la abrazó con fuerza, llorando junto a ella y descargando su tristeza por dejarla tan sola, pero me tranquilizaba el saber que Phil se quedaría con loca de Reneé y la cuidaría como si su vida dependiese de ello. Alice le susurró algo al oído a mi madre y luego cuando se quiso separar de ella, Reneé se lo impidió aferrándose a su camisa y esa escena me dolió hasta en lo más hondo de mi alma, pero gracias a Dios que mi madre pudo reanudar sus fuerzas y dejar que Alice se fuera de sus brazos justo cuando Bella llegaba a la escena y se despedía de Reneé al igual que nosotras. No sé si Bella sabía o no la verdad pero abrazó con fuerza a Reneé, le susurró algo en el oído y mi madre lloró aún más si es que se podía, pero entonces el grito de Alice me dejó piedra.

— ¡Bella, vamonos!

Alice tomó del brazo a Bella e inmediatamente reaccioné, ¡Charlie! Con velocidad comenzamos a correr sin parar y bajamos con cautela las escaleras, apresuradas al escuchar los pasos de Charlie detrás de nosotras y Reneé tratando de retenerlo para dejarnos ir, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado pues cuando ya Bella y yo estábamos con Jasper fuera de la casa, Alice venía corriendo cuando Charlie la toma del brazo. Mi pobre hermana observó con terror como Charlie estaba dispuesto a no dejarla ir, en ese instante un gruñido salió del pecho de Jasper y este se lanzó con intención de salvar a mi hermana pero nosotras se lo impedimos.

— ¡No, Jasper! ¡Eso es lo que Charlie quiere! —grité con escándalo, reteniendo a Jasper del brazo quien tironeaba con fuerza, pero con cuidado para no dañarnos, para que lo dejemos ir a ayudar a su amada novia.

— ¡Suéltenme, lo voy a matar!

Pero al mirar de nuevo por donde estaba Alice, nos dimos cuenta de que esta miraba shockeada a Charlie y Phil, ya que nuestro padrastro tenía a Charlie tomado del cuello para darle tiempo a Alice para escapar. Phil le gritó algo a Alice que la hizo reaccionar y esta saltó a los brazos de Edward que la rodearon protectoramente para luego alejarla un poco, Edward cubrió con su cuerpo el cuerpo de Alice protectoramente. Mirando fijamente y con odio a Charlie, Edward nos mandó a subirnos a los carros e inmediatamente obedecimos, nos despedimos con un beso en soplo de mi madre y nos fuimos de allí escuchando la amenaza de Charlie con encontrarnos algún día, me estremecí de miedo.

En un carro íbamos Jasper, Bella y yo mientras que en el Volvo iban Edward y Alice, los hermanos Cullen dirigieron los coches a la casa Cullen donde Emmett junto a sus padres nos esperaban en el porche, con expresiones preocupadas los tres. Sin darme cuenta ya me había bajado del coche y me arrojé a los brazos de mi novio, sintiéndome reconfortada con sus grandes brazos rodeándome. Fui levemente consciente de que Bella estaba aferrada a Edward como si su vida dependiese de ello y que Alice estaba abrazando a Jasper con fuerza; lo único que sentía en esos momentos eran los reconfortables brazos de mi amor.

**Emmett Pov:**

Al bajarse del carro de mi hermano Jasper, Rose inmediatamente se arrojó a mis brazos sollozando sin control alguno, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho y abrasándome con fuerza. Sin saber que hacer o que decir, solamente le di mi apoyo mudo abrasándola con fuerza; dejándole en claro que siempre estaría para ella. Sabía que ella sufría, sabía que ella estaba dañada en lo más profundo de su alma con todo lo que su propio padre le había hecho y la comprendía totalmente y por ende le quería dar todo mi apoyo. Las chicas tampoco estaban mejor que mi novia, Bella se aferraba a Edward con fuerza, llorando contra su pecho mientras que mi hermano con el ceño fruncido y preocupado por la seguridad de su amada, trataba de reconfortarla y le susurraba palabras de aliento al oído que al parecer ya estaban surcando su efecto pues Bella se estaba calmando. Alice, por su parte, parecía que aún seguía en shock, sólo abrazaba a Jasper y miraba a la nada con sus ojitos llenos de tristeza y dolor mientras que mi hermano solo la abrazaba dándole su apoyo.

Sé que era estúpido nuestro comportamiento de solo abrazar a las chicas. Pero ¿qué más podíamos hacer? No podíamos hacerles promesas a las chicas que no se cumplirían, tampoco podíamos asegurarles que todo estaba bien cuando eso era una farsa y menos podíamos hacerlas sonreír cuando ellas estaban tan mal. Solo nos quedaba abrazarla y hacerles saber que tenían nuestro apoyo incondicional.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Bella sollozando, sin querer soltar a su novio.

— Primero que todo, amor, tienen que tranquilizarse. —musitó Edward tomando el rostro de su novia entre sus manos.

— Edward tiene razón. —concordé yo, mirando a mi amada.

— Tendremos que huir nuevamente, chicas, las tres de nuevo huyendo. —murmuró Alice con su mirada perdida, revisando el futuro.

— Los seis. —le corrigió Jasper con el ceño fruncido. — No vamos a dejarlas solas, eso ni locos.

— Yo tampoco pienso dejarlas solas. —dijo Edward firmemente.

— Ni yo. —musité.

— No es que no lo queramos en nuestras vidas pero tienen que entendernos, si ustedes van con nosotras se meterán en un lío que no les incumbe y Charlie será capaz de todo por sacarlo como de lugar en esto, incluso es capaz de matarlos y sin Edward no puedo vivir así que no lo permitiré. Además de que amo mucho a los chicos y si algo les pasa me muero.

— Concuerdo con las palabras de Bella. —murmuró mi Rose. — Si ustedes se meten en esto les pueden hacer daño y yo no vivo sin ti, Emmett, y por lo mismo tengo que protegerte y que más forma de hacerlo que alejándote de le problema. Y de la misma forma protegeré a los chicos porque también los amo.

— Yo por la seguridad de Jasper lo doy todo, incluso soy capaz de separarme de él para verlo sano y a salvo. —juró Alice. — Como de igual forma lo haría por mi vampiro y el mastodonte.

— ¿Es que acaso ustedes piensan que nosotros no haríamos eso por ustedes? —preguntamos a coro mis hermanos y yo.

— Nunca tendrán que hacer la elección. —respondieron nuestras novias.

— Pues yo lo siento mucho, pero iré con ustedes quieran o no. —sentencié.

— Somos tres. —corearon mis hermanos.

— Son tan cabezotas. —susurraron divertidas.

— Mira quién habla. —murmuró Edward y Bella lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo que Eddie tragará saliva fuertemente, todos rieron ante eso.

— Entonces, ¿necesitan nuestra ayuda? —preguntó mi madre sonriendo.

— Señora Cullen yo… —comenzó Bella pero mi madre la interrumpió.

— Esme, cariño, dime Esme. No te preocupes, entendemos perfectamente lo que les está pasando porque Emmett nos contó un poco sobre eso pero no se preocupen pues tienen nuestra ayuda y bendición para su escape.

— ¿Enserio? —inquirió Alice sonriente. Esme asintió con ka cabeza y de inmediato todas las chicas se arrojaron a abrazar a mis padres y estos solo se rieron.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. —musitaban las chicas.

— No tienen nada que agradecer, chicas. —murmuró mi padre. — Vamos entremos en la casa para hablar sobre el tema.

Entramos en la casa todos juntos y nos dispusimos a conversar sobre nuestras opciones, no sabíamos para donde podríamos ir. Las chicas en un momento dado ofrecieron ir a Chile pero descartaron la idea al pensar en los conocidos de Charlie viéndolas allí y avisándole a Charlie, eso sería desastroso aunque me tentaba el ir a Chile pues quería conocer ese país y además conocer donde mi amada novia se crió desde pequeña. Así poco a poco nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos muchas opciones pero teníamos que encontrar una pues en Forks no nos podíamos quedar por que Charlie nos encontraría inmediatamente. Hasta que de pronto mi padre nos dijo una opción que me hizo reír a carcajada limpia.

— ¿Por que te ríes, Emmett? ¿Qué tiene Denali? —preguntaba mi madre, frunciendo el ceño ante mi repentino ataque de risas.

— Allí en Denali están nuestros amigos más cercanos, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina y…—comenzó mi padre y yo lo interrumpí.

— Y-Y T-Tanya —me reí a carcajadas ante el repentino cambio de humor de mi hermano Edward. De principio Eddie estaba sonriendo por la posibilidad de ir a Denali y salvarnos de Charlie, incluso mi hermanito miraba sonriente a su novia pero cuando nombré a Tanya se puso pálido como un papel y su sonrisa se borró instantáneamente.

— ¡OH si Tanya! —exclamó Jasper para luego echarse a reír también conmigo, en recompensa nos ganamos una mirada fulminante de Eddie.

— Cállense par de idiotas. —murmuró enfadado. Mis padres comprendieron rápidamente todo el tema y se echaron a reír también, las chicas nos miraban curiosas.

— ¿Quién es Tanya? —inquirió Bella mirando a Edward. Ante eso me reí de nuevo a carcajadas, juro que casi lloraba de tanto reír.

— Si Eddie, dile quién es Tanya. —me burlé.

— Bueno, Tanya es….bueno…mmmm… —comenzó a explicar Edward, jalándose el cabello con nerviosismo.

— ¿Quién es Tanya, Edward? —preguntó ahora una celosa Bella, cruzándose de brazos.

— Déjalo que yo te digo quién es. —sonrió Jasper. — Los Denali son una familia política nuestra muy querida por todos nosotros, el matrimonio es Eleazar Denali junto con su esposa Carmen Denali. Ellos tiene tres hijas, la mayor se llama Irina Denali, una chica reservada y no muy social que tiene su carácter pero con la familia es bastante cariñosa. La que viene se llama Kate y ella es bastante alegre, simpática y sociable, una buena chica. — Alice en ese momento fulminó con la mirada a Jasper y este tragó saliva fuertemente, me reí. — Claro no tan buena chica como mi novia, claro está. Y por último esta Tanya Denali, una chica bastante….coqueta, risueña y muy liberal que desde pequeña siempre le ha gustado Eddie y le ha molestado desde que éramos niños. Hasta el día de hoy nuestra querida prima sigue enamorada de Eddie.

— Primero que todo no me digan Eddie y segundo no está enamorada de mí, solo es un capricho amoroso, nada más. —aseguró Edward mirando nervioso a su novia quien tenía en ceño fruncido y cara de preocupación.

— ¡Ay, Bellita, para que tenemos competencia! —se burló Alice.

— No hay comparación, a Tanya la quiero como una prima, nada más.

Eddie tenía razón pero Tanya no se rendía fácilmente, eso todos lo sabíamos.

**Bella Pov:**

Tanya Denali, Tanya Denali, Tanya Denali….Ese nombre se repetía en mi mente desde que Carlisle nos dijo que podríamos ir a Denali junto con la familia política de los Cullen. De principio me negué rotundamente a ir a ese lugar, tenía miedo de ir allí para que Tanya aprovechara la situación pero luego me convencí a mi misma que no tenía que juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla y que debía darle una oportunidad a Tanya. Edward me aseguraba que nunca sintió algo por ella que fuera más que un cariño de primos o algo así, y yo le creía pero de igual forma me sentía insegura con todo esto; pero tenía que confiar en mi novio y además Denali era el único lugar que nos quedaba para escapar de las garras de Charlie Swan.

Así que preparamos las cosas necesarias para irnos y cada pareja se iría en un solo carro, además de que mis suegros habían llamado a la familia Denali avisándoles que tendrían una visitas por parte de los chicos pero que Carlisle y Esme no irían por problemas de trabajo, cosa que era falsa pues ellos se quedarían para saber más sobre Reneé y para saber de Charlie y sus sospechas. Obviamente no les contaron sobre nosotras pues Emmett quería que nosotras fuéramos una "sorpresa". Ahora me encontraba en el garaje esperando por los chicos y las chicas que estaban despidiéndose de Carlisle y Esme; yo ya lo había echo. Entonces sentí unas fuertes manos enrollarse en mi cintura y un mentón recargarse en mi hombro.

— Vamos, amor, no debes preocuparte. —habló Edward tratando de tranquilizarme. — Tanya no es mala persona y entenderá que nunca la vi con otros ojos que no sean los de un primo. Además ella entenderá que yo solo te amo a ti, nadie más que a ti.

— ¿Seguro?

— Totalmente seguro. —murmuró para luego darme la vuelta y quedar con nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros del otro. — Te amo.

— Como yo a ti te amo. —prometí para luego juntar nuestros labios. Por esto y por miles de cosas más me negaba a dejarme vencer por Charlie Swan, ¡tenia que luchar por la felicidad costara lo que costara!.

— ¿Está todo listo entonces? —inquirió la voz de Carlisle aclarándose la garganta. Me sonrojé fuertemente y me alejé un poco de mi novio quien se echó a reír por mi reacción.

— Todo listo, papá.

Nos despedimos de Carlisle y Esme, quienes nos desearon la mayor suerte del mundo, y nos subimos a los carros para emprender camino hacía Denali y su familia. En el Volvo Edward y yo íbamos escuchando miles de canciones, escuchamos primero Debussy, luego un poco de música más romántica y luego la de nuestra banda favorita de Rock, Paramore. Nunca más había cantado desde lo que pasó con Charlie en Chile, eso me recordaba mucho a él pero ahora me había venido un deseo de cantar a todo pulmón y por lo mismo le subí el volumen a la canción que estaba escuchando y empezamos los dos a cantar el coro de la canción combinando perfectamente con los acordes.

— No sabía que cantabas, amor. —comentó cuando la canción hubo terminado.

— Antes lo hacía con mayor frecuencia pero no lo hago desde lo que pasó con Charlie pues me recordaba a él siempre, pero ahora deseaba cantar contigo y lo hice.

— Cantas hermoso. —halagó dándome un beso en la palma de mi mano mientras que un semáforo estaba en rojo. Le sonreí agradecida.

**Edward Pov:**

Bella cantaba tan hermoso que no entiendo como alguna vez no la oí cantar, su voz era tan suave que combinaba a la perfección con cualquier melodía que cantara. Poco a poco nos íbamos acercando más y más a Denali y mis nervios aumentaban, sé que Bella no es celosa ni nada por el estilo pero Tanya a veces podía llegar a ser muy molestosa si se lo proponía y estaba seguro que se encargaría de molestar a Bella todo el tiempo que estemos allí; pero me había prometido a mi mismo no dejar nunca a Bella sola y menos con Tanya, eso lo hacía de seguro.

Entonces cuando nos metimos al uno de los tantos bosques de Denali, pude atisbar la casa de mi familia política la cual parecía una mansión de lo hermosa que era y tan grande que era su tamaño. Con tranquilidad aparqué el coche en frente del porche y mis hermanos repitieron mi acción detrás de mí. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y me giré hacía mi novia llevándome la gran sorpresa de que dormía placidamente en el asiento del copiloto.

— Bella, amor, llegamos. —susurré sacudiéndola suavemente. Ella en respuesta soltó un resoplido que me hizo reír. — Vamos, Bella durmiente, hemos llegado.

— Edward. —susurró y pensé que había despertado pero no era así. — Te amo.

Sonreí como bobo al darme cuenta que estaba soñando conmigo y al escuchar de sus labios que me amaba, era un chico muy afortunado.

— Yo también te amo, amor, pero debes despertar.

Gracias a Dios que con un beso en los labios se despertó, sonriendo tiernamente me tomó de la camisa y estampó sus labios contra los míos en un tierno beso. Sonreí contra sus labios, me alegraba que su humor haya mejorado luego de todo lo que vivimos en su casa.

— Deseo despertar así todos los días de mi vida, aquí a tu lado conmigo. —musitó son dejar de besarme, sonreí nuevamente.

— Ojala podamos cumplir eso algún día.

— Si, ojala.

— Amor necesito que te quedes en el carro. —pedí mirando como las cortinas de la ventana principal de la casa de los Denali se corría y se asomaba el rostro de mi tío Eleazar para luego sonreír cuando reconoció los carros.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por que necesito hablar con mis tíos sobre el tema primero. ¿Si?.

— Okay, pero no demores mucho. Te amo. —murmuró y luego me besó tiernamente.

— Yo también te amo. —prometí y luego me bajé del carro. A mi lado mis hermanos también se bajaron de sus respectivos carros dejando a sus novias dentro de ellos, ellos sabían que primero que todo debíamos hablar con nuestros tíos primero para luego pedir su ayuda con el hospedaje. La puerta principal de la casa Denali se abrió mientras que mis hermanos y yo subíamos las escaleras del porche y tres cabelleras rubias se arrojaron hacía nosotros con efusividad casi aplastándonos contra el suelo.

**Alice Pov:**

Al momento que los chicos subían las escaleras del porche de la gran mansión Denali, la puerta principal de abrió dejándome ver a tres estupendas chicas de casi mi misma edad. La primera era muy alta con unos hermosos ojos dorados, tenía el cabello rubio y con rizos bien definidos alrededor de su bello rostro. La segunda era un poco menos baja que la primera, tenía el cabello del mismo color que la primera solo que esta tenía el cabello liso alrededor de su rostro con los mismos ojos dorados que la anterior. Y por última, la tercera tenía del mismo color el cabello, unos rizos muy definidos y ojos dorados también, con un cuerpo bonito pero con una sonrisa creída en la boca. Gruñí cuando vi que la alta se arrojaba con mucho y demasiado entusiasmo contra Jasper y las otras dos copiaban su hecho arrojándose contra Emmett y Edward. En los carros de al lado me di cuenta que mis hermanas se removían inquietas en sus asientos, sonreí cuando las vi.

— ¡Edward! —chilló la última arrojándose contra Edward quién la recibió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Bella en el carro de al lado gruñía cosas indescifrables.

— ¡Jasper! —chilló la de al medio arrojándose a mi novio.

— Maldita hija de p…—no pude terminar la frase cuando escuché un "¡Alice!" colectivo de parte de mis hermanas.

Los chicos miraron inmediatamente los carros cuando escucharon el grito de mis hermanas mientras que las Denali fruncían en ceño con confusión, mi hermanas y yo nos reímos a carcajadas ganándonos unas miradas fulminante de los chicos que nos habían escuchado. Justo en ese instante salió de la casa una pareja tomados de la mano, él era alto de cabellos negros azabaches y unos hermosos ojos azules, ella por su parte era un poquito baja con cabellos acaramelado y unos ojos verde oscuros.

— ¡Chicos que alegría verlos! —exclamó la mujer cariñosamente para luego abrazar a los tres con cariño. Ella me simpático inmediatamente.

— Que grata sorpresa al verlos aquí, pensé que llegarían mañana. —musitó el hombre. Les tendió la mano a los tres y los chicos lo saludaron sonriendo.

— Veníamos con prisa. —murmuró Edward sonriendo.

— ¿Prisas por verme, Eddie? —chilló una de las chicas, supuse que esa sería Tanya. Escuché claramente el gruñido que soltó Bella en el Volvo y al parecer los chicos también lo escucharon pues se echaron a reír mientras que Edward sonreía enternecido por la reacción de su celosa novia.

— Prisa por verlos a todos ustedes, Tanya. —contestó Edward jodiendo a la chica. Esta borró su sonrisita creída de su cara inmediatamente.

— Pero por favor, entren, pasen. —invitó la que supuse sería Carmen.

— Esperen un momento. —pidió mi novio. — No venimos solos.

— ¿Carlisle y Esme están en los carros? —preguntó Tanya, sonreí.

— No, ellos se quedaron en casa. —respondió nuevamente Jasper.

— A las personas que les presentaremos son muy especiales para nosotros. —comentó Emmett con una sonrisa boba, me reí ante su cara de enamorado.

— Entonces preséntenlos pues. —exclamó Eleazar.

— Okay.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego los tres asintieron con la cabeza, poco a poco comenzaron a bajar el porche y cuando cada uno quería venir a buscar a su propia novia, se miraron entre ellos nuevamente, se susurraron un par de cosas riendo y al final cada uno se fue a un carro diferente. Me reí al ver con mis "visiones" la reacción que tendrían los Denali al vernos.

Edward caminó hacia el carro donde estaba Rosalie, Emmett al carro donde estaba yo y Jazz se fue al carro donde estaba Bella, los tres al mismo tiempo nos abrieron las puertas ofreciéndonos sus manos para bajarnos del coche. Me reí por lo bajo al ver la mirada pícara y la expresión de de burla en Emmett cuando me abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano, el tonto quería ver la cara de las chicas cuando los vieran con parejas tan disparejas. Al final me bajé del carro sonriendo y me fijé que Rosalie estaba con Edward tomados de la mano esperando por los demás, eran tan bizarro verlos como "pareja" que sin poder evitarlo me reí.

Jasper estaba de la misma forma con Bella, tomados de la mano sonrientes y esperando al lado de Edward y Rosalie, podía atisbar las expresiones divertidas que cada uno tenía al ver que las chicas Denali se habían quedado con las quijadas abiertas a más no poder, para sorprenderlas aún más tomé la mano de Emmett y le di una suave beso en la mejilla actuando como una novia cualquiera. Emmett se echó a reír murmurando un "malvada". De esa misma forma y mis hermanas sonriendo conmigo, subimos las escaleras del porche y nos enfrentamos a la familia Denali. Carme y Eleazar nos miraban sonriendo tiernamente mientras que las tres hijas nos miraban a las mujeres con odio y a los chicos con extrañeza, quise reír pero me aguanté las ganas.

— Chicas, Carmen, Eleazar, les presentamos a nuestras novias. —dijeron a coro Edward, Jazz y Emmett. Sonreí y di un paso hacía adelante.

— Hola, mi nombre es Alice S-Dwyer. Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos.

Me equivoqué al hablar cuando me presenté, iba a decir que era un Swan pero luego me arrepentí pues Charlie no se merecía que yo llevara su apellido así que en vez de eso solo elegí el apellido de Phil. Bella dio un paso hacía el frente con valentía, suspiró y se presentó:

— Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Dwyer hermana de Alice. Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Por último Rose dio un paso hacia delante y sonrió.

— Hola mi nombre es Rosalie Dwyer, hermana de Alice e Isabella, un gusto conocer a la hermosa familia Denali.

— El gusto es nuestro, queridas. —sonrió Eleazar y Carmen asintió con la cabeza. Luego de recibir los abrazos de los dos y los asentimientos de cabeza fríos por parte de las chicas, entramos en la enorme mansión Denali la cual era hermosa por dentro.

**Jasper Pov:**

Entramos en la casa y no pude evitar reír al ver a Emmett y Alice tomados de la mano, se veían tan graciosos juntos, él era un mastodontes y ella un fideo a su lado. Mis primas estaban para sacarles unas fotografías y guardarlas de recuerdo, aún no salían del shock que les provocó saber que los tres teníamos novias. Lo que nunca comprendí fue su obsesión por sentir algo por nosotros y le daba gracias a Dios que a Irina y Kate se les había pasado eso con el tiempo, ya que hubo un época donde Irina estaba detrás de Emmett y Kate detrás de mí, pero al pobre Eddie aún Tanya no lo dejaba tranquilo.

— Edward siéntate aquí con tu novia. —le ofreció Eleazar a mi hermano señalando el sofá que estaba en frente de él. Todos nos miramos sonriendo maliciosos y Edward con naturalidad se sentó en el sofá mientras que Bella lo seguía y se sentaba a su lado.

— Pero…yo…creí…que… —musitó entrecortadamente Tanya.

— ¿Qué pasa Tanya? —le pregunté con naturalidad.

— ¿Ella no era tu novia? —inquirió Irina mirándome ceñuda.

— ¿Qué? —me hice el sorprendido. — ¡No, para nada! Isabella es la novia de Edward, Alice es mi novia y Rosalie es novia de Emmett.

Al decir esto Alice se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos, mientras que Rosalie se acercaba a Emmett y le daba un beso en la mejilla y Edward jalaba a Bella en su regazo.

— Y yo creí que era de otra forma la cosa. —se rió Carmen entrando en la sala con tazas de cafés. A cada uno le dio una tasita de café y luego se sentó junto a su marido para platicar. Poco a poco comenzamos a platicar sobre nuestras vidas hasta ahora, mis tíos se comportaron de lo más bien con las chicas y fueron muy cariñosos con ellas mientras que mis primas solo las fulminaban con la mirada en todo momentos, como queriendo que no estén ellas en su casa, pero las chicas ignoraron olímpicamente esas miradas y siguieron platicando amenamente con mis amorosos tíos que tan buenos eran. No pasé desapercibido las miraditas de odio puro que le enviaba Tanya a Bella cada vez que Edward acariciaba a esta con dulzura; la pobre debería estar más enfadada que nunca.

— ¿Y sus padres a que se dedican? —preguntó Eleazar a las chicas en un momento dado.

— Mi madre trabaja en una empresa de moda, es diseñadora. —sonrió Alice. Mis tíos gracias a Dios comprendieron que las chicas no querían hablar de su padre, pero debí suponer que mis primas no o si lo entendieron sacarían igualmente el tema a relucir por ser unas pesadas como lo que hizo Tanya.

— ¿Y su padre? —preguntó Tanya con una sonrisa socarrona.

Alice de inmediato palideció y su mirada se tornó triste y melancólica mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Rosalie se atoró con su café mientras tomaba u a Bella se le cayó la cuchara de la impresión. Las tres tenían una mirada tan dolida en sus rostros que me dieron unas ganas locas de agarrar a mis primas y reprocharles el haberles nombrado a sus padres sabiendo que no hablarían de ello, se me oprimió el corazón al verlas tan dolidas a las tres.

— Nuestro padre murió hace muchos años. —murmuró Alice mirando su taza de café. En cierto modo eso no era del todo mentira pues para ellas el Charlie que ellas amaban había muerto.

— ¡OH, lo siento tanto! —se lamentó verdaderamente Carmen.

— No se preocupe. —le sonrió Bella.

— Y bien, cambiando de tema radicalmente. —murmuró Edward acariciando la mejilla de Bella. — ¿Nos dejarían quedarnos aquí un tiempo con ustedes?

— Claro que si, Edward, eso no lo tienes ni que preguntar.

— Gracias, Carmen.

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en la habitación que mi amable tía Carmen me había prestado para Alice y para mí, me sentía raro al saber que en el tiempo que viviremos en Denali Alice y yo dormiríamos juntos. Mi hermosa novia se encontraba en el baño dándose una ducha, yo ya me había duchado y estaba en la cama esperando por Alice. En la habitación de al lado se encontraban Edward y Bella que también dormirían juntos y en la de más allá estaban Rosalie y Emmett. Todos pedimos cuartos cercas por si pasaba cualquier cosa. Justo cuando me disponía a acomodarme en la cama del cuarto mi móvil resonó por la habitación, rápidamente lo tomé del velador y contesté:

— ¿Hola?

_— ¿Jasper, hijo, donde estas? —preguntó la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la línea._ Suspiré.

— Hola mamá, estamos bien no te preocupes ya llegamos a Denali y estamos con nuestra familia política.

_— Me alegro hijo, me alegro. Pero hay una mala noticia._

— Dime.

_— No encontramos a Reneé ni a Phil por ninguna parte, fuimos a su casa pero nos llevamos la gran sorpresa de que todo estaba cerrado y apagado. Tu padre y yo decidimos entrar y todo estaba desordenado, todo estaba volcado o algo por el estilo y lo peor de todo es que…._

— ¿Qué? —pregunté desesperado. — Mamá me asustas, ¿Qué paso?

_— H-Habían manchas de sangres por todos lados, Jasper._ —sollozó mi madre y yo jadeé fuertemente. ¡Reneé y Phil por Dios!

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero de verdad que si, plis dejenme un Review que uno solo alegra mi día. Nos vemos pronto. **

**Adelanto:**

_Los sollozos de Reneé se escuchaban al otro lado de la línea del teléfono, sus gritos eran desgarradores y me congelaban el corazón del miedo indescifrable que tenia dentro de mi pecho. _

_ — Déjalas en paz, Charlie. ¡Matame a mi si quieres pero a ellas déjalas en paz!_

_ — Cállate. —gruñó Charlie y se escuchó una cachetada fuertemente. Sollocé sin poder evitarlo, mi madre estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, por nuestra culpa. _

_— Ahora elije, hijita, o se casan con quienes yo desee o su madre pagará las consecuencias. _

* * *

_— ¿Tienes los pasajes de avión, Alice? _

_— Sí Bella, aquí están. —Alice mostró los tres boletos de avión que tenía en sus mano que iban con destino a Chile._

_ — Entonces vamonos de una buena vez antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos en casa de los Denali. ¡Vamonos! _

* * *

_Observé por la ventana del avión como todo se estaba quedando atrás, mi nueva vida se había quedado atrás, mi felicidad se había quedado atrás, mi vida entera se había quedado en Estados Unidos. Y también el único amor de mi vida que ahora debe pensar lo peor de mi porque me fui sin dar explicaciones...todo era por la vida de Reneé y Phil. Cerré los ojos fuertemente dejando caer mis lágrimas... Adiós amor mío. _

**IMPORTANTE DE LEER! **

**Plis vayan al perfil de Alice Rathbone Whitlock lean el fic titulado "La Sexóloga" que es creado por mi pero beteado por mi gran amiga Alice, por razones privadas ese fic no esta en mi blog pero pueden leerlo en el perfil de mi amiga y quedo dejarles en claro que es un fic de ALICE Y JASPER para las fanaicas de esa pareja como mi gran lectora MITWI que la aprecio tanto. Besotes a todas. **


	24. Chapter 24: La llamada

**Disclameir: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, no son míos. Solo la drama o historia es mía y esta prohibido su uso, copia indirecta o directamente y publicación si mi permiso.**

**Comentario: Aquí va el capi 24, espero les guste y perdón por el retraso.**

Capitulo 24: La llamada.

**Edward Pov:**

La luz del sol golpeó mi rostro provocando que me despertara suavemente, me removí un poco en mi lugar con bastante cuidado para no formar un movimiento brusco de la cama y despertarla. Sonreí como verdadero idiota cuando sentí que mi brazo estaba enrollado en una pequeña cintura y un rostro escondido en mi pecho con unos bracitos enrollados también en mi cintura. Incliné un poco mi cabeza ara inspirar el delicioso aroma del cabello caoba de mi novia mientras que ella suspiraba suavemente. Con precisión me dedique a observar el rostro de Bella mientras ella dormía placidamente en mi pecho, se veía tan angelical, tan tranquila con una expresión de paz infinita que estaba tan maravillado.

— Edward. —suspiró Bella mientras apretaba su agarre en mí. En un momento pensé que se había despertado, pero cuando la miré me di cuenta que aún estaba dejándose llevar por lo brazos del Morfeo. Sonreí tontamente cuando me di cuenta que estaba soñando conmigo. — Quédate, no te vayas.

— Aquí estoy, mi amor. No me iré a ninguna parte. —prometí susurrando en su oído. Ella sonrió entre sueños y se apegó aún más contra mí enredando nuestras piernas. Así con mi novia en brazos me dormí nuevamente.

Desperté nuevamente al sentir unas suaves caricias en mis cabellos, sonreí inconscientemente y escuché una suave risa por mi acción. Entonces sentí unos suaves y deliciosos labios chocando contra los míos, en un principio no correspondí el beso porque aún estaba durmiendo pero luego comencé a despertar y correspondí el beso con ganas.

— Buenos días, amor. —saludó Bella contra mis labios. Se separó de mí y me sonrió con ternura para luego seguir con sus caricias en mis cabellos.

— Estos si que son buenos días. —sonreí.

— Hay que levantarnos, amor. Tus tíos nos esperan para tomar desayuno.

— Okay.

Mi novia en un torpe movimiento trató de pararse de la cama pero las sabanas se enredaron en sus piernas y poco a poco vi como iba cayendo, gracias a Dios que alcancé a sujetarla de la cintura para evitar su golpe contra el suelo. Pero desgraciadamente las sabanas siguieron empujando de ella y al final terminamos los dos en el suelo, yo encima de ella y con nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros.

— ¡Mi amor! —exclamé riendo. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu equilibrio?

En respuesta me gané un golpe en la nuca, regalo cariñoso de mi amada novia que me miraba entre divertida y enfadada.

— Cállate, Cullen. Como el señor perfecto nunca se cae.

— Eso dolió, Swan. Eres una bruta.

— Y tú eres una nenita, ni siquiera te golpeé tan fuerte. —se rió por lo bajo.

Justo en esos momentos la puerta de nuestra habitación (cortesía de mis amables tíos) se abrió de golpe revelando a una muy sorprendida pero divertida Tanya Denali. Creo que Bella y yo nos pusimos más rojos que un tómate porque mi querida prima soltó una carcajada ante nuestras expresiones.

— Vaya, vaya, y yo aquí con la intención de venir a molestarlos un poquito para que se despertaran pero los dos están muuuuy despiertos. —vociferó Tanya sonriendo con malicia y picardía.

— No es lo que tu mente morbosa cree, Tanya. —espeté poniéndome en pie y luego ayudé a mi novia a pararse.

— Yo no he dicho nada. —se excusó mi prima, levanto las manos en un gesto inocente pero su sonrisa maligna lo decía todo.

— Pero lo pensaste. —le acusó Bella sonriéndole. Era increíble como la relación de enemistad de ellas dos había cambiado a una de amistad leal en tan poco tiempo, las dos se habían dado la oportunidad de conocerse bien y Tanya se rindió con su afán de conquistarme viendo que yo estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Bella. Ahora las dos eran muy buenas amigas y Tanya se había mostrado al fin con las chicas como verdaderamente era; o sea una buena y simpática chica.

— Dejen a mi mente morbosa en paz, ¿ya? Sólo vine a decirles que mamá y papá los esperan abajo para desayunar junto a todos.

— En un rato corto bajamos. —respondí mientras buscaba mi bolsa con mi shampoo para el cabello con la mirada. Mi novia resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco al verme buscando mi bolsa, se encaminó hacía nuestro armario y de un cajón que este poseía sacó mi bolsa, se dio la vuelta y me miró exasperada.

— Eres tan olvidadizo, Edward. —me regañó. Con un rápido movimiento me lanzó la bolsa. — Siempre lo dejas votada por allí y siempre soy yo la que lo recoge y lo guarda por ti, desordenado.

— Lo siento —me disculpé rascándome la cabeza en un gesto avergonzado. Tanya soltó unas risitas y la fulminé con la mirada.

— Ay, Eddie, Eddie, que cabecita olvidadiza la tuya. —se mofó con burla. — Bueno, los dejo.

Y desapareció por la puerta.

— Molestosa. —murmuré en dirección a la puerta. Bella se rió al escucharme, se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla ganándose una boba sonrisa de mi parte.

— Molestosa y todo igual la quieres. —aseguró sonriendo divertida. — Voy a ducharme.

— Ve y no demores mucho que nos esperan.

— Si, MI capitán. —imitó un saludo militar. Se rió por lo bajo y entró en el baño dando saltitos por el camino.

— ¡Dios, debo separarla de Alice! —susurré riendo. Negué suavemente con la cabeza y me dispuse a usar el otro baño que poseía nuestra habitación.

Con rapidez me duché sin demorarme mucho ya que mi familia nos estaba esperando en el comedor para tomar desayuno todos juntos como lo llevábamos haciendo siempre desde que llegamos. Exactamente habían pasado un mes desde que nos escapamos de Charlie huyendo de nuestro hogar, Forks, donde habían quedado nuestros padres, Reneé y Phil. Nos dimos un susto de muerte el día después que llegamos pues mi madre había llamado a Jazz diciéndole que la casa de las chicas estaba llena de sangre, las chicas de inmediato quisieron volver para averiguar como se encontraba su madre pero la misma Reneé llamó diciendo que no nos preocupáramos, que ellos se encontraban bien y que la sangre que mis padres habían visto era de Charlie, no de ellos, ya que Phil se había agarrado a golpes con Charlie luego de nuestra huida y mi suegro había salido perdiendo en la golpiza, por lo mismo luego tuvieron que salir de la casa porque o si no Phil hubiera matado a Charlie. Gracias a Dios que ahora todos estábamos muy bien.

Luego de que terminé ya de vestirme y todo, salí del baño encontrándome con mi hermosa novia que estaba enfundada en unos lindos jeans ajustados, una blusa roja a tiras, una chaqueta de mezclilla y sus adoradas converse. Sigilosamente me acerqué a ella por detrás y la abracé para luego darle un beso en su cuello, Dios su piel era tan exquisita.

— Me asustaste. —se rió mientras alzaba la mano para acariciarme los cabellos.

— Lo siento. —murmuré contra la piel de su cuello. Cielo Santo, no podía dejar de besar su piel, era tan sabrosa. Con un poco más de coraje saqué suavemente mi lengua y acaricié con ella el cuello de Bella, en respuesta a mi caricia ella cerró los ojos y gimió suavemente, acercando aún más su cuerpo al mío.

— E-Edward. —gimió suavemente.

— Shhh.

Tomé a mi novia suavemente de la cintura acercando su cuerpo aún más al mío, comencé a besar su cuello con más ansias y con más fuerza mientras que Bella gemía quedito con los ojos cerrados. No sé que es lo que nos estaba pasando, pero las hormonas estaban despertando en nosotros y por lo mismo, sin pensar metí mis manos por debajo de la playera de mi novia y acaricié con mis dos manos su plano vientre, ella sólo jadeaba y gemía con los ojos cerrados. Su hermosa piel era tan suave, tan exquisita que no podía dejar de besarla. Con cuidado mi novia se dio la vuelta estampando sus labios contra los míos, con cautela la dirigí suavemente a la cama y la tumbé con suavidad en ella dejando mi cuerpo en cima del suyo. El cuerpo de Bella se arqueó contra el mío de modo que podía sentir cada curva, cada rincón de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, ahora fue mi turno de gemir junto con ella. Las manos de Bella fueron directo por debajo de mi camisa y acarició mi pecho con suavidad, en ese momento sentí esa tan característica corriente eléctrica que me recorría el cuerpo y que me hizo gemir.

— ¡Hey tortolitos! ¿Van a bajar o no? ¡Tengo hambre! —gritó la voz de Emmett sacándonos abruptamente de nuestra burbuja. Me reí contra los labios de mi novia.

— Creo que deberíamos bajar. —murmuró Bella sonrojada a más no poder.

— Buena idea. —coincidí y luego me incliné para besarla nuevamente. — Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

Me levanté de la cama y luego se levantó ella, la tomé de la mano y así salimos del dormitorio para luego bajar las escaleras y adentrarnos en el comedor donde todos estaban allí; Rosalie estaba sentada en un rincón de la mesa y a su lado estaba Emmett quién estaba devorando los pan queques que tía Carmen había preparado. Al lado de Emmett estaba Irina quién fulminaba con la mirada a Rosalie, Alice y Bella, puse los ojos en blanco, Irina aún no comprendía que mis hermanos y yo teníamos novias. Luego estaba Alice sentada al lado de Rose, conversando animadamente con ella mientras que Jasper, su sombra como Emm y yo lo bromeábamos, estaba a su lado obviamente sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su novia al hablar de moda con Rose. Al lado de Jasper estaba Tanya jugueteando con un mellón de su cabello comos si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo, pero al vernos nos sonrió con picardía….no, Tanya no olvidaría en accidente de hoy en la mañana. Al frente de Tanya estaban Kate y su novio, Garret, sentados muy acaramelados sonriendo, y como siempre al encabezamiento de la mesa estaba Eleazar mientras que en la otra punta estaba Carmen. Bella y yo nos sentamos al lado de Kate y Garret.

— Buenos días. —saludamos mi novia y yo.

— Hasta que por fin. —exclamó Alice dramáticamente. — Llegamos a pensar que se quedarían viviendo en su habitación.

— Quizás que estaban haciendo allá arriba. —comentó un divertido Jasper a lo que mi novia le arrojó una uva (en la mesa se hallaba un canasto con fruta) con expresión avergonzada y sonrojada, pero también divertida. Jasper se rió. — ¡Oye, Chiquis!

— Yo mejor me quedo calladita. —murmuró Tanya sonriendo maliciosamente. _¡OH, Dios! ¿Qué hice para merecer una prima así! Dios me salve. _

— Tú viste algo de Eddie y Chiquis. —le acusó Emmett a Tanya con los ojos entrecerrados y apuntándola con el tenedor. — ¡Tienes que contarlo, por favor! ¿Si?

— Ni te atrevas, Tanya. —amenacé sonriendo.

— Pues mírame, Eddie.

— Bueno, pues yo cuento en lo que te vi con Riley el año pasado para la navidad…

— ¡No! Mejor no hablo nada y tú no dirás nada. ¿Trato hecho? —sonrió mi prima con nerviosismo y estiró la mano en busca de la mía para sellar el trato. Me reí por lo bajo, si mis tíos supieran que vi a Tanya en una posición comprometedora con nuestro primo lejano llamado Riley, la matarían a la pobre. Estiré la mano y estreché la de mi prima.

— Trato hecho.

— Odio cuando las personas tienen conversaciones con doble sentido y uno no capta nada. —se enfurruñó Emmett con lo brazos cruzados, me reí.

— Lento. —lo molestó Alice sacándole la lengua. Todos rieron.

— Chicos, ¿cómo durmieron? —inquirió mi tía Carmen.

Luego de eso todos nos enfrascamos en conversaciones sin ningún tipo de importancia, incluso mi amable novia me preparó mis tostadas preferidas con mermelada de uva como a mí me gusta y como ella sabía eso me lo preparó mientras conversaba con la familia como todos lo hacían, sólo para conversar en familia aunque la única que no hablaba era Irina pues hasta Kate y Garret estaban divertidos conversando amenamente con todos. Hasta que de pronto todos quedan en pleno silencio al escuchar el sonido de un móvil como timbre. Ese sonido era del teléfono de mi novia así me paré y lo busqué hasta que lo encontré y se lo pasé a Bella, ella me miró confundida.

— Es Renée, cariño. —le informé. Inmediatamente mi novia sonrió junto con sus hermanas mientras que sus ojos brillaban, Reneé desde que nos fuimos siempre llamaba para saber como estábamos al igual que mis padres, estaban tan preocupados todos.

**Alice Pov:**

Edward le tendió el móvil a mi hermana, esta lo miró confundida.

— Es Renée, cariño. —le informó sonriendo. Involuntariamente sonreí yo también, me encantaba que mi madre llamara todos los días y más aún la forma en que Edward trataba a mi hermana, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que podría romperse fácilmente. Él era tan sobreprotector con mi hermana, daría hasta la vida por ella y más.

— Genial. —murmuró Rose y las dos por inercia nos acercamos a Bella que ya había atendido el móvil en la sala de estar. Todos los demás se quedaron en el comedor para darnos privacidad con nuestra madre. Bella colocó el alta voz al teléfono.

— Hola, mamá. —saludó Bella sonriendo. Las tres nos abrazamos y así mismo nos sentamos en el sofá.

— _Hola, Isabella_. —contestó la voz de Charlie al otro lado de la línea. Jadeamos todas fuertemente sin poder evitarlo. ¡Dios, ¿Cómo estará Renée?! ¿Charlie la habrá dañado? Dios, por favor no permitas eso, rogué mentalmente.

— ¿Q-Que haces tú con el móvil de mi madre? —inquirió Bella con voz entrecortada.

— _Primero que todo para responder tus preguntas necesito que estés sola, ¿estas sola, Isabella?_

— Sí, estoy sola.

— _Perfecto, así tu tonto noviecito no se meterá en esto_. —pudimos escuchar la sonrisa maliciosa de Charlie al otro lado de la línea. Me estremecí de miedo.

— ¿D-Donde está Renée, Charlie? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre?

Las únicas personas que hablaban en esos momentos eran Bella y Charlie ya que Rose y yo no podíamos hablar de la impresión y el desconcierto. Estábamos bastantes preocupadas por mi madre pues sabíamos que Charlie era capaz de dañarla con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba.

— _Hasta ahora no le he hecho nada_. —se rió maliciosamente Charlie. — _Pero si no hacen lo que les digo, tu madre y Phil sufrirán las consecuencias. _

— ¡Eres un bastardo! —exclamó mi hermana sollozando fuertemente. La abracé con fuerza.

— _¡Cuida tu vocabulario conmigo, Isabella! Y ahora, dime, ¿quieres hablar con tu madre? _

— Pásamela. Y por favor no le hagas daño. —rogó Bella. A estas alturas las tres llorábamos inconsolables, preocupadas por nuestra madre.

— _¿Bella, cariño? _ —habló la voz de mi madre jadeando. Nosotras suspiramos al oírla bien. — _¡Bella no le hagas caso a Charlie! ¡No escuchen lo que él dice! Por favor no se preocupen por nosotros, Phil y yo vamos a poder salir de aquí pero no caigan en la trampa de Charlie, por favor. _

— Mamá. —murmuré sollozando. Gracias a Dios que no me escucharon o Charlie se hubiera enfadado.

— Renée por favor dime que están bien tu y Phil. —pidió Bella.

— _Tu madre está bien. —_habló la voz de Charlie nuevamente. — _Ahora escuchen las instrucciones si quieren salvarlos a los dos. Tienen que venir a Chile, donde estamos ahora tu madre, el idiota y yo, hacer todo lo que yo les diga y casarse con los Zalaquett o si no Phil y Renée mueren. _

_—_ ¡NO! —gritó Bella fuertemente. — No, por favor no. Haremos todo lo que quieras pero no le hagas daño, por favor.

Los sollozos de Renée se escuchaban al otro lado de la línea del teléfono, sus gritos eran desgarradores y me congelaban el corazón del miedo indescifrable que tenía dentro de mi pecho.

_— Déjalas en paz, Charlie. ¡Mátame a mí si quieres pero a ellas déjalas en paz!_

_— Cállate. —_gruñó Charlie y se escuchó una cachetada fuertemente. Sollocé sin poder evitarlo, mi madre estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, por nuestra culpa.

_— Ahora elije, hijita, o se casan con quienes yo desee o su madre pagará las consecuencias._

_— _Haremos todo lo que quieras pero por favor déjalos en paz.

_— Así me gusta. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_— _Alice, Alice, amor. _—_me llamaba Jasper agitándome un poco.

_— _¿Qué sucede? _—_pregunté mientras miraba que todos me observaban en la mesa con gesto preocupados.

_—_ Te perdimos, amor. Parecía que estabas en otro mundo, ¿sucede algo malo?

Jasper me envió una mirada significativa preguntando si había visto algo malo, o sea que todo lo que había "vivido" antes con lo de la llamada y eso era una visión que había tenido. ¡Diablos! Mamá estaba raptada por Charlie.

_—_ No pasa nada. _—_mentí mirando a mi novio y a mis amigos que sabían de mis visiones. _—_ Todo está en orden.

_— _Que bueno. _—_sonrió Rose.

_— _Alice, Rose, ¿podemos hablar en privado, por favor? _—_pidió Bella mirándonos fijamente. Asentí y me puse de pie con Rose para luego salir de el comedor las tres juntas.

_— _Cuéntanos la verdad, Alice. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

¿Por qué Bella tenía que ser tan perceptiva? Con resignación me limité a contarles toda la visión que había tenido sobre Renée y Phil asegurándoles que ellos estaban raptados. Eso era totalmente verdad ya que en mi visión se veía totalmente definido, era de esperarse que mis hermanas reaccionaran mal e incluso se echaron a llorar pero les aseguré que tenía un plan. Un plan por el cuál tendríamos que sacrificarnos y sufrir mucho.

_—_ Dinos Alice, ¿cuál es el plan? _—_preguntó Rose.

_— _No es un plan._ —_negué con la cabeza. _— _Es nuestra rendición, la única opción que nos queda es rendirnos y hacer lo que Charlie quiera porque o si no Renée y Phil sufrirán las consecuencias.

_— _¿Qué? _—_jadeó Bella liberándose del agarre de Rosalie que la tenía abrazada. _— _¿Rendirnos, Alice, rendirnos? ¿Y casarnos con los Zalaquett? Estás loca si piensas que haré eso, ni muerta.

_—_ No queda otra opción, hermanita. _—_vociferé con tristeza.

_— _Pero Alice, y ¿Jasper, Edward y Emmett? ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestros novios? ¡No podemos dejarles! _—_exclamó Rosalie alterada.

_— _Es la única solución. _—_solté mientras mis lágrimas caían sin control.

Dolía demasiado la idea de dejar a Jasper y mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en dos con esto, lo iba a extrañar tanto que no creía que iba sobrevivir sin él por tanto tiempo. Pero el único consuelo que tenía era que así era la única forma de salvar las vidas de Renée y Phil, porque nosotras necesitábamos hacer ese Sacrificio de Amor por las vidas de mi madre y mi padrastro, nunca iba a perdonarme el hecho de que murieran por nuestra culpa, nunca. Pero antes que todo necesitaba hacerle saber a Jasper que lo amaba con toda mi alma para que nunca dudara de mi amor y ojala un día pudiera perdonarme.

_— _Tenemos que comprar los boletos. _—_habló Rosalie sin emoción alguna en la voz. Su expresión era indescifrable pero se notaba en sus ojos el dolor que le provocaba el dejar a Emmett, ella lo amaba tanto. Bella no estaba en mejor condición, sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de lágrimas y dolor, su cuerpo tiritaba y al parecer ella no era consciente de eso. Todas estábamos sufriendo muchísimo por los chicos.

**Bella Pov:**

Me senté en la mesa donde todos estaban totalmente consciente de las miradas posadas en nosotras tres, yo por mi parte parecía un zombi andante, mi expresión era indescifrable y mi humor no estaba. Dios, como dolía la situación, me dolía inmensamente el dejar a Edward, el dolor era como un desgarro por dentro, una herida abierta que sangraba sin cesar y que ni el tiempo la curaba.

_— _Bella, amor, ¿te encuentras bien? _—_me preguntó Edward al oído. Ahogué un sollozo que se quería escapar de mis labios al escuchar su voz y darme cuenta que en sólo unas horas más él no estaría a mi lado. ¡Dios como duele!

_— _Sí, estoy bien. _—_murmuré como pude, haciendo todo mi esfuerzo por que mi voz no se quebrara. _—_ Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Él me miró extrañado por mi pregunta pero no pudo disimular el brillo de sus ojos cuando le dije que lo amaba, lo mismo pasaba siempre que le decía aquello y siempre sus ojos brillaban con alegría.

_— _Claro que lo sé, como yo te amo a ti. _—_respondió.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, sin importarme el hecho que todos estaban en la mesa y nos podían ver, me abalancé contra él estrechándolo entre mis brazos. Luego alcé un poco mi cabeza y junté nuestros labios en un desesperado beso que sabía a despedida, ese beso que tenía sabor a un Adiós, un beso que tenía sabor a separación. Mis labios se movían desesperados contra los suyos y él no tardó en copiar mi acción en un ataque de desesperación también, era como si él sintiese que nos íbamos a separar y no me quisiera soltar nunca más. Ante ese pensamiento no pude evitar sollozar pero sus labios acallaron mi sollozo y así, gracias a Dios, ni él ni nadie lo escuchó.

_— _Bella, ¿segura que estás bien? Te noto rara, cariño. _—_musitó luego de separarnos. Yo sólo me aferré a su cuerpo como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

_— _Sí, sólo abrázame y recuérdame cuanto me amas.

_— _Te amo muchísimo, eso nunca lo olvides.

_— _Nunca lo olvidaré si me prometes algo. _—_murmuré contra su pecho.

_— _¿Qué? _—_inquirió con el ceño fruncido. Alcé mi vista y le miré fijamente a los ojos, deseando que así viera la realidad de las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

_— _Escúchame bien, nunca, pero nunca voy a dejar de amarte. Te amo más que a mi propia vida y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, nunca olvides eso por favor. Y si algún día, ni Dios lo quiera, nos separamos por cualquier razón quiero que tengas presente que te amo.

_— _Te prometo que siempre lo tendré presente si tu me prometes que siempre vas a recordar que te amo y que daría mi vida por ti. _—_prometió y una lágrima brotó de mis ojos.

_— _Te lo prometo.

.

.

.

.

Todos en la casa estaban durmiendo, todos menos mis hermanas y yo que estábamos en la cocina preparando todo nuestro plan para irnos a Chile nuevamente. A pesar de que estaba al pendiente de todo lo que mis hermanas decían, una parte de mi mente estaba con Edward en la habitación, donde lo había dejado durmiendo placidamente. Sólo Dios sabe cuanto me dolió separarme de él cuando bajamos con mis hermanas, se veía tan hermoso con su cabello rebelde en su rostro tapando sus ojos, con sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor que le propinaban las frazadas de la cama. Mi pecho se retorció de dolor al verlo tan tranquilo, sin tener idea de lo que le esperaba después.

_— _Bella… ¡Bella! _—_me llamó Rose a gritos.

_— _¿Qué? _—_inquirí en una seca interrogante.

_— _Ya es hora… tenemos que irnos.

_— _Sólo denme cinco minutos y me reúno con ustedes en el porche. ¿De acuerdo?

_— _De acuerdo. _—_concordaron las dos.

Era tanta la diferencia que había en ellas, Alice ya no era esa muchacha alegre que sonreía por todo y que tenía energía para rato, ahora estaba seria y sus ojitos verdes estaban llenos de dolor. Rose por otra parte parecía que volvió a ser esa Rosalie fría que antes existía pero sólo con nosotras se comportaba más amable. Y yo, yo me estaba muriendo por dentro del dolor desgarrador que abrazaba mi pecho y mi corazón, yo me estaba muriendo de amor por Edward y mi separación con él, yo… iba muriendo poco a poco. Con dolor en mi alma comencé a subir las escaleras recordando a mi paso todos los meses vividos en Estados Unidos, recordando como me conocí con Edward; ese choque de cuerpos que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos. También recordaba como conocí a los chicos gracias a mis hermanas, recordé el accidente de Edward y el desmayo de Alice, al final estaba recordando todos los momentos mágicos vividos con Edward y los chicos.

Mis piernas flaquearon y me tuve que sujetar de la baranda para no caer al suelo del dolor que sentía, justo en ese momento mis sollozos comenzaron a salir a flote y mis lágrimas nublaron mi vista. ¿Por qué Dios me había castigado de esta forma? ¿Yo que había hecho? Dolía cada segundo que respiraba, dolía cada centímetro que me iba acercando a la habitación donde dormí por un mes con el amor de mi vida, dolía en el alma cada paso que daba a la despedida, al fin de todo. Temblando por los sollozos y las lágrimas abrí la puerta y me derrumbé en el piso al ver al amor de mi vida durmiendo placidamente en la cama, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era tranquila y pacífica, estaba en tanta paz y calma que me dolió verlo. Me derrumbé contra el suelo y abracé mis piernas en un intento de borrar y sacar de mi pecho el dolor inmenso que me producía todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por mí, por mi madre, por mi padrastro, por él, por mis hermanas, por todos lo que sufrirían injustamente si nosotras no hacíamos lo que Charlie deseaba. Así que me sequé las lágrimas rudamente, me paré de un salto y comencé a preparar mis maletas mientras tanto soltaba mi dolor por medio de sollozos, jadeos y lágrimas.

Cuando terminé me acerqué al velador más cercano y de allí saqué una hoja y un lápiz para luego comenzar a escribir. Si al menos no podía despedirme de Edward como se debía, lo haría por medio de una carta dejándole en claro mis sentimientos y lo que estaba haciendo con mis justas y lógicas razones. En la carta le expliqué todo lo que estaba pasando para que jamás llegase a pensar que jugué con él y nunca lo amé, pero en ningún momento le escribí en que parte de Santiago (capital de Chile) estaríamos, sólo le puse que estaríamos en Chile para salvar a Renée y Phil. Doblé la carta rápidamente y la dejé en la almohada que yo ocupaba siempre. Y ahora había llegado el momento de la despedida… Me acerqué a él y le abracé suavemente para que no se despertase, con suavidad posé mis labios contra los suyos y comencé a moverlos suavemente, Edward adormilado al máximo me correspondió el beso de forma torpe pero sonrió al reconocer mi aroma.

_— Adiós, Edward. Te amo no lo olvides jamás. —_susurré en su oído llorando silenciosamente.

_— _Bella _—_suspiró Edward dormido. _—_ Quédate, no te vayas mi amor, quédate conmigo.

Sollocé sin poder evitarlo, parecía que el subconsciente de Edward sabía que me iba, que me alejaba de su vida tal vez para siempre.

_— _No puedo, perdón, pero no puedo.

Le di otro beso más y uno en su cien para luego salir de la habitación y encaminarme para la habitación de otra persona. En el camino no hacia otra cosa que llorar de dolor, mi vida de nuevo se estaba desmoronando. Con cautela entré en la habitación de Alice y Jasper donde mi hermana lloraba en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y mirando fijamente a su novio que dormía en la cama. No puedo decir que Jasper dormía placidamente porque no lo era, tenía el ceño fruncido y en sus labios se hallaba una mueca de disgusto, parecía que también su subconsciente sabía que Alice se iba.

_— _Alice, cariño, sal ante de que despierte. _—_murmuré para luego arrodillarme a su lado y abrazarla.

_— _No puedo, Bella, me duele. _—_sollozó contra mi pecho enrollando sus bracitos en mi cintura. _—_ Duele en el alma, duele dejarlo. Dios, lo amo tanto que no sé si podré vivir sin él.

_— _Cariño, recuerda que hacemos esto por Renée y Phil. Ellos corren peligro.

Ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza, se puso de pie y con manos temblorosas se acercó a Jasper y le acarició los cabellos suavemente para luego darle un beso en los labios que un adormilado y torpe Jasper correspondió. Ante esto no pude evitar desviar la mirada, jamás los había visto besarse de esa forma.

_— _Adiós, te amo. _—_murmuró Alice y dejó un sobre en el velador de Jasper.

Me acerqué a mi amigo y le di un beso en su mejilla, llorando nuevamente. A Jazz lo iba a extrañar mucho. Él era mi consejero personal, mi psicólogo.

_— _Adiós, Jazz.

Salimos las dos abrazadas de la habitación con nuestras maletas en mano y fuimos a buscar a Rosalie. Al entrar en la habitación de ellos me quedé piedra al ver a mi hermana tirada en el suelo, jalándose de los cabellos con fuerza, con su cabeza entre sus manos y sollozando sin piedad. Con velocidad nos acercamos a ella.

_— _¿C-Como voy a vivir sin él? _—_sollozó Rose mientras la abrazábamos. _— _Emmett es mi vida entera, no podré vivir sin él.

_— _Tenemos que hacerlo por mamá.

Rose se despidió de Emmett con un beso en los labios mientras el dormía, le susurró un TE AMO y luego salimos corriendo las tres del segundo piso para luego llegar al porche. Con dolor en mi alma me di la vuelta y observé por última vez la casa Denali.

**Rosalie Pov:**

Llegamos al aeropuerto en un dos por tres, la verdad es que no había casi nada de transito por que era de madrugada. Yo estaba viva de milagro ya que tenía un dolor agudo en el pecho insoportable desde que dejé la casa Denali y a… Emmett allí. Dios, como dolía el dejarlo.

Observé como mi hermana Bella iba caminando como un zombi sin emoción alguna en su rostro aparte de el dolor en sus marrones ojos. Mientras que Alice iba casi muerta y llorando silenciosamente.

_— _¿Tienes los pasajes de avión, Alice?

_—_ Sí, Bella, aquí están. _—_Alice mostró los tres boletos de avión que tenía en sus manos que iban con destino a Chile.

_— _Entonces vamonos de una buena vez antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos en la casa de los Denali. ¡Vamonos!

Corrimos con toda la fuerza que pudimos y entramos en la cabina donde pedían los pasajes y por fin te dejaban entrar al avión. Con velocidad le pasamos los pasajes a la azafata y luego entramos en el avión buscando con la mirada nuestros asientos. Cuando por fin los encontramos nos sentamos en ellos.

Observé por la ventana del avión como todo estaba quedando atrás. Mi nueva vida se había quedado atrás, mi vida entera se había quedado en Estados Unidos. Y también el único amor de mi vida que ahora debe pensar lo peor de mí por que me fui sin dar explicaciones… todo por la vida de Renée y Phil. Cerré los ojos fuertemente dejando caer mis lágrimas… _Adiós amor mío. _

**Jasper Pov:**

Me desperté con una sensación de vacío en mi pecho que me tenía intranquilo, rebusqué por toda la habitación a mi amada novia pero ella no se encontraba en mi cuarto. Entonces de sopetón la puerta de mi habitación se abre dejando ver a unos angustiosos Edward y Emmett.

_— _¿Qué sucede?

_— _Se marcharon. _—_murmuró Edward con voz quebradiza. _— _Las chicas se fueron.

_— _¿Qué? ¿De que mierda hablas, Edward?

Emmett se acercó a mí y me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto cuando noté la expresión de mi grandote hermano; era una expresión de dolor pura. Al tratar de pararme mis dedos chocaron con un papel, con rapides lo tomé entre mis manos y comencé a leerlo… era de Alice y me decía que se iba junto con sus hermanas a salvar a su madre que estaba en peligro.

_— _Dios, de verdad se fueron. _—_murmuré con mi voz llena de dolor.

_— _¿Qué haré, Jasper? _—_inquirió Edward jalándose del cabello, con sus ojos refulgiendo llenos de dolor. _— _Bella es mi vida, sin ella no vivo.

_— _¿Qué más vamos hacer? Nos vamos a Chile, chicos. _—_vociferé con valentía. No iba a dejar que Alice se me fuera de mi vida así como así.


	25. Chapter 25: Volviendo al pasado

**Discaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y esta prohibido su uso sin mi permiso. Esta historia es basaba en un hecho real...**

**Comentario:****  
**

Capitulo 25: Volviendo al pasado.

**Rosalie Pov:**

Un movimiento brusco en mi asiento me despertó un poco alterada, abrí los ojos con desgana y miré a mí alrededor. Me encontraba aún en el avión, sentada al medio de mis dos hermanas que veían durmiendo con expresiones de dolor en su rostro aún cuando duermen, mientras que el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Santiago (Capital de Chile). Con suavidad sacudí los hombros de mis hermanas para que despertasen pues habíamos llegado.

— ¿Llegamos, ya? —preguntó Bella con la voz carente de emoción. Asentí con la cabeza.

El avión aterrizó sin ningún problema y poco a poco los pasajeros comenzaron a descender del avión. Mis hermanas y yo nos quedamos mirando y luego de dar un profundo suspiro resignado, descendimos también del avión junto con los demás. Cuando estuvimos en las afueras del avión, por un breve instante, observé con deleite mi hermoso país. A pesar de que Estados Unidos fue para mí como un hogar, a pesar que Estados Unidos fue para nosotras un lugar lleno de alegría y amor aparte de su belleza territorial, siempre Chile sería mi hogar. Chile siempre sería mi casa, el lugar donde nací, mi país donde guardo mis mejores recuerdos de la infancia recorriendo sus ciudades con mis padres desde Tarapacá hasta Arica y Parinacota, recorriendo todo Chile. Mi hogar… Mi Chile.

— Mi Chile. —susurró Alice. Sonrió con melancolía —. Nunca pensé que estaría en Chile nuevamente bajo amenaza. Soñaba con la idea de venir a Chile cuando todo esto hubiera acabado y que Charlie se hubiera dado cuenta de su error pidiéndonos perdón, entonces en esa época hubiéramos sido felices y yo hubiera venido con ustedes y… Jazz.

— Yo también soñaba lo mismo —murmuró Bella —. Soñaba que cuando viniéramos a Chile lo haríamos junto a los chicos, ya casadas e incluso con hijos. Soñaba con la idea de mostrarle a Edward lo hermoso que era mi país así cómo él me mostró el suyo, yo soñaba con la idea de mostrarle a Edward el país dónde crecí.

— No cuesta para nada soñar a veces. —murmuré con cierto sarcasmo en mi voz. Hasta yo soñaba con haber venido a Chile junto a Emmett y poder enseñarle la belleza inigualable de mi país. Mi sueño era ir cuidad por cuidad, pueblo por pueblo mostrándole a los chicos las ventajas que tiene cada cuidad y su belleza territorial, pero mi sueño había sido destrozado por mi propio padre; quién decía desear lo mejor para mí y mis hermanas. ¡Embustero! Si de verdad hubiera deseado lo mejor para nosotras, nos hubiera dejado en Estados Unidos dónde se hallaba nuestra felicidad, al lado de los chicos que amábamos.

Ya fuera del aeropuerto tomamos el metro hasta la estación "Puente: Cal y Canto", dentro del metro me sentí cohibida, rara, extraña. Me sentía rara al estar rodeada de gente que hablaba mi mismo idioma, rara al no sentir esos susurros en inglés que siempre escuchaba en el metro de Forks, por que a pesar de todo Forks tenía un metro; uno chiquito pero tenía. Me sentía rara al ver gente Chilena, extrañaba a horrores a la gente Estadounidense y eso me sorprendía mucho. Me sorprendía porque de principio me costó tanto acostumbrarme a vivir en Estados Unidos, y luego de un día para otro me doy cuenta que ya estaba acostumbrada hace bastante tiempo a vivir en ese país. Luego ya en la estación Cal y Canto, nos subimos a la calle y nos encontramos con la Estación de **Colectivos* **dónde tomamos uno en dirección al pueblo de Lampa. El pueblo dónde nacimos y nos criamos.

Al observar por la ventanilla del carro, una sensación de impotencia y rabia me recorrió el cuerpo al darme cuenta que mi deseo no se había cumplido; yo deseaba que el día que volviera a Chile anduviera contenta y feliz por volver a mi país, pero ahora que por fin había regresado, estaba dolida y triste pues necesitaba a Emmett a mi lado. Mis hermanas iban sentadas en el carro en un silencio sepulcral, cada una mirando por las ventanillas del carro y sumidas en sus pensamientos. Me dolía el corazón al ver sus expresiones de dolor por estar lejos de sus amores, me dolía no poder ver a esa Bella que era feliz y sonreía por todo porque estaba al lado de su novio, al lado de Edward; me dolía no ver a esa Alice entusiasta e hiperactiva que siempre daba saltitos de aquí para allá de pura alegría, esa Alice ya no estaba al igual que había desaparecido esa Bella feliz.

La gente en las calles estaba feliz y sonrientes, las calles estaban enfundadas de adornos de color azul, blanco y rojo, mientras que los automóviles estaban decorados con remolinos y banderines Chilenos, todo esto porque estábamos en Septiembre. En Chile se celebraba el día de la Independencia el 18 de septiembre, donde se realizó en mi país la primera junta nacional del Gobierno Chileno, por lo mismo esa fecha se tomaba como el cumpleaños de el país y cada año se celebraba a lo grande, por esa misma razón la gente ya estaba preparando sus festines patriotas adornando sus casa o las calles, preparando los bailes patriotas o cocinando las comidas típicas de Chile. En las calles también se podía apreciar a niños, adolescentes e inclusos adultos bailando **Cueca* **o **La tirana* **como festejo en las calles, con las ropas adecuadas para cada bailes; por eso amaba estas fechas en mi país pues todos los Chilenos eran tan patriotas que siempre cuidaban de nuestras costumbres Chilenas. El aroma que impregnaba en el ambiente era de aroma a nuestras comidas típicas como **El Pastel de Choclo***, **Las Humitas**, **Pastel de Papas**, **Cazuelas**, etcétera. El ambiente general en Chile era patriota en estas fechas.

Cuando al fin llegamos a Lampa, luego de casi media hora en el carro, nos bajamos en una de las tantas parcelas del pueblo, y nos adentramos en el bosque en busca de nuestra antigua casa. Mi corazón en esos instantes estaba enloquecido, latiendo con fuerza contra mi pecho mientras avanzábamos por el camino rocoso y desigual del bosque, la angustia y el miedo me carcomían por dentro al pensar que nos encontraríamos con Charlie y nuestro cruel destino. Bella y Alice caminaban detrás de mí vacilantes, con el miedo predominando en sus rostros y la angustia en sus ojos, temerosas de encontrarnos de nuevo con ese hombre que tanto daño nos había hecho. Entonces la impotente casa de más de dos pisos de altura, con un hermoso jardín, llenó nuestras vistas en el instante en que nos dábamos cuenta de que al fin habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Las puertas del portón se abrieron automáticamente y nosotras avanzamos temerosas a través de ellas, en espacioso porche de la casa se enfrentó a nosotras y pude ver que en frente de él se hallaba en Audi A3 negro de Charlie… él ya estaba aquí.

— Es… tan bizarro volver a ver esta casa en frente de mí —murmuró Bella a medida que íbamos subiendo las escaleras del porche. — Me siento rara, distinta al estar aquí nuevamente. Es como si… hubiéramos vuelto al pasado.

— Un pasado dónde vivíamos en la ignorancia a cerca de nuestros verdaderos padres —susurró Alice y yo asentí con la cabeza.

— Un pasado que era… feliz después de todo. —musité mirando mi antigua casa y dejándome envolver por los recuerdos felices de mi niñez junto a mis hermanas…

**INICIO DEL FLASH BACK.**

— _Las voy a encontrar_ —_canturreaba mi mami, mientras se agachaba por debajo de mi cama y miraba hacía ese lugar esperando encontrarnos. Solté unas risitas. _

— _Shhh, Rose, que mami nos va a encontrar. _—_me susurró mi hermanita Bella. _

— _¿Dónde se metieron estas terremotitos? _—_esa era la voz de mi papito. _

_Mis hermanitas y yo estábamos en el closet de mi pieza porque estábamos jugando a las escondidas con nuestros papis y los dos nos estaban buscando. Ja ja nunca nos van a encontrar, lero lero. Entonces mi papi se acercó al closet y abrió las puertas de un solo golpe haciendo saltar a Allie que estaba a mi lado, yo sólo me reí. Papito nos regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa cuando nos vio a las tres acurrucaditas en el ropero, abrazándonos las unas a las otras mientras nos escondíamos de ellos. _

— _Mira, mira, Renée, quienes están aquí. _—_canturreó juguetonamente mientras mami se acercaba a nosotras riendo._ —_ ¡Las vamos a comer! _

_Mis papitos se arrogaron a nosotros haciéndonos rosquillitas mientras mis hermanitas y yo reíamos sin parar. ¡Daba muchas cosquillas! Los dos se reían con nostras mientras se tiraban al suelo con nosotras. Entonces cuando por fin pararon, mi papito le dio un besito en los labios a mi mami…¡aghh! _

— _¡AGG! Cochinos _—_exclamamos mis hermanitas y yo al unísono. Mis papitos se rieron de nosotras. _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Las lágrimas bañaban mis ojos al recordar cuando tenía unos cinco años de edad y jugábamos con Charlie y Renée a las escondidas. Dios… ¿por qué Charlie cambió tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo quedarse siendo ese padre ejemplar que desde el principio demostraba ser? Claro, para él había sido sólo un juego, un engaño para hacer con nosotras lo que quisiera.

— No puedo arrepentirme de las desiciones que me llevaron a Estados Unidos —murmuró Bella, con sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas —. También me llevaron a Edward.

— Eso es verdad. —coincidí. A mi la desición que me llevó a Estados Unidos me llevó también a Emmett. Eso lo agradecía con toda mi alma.

**Alice Pov:**

Miré la enorme e impotente casa que estaba en frente de mí, mi antiguo hogar, mi antigua casa. Tantos años vividos en esa casa, tanto recuerdos buenos y malos guardados en esas paredes, tantas cosas compartidas en familia. Mi pecho se oprimía de dolor al pensar y recordar todos los años que vivimos aquí, tantas cosas dolorosas pero felices también. Las lágrimas bañaron mi rostro mientras que observaba mi antiguo hogar.

Dios… me había imaginado tan distinto mi regreso a Chile, en mi imaginación Jasper estaba a mi lado, conmigo siempre y los dos siendo felices al igual que mis hermanas con sus novios. Pero la realidad era una cosa muy distinta a lo que me había imaginado y eso dolía, dolía darme cuenta que las cosas pudieron salir de otro modo, de un modo más feliz y alegre pero que al final todo salió por el camino malo, por el camino lleno de dolor y angustia. Pero no me arrepentía de nada, porque si me arrepentía de algo era como arrepentirse de conocer a Jasper y eso nunca lo haría, al contrario, agradecía con toda mi alma a Dios el haber conocido a Jasper.

Los chicos para nosotras habían sido ese pedacito de felicidad y emoción que nuestras vidas necesitaban, ese amor que nos era negado por nuestro padre, ese cariño y esa sensación de ser amada y respetadas por alguien, eso eran los chicos para nosotras. Pero la felicidad no duraba y no era para siempre, menos para nosotras que estábamos marcadas por la crueldad de Charlie y su odio irracional hacia nosotras.

— ¡NO! —gritó… la voz de Renée.

Inmediatamente mis hermanas y yo nos miramos angustiadas y de un salto entramos a la casa empujando la puerta con fuerza. La sala de estar estaba tan cambiada, ya nada quedaba de la hermosa casa de la que alguna vez fue. Todo estaba desordenado y tirado al suelo, mientras que en el ambiente predominaba la oscuridad total.

— ¡¿Mamá?! —gritó Bella desesperada, removiéndose de acá para allá.

— ¡No, no por favor! —rogaba Renée entre sollozos. Mi corazón de oprimió de dolor mientras mis piernas flaqueaban. Rose tuvo que afirmarme para no caer al asfalto.

— ¡¿Mamá?! —volvió a gritar Bella.

— ¿Bella? —habló mi madre, luego rompió en llanto desde algún lugar de la casa. — ¡No! ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Largo! ¡No vengan! ¡No renuncien a lo que tienen por nosotros! ¡No, por favor!

En ese instante, llorando de tristeza, Bella echó a correr escaleras arriba siguiendo el sonido de la voz de nuestra madre.

— ¡Bella, espera! —exclamó Rose soltándome y yendo tras de mi hermana. La seguí inmediatamente pero la oscuridad no me dejaba ver con claridad, así que cada cierto rato chocaba contra algún objeto o la pared misma.

Entonces al final del pasillo, justo en el final, se hallaba una puerta de color morado intenso. Esa puerta estaba un poco abierta, cosa que dejaba entrever un poco de luz que venía directamente desde la habitación. Pude reconocer con facilidad la silueta de Bella corriendo en dirección a la puerta mientras Rose corría detrás de ella. La puerta la reconocí como la entrada a mi habitación en esa casa, así que reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, eché a correr y entonces, cuando entré en la habitación, mi mundo se me desmoronó por completo al mirar hacía el frente.

Mi madre y Phil estaban allí, justo debajo de la ventana de la habitación. Los brazos de los dos estaban levantados y amarrados a las protecciones de la ventana, las muñecas de ellos estaban amarradas bruscamente con una cuerda gruesa llena de cabellos gruesos que dañan la piel. Sus cuerpos estaban recargados contra la pared y sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre. En un rincón de la habitación estaba… él, sonriendo con malicia.

— Miren quienes están aquí —vociferó con ironía —. Llegaron a salvar a su mami.

— Cállate, mierda —espetó Rosalie con furia. Los ojos de mi hermana estaban llenos de furia contenida.

— Mamá. —murmuré yo, observando el cuerpo desmayado de mi madre junto a Phil. Inconscientemente di un paso hacía adelante para ayudarla pero Bella me tomó de la cintura para impedir que siguiese, dirigí mi mirada a Charlie — Suéltalos. Déjalo en paz, por favor.

— A mi no me causa efecto tu carita de borrego a medio morir, Alice. —se burló mientras acariciaba su asqueroso bigote.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que nos dejes en paz de una buena vez por todas?

— Fácil, casarse con los Zalaquett. —contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Todo esto es por eso? —preguntó Rose mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada —. ¿Toda esta mierda es por una puta boda con los estúpidos Zalaquett?

— Puede que ustedes lo consideren estúpido, pero es lo mejor para ustedes. Créanme.

— ¿Créanme? Por favor, yo ya no te creo nada, Charlie —se mofó Bella.

— Esto es por su bien, ¿es qué acaso no lo entienden? —espetó a lo que nosotras bufamos. — Tal vez de otra forma lo entiendan.

— ¿De que hablas? —inquirí temerosa. Tal vez que cosa se le haya ocurrido a Charlie. El mero pensamiento me hizo estremecer.

La furia y el rencor no me hizo pensar con claridad y por lo mismo, me arrojé hacía dónde estaba mi madre y Phil, sin pensármelo dos veces. Mis hermanas rápidamente me tomaron de la cintura impidiendo mi avance.

— ¡NO! —grité llorando. — ¡Suéltenme, déjenme ir! ¡Mamá! Madre, por favor, abre los ojos. ¡Maldita sea, Renée, abre tus ojos!

A pesar de mis gritos, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, mi madre no despertó en ningún momento. Renée estaba sumida en una inconsciencia indefinitiva, en un sueño duradero. ¡Ella no podía estar muerta! La sola idea me dolió demasiado para soportarlo, mi madre tenía que estar con vida.

— Tal vez matando a sus noviecitos ustedes cambien de opinión —comentó Charlie despreocupadamente, ignorando mi llanto y mis gritos. Bella saltó hacía su dirección con la intensión de golpearlo, pero Rose y yo la sujetamos antes de que pueda cumplir su cometido.

— ¡Edward no tiene nada que ver en esto! —exclamó mientras se debatía en nuestros brazos.

— Entonces hagan lo que yo les diga y ellos con su madre y Phil se salvaran. ¿Entendido?

— Entendido —murmuramos derrotadas.

De pronto el cuerpo de Rosalie cayó al suelo en desmayo. Bella y yo reaccionamos inmediatamente.

— ¡Rose, Rose, Rose, despierta, Rose!

De forma un poco costosa, tomamos entre Bella y yo el cuerpo de Rosalie y lo llevamos a su antigua habitación mientras Charlie soltaba a Renée y Phil y los dejaba recostados en la cama de mi habitación.

**Bella Pov:**

Rosalie despertó a la media hora después de desmayarse. La verdad es que al momento en que se despertó se nos quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, entonces de sopetón de puso verde como una planta y salió corriendo al baño para vomitar. Todo esto lo producían los nervios a flor de piel que cada una teníamos y lo comprendía completamente; todo lo que estábamos viviendo parecía de telenovela.

Ese mismo día fuimos a ver a Renée mientras que Charlie salía a avisarle a los Zalaquett de nuestra "aceptación" de compromiso con los Zalaquett jóvenes, la verdad es que nos hubiéramos escapado si Charlie no hubiera dejado cada ventana y puerta de la casa cerrada con las protecciones de hierro. ¡Era un bastardo! Renée mientras dormía en la cama junto con Phil, dejándose llevar los dos por el cansancio tanto emocional como físico. Luego Renée despertó y quedó la grande.

— ¿Qué mierda hacen ustedes aquí? —espetó con furia mirándonos ceñuda.

— Yo también me alegro de verte, mamá —ironicé poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin un ápice de humor.

— Si, nosotras también —murmuraron mis hermanas.

— No tengo tiempo para soportar su humor negro. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Mis hermanas y yo nos miramos recelosas, ciertamente no le podíamos contar toda la verdad a nuestra madre o si no ella se enfadaría y sería capaz de sacrificarse por nosotras con tal de vernos felices. Decirle a Renée que Charlie nos tuvo amenazada con ella y Phil, amenazando con matarlos y todo no sería una buena idea. Tampoco sería buena idea decirle que Charlie ahora nos tenía amenazadas con matar a los chicos si no hacíamos lo que él dijese. Además que contarle todo eso a mi madre sólo empeorara su salud y sus nervios, poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Así que lo mejor era no contarle nada a mi madre al respecto.

— Nos vinimos a Chile a salvarte, ¿qué mas va a ser?

Vaya… Alice al parecer no estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Ella al parecer pensaba que lo mejor era contárselo a Renée.

— ¿Es que no entienden que no quiero que renuncien a su felicidad por mí? —inquirió Renée mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Mamá… —traté de decir algo pero me cortó.

— La felicidad de ustedes se encuentra allá, en Estados Unidos. La felicidad de ustedes está con los chicos, ciertamente jamás las había visto tan felices en sus vidas. Estaban tan sonrientes, tan enamoradas que me dio tanta alegría al verlas. Y ahora las tontas renuncian a su felicidad para salvar a una vieja.

— Hey, hey, para Renée. —la interrumpió Alice. — ¿De que estas hablando?

— Eres nuestra madre, es como obvio que debemos salvarte. —murmuró Rose quién seguía verde un poco y su expresión era de enferma.

— Además de que te amamos con toda nuestra alma y no íbamos a dejar que Charlie se salga con la suya contigo y Phil, ni muertas.

Renée se nos quedó mirando conmocionada, con sus ojos brillando y sus lágrimas silenciosas bañando su hermoso rostro. Yo amaba tanto a mi madre que era capaz de darlo todo por ella así como ella lo daba siempre todo por nosotras. Entonces… ¿por qué no devolverle la mano? Renée siempre estuvo allí para nosotras en cualquier cosa, siempre nos brindó su apoyo condicional y llevadero, siempre nos apoyó en todo e incluso escapó con nosotras de su país tan querido para salvarnos de Charlie. También Renée estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por nosotras, entonces… ¿por qué no ayudarla a ella también? ¿Por qué no brindarle apoyo cuando nos necesita con tanta urgencia? ¿Por qué no dar todo por ella cuando ella daba todo por nosotras? Mi madre había hecho muchos sacrificios por nosotras y ahora nos tocaba a nosotras hacer un solo sacrificio por ella con tal de su seguridad y salud junto al hombre que amaba.

— Pero…

— No hay pero que valga, Renée—murmuré mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos —. Eres nuestra madre y te amamos mucho, has sacrificado tu vida por nosotras y ahora nosotras haremos lo mismo por ti, todo con tal de que este bien. Yo deseo que seas feliz al lado de Phil y para ello debemos hacer esto.

— ¿Y los chicos? —preguntó a lo que nosotras soltamos un sollozo involuntario —. ¿Qué pasará con Edward, Jasper y Emmett? ¿Ah?

— Sólo Dios sabe cómo amo a Jasper —murmuró Alice abrazándose a si misma, como queriendo que así el dolor la dejase en paz. — Pero debemos hacer este sacrificio por ti, por nuestra familia.

— Edward es mi vida entera, mi alegría, mi esperanza. Él lo es todo para mí, pero si tengo que sacrificar nuestro amor con tal de salvarte, lo haré aunque duela por toda la vida. —musité mientras abrazaba aún más a Renée.

— Yo… ustedes saben que Emmett es mi vida, pero tengo que hacer esto por su bien, por el de Renée y por el de todos, por que así, alejándonos de ellos los alejamos de Charlie y de todo el dolor y los problemas. Creo que Emmett sin mí va a estar mucho mejor.

Rosalie en cierto modo tenía razón, sin nosotras los chicos vivirían una vida más tranquila y sin problemas ni dramas familiares. Ellos sin nosotras tendrían una vida normal y corriente, una vida mejor sin nosotras. Pero aquello no quitaba el hecho de que doliera la separación, el dolor era como un desgarro por dentro que te quitaba el aliento, era el desgarro del corazón. Mi corazón se había quedado con su único dueño, con Edward y eso dolía a horrores.

— Gracias… de verdad gracias por este sacrificio que están haciendo por nosotros. —musitó Phil.

Hasta ese entonces recién me di cuenta que Phil también estaba despierto, él obviamente estaba al lado de mi madre aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello.

— Bella, ¿me puedes traer un vaso de agua, por favor?

— Claro, mamá.

Salí de la antigua habitación de Alice y bajé las escaleras de la casa para luego adentrarme en la cocina y servir en un vaso agua para mi madre.

— Señorita Isabella.

Pegué un salto del susto ante esa voz que estaba tan cerca de mí y de sopetón me di la vuelta para mirar a mi asustador. En frente de mí estaba Charls, nuestro chofer, que se veía cansado y con ojeras adornando su rostro. Ya nada quedaba de ese Charls alegre y divertido que le encantaba llevar a Alice de compras, ese Charls que jugueteaba con nosotras y siempre encubrió a Rose en sus travesuras mientras que a mí siempre me regalaba libros de novelas románticas.

— Charls, por Dios, me asustaste. —exclamé mientras me llevaba una mano a mi alocado corazón que latía con fiereza contra mi pecho por el susto.

— Lo siento —se disculpó apenado —. Pero venía a dejarle un recado.

— ¿Un recado? ¿A mí?

Charls sonrió con diversión y ese pequeño instante pude atisbar un poco de ese Charls alegre y divertido que hace años existió y que por alguna extraña razón ahora no se hallaba.

— Sí, señorita, para usted.

— ¿Y de quién sería?

— De su novio —contestó con simpleza.

En ese instante mi rostro careció de color alguno mientras mi corazón se quedaba helado. Mis manos temblaron de tal forma que el vaso que tenía entre mis dedos resbaló y cayó al suelo con un ensordecedor ruido.

— E-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? —dije sin aliento.

Negó con la cabeza. — No.

— ¿C-Cómo era él?

Charls lo pensó bastante antes de responder.

— El chico era alto, muy alto, de pelo rebelde y de color mas o menos cobrizo o bronceado, una cosa así. Tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda y venía con dos chicos más.

Dios… no pudo haber sido Edward. ¿Cómo consiguió la dirección de esta casa? ¡Si jamás se lo mencioné!

— Le voy a describir a los otros chicos para que capte, ¿le parece?

Asentí con la cabeza sin poder articular palabra alguna.

— Bueno uno de los chicos era alto también y de cabello rubio con unos ojos azules igualitos a los de la señorita Rosalie. Y el otro parecía un levantador de pesas, ¡era grandote!, tenía cabello negro y ojos grises.

— ¿T-Te dijeron sus nombres? —inquirí esperanzada.

— No, pero el grandote llamó al chico de pelo cobrizo "Eddie".

Me eché a reír mientras las lágrimas traicioneras bañaban mi rostro. Dios… los chicos estaban aquí. Mi corazón pegó un brinco de felicidad.

— ¿Qué te dijeron?

— Nada, sólo el chico de pelo cobrizo me dijo " Hey, ¿tu eres Charls, cierto?" y yo le respondí afirmativamente, luego me dijo: "Yo soy el novio de Isabella, la que vive en esa casa, ¿le podrías pasar esto por mí, por favor?" Al principio debo decir que no le creí para nada pues no recordaba que usted tuviera novio, pero cuando me describió a usted y a sus hermanas supe que era verdad. Además hablaban raro, con un acento inglés.

— Ellos son de Estados Unidos. —respondí mientras servía otro vaso para Renée con la emoción predominando en mi cuerpo.

— Sí, ya me di cuenta. Tome.

Tomé la cajita que me daba Charls entre mis manos.

— Gracias, Charls.

— No hay de que, señorita Isabella. —respondió para luego desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Con cautela y emoción hice tira el envoltorio de la caja y abrí la tapa de este en un tirón. Dentro de la caja se hallaba un hermoso brazalete de oro con un hermoso corazón de Diamante que brillaba con luz propia. Llorando de alegría tomé una pequeña carta que estaba debajo del regalo.

_Bella:_

_Este iba a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños cuando estuviéramos en Denali y tenía incluso una cena romántica y todo preparada para ti. Pero como las cosas no salieron como nosotros deseamos, te la doy ahora para que me recuerdes siempre. _

_No te preocupes por nada, tenemos un plan y las sacaremos de allí cueste lo que cueste. _

_Te amo y nunca lo olvides y no te preocupes, entiendo tu postura y por que me dejaste pero por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo. _

_Siempre tuyo: A. M _

Me reí al ver su firma, en vez de firmar con E. C firmó con A. M de Anthony Masen por si acaso Charlie lo leía. ¡Es tan inteligente! Luego de leer la nota, partí corriendo a mostrársela a mis hermanas pero un sollozo en la habitación de Rosalie me llamó la atención. Entre con cautela y vi a mi hermana Rosalie tirada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

— Rose, ¿Qué sucede cariño? —pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

— Charlie me va a matar, Bella.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Yo… estoy embarazada.

Solté un jadeo involuntario.

* * *

***Colectivos:** Tipo de transporte parecido al Taxi pero más barato.

***Cueca: **Baile nacional de Chile.

***La Tirana: **Uno de los bailes nacionales de Chile.

***Pastel de Choclos, Humitas, Cazuelas y Pastel de Papas: **Comidas típicas de Chile.

**IMPORTANTE DE LEER**

**Primero que todo, sé que no tengo excusa por retrasarme en actualizar más de una semana pero deben comprenderme un poco. La semana pasada me gradué en mi colegio o instituto como ustedes lo llamen y estuve toda la semana preparando las cosas para que todo saliera perfecto, como los zapatos, el vestido, la peinadora, el maquillaje, etc.. y por lo mismo no tuve tiempo para escribir y cuando traté de hacerlo no podía concentrarme. Espero que me perdonen mi falta y comprendan mi situación... ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Que opinan del embarazo de Rose? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto si Dios quiere. Cuídense. :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Chile

**Discaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y esta prohibido su uso sin mi permiso. Esta historia es basaba en un hecho real...**

Capitulo 26: Chile.

**Edward Pov:**

Los copos de nieve caían con lentitud en el asfalto y poco a poco lo llenaban a este, dejándolo con una suave y fina capa protectora. Mi mente estaba en blanco y sólo repetía su nombre en un susurro, como un lamento, un agónico lamento. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, parado junto al ventanal de la casa de los Denali, mirando a la nada mientras el dolor me consumía por dentro.

Ella, mi vida entera, mi amor, se había marchado… para siempre. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo? ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ella a mi lado? Ella que era mi todo, mi oxígeno, mi aire para vivir, mi mundo completo. Una parte de mi mente lo comprendía, a pesar de la encrucijada que tenía en mi cabeza. Entendía su acción, su padre era lo peor del mundo y ahora la había amenazado con algo de vital importancia para ella, su madre, y ahora ella quería salvarla. Pero… ¿por qué no había buscado ayuda en mí? ¿Por qué no me pidió que la ayudara? ¡Yo podía ayudarla!

Pero ahora ya nada valía lamentarme, lo único que importaba era llegar a Chile para ayudarlas y buscar al amor de mi vida, no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. No, señor.

Tanya apareció bajando las escaleras, al verme su expresión cambió a una de sufrimiento. Volteé el rostro incómodo. Si yo sufría, aunque me cueste admitirlo… Tanya también sufría conmigo.

—No me gusta verte así —murmuró acercándose—. ¿Me vas a decir finalmente qué es lo que pasa?

—No pasa nada —mentí con desenvoltura.

Tanya y los demás Denali aún sabían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ellos no sabían que las chicas se habían ido para… siempre.

—No te creo. ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Y sus hermanas?

Una sensación de dolor puro me recorrió el cuerpo cuando escuché su nombre salir de los labios de Tanya. Oh, Dios mío… nunca pensé que me dolería tanto el separarme de ella. Tenía que mentirle a Tanya, tenía que mentirles a todos aunque aquello no me agradara demasiado.

—Tuvieron que hacer un viaje no planeado hacía su país.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Parecía sorprendida, muy sorprendida.

— ¿Su país? —inquirió atónita—. ¿De qué país son?

Volteé el rostro para verla.

—Chile.

— ¿Chile? —Casi chilló—. ¿Cómo es que saben el inglés tan perfectamente?

Oh, una pregunta un poco incómoda. Tragué saliva instintivamente, no queriendo hablar del hombre que había destruido la vida de sus hijas y, por ende, la nosotros también.

Carraspeé un poco.

—Su padre, Charlie, les enseñó cuando eran pequeñas.

Parecía incómoda con esto, hasta ella estaba incómoda hablando de ese hombre de mierda.

—Oh —murmuró sorprendida—, eso es… confuso.

—Sí, lo es.

En ese instante Jasper y Emmett bajaron las escaleras de la casa, con toda la familia Denali detrás de ellos. Se podía ver con claridad las expresiones de dolor que tenían mis hermanos y su dolor era exactamente igual al mío, un dolor agudo que no me dejaba respirar, un dolor insoportable. Ellos también habían perdido al amor de sus vidas.

Debo reconocer que no sólo extrañaba a Bella, si no que también extrañaba a las chicas. Echaba de menos la efusividad de Alice, su alegría y sus sonrisas ante todo, a pesar de que los días no hayan sido muy buenos. Extrañaba el coraje de Rosalie, sus palabrotas contra Emmett, sus chillidos de molestia, sus sonrisas encantadoras y miles de cosas más. Extrañaba a mis hermanas, pues ellas eran para mí como unas hermanas, mis hermanas.

—Necesitamos conversar con toda la familia —informó Jasper—. Hay algo que tenemos que informarles.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Eleazar, frunciendo el ceño.

Mis hermanos y yo nos miramos. No, los Denali no deberían saber lo que pasaba aquí o si no se meterían en el lío contra Charlie y eso no lo deseábamos. Charlie era capaz de cualquier cosa.

—No, pero necesitamos hablar con ustedes —dije.

— ¿Dónde están sus novias? —Carmen buscó con la mirada a las chicas.

Se me encogió el corazón, y no pasé desapercibido las miradas adoloridas de mis hermanos, pero recuperaron la compostura rápidamente.

—De eso queremos hablarles —musitó Emmett, inusualmente serio.

Todos nos sentamos en la sala de estar y me recorrió un escalofrío al cuerpo al ver que me estaba sentando en el mismo sofá donde me senté con… Bella cuando llegamos a esa casa. Podía sentir claramente en mi regazo su peso, bastante liviano, y podía recordar su delicioso aroma a fresas… su fruta favorita.

—Las chicas tuvieron que irse, inesperadamente, a su país por graves problemas familiares —confesó Jasper, exceptuando detalles importantes que ellos no necesitaban saber.

— ¿Su país? —preguntó Kate, sorprendida—. ¿Son de otro país?

—Sí, son de otro país. Chile.

Todos jadearon en ese instante y no pude evitar embargarme de orgullo por mi… por Bella y las chicas. Ellas eran tan inteligentes. Estaba muy orgulloso de ellas.

—Le enseñaron varios idiomas cuando eran pequeñas —masculló Emmett.

—Su padre se los enseñó —dije, sin poder ocultar mí odio en mi voz contra ese hombre.

—Oh —exclamaron todos, incómodos. Ellos pensaban que su padre estaba muerto.

Carraspeé un poco, demasiado dolido e incómodo como para soportar hablar de ese hombre nuevamente. Había llegado la hora de conversar y despedirnos de los Denali, agradecerles por toda su comprensión y su amable ayuda. Ellos habían sido muy amables con nosotros, a excepción de Irina, y nos habían acogido en su casa con los brazos abiertos, no preguntando el porqué de nuestra desición y respetándola sin juzgarnos.

—Queremos agradecerles su hospitalidad tan amable por este tiempo que estuvimos aquí —comencé. Tragué saliva rudamente al pensar en las próximas palabras que musitaría—. Mi novia… Bella y sus hermanas me pidieron que personalmente les agradeciera su hospitalidad y amabilidad con ellas y nosotros, ellas lo agradecen de verdad.

Ciertamente eso no era mentira, en la nota, Bella, me pedía que por favor le agradeciera todo lo que habían hecho por nosotros los Denali y que le diera personalmente las gracias sinceras de su parte. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, olvidándome de la gente a mí alrededor, al recordar la carta que Bella me había dejado antes de marcharse para siempre. Cada palabra escrita en esa página, cada palabra escrita por su mano, quedó impregnada en mí a fuego vivo. Debo reconocer que lo que más me dolió fue su firma:

_A pesar de todo lo que nos está sucediendo, Edward, te amo. Te amo con toda mi alma y, por favor, nunca lo dudes. Siempre te amaré, no lo olvides. _

_Bella Swan… siempre tuya. _

Ella decía amarme, entonces, ¿por qué me había dejado?

—Nosotros también les agradecemos todo lo que hicieron con nosotros, en especial con… Alice y las chicas. Ustedes saben que ellas son muy importantes en nuestras vidas y si no fuera por ustedes, las cosas hubieran acabado… de otra forma…—poco a poco la voz de Jasper se fue apagando. Estaba seguro que su pensamiento eran los mismos que los míos. Las cosas habían acabado mal de cualquier manera, no importó lo que hicimos y el esfuerzo.

—No tienen por qué agradecer. —Carmen nos sonrió cariñosamente.

—Sí, tenemos que agradecer y por mucho —murmuró Emmett—. Ustedes nos dieron un apoyo que nos sirvió de mucho, gracias de verdad.

Kate estaba frunciendo el ceño y nos miraba interrogante.

—Siento como si se estuvieran despidiendo. ¿Se van, chicos? —inquirió con expresión de tristeza.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me fui a sentar al lado de Kate, ella era una excelente prima y la quería mucho, al parecer ella también nos quería a nosotros. Por lo mismo comprendía su tristeza, casi nunca nos veíamos y cuando lo hacíamos era por un corto plazo.

—Sí, nos vamos por qué tenemos que estar al lado de las mujeres que amamos, apoyándolas —dije, sonriendo melancólicamente.

— ¿Y se van a Chile? —preguntó una curiosa Tanya.

—Ese es el plan —admitió Jasper. Fruncí el ceño, yo me iba a Chile si o si.

— ¿Tienen los boletos? —preguntó Irina y todos la miramos sorprendidos.

—Mmm… no, pero debemos llegar a Forks para hablar con nuestros padres.

—Bueno, les deseo lo mejor en su viaje —nos deseó Eleazar.

—Gracias —contestamos mis hermanos y yo a coro.

Luego de despedirnos de los Denali, subimos a nuestros cuartos y arreglamos nuestras maletas, dispuestos a irnos a Forks inmediatamente. Cuando terminamos de arreglar nuestras maletas, las echamos en los carros y luego nos despedimos nuevamente de los Denali y prometiéndoles una próxima visita. Una visita que no veía posible, no sin Bella.

Nos subimos a nuestros coches y los echamos andar con fiereza. El corazón me latía a febril contra mi pecho, mis manos sudorosas estaban aferradas al volante como si mi vida hubiera dependido de ello y la, incómoda, sensación de perdida torturaba mi alma como el peor de los castigos. Bella, ¿dónde estas?

.

.

.

.

Unas cuantas horas más, ya nos encontrábamos en Forks rumbo a nuestra casa. Sabía muy bien que al llegar a mi hogar debía darles explicaciones a mi madre y a mi padre de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero temía por la seguridad de los dos si les decíamos la verdad. Ellos no merecían tanto sufrimiento como el que habíamos pasado mis hermanos y yo, no lo merecían.

Cuando llegamos a casa, nos bajamos inmediatamente de los coches al mismo breve instante en que pude vislumbrar las figuras de mis padres en el umbral de la puerta principal. De seguro los Denali les habían avisado de nuestra retirada tan repentina de su casa y mis padres estaban preocupados. A pesar de todo, me sorprendió ver un destello de felicidad en los ojos de los dos, que me descolocó por completo.

— ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué se marcharon así, tan repentinamente, de Denali? —preguntó mamá, cuando entramos en casa.

Lamentablemente no teníamos tiempo para contestar el interrogatorio que mamá nos tenía, solamente nos dedicamos a entrar en nuestras habitaciones como alma que lleva el Diablo y preparar nuestras maletas. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para nuestros padres.

— ¿Por qué están armando sus maletas? —La voz de Carlisle se apreciaba angustiada—. ¿Qué es lo qué estas sucediendo? ¡Díganmelo!

—Lo siento, papá, pero no tenemos tiempo —dije, bajando rápidamente las escaleras de mi casa.

—Tienen que darnos aunque sea una explicación —rogó mi madre con la voz ahogada en llanto.

Frené mis estrepitosos pasos en seco. No, esto no lo quería. No quería que Esme sufriera por nuestra culpa, no cuando ella se preocupaba tanto por nosotros. Esta no era la forma correcta de solucionar las cosas, a pesar de tener poco tiempo para ello.

—Mamá, por favor, no llores. —Emmett rogó, acunando con ternura, el rostro de Esme entre sus manos. Aprovechó la oportunidad y secó las débiles lágrimas que ella había derramado por nuestra culpa.

—Será mejor que nos sentemos en la sala —sugirió Jasper, suspirando—. Hay una historia demasiado larga que contar.

Seguimos el consejo de Jasper y todos nos sentamos en la sala de estar. Me sorprendió demasiado el hecho de que Esme se sentó a mi lado y rodeó, con sus brazos, mi cintura hundiendo el rostro en mi pecho. La rodeé con mis brazos, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por el consuelo que mi madre me estaba otorgando, como cuando era pequeño y siempre estaba ahí conmigo en mis problemas, consolándome como solamente una madre saber hacerlo.

—Te veo muy mal, Edward. Jamás te había visto tan pálido, tan ojeroso, tan… dolido. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿De ella se trata todo esto?

Ahogué un gemido de frustración al no poder contarle a mi madre lo que pasaba, cuando en verdad requería de sus consejos y su consuelo. Abrí mis ojos y, con dolor, miré su expresión tan angustiada y abatida.

—A todos los vemos muy mal —secundó mi padre, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Jasper y posando la mano libre en el hombro de Emmett.

—Ay, papá, si supieran todo lo que está pasando —suspiré.

—Entonces, cuéntennos que es lo que sucede.

—No podemos —negó Emmett, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Pero necesitamos de su ayuda para salvar a nuestras chicas.

— ¿Ayuda? ¿Ayudarlos en qué? —inquirió mi madre. Suspiré.

—Necesitamos unos tres billetes de avión.

— ¿Billetes de avión? ¿Para qué? ¿Y para dónde? —Mi madre soltó sus preguntas con una desesperación que me desgarró el alma.

—Para ir en busca de las chicas, a su país. Chile.

— ¿Están allí? ¿Por qué?

—Mamá —murmuré suspirando—, no podemos contarles demasiado. Lo único que deben saber es que necesitamos ir a Chile.

— ¿Y requieren de mi ayuda? —inquirió una voz muy conocida para mí.

Jadeé con fuerza e inmediatamente volteé el rostro siguiendo el sonido de su voz. Entonces, la vi. Ahí estaba ella, tan linda como la recordaba, con su cabello azabache, y largo, cayendo sobre sus hombros y su característica chasquilla casi tapando sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos de color azul brillante. Ahí estaba, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente por años.

Gin.

**Gin Pov:**

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron en los míos, tan penetrantes como los recordaba. Él parecía tener la habilidad de hacerte sentir como si te traspasara el alma con una sola mirada de sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Mi corazón en ese instante latió con fuerza contra mi pecho, reconociendo al fin esa hermosa sensación qué solo sentía con él. Con Edward.

Se paró de su asiento con esa gracilidad suya tan propia, y con hábiles pasos se acercó a mí hasta quedar medio metro separado de mi cuerpo. Me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración entre cortada. No pude evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al ver su reacción de asombro al verme y un poco de felicidad también. Por fin lo veía luego de años de estar separados… por mis padres que siempre lo juzgaron mal.

—Gin, no lo puedo creer…De verdad estas aquí —murmuró para luego sonreír. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

Me di un tiempo para observarlo bien, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, que tanto adoraba, estaban llenos de tristeza, de un dolor tan profundo que mi corazón se agitó en respuesta a su dolor.

—Sí, estoy aquí —murmuré alzando una mano para revolverle sus ya alborotados cabellos color bronce—, y no me iré nuevamente. Lo juro.

Volvió a sonreír y, con cuidado de no lastimarme, me atrajo a su cuerpo para rodearme con sus brazos. Cerré los ojos al sentir esa sensación de calidez en mi pecho, la misma que sentí siempre que él me abrazaba, incluso cuando éramos pequeños. Una sensación que jamás se quitaría de mi pecho, de ello estaba completamente segura.

— ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?

—No mucho —admití aún con los ojos cerrados—. Sólo alcancé a escuchar que necesitabas la ayuda de tus padres, no sé para que mierda, pero fue lo único que escuché y decidí hacer una entrada… a lo grande, como siempre.

Se echó a reír e inconscientemente mi cuerpo vibró al compás del suyo a causa de su risa, la cuál sonaba casi forzada. Fruncí el ceño, contrariada por su actitud.

—Como siempre —concordó con un suspiro.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas así? —No pude evitar preguntar, ya me tenía muy preocupada su actitud tan… ajeno a lo que él verdaderamente era; un chico alegre y despreocupado.

Volvió a suspirar y separó nuestros cuerpos, deshaciendo nuestro abrazo. Tomó una de mis manos y tiró de ella para hacer que le siguiera. Lo hice inmediatamente, viendo, confundida, que nos dirigíamos a su habitación. De paso pude vislumbrar las figuras de su familia y, por la velocidad en la que íbamos, sólo pude sonreírles como un saludo. Edward nos dirigió a su habitación que yacía en el tercer piso de la mansión Cullen, y al llegar a la puerta se volteó y me miró con una emoción indescifrable brillando en sus ojos verde esmeralda. Torció los labios formando una mueca y acto seguido abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

La habitación de Edward seguía tal y como la recordaba en mis vagas e inseguras memorias. Con el mueble llenos de sus CDS, con su música favorita, con su sillón de cuero negro en un rincón de la habitación y su cama, tan grande como una matrimonial, en medio de la habitación. Pero entonces, al fijarme en el velador que se encontraba al lado de su cama, me llamó la atención un portarretratos que se hallaba en ese velador. Entrecerré un poco los ojos para poder mejorar mi vista del portarretratos pero fue un esfuerzo vago que no me sirvió de mucho, así que, para ver mejor, me acerqué a la fotografía.

Ahogué un jadeo cuando me di cuenta que en la fotografía aparecía una muchacha, que parecía de mi misma edad. La chica era hermosa, debía admitirlo. Tenía un hermoso pelo color caoba con pequeños reflejos rojos que le daban la luz del sol, pues en la fotografía aparecía como en un parque o algo así. Los ojos de la chica eran de un hermoso color marrón chocolate, y estos, en la fotografía, brillaban con un brillo único y alegré. La chica sonreía en la imagen, una sonrisa verdadera, con verdadera alegría y sus prendas eran sencillas: unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta a tiras de color azul acompañados de una chaqueta de cuero negra. Ella estaba sentada en el pasto, en lo que parecía ser un parque, con la luz de sol apuntándola y haciéndola ver hermosa.

— ¿Q-Quién es? —tartamudeé estúpidamente, sin poder quitar los ojos de la fotografía.

Edward no contestó, sólo se limitó a tomarme de la mano nuevamente y darme la vuelta para que pudiera apreciar la pared superior. Ahí sí que jadeé al ver un cuadro grande, muy grande de hecho, con miles de fotografías juntas, como tipo collage. En todas las fotografías, que se hallaban allí, salía la misma chica de pelo caoba. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue ver que no salía sola, en casi todas salía con Edward a su lado. La cabeza me daba vueltas al ver tantas fotografías y comencé a marearme, pero inspiré varias veces para calmarme y concentré mi atención en una sola fotografía para luego fijarme en otra.

La primera fotografía en que me fijé salía la misma chica con una falda floreada y unas sandalias muy hermosas, mientras que usaba también una camisa de color púrpura y un bolero blanco, detrás de ella estaba Edward sonriendo bobaliconamente al igual que ella y agarrándola de la cintura posesivamente con los dos brazos. Otra fotografía que se hallaba en el collage, salían los dos nuevamente pero mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose, con sus ojos brillando con una emoción desconocida para mí. En otra fotografía salían los dos abrazados y él dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras ella sonreía a la cámara u otra que me encantó de verdad: ella estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido azul que se adhería a su cuerpo, el vestido era largo, muy largo, pero tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda dejando ver esta de manera sensual y sexy, él estaba vestido con un esmoquin de color negro y se veía muy guapo. Ella sonreía pícaramente a la cámara tomando la corbata de Edward entre sus manos y tirando de ella cómicamente mientras él posaba sus dos manos en la cintura de ella rodeándola posesivamente… de nuevo. Solté unas risitas, mi amigo era muy posesivo.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue ver una fotografía grupal donde también salían Emmett y Jasper, pero con ellos también se hallaban unas chicas. Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos; la que se hallaba abrazando de la cintura a Jasper y sonriendo era bajita con el cabello negro y corto con rebeldes puntas apuntando a una dirección distinta cada una, con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda… igual que Edward, cosa que me extrañó. La otra chica era rubia, alta y con un cuerpo de infarto, con unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Jasper, y esta chica aparecía colgada del cuello de Emmett mientras este sonreía y la tomaba de la cintura.

— ¿Quiénes son esas chicas? —inquirí en un hilo de voz.

No me había dado cuenta que Edward se había alejado de mi lado y se había sentado en la orilla de su cama, con un portarretratos entre sus manos, con sus ojos, llenos de dolor, fijos en la fotografía que tenía en sus manos. Se paró y se acercó al collage para apuntar con su dedo a la chica bajita de pelo corto.

—Ella es Alice Swan, la novia muy amada de mi hermano Jasper.

Oh, Dios mío… Jasper tenía novia. Arrugué el entrecejo al pensar en todas las cosas que me había perdido por estar lejos de mis amigos.

—Ella —apuntó con el dedo a la rubia despampanante—, ella es Rosalie Swan, hermana de Alice y novia, también muy amada, de Emmett, mi hermano.

¿Emmett también tenía novia? Me alegraba mucho por los chicos, en serio. Sus novias eran muy hermosas y podía apreciar con claridad que se amaban por la mirada que se enviaban en las fotografías, miradas llenas de amor.

—Y… e-ella e-es… —Edward comenzó a titubear nerviosamente, se jaló el cabello con fuerza cerrando los ojos en el acto y no siguió hablando, como si le doliera todo esto.

—Es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad? —aventuré en un susurro, dándome cuenta de ello por las fotografías donde mi mejor amigo se veía muy feliz al lado de esa chica.

El asintió con la cabeza.

—Es la mujer que amo más que a mi propia vida —confesó y me sorprendí demasiado de su confesión—. Mi novia, mi amiga, mi confidente… Bella Swan.

— ¿Swan? ¿También es hermana de las demás chicas?

—Sí, las tres son hermanas.

Fruncí el ceño ante esta nueva revelación, las tres chicas no se parecían para nada la una a la otra; para nada. Entonces, ¿cómo eran hermanas?

—Rosalie y Alice son adoptadas —murmuró Edward respondiendo a mi pregunta no musitada. Edward parecía un lector de mente, siempre lo pareció.

— ¿Y que pasó con ellas? ¿Dónde están?

Edward me miró con la pelea interna escrita en sus ojos, debatiéndose internamente si contarme lo que sucedía o no. Mi corazón latió desbocado en ese momento, con mi mente imaginándose lo peor acerca de el destino de esas muchachas que ahora eran novias de mis amigos.

—Están en su país, Chile, contra su voluntad. Su padre las obligó a irse para su país.

—Oh, lo siento —me lamenté sinceramente—. ¿Ahora quieren ir a Chile a buscarlas, cierto?

—Sí, eso queremos.

—Bien, entonces de ese modo, los acompañaré. Estoy ansiosa por conocer a la hermosa y dulce chica que por fin robó el corazón de mi mejor amigo —sonreí.

**Emmett Pov:**

Me costaba respirar y sentía una presión en mis pulmones que me dejaba sin aliento. Trataba de ver algo, pero la oscuridad densa y agitada reinaba en el lugar y me impedía la visión alguna de un objeto. Una parte de mi mente sabía que estaba soñando y podía escuchar con claridad el parloteo de la gente a mí alrededor, pero por alguna extraña razón mi mente no deseaba cooperar conmigo para despertar de este caótico sueño.

Entonces lo escuché, tan claro como mi mente me lo permitía. Era un llanto, un llanto muy chillón y alto, pero no era un llanto normal, si no que era un llanto de un bebé. Pero lo más raro de todo esto fue que yo, al escuchar el llanto, me desesperé de tal manera que lo único que quería era ver a ese bebé y asegurarme de que estuviera a salvo. Tal era mi desesperación que el corazón me latía desbocado, a punto de salirse por mi garganta.

"Emmett" la voz de Rosalie susurró mi nombre. "Ve a verlo, Emmett. Asegúrate que el bebé esté bien" Quería responderle pero la voz no me salía, estaba atorada en mi garganta. Entonces, nuevamente, la voz de Rosalie me sobresaltó: "¡No! ¡No lo toques, Charlie, es mío! ¡No, el bebé es mío, déjalo en paz! ¡Emmett, ayúdame!

— ¡Rosalie! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, envarándome en mi asiento bruscamente.

Jasper, que estaba a mi lado, se volteó y me miró preocupado.

—Hermano, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —asentí—. Sólo fue una pesadilla, una pesadilla muy rara.

Jasper le hizo un apretón a mi hombro con gesto cariñoso, pero a su vez me estaba pegando su tranquilidad y paz ante todo. Como siempre él lo hacía en las situaciones tensas y siempre se las arreglaba para tranquilizarnos a Edward y a mí.

—Tranquilo, hermano, la verás pronto, más pronto de lo que crees. Además, estamos llegando.

Eso era verdad, ya llevábamos más de ocho horas de vuelo en ese maldito avión que nos llevaba a Chile y la verdad es que mi nerviosismo creía más y más a medida que nos íbamos acercando a nuestro destino. No sabía que hacer ni qué pensar, sólo me bastaba con verla una vez y saber que estaba bien.

Debo reconocer que cuando Rosalie se fue me enfadé demasiado, ¿por qué? Por que no había sido capaz de siquiera dejarme una maldita carta o nota donde me explicara que era lo que estaba pasando. ¡No! Ella prefirió irse sin darme explicación alguna y dejándome con la maltita duda que si alguna vez verdaderamente me amó o no. ¿Cómo lo iba a saber cuando ella me había dejado así, sin mas? ¿Cómo no iba a dudar de su amor cuando ella se había marchado sin dejar nota?

La verdad es que estaba muy confuso y no sabía qué pensar, pero lo que si estaba seguro era que quería sacar a Rosalie y a sus hermanas de las garras de Charlie Swan, no importaba el precio que debía pagar por ello, costara lo que costara. Además, aún tenía la vana esperanza de que Rosalie me amara tanto como yo a ella y que, tal vez, si no me dejó nota era para protegerme de saber la verdad y para qué no fuera en su encuentro.

Pero no le sirvió de mucho por que en esos instantes me encontraba en un avión llegando a Chile, donde suponíamos, y según la nota de Bella y Alice, estaban ellas.

—Emmett, ya llegamos —murmuró Jasper sacudiéndome suavemente y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Ya?

—Sí, ya.

Despertamos a Gin y Edward que venían en el asiento de atrás durmiendo. Luego de eso sacamos nuestras maletas y nos bajamos del avión junto con las demás personas. Inmediatamente sentí la diferencia al estar en el aeropuerto de Santiago-Chile. Todo el murmullo de la gente a mí alrededor se me hacía incomprensible, hablaban tan rápido y en español que no les entendía nada, absolutamente nada de nada. Por lo mismo me sentía como un bicho raro en medio de personas normales, pero al parecer mis hermanos y Gin se lo estaban llevando bastante bien pues no tenían expresiones de desconcierto en sus caras y sonreían todo el tiempo.

Recién ahí, cuando vi a mis hermanos sonriendo, me di cuenta lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo. Estábamos en Chile, de verdad estábamos en Chile y por fin íbamos a ver a nuestras chicas.

—Bien —comentó Edward sobándose las sienes con sus ojos cerrados—, según recuerdo que… Bella me dijo, ella vivían en un pequeño pueblo llamado Lampa y este no estaba en Santiago, estaba fuera de Santiago.

— ¿Y cómo mierda llegaremos? —preguntó Gin con su peculiar tono tan… sofisticado. Ella era toda una señorita en las palabras, extremadamente educada (por favor nótese el sarcasmo).

Me eché a reír y de pronto callé abruptamente. Rosalie se llevaría muy bien con Gin, tenían un sentido del humor muy parecido. Suspiré, inevitablemente cada pensamiento que tenía en esos instantes se iban rumbo a Rosalie, eso era inevitable.

—Preguntando se llega a Roma —recité el refrán sonriendo. Gin me devolvió la sonrisa y su rostro alegre me dio energías. Esa chica era tan alegre siempre que era imposible no contagiarte de su entusiasmo, me caía muy bien esa chica.

—Okay… yo pregunto.

Gin se acercó a una señora de mediana edad que estaba sentada en uno de los asientos del aeropuerto, dándole de comer a su perro chiquito que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Disculpe, ¿me podría ayudar? —dijo Gin, con un excelente español muy fluido. Sí, comprendía a la perfección el español, Rosalie me había enseñado, pero lo que me costaba era pronunciarlo.

—Claro —sonrió la señora amablemente—, ¿qué necesitas, muchacha?

—Necesito saber como llegar a un pueblo llamado Lampa, ¿usted sabe donde es eso?

—Yo vivo en Lampa, cariño —murmuró la señora sonriendo.

Todos nosotros nos miramos sorprendidos por ese hecho. Al parecer la suerte estaba de nuestro lado.

—Oh, ¿nos podría decir como llegar por favor?

—No —la cara de Gin decayó notoriamente—, yo los llevaré.

Gin soltó un gritito de júbilo que nos dejó sordo a todos. La señora soltó unas carcajadas.

— ¡Gracias, señora…!

—María, mi nombre es María.

Oh, Oh. Jasper al escuchar el nombre de la señora se atragantó con su propia saliva y su expresión era de total desconcierto. Gin se quedó congelada en su lugar mientras que Edward y yo sólo mirábamos el suelo con incomodidad. Gin conocía perfectamente a la ex-novia de Jasper pues ella era la mejor amiga de Gin.

Sí, aunque suene raro y estúpido, Gin y María, la ex de Jasper, eran mejores amigas. De hecho gracias a Gin, quien siempre fue amiga de Edward, Jasper conoció a María. Quien por cierto era una mujer insoportable, rabiosa, chillona y muy celosa, celosa hasta del aire.

—Gracias por su amable ayuda, señora María —dijo Jasper, torciendo los labios disimuladamente al decir el nombre de la señora.

—De nada, se nota que ustedes no son de aquí. ¿De que país son?

—Estados Unidos —contestó Edward en un fluido español. Bella había hecho de mi hermano todo un experto en español, Edward hablaba ese idioma a la perfección.

—Oh, ¿y qué vienen a un país tan insignificante como Chile? —La pregunta de la señora me tomó por sorpresa.

—Venimos a buscar a nuestras novias —contesté con un poco de dificultad.

—Oh, que romántico. Me imagino que ellas son Chilenas, ¿o me equivoco?

—Son Chilenas.

.

.

.

.

Una hora después nos encontrábamos en el pueblo de Lampa, justo en frente de la casa de la señora María, quién amablemente nos había ofrecido hospitalidad en su casa. De principio no quería pues me habían enseñado desde pequeño que no debía confiar en las personas desconocidas, pero la señora María se veía tan tierna y buena persona que al final terminamos aceptando su amable oferta.

Cuando entramos en el pueblo, me llamó demasiado la atención que cada lugar del pueblo estaba adornado con cintar rojas, azules y blancas mientras que en las calles la gente anda vestida raramente y cantando con guitarras y panderos. Fue… extraño, raro y además no comprendí nada de las canciones pues la gente las cantaba con un acento medio raro. Cuando le pregunté por ello a la señora María, me sorprendió cuando se echó a reír estrepitosamente.

—Hijo, ellos son huasos.

—Hua… ¿qué? —pregunté con expresión de horror que la hizo reír aún mas.

—Septiembre para nosotros es muy importante pues nuestro país celebra su independencia, exactamente el 18 de septiembre. Por ello, en todo el mes de septiembre los chilenos celebran este hecho reviviendo nuestras costumbres y nuestros antepasados. Los huasos son gente del sur de Chile que hablan español, obviamente, pero con un tono de voz único y distinto, casi cantadito. Con ese tono de voz cantaban los señores que viste afuera, hijo.

—Oh, igual que los sureños de nuestro país que tienen su propia forma de hablar, con otro tono.

Gin en ese momento se acercó a mi y me miró casi con lastima, como si fuera un niño botado en la calle.

—Sí, Emmett, así mismo —murmuró acariciándome el cabello.

La verdad es que su actuar me dejó con un mal sabor a boca, como que de algo tenía que darme cuenta pero… no lo capté así que lo ignoré rápidamente. No creo que Gin se burló de mi, ¿o si?

—Disculpe, señora María, ¿usted sabe donde se encuentra la parcela de los Swan? —Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos hablando con la señora María.

— ¿Los Swan? ¡Claro que los conozco, si son mis vecinos!

— ¿Cómo? —preguntamos todos al unísono.

—Los Swan viven en la parcela de al lado. —Sonrió la señora María.

—Gracias, inmediatamente volvimos.

Salimos de la casa de la señora María como alma que lleva el Diablo y corrimos a la enorme parcela que estaba al lado de esta. La parcela era enorme pero no me sorprendía esto, el padre de Rosalie era muy rico, muy adinerado. Cuando pasamos ya al territorio de los Swan nos encontramos con un caballero de pelo castaño y ojos negros como el carbón, en su uniforme muy sofisticado se hallaba una placa con el nombre de: Charls Salvo.

Edward se puso hablar con el hombre y, para nuestra gran sorpresa, descubrimos que el tipo era el chofer de los Swan y por ende conocía muy bien a las chicas. Edward le pasó una cajita y una nota al caballero para que este se lo pasase a Bella y luego de ello tuvimos que irnos ya que el coche de Charlie venía entrando en la parcela.

.

.

.

.

Al otro día me desperté muy temprano en la mañana, y no, no era un milagro pues un puto gallo se puso a gritar como loco y nos despertó a todos. Luego de desayunar en grande gracias a la señora María, decidimos que queríamos ayudarla un poco y nos ofrecimos voluntariamente para ir a buscar los huevos de las gallinas que tenía la señora María en el Gallinero. Debo reconocer que era la primera vez que hacía esto, pero no creía que fuera tan complicado, ¿o si?

Entonces cuando Gin iba parloteando animadamente con Edward mientras que Jasper y yo íbamos ensimismados en nuestros pensamientos, la vi en el patio de la parcela de los Swan con su cabello rubio brillando por los rayos del sol.

Y ahí supe que Rosalie Swan jamás me amó y nunca lo hará. Yo sólo fui un juego para ella.

**Jasper Pov:**

Antes de salir de la casa de la señora María, me acerqué vacilante a Gin, dispuesto a hacerle esa pregunta que más me temía. Carraspeé un poco para llamar la atención de la mejor amiga de mi hermano.

—Gin, ¿has visto a María? ¿Sabes como está?

Gin suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—La he visto, sí, pero ya sabes, sigue igual que siempre. Creo que jamás se le quitara el egoísmo y la prepotencia.

—Gracias… por contestar mi pregunta. —Sonreí.

—De nada, Jazz.

Salimos dispuestos a hacerle el pequeño favor a la señora María mientras que Edward parloteaba con Gin sobre Bella y su noviazgo, su amiga lo escuchaba sonriente, feliz de que Edward sea feliz también. Alcé la vista y en ese momento deseé no hacerlo.

Alice se encontraba en el patio de la parcela de los Swan con sus hermanas, pero no fue eso lo que me desarmó, Alice se estaba besando apasionadamente con un chico alto y moreno mientras que a su lado Rosalie se besaba con un chico rubio y delgado, mas o menos de mi porte. Bella estaba parada al lado de sus hermanas mirándolas, o mejor asesinándolas con la mirada y con los brazos cruzados.

Juro que escuché como mi corazón se partió en dos y eso provocó en mi interior un dolor agudo que me hizo gritar con agonía.

No, Alice no me pudo haber echo eso.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció, les gustó? Espero que si, disculpen por la demora pero no tenía internet y no pude actualizar pero aqui esta el capi. Plis, no se olviden de dejar un Review. ¿Que piensan de lo que hicieron Rose y Alice? Besos a todas**


	27. Chapter 27: Los Zalaquett

**Disclameir: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía y esta prohibido su uso, publicación, copia directa o indirectamente sin mi permiso.**

Capitulo 27: Los Zalaquett

**Alice Pov:**

Quedé mirando a Renée de hito en hito, totalmente impresionada. Esto me tomó con la guardia baja totalmente, no me lo esperaba, para nada. Mi madre se me quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos y su respiración tomó velocidad en algunos segundos. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de miedo y preocupación.

—Alice, ¿qué sucede? —La voz de Renée estaba rayando en la histeria—. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Sacudí la cabeza con fiereza. No podía decírselo a mi madre, no aún. Esto había que asimilarlo con el tiempo, de ello estaba segura.

—N-Nada, es algo de menor importancia.

—No te creo —admitió sentándose en la cama de mi habitación.

Suspiré. Nunca me ha sido fácil mentirle a Renée. Mi madre siempre ha sido tan perceptible y su don se lo traspasó a mi hermana Bella, ya que ella es igual de perceptible que mi madre.

No quería contarle aún a mi madre que era lo que había visto, eso la mataría de los nervios. Pero tampoco quería mentirle, ella captaba inmediatamente cuando sucedía esto. Tenía que decirle aunque sea una mentira a medias para no sentirme tan mal, pero… ¿qué le podría decir? En ese instante se me ocurrió una idea, una idea dolorosa para mí pero era buena de todas formas.

—T-Tuve una imagen de… J-Jasper —tartamudeé cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Mi madre comprendió el falso mensaje con velocidad. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de nuevo y su boca formó una O perfecta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo que dije.

—Renée, no llores, por favor —rogué acercándome a ella.

Me senté a su lado en la cama sin hacer un movimiento brusco ya que Phil dormía al lado de mi madre. El pobre de mi padrastro a estado aguantando fielmente todo esto, a estado al lado de mi madre todo el tiempo sin importarle su propio sufrimiento en todo esto. Sonreí mientras mirada e rostro de Phil. Todo lo que el hizo me demostró una vez más cuanto ama él a mi madre.

—L-Lo siento t-tanto, hija. —Renée tenía la voz rayada en llanto y sollozos—. Por mi culpa han tenido que dejar a sus novios y renunciar a su amor. ¡Ustedes eran tan felices con ellos!

—Hey, Renée, para. No te agobies por cosa que no tienen que importarte. Lo único de lo que debes preocuparte es por salir de aquí, antes de que Charlie te haga daño nuevamente.

_Y debes preocuparte por Rosalie_ susurró una vocecita en mi mente. Sacudí la cabeza y concentré mi atención en mi madre que lloraba desconsoladamente en mi hombro.

—P-Pero su felicidad me importa. No quiero que sufran por mi culpa.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirase a los ojos. Necesitaba demostrarle que nuestro sufrimiento valía la pena para salvar su vida y la de Phil. Necesitaba demostrarle a mi madre que por ella nosotras daríamos lo que fuera. Quería que mi madre supiera que nuestro sacrificio de amor no era en vano, si no que era por su vida, la cuál era inmensamente valiosa para nosotras.

—Entiende, mamá, que todo lo que estamos haciendo es por ti —susurré—, es porqué te queremos y deseamos que seas feliz y libre de toda presión que Charlie ejerce contra ti.

Las lágrimas caían por las sonrojadas mejillas de mi madre y se las limpié con cuidado. Odiaba ver a mi madre llorar.

—Gracias.

—No te tienes nada que agradecer —aseguré sonriendo.

Luego de esta charla, Renée se dejó llevar por el cansancio y se quedó dormida en la suave y cómoda cama abrazando a Phil. Sonreí tiernamente cuando los vi, hacían una hermosa pareja. Los tapé a los dos con las mantas que tenía a mi mano y salí del cuarto. Había algo muy importante que tenía que hacer.

Caminé sigilosamente hacía la antigua habitación de Rosalie, asegurándome a mi paso que nadie me viera, no necesitaba que le dijeran a Charlie todo lo que estaba punto de conversar con mis hermanas. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire cuando estuve en la puerta de la habitación y me infundé valor mentalmente. Tenía que tranquilizarme si no quería alterar a Rose más de lo que estaba.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y vi a Rose sentada en el suelo, con sus rodillas en el pecho y llorando desconsoladamente mientras que Bella la miraba con los ojos desorbitados de la impresión. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de sofocar mi llanto que amenazaba con salir de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo es eso de qué estas embarazada, Rosalie? —Mi voz sonó quebrada por los sollozos.

Rosalie gimió imperceptiblemente y se levantó del suelo. Ella clavó sus ojos azules—tan parecidos a los de Jasper— en los míos y vi en ellos el dolor por el cuál estaba pasando mi hermana. Sollozó con fuerza y se arrojó a mis brazos que la recibieron gustosamente, entregándole ese apoyo moral que ella tanto necesitaba.

Estreché a mi hermana entre mis brazos con fuerza mientras miraba la mirada atónita que tenia Bella en su rostro. Bella, al igual que a mí, le tomó la noticia con la guardia baja y no sabía como reaccionar ante esto. Pero… ¿qué podíamos hacer? Nada, solo entregarle apoyo moral a Rosalie que nos necesitaba y cuidar de nuestro sobrino con nuestra propia vida, aunque nos costara demasiado. Estaba totalmente segura que no dejaría que mi sobrino viviese esta vida de mierda que nos daba Charlie, necesitábamos sacarlo de esa vida antes de que Charlie supiera de su existencia.

—No sé que hacer, Alice —murmuró Rose en mi oído, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Acaricié sus cabellos rubios con ternura mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

—Yo si sé lo que harás —aseguré sonriendo—. Cuidarás de tu hijo con tu propia vida y no dejarás que Charlie arruine su vida de la misma forma que arruinó la de nosotras. Cuida de tu bebé, Rosalie, y no dejes que nadie le haga daño.

—Y te prometemos algo —dijo Bella saliendo de su estado de shock—. Te prometemos que nosotras cuidaremos de nuestro sobrino con nuestra propia vida si es necesario y lo amaremos tanto como te amamos a ti.

Rosalie volvió a sollozar y se apartó con suavidad de mi abrazo para luego arrojarse a los brazos de Bella. Yo asentí solamente, totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras sabias de Bella.

Mis dos hermanas terminaros su abrazo sonriendo. Bella vaciló por unos momentos y luego estiró con suavidad su mano para acercarla al vientre plano de Rosalie. Los ojos de mi rubia hermana se llenaron de lágrimas al predecir lo que Bella iba a hacer. La castaña posó su mano en el vientre de Rosalie mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sonrió y movió su mano contra el vientre.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando imagino a tu hijo o hija, me imagino un niño con los cabellos tan rubios como los tuyos pero con los rizos tan hermosos de Emmett. También me lo imagino con los ojos grises de Emmett, los labios tuyos y tu misma mirada. —Bella sonrió enternecida.

—El niño va a ser hermoso —acordé sonriendo—. Si los padres son guapos, ¿cómo el niño no va salir guapo también?

Rosalie iba a opinar algo cuando de pronto se abre la puerta del dormitorio demostrando a un contento Charlie que sonreía abiertamente. Su bigote se torcía con su malvada sonrisa.

—Tengo muy buenas noticias —informó sin borrar la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en la cara.

Bella inmediatamente quitó la mano del vientre de Rosalie y miró de reojo a Charlie para asegurarse de que él no haya visto nada. Suspiré aliviada cuando comprobé que él no se había percatado de nada. Rosalie mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Charlie.

—No nos casaremos con los Zalaquett —ironizó Bella con sarna.

Impresionantemente, Charlie no borró su sonrisa estúpida de la cara. Estaba tan animado que me puso los pelos de punta. La felicidad para Charlie era sinónimo de infelicidad para nosotras.

—Eso quisieras, pero no —murmuro Charlie—. Hoy vienen sus prometidos para conocerlas.

— ¡Qué emocionante! —Fingí que estaba muy entusiasmada.

Charlie me fulminó con la mirada.

—Cállate, niña. Quieran o no, hoy vendrán los Zalaquett.

— ¿A qué hora? —Rosalie preguntó.

—Ahora, están abajo. Las esperan.

Suspiré y miré a mis hermanas con una mirada que decía claramente "hay que hacerlo aunque no nos guste". Ellas también suspiraron y asintieron imperceptiblemente hacía mi dirección. Era mejor tratar la tormenta ates de que se intensificara y se armara un alboroto completo. Y los famosos Zalaquett si que eran una tormenta y una muy peligrosa.

Al fin conoceríamos a los malditos Zalaquett, a los que destruyeron nuestras vidas sin que ellos mismo lo supieran. Por fin conoceríamos a los hombres por los cuales Charlie estaba desesperado por casarnos con ellos, a los hombres a los cuales nos quieren amarrar por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Bajamos la escalera en compañía de Charlie y entramos en la sala de estar. Ahí, justo en frente de nosotras estaban los chicos Zalaquett. Uno de ellos era alto, delgado, más bien flacucho, y con un cabello negro azabache, con unos ojos negros como el carbón. El otro chico era rubio, de ojos color violeta y un poco musculoso, mientras que el último era de pelo castaño, con ojos negros y de contextura delgada.

—Chicas, ellos son sus prometidos. —La voz de Charlie anunció, deleitándose con la palabra "prometidos" —. El mayor de cabello negro es Taylor, el mayor. El de cabello castaño es Cristóbal, el de al medio. Y por último Jack, el menor.

Todos quedamos en silencio luego de que Charlie nos presentó. Nadie musitaba ni media palabra. Todos parecíamos incómodos y no dispuestos a conversar entre nosotros.

Charlie se rió entre dientes y juntó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Bueno, creo que los dejaré solos para que se… conozcan.

Al momento de que Charlie abandonó la estancia, todos quedamos mirándonos entre nosotros y fulminándonos con la mirada. Parecía que ellos tampoco estaban contentos con la idea de nuestro compromiso forzado y parecía que nos culpaban a nosotras por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Qué equivocados estaban.

—Gusto en conocerlas —habló entre dientes el chico de cabellos negros, el llamado Taylor.

Rosalie gruñó por lo bajo y se acercó a él amenazante.

—Ay, no. No me vengas con cosas, chiquillo, que los únicos culpables aquí de todo esto son ustedes.

El chico fulminó con la mirada a mi rubia hermana y se acercó aún más a ella. Inmediatamente Bella y yo actuamos a la defensiva y nos colocamos en frente de Rosalie, cubriéndola con nuestros cuerpos.

—Te acercas de nuevo a ella y no respondo de mis actos —siseó Bella entre dientes.

—Tranquila, gatita, tranquila —murmuró Taylor riendo maliciosamente y alzando las manos en derrota. Bella le gruñó nuevamente.

—Nada de gatita ni ocho cuarto. ¡Aléjate de ella!

Cristóbal, el chico de cabellos castaños, se aclaró la garganta nuevamente llamando nuestra atención. Alzó la vista y nos miró un poco apenado. Fruncí el ceño.

—Nosotros no queremos pelear con ustedes —admitió, cabizbajo—. Nos informaron mal las cosas y nos dijeron que ustedes eran las culpables de todo.

—Como ven —prosiguió Jack, el menor—, nosotros, al igual que ustedes, no queremos casarnos, por varios motivos personales.

—Nosotras tampoco queremos casarnos, pero nos están obligando a hacerlo —murmuré tranquilamente. Los dos chicos no se veían tan malhumorados y enfadados como el mayor, Taylor.

—Entonces hagamos algo para detener esto —propuso Taylor y todos lo miramos sorprendidos —. ¿Qué? No me miren así, yo no deseo casarme con estas… chiquillas.

Rosalie soltó un bufido por lo bajo y luego se acercó al chico.

—No me dices de nuevo chiquilla y te las verás conmigo, ¿comprendiste?

Taylor se rió entre dientes.

—Entiendo, muñeca.

Algo de lo que dijo el chico hizo que los ojos de Rosalie se llenaran de lágrimas. Retrocedió varios pasos en un estado de shock total. Sollozó fuertemente y llevo sus manos a su boca, reprimiendo los posibles sollozos que deseaban salir de su boca. Bella y yo nos acercamos rápidamente a ella, preocupadas por su salud y la de nuestro sobrino.

—Rose, ¿qué te sucede?

—M-Muñeca —murmuró entrecortadamente—. M-Muñeca.

Bella y yo nos miramos confundidas, no comprendiendo las palabras de nuestra hermana. Pero de pronto algo parece hacer mella en Bella, me miró y vi en sus ojos marrones la preocupación surcada. Se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído:

—Emmett la llamaba "muñeca".

Reprimí las ganas de jadear de sorpresa y me concentré en rodear a mi rubia hermana con mis brazos y entregarle mi consuelo. Rosalie se aferró a mí con tanta desesperación que me dieron unas ganas locas de llorar junto a ella.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Taylor.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia —respondió Bella siseando.

Taylor alzó las manos, defendiéndose.

—Okay, sólo preguntaba.

Luego de calmar un poco más a Rosalie y sus hormonas alborotadas, decidimos entre nosotras que les daríamos una oportunidad a estos chicos y que nos pondríamos de acuerdo con ellos para detener este compromiso forzado que tanto nosotras como ellos no deseábamos.

Pero no sabíamos que hacer. No teníamos un plan ni mucho menos algo más elaborado que eso. Lo único que teníamos era el valor y la fuerza para detener esto, pero obviamente eso no nos servía para nada. Así que me puse a pensar en cómo podíamos detener esto.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Cristóbal, alzando la mano al aire.

—Dinos entonces —musitó Bella mirándolo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y clavó su mirada en nosotras. Parecía ignorar a sus hermanos con toda la intención del mundo. Tal vez ellos tres no se llevaban tan bien como nosotras.´

—Hagámosle pensar a su padre y al nuestro que estamos de acuerdo con el matrimonio, que al vernos nos "enamoramos a primera vista" y deseamos casarnos inmediatamente. Si esto funciona, podemos ayudarlas a ustedes de que su padre confíe más en ustedes y les suelte la correa, por decir así. De esa forma, el día de antes de la boda o cualquier otro día…

—Podemos decir que queremos salir todos juntos en pareja —prosiguió Bella, captando el plan de Cristóbal—, y aprovechamos de escaparnos todos de una buena vez.

Lo pensé por un minuto.

Aunque el plan no era muy elaborado que se diga, tenía la leve esperanza que funcionara. Charlie a veces se comportaba demasiado iluso con nosotras y si mis hermanas y yo lo engatusábamos lo suficiente, podíamos hacerle creer que cambiábamos de opinión y que deseábamos casarnos con los estos chicos, así Charlie confiaría más en nosotras y nos dejaría salir libremente con estos chicos. Esa era nuestra oportunidad para escapar.

—Pero hay un solo problema —susurró Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Giré el rostro para observarla y la vi sentada en el sofá, junto con Rosalie, con sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas no derramadas y con un dolor agónico. Fruncí el ceño, contrariada.

—E-Edward —murmuró y fue para mí como un balde de agua fría.

Todo mi cuerpo de estremeció de pies a cabeza, con sacudidas que arremataban contra mí sin piedad alguna. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir ese dolor agudo en mi pecho, recordándolo a… él, a mi Jazz. Lágrimas no deseadas brotaron de mis ojos y me las limpié con velocidad. Mentir y fingir estar enamorada de otro hombre que no era Jazz me era muy difícil.

—E-Emmett —susurró Rosalie en un grito ahogado. Inconscientemente su mano voló hacía su plano vientre.

—Jasper —musité.

Un ruido ensordecedor me llamó demasiada la atención. Volteé el rostro y me fijé que Cristóbal estaba tirado en el suelo, con una expresión de dolor surcada en su rostro mientras que sus dos hermanos estaban con la mirada perdida, y muy dolida.

—Oh mi Dios —murmuró Cristóbal y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Ana. Mi Ana.

—Caroline —dijo Jack con voz ahogada.

—V-Vanesa —susurró Taylor.

En ese instante me di cuenta que no mis hermanas y yo no éramos la únicas que no deseaban casarse porque tenían alguien más en su corazón. Al parecer los hermanos Zalaquett también tenían sus novias por las cuales luchar y no rendirse, novias por las cuales no debían casarse con nosotras.

—Yo no puedo, tengo a mi novio a… —Bella no acabó su frase. En lugar de ello clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—Al parecer todos tenemos gente por la cual luchar —aventuré, sonriendo con melancolía.

Todos asintieron a mi pregunta.

—Tengo… tengo un hijo recién nacido —confesó Taylor con voz quebrada. Todos, inclusive sus hermanos, clavamos una mirada sorprendida en él—. Mi novia dio a luz hace unos dos meses.

—Nunca nos dijiste nada —le dijo su hermanos, el menor.

Taylor negó con la cabeza, apenado.

—No lo hice porque tenía miedo a que nos juzgarán a Vanesa y a mí. Además debía y debo tener oculto a mi hijo y a mi mujer de las garras de mi padre.

Rosalie miró a Taylor y aferró sus manos en su plano vientre. Por primera vez, mi rubia hermana, se permitió llorar frente a unos extraños y demostrarse vulnerable. Cosa que no pasaba todos los días.

—Tenemos una cosa en común —dijo mi hermana.

Cristóbal la miró con asombro.

— ¿Estás embarazada?

—Sí —asintió Rosalie—. Tengo exactamente tres semanas de embarazo.

— ¿El padre lo sabe? —inquirió Jack, frunciendo el ceño.

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré.

—Nuestros novios están muy lejos de aquí —confesé.

—Bueno, creo que debemos avisarles a nuestras parejas el plan que estamos haciendo —propuso Jack—. Así, si nos ven en una actitud muy cariñosa entre nosotros, saben que estamos fingiendo para nuestros padres.

—Creo que esa es la mejor opción —comentó Bella. Todos asentimos.

—Vamos para afuera —dije, sonriendo, con las nuevas esperanzas llenando mi alma—. Digámosle a Charlie que daremos un paseo todos juntos.

Todos asintieron en aprobación y se pararon de sus asientos. Cuando íbamos saliendo de la sala, nos encontramos con Charlie bajando las escaleras. Al vernos, sonrió con malicia y nos guiñó un ojo. Todos tratamos de sonreír ante su entusiasmo, para mostrarnos entusiasmados también.

—Veo que van de paseo —comentó riendo.

Sonreí falsamente y sacudí la cabeza en afirmación, tratando de parecer entusiasmada. Tomé el brazo de Jack y lo entrelacé con el mío, ignorando la mirada de soslayo sorprendida que este me envió. Pero luego recuperó la compostura y trato de sonreír enamorado, y debo admitir que le salió bastante bien.

—Los chicos y nosotras queremos dar un paseo y conversar un rato más, para conocernos.

—Señor Swan —dijo Taylor, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Rosalie. Mi hermana disimuló muy bien su mueca de asco con una sonrisa. Bella y yo nos mordimos el labio inferior, tratando de aguantar el ataque de risa que amenazaba con salir de nuestros labios—. ¿Nos permite dar un paseo con sus maravillosas y hermosas hijas, por favor?

Charlie se carcajeó alegremente y asintió con la cabeza.

Salimos de la casa y nos miramos entre nosotros, completamente satisfechos de que Charlie se había creído nuestro cuento. Luego de reír por varios minutos, nos sentamos en los escalones de la casa y decidimos conversar un poco sobre nuestras vidas.

Yo me dediqué a conversar con Jack y me di cuenta que, después de todo, no era un mal chico. Era un chico un poco tímido, inteligente y dispuesto a dar lo que sea por su novia, también era alguien muy dedicado a su familia y con el sueño de convertirse en un gran abogado algún día.

Giré mi cabeza y vi que Bella conversaba animadamente con Cristóbal mientras que Taylor y Rosalie charlaban sobre bebés. Me reí entre dientes, mi hermana sería una excelente madre, de ello estaba muy segura.

Seguimos conversando por varios minutos y Cristóbal, en un momento dado, salio a atender una llamada de su novia mientras que Bella conversaba conmigo y Jack. Entonces es cuando escuchamos las pisadas de Charlie acercándose. Todos nos miramos asustado y nos paramos con velocidad del suelo. Miré desesperada a Rose y está se me quedó mirando de hito en hito.

—Besémonos —susurró Taylor a lo que todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Él puso los ojos en blanco—. Vamos, es sólo para que Charlie se crea el cuento del amor a primera vista. No es necesario que los besos sean muy explícitos.

—No creo que sea muy buena idea —dijo Bella, torciendo los labios.

—Es la única opción que nos queda —murmuré.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y, tratando de imaginar que Jasper estaba en frente de mí, tomé a Jack de las solapas… y estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Los labios del chico eran suaves, pero no se me hicieron apetecibles, para nada. Sólo deseaba, en ese momento, que esos labios fueran reemplazados por los de Jasper, así que pensando en mi novio, seguí con el beso. Entonces escuchamos la risa de Charlie.

—Vaya, vaya. Creo que las cosas van muy bien por aquí —comentó entre risas.

Me separé de Jack tratando de parecer avergonzada y volteé mi rostro. Todo mi cuerpo se congeló, y mi corazón dio un brinco al ver… a mi novio, Jasper Cullen, mirándome a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con una mirada… que me heló el alma.

Oh mi Dios…

**Jasper Pov:**

No pude soportarlo más, no quise soportarlo más. Alice clavó su mirada en mí con la culpa removida en sus ojos, pero no le creí nada, absolutamente nada. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e inspiré profundamente con el vano intento de sacar ese dolor que llevaba por dentro.

—Y-Yo me voy de aquí. No lo soporto —murmuré con voz quebrada.

Giré sobre mis talones, aún con los ojos cerrados y comencé a caminar rumbo a la casa de la señora María. Sentí unos brazos tratando de retenerme pero los sacudí con fiereza. Nada ni nadie me iba a detener.

Cuando llegué a la parcela de la señora María, quien gracias a Dios no estaba, fui directamente a la habitación que la amable señora me prestó y me derrumbé contra la silla que estaba en frente de la ventana. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente y dejé que el dolor me consumiera, que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Ya no me importaba nada, ya no me importaba mi vida, mi salud, nada. Sólo quería desaparecer de este maldito planeta o que, por último, la tierra me tragara vivo. Todo con tal de no sentir ese agónico dolor que sentía en esos momentos tan difíciles.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente y tampoco me importó. Pasé horas y horas sentado en esa silla, con la mirada perdida en la calle y con el maldito recuerdo de ese beso en mi mente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes de Alice besándose con ese chico me aparecían, y en esos momentos una furia total llenaba mi corazón herido.

Tenía tanta rabia acumulada en mi pecho, tanta pena y frustración que deseaba tener a ese maldito hombre en frente de mí y romperle la cara a puros puñetazos. No deseaba verlo ni siquiera en pinturas, no deseaba saber nada de él porque o si no iba a explotar de tanta rabia que tenía. Y tampoco deseaba ni quería saber nada ella, de esa mujer traicionera que rompió mi corazón en dos.

Apreté mis manos en puños. Yo la había amado con mi vida y ella me había traicionado de la peor manera. Y yo, el estúpido, preocupado por ella cuando se fue de mi lado en Denali, preocupado por su salud y por todo lo que había sufrido. ¡Pero que estúpido fui! Ella había jugado conmigo y mis sentimientos sin importarle nada, ni siquiera tomando la consideración de esos casi dos años que estuve a su lado, apoyándola siempre y dándole mi apoyo.

Pero ya no iba a caer en su maldito juego, ya no le creería nada. Sólo iba a permanecer ahí, en Chile, para apoyar a mis hermanos, pero yo ya no lucharía por Alice, no señor.

.

.

.

.

_Una semana después…_

Seguía mirando esa ventana, con la mirada perdida en el exterior y con el dolor consumiendo mi alma completamente. No tenía noción del tiempo, no sabía que día era ni la hora, ni los segundos, nada de eso me importaba.

Mis hermanos habían intentado sacarme de esa miseria en la cuál estaba viviendo, pero por más que intentaron, no lo lograron. No deseaba salir de ese cuarto nunca más.

—Jasper —me llamó la voz de Gin.

Volteé el rostro y ahí estaba ella, con mirada preocupada y sonriendo con tristeza.

—Deja de hacer esto, por favor —rogó a punto de reventar en llanto.

No hice ningún comentario, sólo me dedique a volver a mirar por la ventana hacia el exterior.

—Tus hermanos sufren también contigo —prosiguió, ignorando mi silencio—, ¡yo sufro contigo! ¿Es qué no lo entiendes?

Negué con la cabeza. Suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

—Tienes que darle una nueva oportunidad, Jazz. Lo que viste tiene una explicación muy razonable. Ella me lo dijo.

La miré de hito en hito. No pude evitar sentir emoción al saber de ella nuevamente. Si, lo sé, fui un completo estúpido al sentirme así.

— ¿Hablaste con ella? —inquirí, sorprendido.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, con las tres.

— ¿Hasta con Bella? —No pude evitar reírme.

Gin me fulminó con la mirada, a sabiendas de lo que quería decir. Me imaginaba que esa conversación con mi castaña cuñada y mi amiga fue muy incómoda tanto para mi cuñada-mejor amiga como para Gin.

En recompensa de mis risas me gané un zape de una muy amable Gin.

—Fue una conversación muy… interesante, la que tuve con Bella —dijo, torciendo los labios.

Me reí por lo bajo.

—Me lo imagino —me burlé sarcásticamente—. ¿Se lo dijiste?

Suspiró y clavó su mirada en el exterior. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y de un dolor que conocía perfectamente. Un dolor que ella sufrió desde pequeña a causa de Edward, mi ciego hermano.

—Sí, se lo dije. Ella lo sabe todo ahora.

— ¿Y que te dijo?

Se rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bella es muy perceptiva, ¿sabes? —Inquirió entre nerviosas risas—. Me vio por unos segundos e inmediatamente lo supo todo. Incluso me acerqué a ella y… ¡pum! Me tiró la bomba con velocidad.

—Si —asentí riendo ligeramente—. Bella es así de perceptiva y directa. Por eso tiene a mi hermano locamente enamorado.

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y me golpeé mentalmente por lo que dije. _Jasper, eres un idiota _pensé.

—L-Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Fui un desconsiderado.

—No importa. —Sacudió la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con velocidad—. Me conformo con que él no lo sepa y que me siga tratando como su mejor amiga.

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza. Edward siempre fue muy ciego con Gin, nunca se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos con su mejor amiga. Hasta mis padres sabían la verdad desde el principio. ¿Cómo mi hermano no se dio cuenta?

—Me desviaste del tema —dijo Gin entre risas—. La cosa es que le des otra oportunidad a Alice, o aunque sea una oportunidad para que te explique que pasó realmente. Yo hablé con ella y sé la verdadera versión de las cosas, pero no te las contaré porque quiero que ella lo haga.

—No me acercaré de nuevo a ella, Gin. Me causó mucho daño su traición.

—No te queda mucho tiempo, Jazz —murmuró parándose del asiento—. Hoy es la boda con los Zalaquett y tus hermanos ya saben que hacer.

Pegué un respingo de la impresión y abrí los ojos como platos.

Había llegado la hora de la desición final.

¿Luchar o no luchar por Alice?

**Alice Pov:**

Pasé por al lado de un espejo y evité el mirarme en él. Ni loca lo hacía o si no me iba a dar un ataque de pánico al verme en ese estúpido vestido de novia. Incluso me daba pavor mirar a mis hermanas que estaban con sus propios vestidos de novias, sólo les miraba el rostro.

Ese era el día más temido por nosotras, ese día nos casábamos con los Zalaquett. El plan lamentablemente no nos había funcionado y sólo nos quedaba esperar a que un milagro pasara. Cosa que no creía muy posible.

Además aún sentía ese dolor en mi pecho, el dolor de la perdida de mi único y verdadero amor por un maldito mal entendido. Sacudí la cabeza y evité pensar en él.

—Bueno chicas, a llegado la hora.

No sé como pasó ni cuando, pero de un momento a otro ya me vi en el altar, con Jack a mi lado y mis hermanas también con sus respectivos "prometidos o futuros esposos". Estaba tan dolida, tan ida que no tenía noción del tiempo ni de mis acciones.

Por la misma razón fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando escuché la voz del papa decir:

—Vuelvo a repetir por última vez: Hay alguien en esta iglesia que se oponga a esta unión. La persona que sea hable ahora o calle para siempre.

— ¡YO! —Exclamaron tres voces a la vez.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, sonriendo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció, les gustó? De verdad espero que si. **

**Quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso pero se me presentó algo no planificado y por lo mismo no pude actualizar, por favor perdónenme. Ahora quiero dejarles este intenso capi que va dedicado a MITWI y es un especial de Alice&Jasper ya que en los últimos capítulos no he escrito mucho de ellos. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y por favor no olviden dejarme un Review**

**¿Qué tal si tratamos de pasar los 80 Review y actualizo? **

**Ahora quiero pedirles su opinión, les voy a mostrar a continuación un resumen o una sinopsis de un nuevo Fic que estoy escribiendo y que pronto voy a subir.**

**POR FAVOR LEER ESTE RESUMEN DEL NUEVO FIC:**

_Isabella Swan sufre un trágico accidente automovilístico con severos daños y golpes en su cabeza que ocasionan una amnesia permanente de cinco largos años de su vida. A Isabella le duele no recordar esos cinco años de su vida en Forks pero decide rehacer su vida y comienza entrando, nuevamente, al instituto para terminar sus estudios. Allí conocerá a unos excelentes y simpáticos profesores que harán su vida un poco más llevadera, pero también conocerá a Edwrad Masen, un guapo chico que la encandilará por siempre y su hermosa chiquita. ¿Podrán ellos ayudarla a recordar? ¿Edward podrá sanar su amnesia? _

_**Fic sólo de Edward&Bella. **_

**Bueno, espero que opinen de este nuevo Fic que pienso subir. Por favor no olviden de tratar de pasar los 80 Review, nos vemos y besotes grandes a todas mis hermosas fans. **


End file.
